Mi vida sin ti
by Christina Becker
Summary: Dos años después de lo ocurrido en "Amanecer", Alice vuelve a tener una visión en la que ve que los Vulturis irán a visitarlos. ¿Qué será lo que quieren los Vulturis?¿Cuál será el plan de Aro?¿Qué harán los Cullen?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Prólogo**

Dos años habían pasado ya desde la última visita de los Vulturis. Por suerte, no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Nuestra vida transcurría tranquilamente. Rennesmé seguía creciendo rápidamente. Ahora aparentaba ser una niña de unos diez años. Cada día estaba más adorable.

Jacob seguía persiguiendo a Nessie como un perro. Bueno es que lo era. Edward no dejaba de mosquearse y de proteger a Nessie. Edward era muy sobreprotector con Nessie y con Bella, y no soportaba tener a Jacob todo el día pendiente de su querida hija.

Para la resta de integrantes de la familia Cullen, todo seguía igual. Carlisle continuaba trabajando en el hospital y Esme estaba encantada de hacer de abuela. Emmett continuaba siendo tan niño como siempre y Rosalie adoraba a Nessie, se la veía muy feliz.

Jasper era menos tímido y se había "abierto" un poco a los demás, actuaba tal y como él era. Se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y le encantaba jugar con Nessie. Entre Emmett y él, hacían una especie de competición para ser el tío favorito de Nessie y a veces ella parecía la adulta y ellos dos los niños. Se les veía muy divertido jugando todos juntos, aunque siempre hacían alguna trastada, no Nessie, no, Emmett y Jasper.

Y yo, pues sigo igual que siempre. Soy muy feliz con mi familia y me he acostumbrado a los "chuchos". He cambiado a Barbie Bella por Barbie Nessie, ya que a ella le encanta que yo la vista y la peine. Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntas y a las dos nos encanta ir de compras. Suerte que en ese aspecto Nessie se parece a mí y no a Bella. Aunque sé que Rosalie es su tía preferida, a mí no me importa porque sé que me quiere mucho.

Pero llegó un día en el que todo cambió.

**Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con una nueva historia que tengo en la cabeza!**

**Espero que os guste. Los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Esto sólo es el prólogo, el siguiente ya será el primer capítulo y empezará la acción.**

**No sé en cuanta regularidad podré actualizar, pero intentaré subir un capitulo por semana como mínimo. Déjenme sus opiniones en un review!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Si me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión, subiré enseguida el capítulo 1, para que vayáis viendo como empieza la historia!**

**Khriss Cullen Hale**


	2. Chapter 1: Jugando al escondite

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Las frases en negrita son las visiones de Alice.**

**Capítulo 1**

**P.O.V. Alice**

Ese era un lluvioso día, como de costumbre aquí en el estado de Washington. Yo estaba en mi habitación diseñando nuevos vestidos. Rosalie tenía pensado casarse, otra vez, y como de costumbre yo le iba a organizar la boda. A lo lejos, podía escuchar la melodiosa risa de mi sobrina Rennesmé, la cual estaba jugando con sus tíos Emmett y Jasper; los cuales debían de ser los causantes de todo el jaleo que se podía escuchar. Me levanté de mi escritorio y salí de mi habitación. Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la escalera y me propuse a observarlos. ¡Se les veía tan divertidos! Estaban jugando al escondite, por eso hacían tanto escándalo. Les tocaba esconderse a Emmett y a Nessie, mientras Jasper los buscaría. Emmett se había escondido realmente mal. Se había ubicado debajo del piano de Edward, y como es tan grandote, se le veía perfectamente. Jasper no tuvo dificultades para encontrarlo.

-¡Te encontré!-le dijo mi Jazz a Emmett.

-¡Jo, no se vale!-se quejó Emmett.-Aquí dentro no podemos jugar al escondite, no quepo en ningún sitio.

Qué divertido se veía Emmett cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Emmett, por si no te has fijado, está lloviendo. Qué quieres, ¿Qué Nessie se ponga enferma? ¡Edward además nos mata!

-Está bien, pero a partir de ahora nos podremos esconder en cualquier lugar de la casa, no sólo en el salón-propuso Emmett.

-De acuerdo, pero primero vamos a buscar a Nessie.

Nessie era la reina del escondite, cuando ella se escondía, era muy difícil encontrarla. Emmett se sentó en el sofá a esperar que Jasper encontrara a Nessie, mientras yo decidí bajar al salón con ellos. Ya había avanzado suficiente los diseños, me podía permitir un descanso. Me senté al lado de Emmett. Desde allí podía observar las dificultades que tenía Jazz para encontrar a Nessie.

-¡Nessie! ¿Dónde estás?

Pude escuchar una risita de dentro del armario. Jasper se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar des que provenía el ruidito.

-¡Te encontré!-proclamó Jazz.

Jasper cogió a Nessie en brazos y se acercaron hacia el sofá en el que estábamos Emmett y yo.

-¿Puedo jugar yo ahora?-pregunté yo. Siempre me había gustado ese juego, y ahora con Nessie tenía la escusa perfecta para jugar.

-No enana-contestó Emmett mientras me despeinaba.-Tú siempre haces trampa.

-Es verdad tía Alice. Tus visiones te dicen dónde estamos.

-Bueno, pues yo no os busco, sólo me escondo, pero ¡dejadme jugar! ¡Porfis!-dije mientras hacía un puchero y ponía mi cara de perrito abandonado, la cual siempre funcionaba a la perfección.

-Está bien enana, puedes jugar-dijo Emmett.

-¡Yupi! Emmett ahora te toca buscar a ti.

Nessie, Jasper y yo corrimos a escondernos. Nessie se dirigió hacia la habitación de Carlisle y Esme; Jasper fue hacia la biblioteca y yo fui hacia mi habitación a esconderme en mi armario. Mi armario era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderme allí; y además TODOS excepto yo tenían prohibido tocar y entrar en mi armario, bueno Jazz no, porque también tiene su ropa allí.

En fin, me metí en el armario y me quedé callada y me dispuse a escuchar a mi alrededor. Pude escuchar a Emmett subir las escaleras y empezar a buscar. Al cabo de al menos diez minutos Emmett encontró a Jasper en la biblioteca. Jasper se dirigió hacia el sofá para esperar a que Emmett nos encontrara a Nessie y a mí. Escuché a Emmett entrando en todas las habitaciones pero sin ningún resultado.

-¡Alice! ¡Nessie! ¿Dónde estáis?-preguntó Emmett. Que tonto era si se pensaba que Nessie y yo íbamos a ser tan tontas de contestar.

Entonces escuché que se abría la puerta de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Pude escuchar que Emmett estaba poniendo su habitación patas arriba. Se iban a enfadar mucho cuando llegaran.

-¡Te pillé!-escuché a Emmett.

-¡Bájame ya tío Emi! ¡Me estoy asfixiando!-sollozó Nessie.-Como se entere papá te va a pegar, ¡suéltame! ¡Tío Jazz, Emi no me suelta!

-Emmett ya la has oído, baja a la niña ya-dijo Jasper. Menos mal que él tenía un poco de consciencia y no se comportaba como un bebé como Emmett.

-Venga que ahora me toca buscar a la enana-comenzó Emmett.

-¡Oye! ¡No llames así a Alice!-me defendió Jazz.

-Pero es verdad-dijo Emmett con suficiencia.- ¡Enana! ¿Dónde estaaaas? ¡Duendecillo!

Entonces lo escuché registrando la habitación de Edward, tirándole los CD al suelo, los libros…definitivamente hoy iba a morir Emmett. Después de como mínimo veinte minutos entró en mi habitación. Se acercó al armario.

-Enana si estás es tu armario sal, que no tengo ganas de que me mates o algo peor.

Como ya estaba aburrida de tanto esperar salí sin resistencia.

-¡Ja! ¡Sabía que estabas ahí!-gritó victorioso Emmett.

-Hombre ya me dirás tú, después de haber registrado toda la casa de arriba abajo, el único lugar que te quedaba era mi armario.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero ¡te encontré!

Cuando Emmett se ponía de esa manera tan infantil, lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Ya era casi de noche y Edward y Bella no tardarían en venir para recoger a Nessie e irse a su casita.

Estábamos en el salón y nos pusimos a ver una película todos juntos. Hoy tocaba ver Bambi. A la mitad de la película aparecieron Edward y Bella.

-¡Hola cielo!-le dijo Bella a su hija.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, y Emmett, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que has hecho con mis Cd y mis libros.

-De nada Edward, ya sabes que es un placer cuidar de ella-respondió mi esposo.

-Sí, es todo un placer. Además, se porta mucho mejor que algunos mayores-le dije a Edward mientras miraba a Emmett.

-¡Todo el mundo se enfada con el pobre Emmett!-se consoló a él mismo.

-Venga adiós, nos vemos mañana-nos dijo Bella.

-¡Buenas noches, Nessie!-le dijimos todos al unísono.

Ellos salieron por la puerta y los pocos minutos aparecieron Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, los cuales habían ido a comprar comida para Nessie. Cuando entraron, Jasper y yo los saludemos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

-¡Suerte!-le dije a Emmett antes de subir por las escaleras.

-¿Suerte para qué?

-Ya lo verás tú mismo hermanito.

Antes de que aparecieran por la puerta, tuve una visión de Carlisle y Esme entrando en su habitación y llamando a Emmett para pedirle explicaciones del por qué estaba su habitación patas arriba. ¡Le iba a caer una buena!

Desde nuestra habitación, pudimos escuchar perfectamente cómo mi visión se cumplía. Jasper y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de él. Emmett no dejaba de excusarse.

-¡Pero si ha sido Alice!

-¡Eso es mentira, has sido tú! ¡No seas mentiroso!-me defendí yo.

-Has sido tú Emmett, no eches las culpas a los demás y asume las consecuencias de tus actos-me defendió mi Jazzy.

-Carlisle, Esme, no le hagáis caso, Jasper está defendiendo a Alice-continuó Emmett.

-¡Ya basta Emmett! Cómo ya te ha dicho Jasper, ya tienes edad para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho, o sea, que estas castigado-le reprendió Esme.

-Emmett, dame las llaves del Jeep. No volverás a conducirlo hasta que a nosotros nos dé la gana.

Pude escuchar a Emmett refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Allí Rosalie le dijo que Carlisle y Esme tenían razón, cosa que provocó que Emmett se cabreara más.

Eso era divertido, las cosas en nuestra familia siempre eran muy divertidas y parecíamos una familia humana, realmente. Con nuestras discusiones, los castigos, y todo eso. Todos estábamos felices. Pero lo que no sabía yo, es que a partir de ese día iba a empezar mi pesadilla.

**Hola! Espero que les esté gustando la historia!**

**¿Qué pasará? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo! No se olviden de dejar su review! ;)**

**Nos leemos :D**

**Khriss**


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Día de compras!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ( y sintiéndolo con todo mi corazón, Jasper también snif snif), lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

Al día siguiente, decidí que haríamos una salida de chicas. Y el plan sería… ¡ir de compras! Serían alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y Edward, Bella y Nessie estaban en el salón jugando con sus abuelos. Ahora era un buen momento para proponerle a Bella un día de compras, ya que a Nessie le encantaba venir de compras conmigo y ella y yo juntas éramos invencibles. Nessie había aprendido de mí a hacer la carita de cachorrito abandonado, y cuando nos poníamos las dos juntas a hacerlo éramos extremadamente convincentes.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper habían ido a comprar provisiones, o sea, comida para Nessie y para Jacob, ya que prácticamente vivía allí. Yo me había quedado para organizar nuestra salida.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras rumbo hacia el salón. De lejos pude observar a Carlisle haciéndole el caballito a Nessie. ¡¿Quién hubiera dicho años atrás, que el serioso de papá acabaría haciendo de caballito, y sometido a una niña pequeña? Era realmente adorable observar aquella escena. Me dispuse a observar a Esme, la cual tenía una cara enternecida observando a su marido. Jacob se estaba carcajeando de Carlisle, mientras Edward y Bella miraban la escena divertidos.

-¡Jacob!-le regaño Esme.

-¡Es que es realmente gracioso!-dijo Jacob sin poder para de reír.

Bajé con gracia las escaleras. Edward me miró enarcando una ceja. Seguramente ya habría leído en mi mente el plan que tenía para hoy. Bella, continuaba con su aversión a la moda y a las, para ella, eternas y frecuentes salidas de compras.

-¡Bellaaaaa!-canté mientras me acercaba a ella sonriendo.

-¡No Alice, no!-dijo Bella, qué bien me conocía-¡Alice ya te digo yo que no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Esta vez no me vas a convencer-dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-De eso no estaría yo muy seguro-dijo Edward. Bella lo miró con una mirada asesina y éste intentó disimular tosiendo.

-¡Vamos Bella, será divertido!-intenté convencerla.

Ella seguía mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Tendría que recurrir al plan B.

-¡Nessie!-grité, haciendo que ésta bajara de la espalda de Carlisle y se acercara a mí.- ¿Te apetece que vayamos de compras?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-gritó mientras daba saltitos.- ¡Bien! ¡Iremos de compras con la tía Ali!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-empezó a reír Jacob.- Bella, Nessie es pastadita a Alice.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para empezar le encanta ir de compras, como a Alice, luego cuando está contenta da brinquitos y da palmaditas, como Alice; también cuando quiere algo pone la carita de Alice; y luego…

-¡Vale, vale! Ya me ha quedado claro-contestó Bella.

-¡Maaaaamiiiiiiiiiiii!-suplicó Nessie- ¿Podemos ir de compras con tía Ali? ¿Pooorfaaaaaaa?

Nessie me miró y rápidamente empecemos a poner _la carita._

-¡Poorfaaaa Beeellaaaaa!-dijimos Nessie y yo al unísono.

-Pero yo tenía planes…y yo quería… ¡Vale de acuerdo! Vamos de compras.

Nessie y yo choquemos nuestras manos al escuchar que habíamos ganado. Esme aceptó encantada a ir de compras con nosotras. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que llegara Rosalie.

Mientras tanto, Nessie y Jacob empezaron a jugar en el jardín. Esme le estaba preparando el desayuno a Jacob y a Nessie, Carlisle ya se había ido a trabajar y yo había vuelto a mi habitación a continuar con mis diseños. De repente tuve una visión.

**El Jeep de Emmett se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nuestra casa.**

-¡Mamá, Nessie, Bella! ¡Ya vienen!-les grité.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ya estábamos todas esperando en el salón a que llegaran Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Jacob se despidió y nos dijo que disfrutáramos mucho de nuestro día de chicas.

-¡Jazzy!-me acerqué corriendo a él en cuanto lo vi entrando por la puerta cargado de bolsas.-Nos vamos de compras.

-Hola Ali-me saludó Jazz- ¿Quiénes son "vamos"?

-¡Vamos, Jazz, no pongas ésa cara de sufrimiento! Ni que te estuviera diciendo que nos vamos a ver a los Vulturis o algo así-le dije a mi marido. Tranquilo que iremos Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Nessie y yo. ¡Hoy es un día de chicas! Volveremos por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto cariño-susurró aliviado.

Yo sabía que a Jasper no le gustaba ir de compras, pero siempre que se lo pedía aceptaba a venir conmigo. Yo ya sabía que él lo hacía por mí, y eso lo agradecía mucho.

Le di un besito a Jasper y entonces nos dirigimos al descapotable de Rosalie para ir al centro comercial, el cual no estaba muy lejos.

De camino estuvimos escuchando música y cantando. Bueno, en realidad las que cantábamos éramos Nessie y yo. Estábamos escuchando Fury, una de nuestras canciones favoritas de Muse. Rosalie iba mirando fijamente a la carretera y Esme nos miraba divertidas a Nessie y a mí. Al cabo de un rato lleguemos al centro comercial. ¡Por fin habíamos llegado! Y ahora sólo faltaba…¡Comprar!

Todo el mundo me decía que era adicta a las compras. Yo no lo veo así, simplemente me gusta. Lo considero un hobby, hay gente a la que le gusta jugar a futbol, o tocar el piano, pues a mí me gusta ir de compras. No lo veo tan malo. Suerte que Nessie se parece a mí.

Bajemos de coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada del centro comercial. Nessie iba cogida de mi mano, asegurándose de que si nos separábamos, ella se vendría conmigo.

-Tía Ali, yo quiero ir contigo-me pidió mi querida sobrinita-Es que cuando voy con mamá me aburro mucho, sólo va a mirar libros y luego se queda sentada en un banco a esperar a que acabes.

-¡Pues claro que vendrás conmigo!-le contesté-Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

-¡Quiero unos zapatos lilas! ¡Como los tuyos!-me pidió Nessie- bueno, pero sin tacón, que si no papá me mata.

-¡Por supuesto! Venga vamos cielo.

Justo en la entrada nos paremos y nos dividimos.

-¡Yo voy con tía Ali!-gritó Nessie.

-Pues yo no pienso ir con Alice-dijo Bella enfurruñada-No me apetece estarme todo el día de una tienda a otra.

-Pero Bells, ¡Tengo que comprarte muchas cosas!

-Alice, tengo de todo. Además, ¿a ti qué más te da si voy o no? Me vas a comprar cosas igual.

-Pues Alice y Nessie que vayan juntas, y Bella, Rose y yo iremos juntas-explicó Esme-A la hora de comer, nos encontraremos todas en aquél restaurante de allá, que Nessie debe comer.

-¡De acuerdo!-dijimos todas al unísono.

Nessie y yo vimos como las demás se iban a la planta de abajo, dónde estaban las tiendas de decoración del hogar, cosas para el coche, las librerías, entre otras cosas. Pero nosotras nos quedemos en la primera planta donde estaba… ¡La ropa!

Arrastré a Nessie hacia la tienda de Gucci. Nessie y yo estábamos muy entusiasmadas mirando ropa, mirando zapatos, bolsos, complementos… Nos probemos muchos vestidos. No parábamos de entrar y salir de los probadores. Cuando acabemos nuestras compras en Gucci, nos dirigimos a una zapatería con zapatos preciosos. Allí encontremos unos zapatos lilas para Nessie, aunque también le compré unos de tacón para que jugara a las princesas, claro está, cuando no la viera Edward. Edward le tenía prohibidísimo a Nessie usar tacones, decía que cuando sea mayor ya llevará. Pero si mi sobrina me pide unos, yo se los compro!

Pasemos toda la mañana de tienda en tienda y con montones de bolsas en las manos. Hasta Nessie tenía un montón de bolsas. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Nessie y yo nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante en el que habíamos quedado con las demás. Ellas ya nos estaban esperando sentadas en una mesa.

-¡No has tenido suficiente tiempo para comprar que encima llegáis tarde?-preguntó Rose con cierto tono de burla.

-Sí, pero todavía nos faltan muchas cosas tía Rose-le contestó Nessie con una carita angelical.

-¡Oh que mona!-dijo Esme-¡Igualita a Alice!

Todas nos reímos. El camarero nos trajo la carta del menú y todas escogimos espaguetis. Aunque nosotras no comíamos, tendríamos que hacerlo, para mantener las apariencias.

Nessie acabó llena de salsa de tomate. Se manchó la cara, el pelo, el vestido. Bella la cogió y se la llevó al baño para limpiarla un poco.

-Ahora mismo vuelo-les dije a Rose y a mamá.

Ellas se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa. Me dirigí a una tienda de niños donde tenían unos vestidos preciosos. Busqué un vestido para Nessie, uno precioso que vi de color azul marino. Le cogí unas medias a conjunto y unos zapatos. Me dirigí a la caja para pagarlo. Cuando acabé, me dirigí al baño del restaurante, donde estaban Bella y Nessie.

-Ya me encargo yo, Bella-le dije-¡Venga, fuera!

-Vale, vale, ya voy.

Bella salió del baño.

-¡Mira qué te he comprado!

Le enseñé el vestido a Nessie, la cual me miró con cara de ilusión.

-¡Oh! ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias tía Ali!-me dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para darme una beso en la mejilla.

-Venga que te ayudo a ponértelo.

Cuando acabé de vestirla, hay que decir que estaba preciosa, nos dirigimos con las demás.

-¡Oh que guapa Nessie!-le dijo Rose.

-Tía Ali me lo ha comprado.

-Alice, no hacía falta que le compraras un conjunto nuevo, tampoco estaba tan sucia-dijo Bella.

-No voy a permitir que Nessie vaya con una manchita, por pequeña que sea en el vestido-le dije a Bella.

-Está bien, como tu digas.

-¡Vamos Nessie, que todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar!

Rose, Bella y Esme se quedaron un rato más conversando en el restaurante, mientras Nessie y yo seguíamos de compras. Ahora estábamos en una tienda de Hugo Boss, para mirarle algunas cosas a Jasper y Emmett. Nessie me ayudó a escogerlos.

Era más o menos media tarde, cuando tuve una visión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lo sé, lo sé! Soy muy mala por dejarlo aquí! Pero actualizaré pronto, lo prometo!<strong>

**Ahora tengo vacaciones, y estoy segura de que el sábado, como mucho, la habré atualizado.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Gracias :D**

**Déjenme un REVIEW y me harán muuuy feliz (y tal vez actualice antes ;)**

**Gracias y nos leemos!**

**Khriss**


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Qué quieren los Volturis?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (inculos Jasper... snif snif :( ) lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

**Todo estaba oscuro. Mirara donde mirara había oscuridad. De repente, pude divisar a lo lejos unas siluetas. Cuatro siluetas para ser exactos. Me iba acercando hacia ellas. Cuando estuve un poco más cerca, pude distinguir de quién eran esas siluetas. Jane, Alec, Félix y Demitri. Estaba en Volterra. En el Palazzo dei Priori. El territorio de los Volturis. **

**-Félix, Demitri, Aro nos llama-dijo Jane.**

**Alec estaba al lado de su hermana, Jane mirando a sus otros dos compañeros.**

**Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir a Jane. Caminaron por los largos pasillos del palacio, los cuales parecían no tener fin. Iban parándose a cada guardia que veían y les decían que Aro los llamaba. Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a la capilla donde estaban sentados Aro, Cayo y Marco en sus respectivos tronos. Muchos de los guardias ya estaban en la sala. Todos estaban esperando las órdenes de Aro. Mientras Janes y los demás llegaban allí, muchos iban detrás de ellos.**

**-¡Oh Jane querida! ¡Ya estás aquí!-exclamó Aro. Se levantó de su trono, seguido por sus otros dos compañeros.**

**-Sí, maestro. Todos estamos ya aquí, no ha quedado nadie.**

**En la sala estaban ya los 32 guardias de los que estaba formada la guardia de los Volturis.**

**-Bueno pues entonces ya os podré explicar vuestro próximo cometido querida. Lo llevareis a cabo tú, Alec, Félix y Demitri, de momento. Si las cosas se complican también iré yo y otros miembros de la guardia. Pero eso ya lo decidiremos en el momento en que os explique todo y nos decidamos a ir.**

**-Como usted mande señor.**

**-Aro, empieza a contarles plan-le pidió Marco.**

**-Po supuesto. Haber ¿por dónde empiezo? ¡A, si! Os diré sólo una frase, la que será el comienzo del plan: vamos a visitar a los Cullen.**

**Reneesme P.O.V.**

Después de comer, me manché el vestido de salsa de tomate de los espaguetis, y mamá me llevó al baño a limpiarme un poco. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegó la tía Ali con un vestido precioso. Cuando salí del baño con la tía Ali, nosotras dos volvimos a ir de compras, mientras mamá, la abuelita y tía Rose se quedaban charlando en el restaurante. Me encantaba ir de compras con la tía Ali, era unos de mis pasatiempos preferidos. No podía entender el por qué no le gustaba a mamá.

Más o menos a media tarde, estábamos en la tienda masculina favorita de la tía Alice, la de Hugo Boss. Íbamos a comprarles a mis tíos algunas prendas de ropa. Yo estaba ayudando a tía Ali a escoger las cosas cuando de repente se quedó quieta y con la mirada perdida. Seguramente estaría mirando si lo que estábamos comprando les iba a gustar a tío Emmett y a tío Jazz. Pero empecé a asustarme cuando vi la cara de angustia y miedo que llevaba mi tía. Llevaba demasiado rato sumergida en la visión, y todo el mundo se la estaba mirando. Como llevaba demasiado rato, creí que lo mejor sería que fuera con las demás. Solté todas las cosas que habíamos cogido para comprarlas y la cogí de la mano y me la llevé arrastrando hacia fuera de la tienda.

-¿Se encuentra bien tu mamá?-me preguntó una señora con mirada preocupada.

-Sí, bueno es mi tía. Es que…ella…emmm… está embarazada y está un poco mareada. Voy a llevarla fuera con mi mamá. No se preocupe señora-le dije lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

La señora asintió un poco más aliviada y empecé las empecé a buscar. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Conociendo a mamá estarían en una librería, o en una tienda de coches, por la tía Rose.

Cogí las escaleras mecánicas de bajada a la planta inferior, con cuidado de que tía Ali no se cayera o se hiciera daño. Pronto divisé a mamá, tía Rose y la abuelita en una tienda de decoración del hogar, seguramente a petición de la abuela.

Fuimos corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Mamá!-grité. No tardaron nada en salir todas de la tienda y acercándose a nosotras. No se habían dado cuenta de que tía Alice estaba teniendo una visión hasta que estuvieron a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?-le preguntó tía Rose preocupada.

-Está teniendo una visión, pero ya hace rato que la tiene. He pensado que lo mejor era traerla con vosotras, por que todo el mundo se la estaba mirando.

-Has hecho bien cielo. Vamos hacia el coche-dijo mamá.

Fuimos corriendo hacia el coche, al que lleguemos muy rápido, ya que fuimos por el parking del centro comercial.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ves?

Pude ver que tía Alice salía de la visión asustada.

-¡Vamos a casa!-gritó Alice.

Todas obedecimos. Nos subimos en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia casa.

-¿Alice como es que has estado tanto tiempo en la visión? Nunca te había estado tanto tiempo-pregunto la abuela Esme a mi tía-¿Qué has visto cielo?

Todas la miramos preocupadas. Pero la tía Alice no contestó. Pasemos el trayecto a casa en silencio. Cuando prácticamente llegamos a casa la tía Alice nos lo dijo.

-He visto a los Volturis-todos nos giramos a verla-Vienen a por nosotros.

La cara de preocupación de todas era evidente. Pero la de la tía Alice también tenía terror. No debió de ser muy agradable lo que había visto.

Llegamos a casa y dejemos el coche en el garaje. Cuando lleguemos al salón, papá se acercó corriendo hasta mi tía.

Se la quedó mirando un momento, seguramente leyéndole la mente para saber qué había visto.

-¿No has visto nada más?

-No. Sólo he visto eso. Estaré atenta para ver si consigo ver algo más.

Papá asintió con la cabeza y vino a cogerme en brazos y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien cielo?-asentí en forma de respuesta.

Tío Emmett se acercó a mi tía y le dio un beso en los labios. La abuelita se acercó a mi abuelo para abrazarlo.

Tío Jazz tenía a una asustada tía Ali en sus brazos, susurrándole dulces palabras y diciéndole que se calmara.

-¿Alice que has visto?-preguntó el abuelo.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos en el salón-dijo papá.

Todos asentimos y nos sentemos en los sofás. Yo me senté encima de mi papá y ami lado estaba mamá. En el otro sofá estaban la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett sentados uno junto al otro, cogidos de la mano. En el otro estaban mis abuelos también cogidos de la mano; y su lado estaban la tía Alice sentada en el regazo del tío Jazz. Tío Jasper tenía sus brazos rodeando a mi tía en tono protector.

-Ahora nos lo puedes explicar cariño-le dijo Carlisle a su hija.

-Pero desde el principio enana-dijo tío Emmy.

-De acuerdo. Pues estaba en la tienda de Hugo Boss mirando ropa para vosotros-dijo tía Alice mirando a mis tíos-y entonces tuve una visión. Al principio estaba todo oscuro. Pero después pude distinguir cuatro siluetas, correspondientes a Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix. Por lo visto Aro había organizado una reunión y los estaba convocando a todos. Pude ver cómo iban caminando por todos los pasillos del palacio reuniendo a todos los guardias. Luego llegaron a la capilla aquella dónde están Aro, Marco y Cayo. Entonces cuando estuvieron todos en la sala, Aro les empezó a contar el plan. Bueno en realidad les dijo que lo llevarían a cabo Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix, y que si las cosas se complicaban también irían Aro y las resta de la guardia. Entonces dijo que el plan empezaba con una frase: Vamos a visitar a los Cullen.

-¡Oh dios mío!-exclamó la abuelita.

-Alice, ¿sabes para qué van a venir?-preguntó mamá.

-No lo sé. Ahí se acabó la visión. Pero ya estoy alerta para cuando lo vaya a explicar y lo tenga decidido.

-No te preocupes cielo, no será nada-le susurró tío Jazz a mi tía. Como el tío Jazz es un empático, podría notar los nervios y el miedo de la tía Alice, el cual se le notaba ya en la cara.

-Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa-dijo Carlisle.

Todos asintieron y yo no pude evitar bostezar. Estaba cansada, pero no me quería ir a la cama. Para mi desgracia, la abuelita se dio cuenta.

-Nessie cielo, ya es hora que te vayas a la cama.

Mamá y papá me miraron y me sonrieron. Al poco rato nos estábamos despidiendo de la familia para irnos a casa. Había sido un día muy largo.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Nessie, Bella y Edward se fueron a su casita, ya que Nessie estaba cansada. No me extraña, tuvo que arrastrar a su tía Ali mientras buscaba a su madre y las demás. ¡Pobrecilla!

Jazz y yo subimos a nuestra habitación. Yo estaba concentrada en ver qué se proponían los Volturis esta vez.

-Cariño tranquilízate. Todo va a ir bien-me susurró mi querido Jazz en el oído.

-Pero, ¿y si vienen otra vez a por Nessie? Es que…

-Ssshhh…tranquila mi amor. Todo va a ir bien. Tranquila. Estamos juntos en esto, y tú verás qué es lo que planean y estaremos preparados.

-Te quiero Jazz.

-Yo también te quiero Ali-me susurró Jazz mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Era increíble cómo con un eso, me podía relajar y calmar de ésa manera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? ¿hay alguien?<strong>

**¡Lo sientooo! Sé que prometí actualizar el sábado, pero me quedé sin inspiración… lo siento! **

**Bueno ya sabemos lo que vió Alice, pero… ¿qué querrán los Volturis?**

**Besos, y Feliz año Nuevo!**

**Khriss.**


	5. Chapter 4: Al día siguiente

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Esto no podía estar pasando. Otra vez los Volturis. Pero esta vez no sabíamos a qué venían. ¿Qué diablos querían esta vez? No estaba dispuesto a permitir que hicieran daño a mi familia. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para mantenerlos a salvo de los Volturis.

_**···Unas horas antes···**_

Cuando las chicas y Alice volvieron de las compras, lo primero que pude sentir, a parte de escucharlas a ellas y las bolsas, fue temor. Miedo, angustia, tristeza. Esos eran las emociones que me venían de ellas. Me asusté un poco, pero Edward me dijo que me calmara. Cuando las vi aparecer, me quedé mirando a Alice. Era la que estaba más asustada. Seguramente tuvo una visión. Una visión no muy agradable.

En cuanto entró en el salón, en donde estábamos todos, Edward se acercó a ella y le preguntó si había visto algo más. Ella dijo que estaría atenta para ver si veía algo más. ¿De qué diantres estaban hablando? No me gustaba nada quedarme fuera de las conversaciones. Edward sugirió que nos sentáramos en los sofás del salón para que Alice nos lo explicara todo. Yo me acerqué a ella, la abracé y la intenté calmar un poco con dulces palabras y un poco con mi don.

Cuando lleguemos al sofá, me senté y senté a Alice encima de mí, manteniéndola apretada y cerca de mí.

Carlisle y Emmett la animaron a que empezara a contarnos qué había visto.

Alice nos explicó que estaba comprándonos ropa para nosotros cuando de repente tuvo una visión. En ésa visión vio a los Volturis. Vio a Jane y los demás dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde están Aro, Cayo y Marco para una reunión. Aro les empezó a explicar quién iría a la misión y posteriormente les dijo que nos iban a hacer una visita.

Todos nos asustemos. ¿Qué querían? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos. Alice les dijo que estaría atenta a cualquier novedad. Yo le dije que no se preocupara.

Como Nessie estaba cansada, Edward y Bella se la llevaron a su casa para que descansara.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando Alice y yo lleguemos a la nuestra, ella se sentó en la cama y se concentró para ver si veía alguna novedad de los planes de los Volturis.

-Cariño tranquilízate. Todo va a ir bien-le susurré a Alice en el oído para intentar calmarla.

-Pero, ¿y si vienen otra vez a por Nessie? Es que…

-Ssshhh…tranquila mi amor. Todo va a ir bien. Tranquila. Estamos juntos en esto, y tú verás qué es lo que planean y estaremos preparados.

-Te quiero Jazz.

-Yo también te quiero Ali-le dije. Entonces me acerqué suavemente y lentamente a mi amor para darle un fino beso en sus labios.

Por suerte, se tranquilizó bastante. Después de esto, Alice entró en el baño para bañarse un poco antes de irnos a la cama. Yo entré después de ella, pues tal y como estaba el asunto, no era plan de ser ecologista y compartir bañera. Ella, bueno en realidad yo también, necesitaba relajarse y calmarse un poco. conmigo con ella en la bañera no creo que lo hubiera conseguido.

Después de bañarnos, me coloqué una camiseta para dormir. Alice ya estaba cambiada. Se había puesto su camisón de color malva con la bata a juego. Estaba ordenando y colocando bien las joyas que había usado ése día en su joyero.

Yo me senté en la cama y con mi mano, le indiqué que se sentara conmigo. Ella cerró el joyero y se sentó a mi lado. La abracé y le di varios besos en los labios. Al cabo de poco tiempo así, ella se quitó la bata y se tumbó conmigo en la cama. Nosotros, a diferencia de otros que viven en la misma casa, podemos pasar la noche abrazados, hablando y mirándonos en los ojos sin necesidad de mantener relaciones. No es que no nos gustara, si no que hay otras cosas a parte de eso. Nosotros ya nos mostramos nuestro amor cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Aunque la verdad, mi don, facilitaba mucho las cosas.

No me gustaba nada verla preocupada. Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y me cogía de la mano. Yo, con mi otro brazo, la acariciaba. Me gustaba acariciarle el cabello, me tranquilizaba, y a ella también.

Así pasemos toda la noche. Abrazados y hablando de la visión y de lo que podría pasar, pero tampoco mucho. Yo le dije que descansara (sí, ya sé que los vampiros no nos cansamos pero está bien sentirse un poco humano) y que dejáramos ése asunto para mañana.

Por la mañana, cuando nos "despertemos", bajamos al salón en el que ya habían llegado Edward, Bella y Nessie. Estaba Nessie desayunando, parecía hambrienta.

-¡Buenos días tía Ali! ¡Buenos días tío Jazz!-nos gritó Nessie con la boca llena en cuanto nos vio.

-¡Buenos días cielo!- saludamos ambos a nuestra querida sobrinita. Estaba tan adorable, cada día estaba más hermosa. Y también cada día hacía cosas que me recordaban más a Alice.

-Ahí te doy la razón hermano. Pasa demasiado tiempo con ella-me dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

-Yo no he dicho eso-le respondí. Ni que fuera algo malo parecerse a mi querida Ali.

-Y yo tampoco he dicho eso.

Además, mejor que pase más tiempo con Alice que con el chucho, ¿eh Edward? Le dije mentalmente. Edward era demasiado sobreprotector con Nessie. Que no le pase nada a mi sobrina cuando crezca y se haga una mujer y se enamore de algún chico. O sea, Jacob, porque claro ellos dos siempre están juntos y eso al…

-¡Jasper! Para de pensar eso que me voy a deprimir-me dijo mi hermanito Eddie.

Le dediqué una pícara sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente el punto débil de Edward, además de saber cómo hacerlo enojar.

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba con Bella y Nessie. Bella estaba preocupada, seguramente temiendo de que los Volturis volvieran a por Nessie. Espero que no fuera por ella. No quiero que le pase nada. Espero que Alice se entere pronto de las intenciones de los Vulturis, aunque la pobre ya estaba bastante agobiada. Estaba todo el rato pendiente de ellos, pero aun no había logrado ver nada.

Jacob llegó en cuanto Nessie terminó de desayunar, acompañado de Leah y Seth. Ellos tres habían pasado a formar parte de nuestra familia. Nos habían ayudado mucho durante este tiempo. Les estaba muy agradecido. Aunque eso no se lo iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Nessie fue gritando como una loca hacia Jacob. Jacob enseguida divisó la cara de preocupación de Bella y le preguntó qué pasaba. Bella les explicó a los tres qué era lo que había visto Alice.

-Pues si lo dice la psíquica será verdad-dijo Jacob. ¡Qué manía con llamarla psíquica! Aunque era mejor que enana, como la llamaba Emmett.

Bella le asintió.

-Ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que haga falta-dijo Seth.

-Gracias.

-¡Chicos! Al salón todos que tenemos que hablar!-gritó Carlisle.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Carlisle y Esme. Al cabo de pocos segundos vinieron Rose y Emmett.

-Jacob, Leah, Seth, ¿ya sabéis lo que pasa?-los tres asintieron a Carlisle-Bueno pues tenemos que hablar sobre eso. Alice has visto algo más.

-No, lo único que he visto es una desagradable situación entre Aro y Sulpicia. Me ha causado un trauma-dijo Alice con cara de asco.

Ese comentario de mi esposa, logró sacar una sonrisa a algunos de los presentes, aunque por desgracia, si hubiera sido en otro momento ése comentario hubiera sido el comentario de moda; pero en ésa situación ninguno, ni siquiera Emmett estaba de humor.

-¿Para qué creéis que se debe la visita de nuestros "amigos"?-preguntó Emmett. Cuando la situación era complicada él dejaba a un lado su lado infantil para dejar ver su lado maduro. Aunque ésa cara no la veíamos muy a menudo.

Edward, leyendo mi mente me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero tal vez vengan a revisar el comportamiento de  
>Reneesme o de Bella.<p>

Edward, Bella y Jacob fueron los que pusieron más cara de pánico. Los demás también, pero ellos más.

-No creo que sea ésa la razón por la cual van a venir-dijo Alice con la mirada perdida-Si fuera algo así no sería tan importante como para necesitar a toda la guardia y tener que venir incluso ellos. Yo creo que quieren otra cosa, otra cosa de la que están prácticamente convencidos que no van a conseguir.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola preocupados. Si no vienen a revisar a Nessie ni a Bella, ¿a qué vienen?

-Aunque aun no sé de qué se trata-nos dijo Alice-¿Edward, me acompañas al bosque?

-Claro vamos.

-Alice, ¿pasa algo?-le pregunté preocupado.

-No, es que con Jacob y los demás no puedo concentrarme ni ver nada. Necesito cazar algo y despejarme un rato. No te importa que vaya con Edward, ¿verdad cielo?-me dijo mi Ali acercándose para darme un fino beso en los labios.

-Claro que no princesa-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Edward le ofreció el brazo a mi esposa, ella lo cogió y se fueron corriendo los dos hacia el bosque. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? ¡LO SIEEENTOOO!<strong>

**Siento haber tardado tanto, estuve sin inspiracion... y bueno tengo excusas pero no creo que a nadie le interese escucharlas :P, no quiero aburrirlas xD**

**No sé si este capitulo les agradara, pero el siguiente seguro que si! ya estoy trabajando en él y entre el domingo y el lunes lo actualizo LO PROMETO :D**

**¿REVIEW? pliiiiis *carita de Alice y Nessie* jiji Dejenme sus opiniones, tomatazos... todo lo que ustedes quieran, he sido mala tardando tanto! xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	6. Chapter 5: Por fin lo sabemos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, igual que toda la saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, pero con Jacob, Seth y Leah en la misma habitación que yo, me impedían tener mis habituales visiones. Pedí mentalmente a Edward que me acompañara a fuera, lejos de la casa. En esos momentos, Edward era el único que me podía ayudar. Si le pedía a Jasper que me acompañara, sentiría aun más mi nerviosismo y no ayudaría nada. Necesitaba a Edward, que además si tenía una visión enseguida la vería, bueno la leería él, sin necesidad de explicárselo.

Carlisle les preguntó a los lobos si sabían lo que ocurría, y acto seguido me preguntó si tenía alguna novedad.

-No, lo único que he visto es una desagradable situación entre Aro y Sulpicia. Me ha causado un trauma-les dije con cara de asco.

-¿Para qué creéis que se debe la visita de nuestros "amigos"?-preguntó Emmett.

-No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero tal vez vengan a revisar el comportamiento de  
>Reneesme o de Bella-dijo Carlisle.<p>

-No creo que sea ésa la razón por la cual van a venir-dije-Si fuera algo así no sería tan importante como para necesitar a toda la guardia y tener que venir incluso ellos. Yo creo que quieren otra cosa, otra cosa de la que están prácticamente convencidos que no van a conseguir.

-Aunque aun no sé de qué se trata-les dije para intentar calmarlos. Todos me estaban poniendo cara de susto-¿Edward, me acompañas al bosque?

-Claro vamos.

-Alice, ¿pasa algo?-me preguntó Jazzy preocupado.

-No, es que con Jacob y los demás no puedo concentrarme ni ver nada. Necesito cazar algo y despejarme un rato. No te importa que vaya con Edward, ¿verdad cielo?-le dije dándole un fino beso.

-Claro que no princesa-me contestó mi amado con una sonrisa.

Edward me ofreció su brazo y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, al lado del río, paremos.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?-me preguntó mi hermano.

-Tengo una mala sensación. Tengo la sensación de que no vienen para nada bueno, pero no estoy segura. Vamos a cazar un poco. Tal vez si me alimento se me aclaren las ideas.

Edward y yo fuimos a cazar. Cuando acabemos me senté en una piedra que había junto al río. Edward se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada, supuse que queriendo no desconcentrarme. No conseguía tener una visión, empezaba a desesperarme. Suspiré.

-Tranquila Ali-me dijo Eddie cogiéndome de la mano para intentar tranquilizarme-Y no me digas Eddie duende.

-Es que no consigo ver nada. Ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo cuando estoy "ciega".

-Tampoco hace tanto rato que no tienes visiones. Cuanto hace, ¿tres horas? Y además viste lo de Aro y su esposa Sulpicia.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Jamás podré volver a mirar a Aro a la cara-le dije poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-Eso espero duendecilla, espero que no tengas que volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Entonces tuve una visión.

_****Visión****_

_**Aro volvía a la sala donde se reunían todos. Iba solo. Se dirigió hacia su asiento, al lado de Cayo y Marco. Se sentó tranquilamente y le dijo a una chica que trajera a Jane, Félix, Demetri y Alec para hablar con ellos.**_

_**La chica desapareció. Los tres Volturis estaban sentados pacíficamente en sus asientos esperando la llegada de los cuatro miembros de su guardia.**_

_**Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica volvió junto con ellos.**_

_**-Aquí están.**_

_**-Gracias. Puedes retirarte-le dijo Aro a la chica. Esta asintió y se retiró de la sala.**_

_**-Díganos-le dijo Jane a Aro.**_

_**-Muy bien querida. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡A sí! Quiero detallarte un poco más el plan Jane. Hay un pequeño, pero no menos importante detalle que no os he mencionado. A ver, ya sabes que vamos a ir a visitar a los Cullen. ¿Te imaginas el por qué?**_

_**-Mmmmm… no. Pero supongo que debe de ser por la niña híbrida; o por Bella, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¡No! ¡Claro que no querida! La niña ha demostrado saber comportarse pacíficamente, además de no ser una inmortal. Y Bella ya no debe de ser ni siquiera una neófita, así que no creo que cause más problemas.**_

_**-¿Entonces, a qué vamos maestro Aro?**_

_**-Yo tengo otro objetivo esta vez.**_

_****Fin visión** **_

-Tenías razón Alice. No las quieren a ellas. Pero, ¿qué quieren?-se preguntó mi hermano Edward.

-Pues no lo sé, pero no me pinta nada bien. Intentaré concentrarme para ver si puedo ver el objetivo de su visita, aunque ahora ya podemos estar más tranquilos, a por Nessie y Bells no vienen.

-Mmmm.. sí. Pero sigo estando preocupado. Sshh, tranquila Alice, todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás-me dijo pasándome su brazo por mi espalda.

Yo estaba muy asustada. No pude parar de pensar en qué era lo que querían. Se me vino una cosa a la cabeza, pero no, no creo, es imposible.

-¿Qué es Alice?

-Pues… es una tontería, además no creo que se trate de eso. Tal vez esté relacionado con Jasper. Ya sabes, como estuvo en el ejército de neófitos del sur, tal vez los Volturis se hayan enterado y quieran sacarle información o…algo peor-me vi incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Mmmm… es una buena hipótesis. Pero no creo que vengan a por eso. No se tomarían tantas molestias, y más sabiendo que Jasper es un Cullen, e hijo de Carlisle. Se supone que son amigos.

Decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. A esas horas tal vez Jacob y los demás se hubieran ido un rato a su casa, o se hubieran llevado a Nessie un rato.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos dimos cuenta de que efectivamente los lobos se habían llevado a Nessie a jugar fuera, a la playa supuse.

-¿Has visto algo nuevo Alice?-preguntó mi esposo en cuanto me vio.

-Sí. He visto a Aro hablando con Jane. No vienen ni a por Nessie ni a por Bella. Tienen otro objetivo, pero no he logrado ver de qué se trata.

-Tranquila cielo. Ya lo verás que no será nada-me dijo abrazándome. Seguro que notó mi inquietud.

Carlisle y Esme suspiraron aliviados, al igual que Bella, Emmy, Rose y Jazzy.

Cogida de la mano de mi Jazzy, me senté en el sofá junto con los demás. Ellos estaban conversando de los otros objetivos que pudiera tener Aro para visitarnos. Yo estaba concentrada, con la cabeza apoyada en mis manos y mis pies encima del sofá. Tenía la espalda apoyada en Jasper, el cual me acariciaba suave y acompasadamente mi corto cabello. Tuve otra visión.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estábamos hablando de otras cosas, pero no pude evitar ir echando una ojeada a Alice, la cual estaba extremadamente concentrada. Me daba pena que estuviera tan angustiada y tener que estar pendiente de cosas que nos pudieran poner en peligro. Al poder leerle la mente, me daba cuenta de lo agobiado que era estarse todo el día con las visiones. Más de una vez me he arrepentido de muchas cosas que le he pedido a Alice. Como cuando el ejército de Victoria iba tras de Bella, Alice tenía que pasarse el día controlando a Bella (para que no le pasara nada); a Charlie (por el mismo motivo); a los Volturis por si estaban implicados en los sucesos de Seattle; a Riley… Ni siquiera sé cómo era capaz de hacerlo. Y no sé las veces que me he arrepentido de haberme enfadado con Alice por pasar por alto el vampiro que entró en la habitación de Bella y cogió un jersey. Bastante hacía ya, le exigí demasiado. Sé que ella lo hacía porque Bella era y es su mejor amiga, pero también lo hacía por mí, y le estaba muy agradecido.

De pronto noté que la vista de Alice se nublaba y se perdía. Estaba teniendo una visión.

En su mente pude leer lo que estaba viendo.

_****Visión de Alice****_

_**-¿Cuál es su objetivo entonces?**_

_**-Pues mira. Tengo que conseguir que Edward y Alice se unan a nosotros. Sobretodo Alice. Nos sería muy útil contar con un lector de mentes y a una psíquica.**_

_**-Pero Aro, tú ya lees la mente. Entiendo que quieras a Alice, ¿quién no va a quererla en su aquelarre? Pero ¿Edward?-le preguntó Cayo a Aro.**_

_**-Mira, yo sólo leo mentes con el contacto. Nos sería muy útil alguien que lea mentes a distancia, sin necesidad de contacto.**_

_**-Me parece bien-dijo Marco-Pero no vas a conseguir que se unan a nosotros. Cuando vinieron aquí pude notar sus relaciones. Y son muy fuertes. Se quieren mucho entre ellos, y no creo que se vayan a separar de lo que entre ellos se llaman una familia.**_

_**-Pues lo tendrán que hacer. Deseo tener a Alice aquí. Será de gran ayuda. Y Edward también.**_

_**-Pero Aro, nosotros solos no vamos a poder hacer nada-dijo Jane-Ellos nos odian, sobretodo Edward. La última vez que fuimos nos miraba con odio.**_

_**-Era normal. Se pensaba que íbamos a matar a su hija. Bueno, de hecho lo hubiéramos hecho si no fuera porque Alice nos demostró de que no era ningún peligro y no era inmortal. Mmmm…tienes razón, tal vez deba ir yo también. Así podré ver a mi querido amigo Carlisle-dijo Aro.**_

_**-Como usted desee. Estoy segura de que será más efectiva nuestra visita si usted acude con nosotros-dijo Jane.**_

_**-Ya sabéis que debéis comportaros si queremos que el plan salga bien. Si queremos que Alice y Edward se unan a nosotros tendréis que seguir mis instrucciones.**_

_**-Por supuesto-dijeron Jane, Félix, Demetri y Alec a la vez.**_

_**Dicho esto se retiraron de la sala.**_

_****Fin de la visión****_

Mierda. Esto era peor de lo que yo me pensaba. Por suerte ninguno de los presentes vieron bien la cara de pánico de Alice. Me levanté, cogí a Alice de la mano y la ayudé a levantarse del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas con Alice?-me preguntó asustado Jasper-¿Pasa algo malo? ¡Alice está asustada! ¿¡Te crees que no lo siento!

-¡Jasper!-gritó Alice-No pasa nada, sólo tengo que ir a hablar con Edward un momento. Enseguida volvemos, ¿vale? No te preocupes amor.

Fuimos hacia la puerta para irnos, dejando a una familia asustada e inquieta por no saber qué estaba pasando. Pero Alice y yo debíamos hablar primero de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escirbiéndolo! :D<strong>

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii o_O qué pasará ahoraaaaa!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, y por supuesto por leer ;P**

**Dejen su review y les cuento :P**

**Saludos, **

**Christina.**


	7. Chapter 6: Vienen a por nosotros dos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer****, ****igual que toda la saga Crepúsculo. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Y para mi desgracia, Jasper tampoco es mío (snif snif).**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Delante de la casa estaba el Volvo de Edward. Nos subimos a él y nos alejemos de la casa.

-Alice, ¿estás segura?-me preguntó mi hermano preocupado.

-No lo sé. Pero si lo he visto será por algo. Ahora entiendo el por qué Aro decía que tal vez tuvieran que ir todos a "visitarnos", está convencido de que no vamos a ir con ellos. Al menos por las buenas.

-No pienso permitir que te lleven a ningún sitio. Y yo tampoco voy a ir a ningún lugar-me dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano.

-No lo tengo tan claro. Tengo el presentimiento de que, aunque no nos guste, vamos a acabar cediendo-dije cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña. No me gustaba para nada esa idea.

-Alice, sabes tan bien como yo que ni tú ni yo nos vamos a unir a los Volturis-me dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero tienen algo preparado, y me da miedo que puedan tramar algo para que vayamos con ellos.

-Aro es inteligente, pero nosotros también. Seguro que conseguirás ver todo el plan y lo que piensa hacer.

-¿Cómo se lo decimos a la familia?-en cuanto dije esto, Edward dio la vuelta y empecemos a dirigirnos a casa.

-Ya se lo explico yo, pero sería mejor que en cuanto lleguemos te lleves a Jasper a parte y se lo expliques tú misma. Antes de irnos él estaba aterrorizado por si te pasaba algo, más vale que se lo expliques tú.

-Sí…es mejor-le dije pensando cómo se lo iba a decir. Lo mejor seria no andarme por las ramas y contárselo rápido.

Nos dirigimos a casa, y con la velocidad que llevaba Edward lleguemos en pocos minutos. No nos habíamos alejado mucho. Al llegar, aparquemos el coche en el garaje y subimos hacia arriba, en donde aún estaba toda la familia.

-Están muy preocupados. Quizás no deberíamos habernos ido-me dijo Edward mirándome con cara de culpabilidad.

Yo no le respondí, quizás tenía razón. Pero Edward actuó inconscientemente, teníamos que hablar los dos primero. Llegamos al salón, donde estaban todos sentados en los sofás preocupados esperándonos.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó Esme.

-¿Alice cariño, por qué estás asustada?-me preguntó Jasper.

Nos acerquemos a ellos. Edward se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a explicarle a nuestra familia lo que había visto. Yo me acerqué a Jasper y lo cogí de la mano, indicándole que me siguiera.

-Ven. Tenemos que hablar-le dije con una media sonrisa forzada. No sabía cómo iba a empezar a contarle que venían a por Edward y a por mí. No estaba segura de cómo se lo iba a tomar.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Empezamos a caminar dirigiéndonos a paso lento hacia nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Ali?-me dijo mirándome preocupado mientras se sentaba en nuestra cama.

-Mira Jazz, iré al grano-él me asintió complacido-He tenido una visión en la que Aro le contaba a Jane el motivo verdadero por el que va a venir. Ellos…ellos nos quieren a Edward y a mí. Quieren que nos unamos a ellos.

Jasper me miró con una cara de preocupación y miedo que en todos estos años no había visto aún. Su cara demostraba terror, miedo.

-¿¡Cómo! No, no puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando-dijo mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos-No voy a permitirlo Alice. No puedo.

De un bote se levantó de la cama, quedando justo delante de mí. Yo me acerqué a él, cogiéndolo de las manos para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Ssshh…Jazz. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien-le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Jasper ya se había sentado en nuestra cama, con la cara enterrada en sus manos. Me senté a su lado, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo! ¡Aro quiere que vayas a Volterra con él, ¿y yo tengo que estar tranquilo!

-Ya lo sé mi amor. Pero…Tranquilízate por favor-le pedí. Seguro que todos ya podían notar las emociones de mi marido.

-Lo siento.

-Vamos abajo cielo-le dije.

Le cogí de la mano y nos fuimos con la resta de la familia. En cuanto entré en la sala, todos se me quedaron mirando, pero sobretodo a Jasper, que llevaba cara de muy preocupado.

_¿Lo saben?_ Le pregunté mentalmente a Edward. Ya me imaginaba que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa. Él me asintió y me señaló el sofá con la cabeza para que me sentara. Jasper iba detrás de mí, se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté a su lado. Jazz me rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndome suavemente hacia él, manteniéndome bien cerca de él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Está bien claro! ¡Lucharemos contra ellos! No voy a permitir que se lleven a mi hermanita enana-dijo Emmett con una media sonrisita. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada-Ni a mi hermanito Eddie.

-No podemos luchar contra ellos Emmett-le contestó Edward-Son demasiados. Nos matarían a todos.

-Eso es verdad. Nosotros solos no podemos. Pero podemos pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos. Los Denali seguro que nos ayudarían, igual que los nómadas europeos, o Peter y Charlotte. Seguro que vendrían a ayudarnos. Si vinieron por Nessie, también lo harán por Alice y Edward-explicó Rosalie.

-No es mala idea-dijo Jasper-Peter y Charlotte seguro que nos ayudarían, al igual que el clan Denali. Pero si tenemos que pedirles ayuda tiene que ser inmediatamente.

-Yo también pienso que es una buena idea-dijo Carlisle-Ahora ya es tarde, pero mañana por la mañana empezamos a llamar. Aunque si tú-dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper-quieres avisar ya a Peter y Charlotte, tú mismo.

Jasper asintió ante la propuesta de Carlisle. Todos se quedaron pensativos durante un buen rato. Yo estaba nerviosa, y supuse que Jasper los notó, pues noté ciertas olas de calma.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar Jacob y Nessie. Ella vino corriendo, saltando encima de su madre para abrazarla.

-¡SABES QUÉ MAMÁ! JACOB Y YO NOS LO HEMOS PASADO SUPER BIEN! Hemos hecho…-gritó Nessie.

-Tranquila cielo. Ya me lo explicas en casa, ¿vale?-le dijo Bella a su hija. Ésta asintió.

-¿Por qué estáis tan tristes?-preguntó mi sobrinita. Me sorprendió su capacidad de observación al darse cuenta de que alguna cosa pasaba.

-No pasa nada cariño. Vamos a casa que ya es tarde-dijo Edward.

Ellas se marcharon, pero Edward y Jacob no lo hicieron.

-¿Y a mí me lo podéis explicar?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos-¿No os iréis a creer que me chupo el dedo y no me entero de nada?

Carlisle le empezó a explicar todo lo que yo había visto. Primeramente suspiró aliviado al escuchar que no venían a por Nessie, pero cuando supo que venían a por Edward ya por mí, se preocupó un poco, cosa que me sorprendió.

Jacob me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tranquila enana, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y con los demás también, no dejaremos que esas sanguijuelas se te lleven.

Le asentí y forcé una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dijo Edward.

-¡Eh! Pero que conste que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Nessie por que no quiera que sufra sin su padre y sin su tía. Y bueno, en realidad tú me caes bien-dijo Jacob mirándome con una media sonrisita.

Edward sonrió divertido ante la contestación de Jacob. Supuse que también estaba complacido de que Jacob se preocupara tanto de su pequeña.

Finalmente, Jacob y Edward se fueron a sus casas, quedándonos mis padres, Rosalie, Emmett, Jazzy y yo en la casa.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación a "descansar". Aunque Jasper aún estaba como ausente, tenía la mirada perdida. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose con una camiseta interior y los bóxers. Se sentó en nuestra cama mirándome a los ojos.

-No quiero que te vayas Alice-me dijo Jasper aun con la mirada perdida.

Me quité la ropa y me puse mi camisón. Luego me tumbé a su lado, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y le acaricié el cabello suavemente.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio-le dije dándole un beso-No te voy a dejar aquí solito-le dije con una sonrisita- Te amo Jazzy.

-Yo también te amo Ali.

Después de eso nos sumergimos en apasionado beso, como queriéndonos demostrar todo nuestro amor en aquél momento. Y así estuvimos toda la noche, amándonos como si fuera la última vez. Aunque yo estaba segura que Jasper haría todo lo posible para que yo y Edward estuviéramos a salvo, había alguna cosa que me preocupaba. Como le dije a Edward, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero durante ésa noche me olvidé de todo, sólo me concentré en mi amado, en lo segura y amada que me hacía sentir estar en sus brazos. Ya me preocuparía al día siguiente, en el que tendremos que llamar a todos pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola queridas mías! Siento haber tardado tanto, he tenido problemas a la hora de acceder a mi cuenta y luego he estado un poco estresada con la presentación de mi trabajo. No sé si a alguien le interesará, pero bueno… xD Por fin terminé el trabajo de investigación! Y con muy buena nota :P<strong>

**No volverá a pasar, perdonen por favor :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, el montón de alertas y todos los favoritos! xD y a las lectoras anónimas.**

**Ya saben, sus opiniones, sus críticas, si les aburre la historia… (TODO SE ACEPTA! )En un review.**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	8. Chapter 7: En el río

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. Para mi desgracia Jasper tampoco es mío =( snif snif**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Jasper ya había llamado a Peter y a Charlotte, y dijeron que en un par de días estarían aquí. Carlisle había telefoneado al clan Denali, que también llegarían en un par de días. Ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar, pero era mejor ser precavido. Sólo habíamos llamado a los más cercanos, ya que tal vez no hiciera falta luchar, pero yo aun no había tenido ninguna otra visión que me demostrara lo contrario.

Jasper cada día estaba más nervioso y me costaba calmarlo. Habían pasado dos días desde mi visión de los Volturis explicando a qué venían. Ayer, por ejemplo, estaba en el closet con Rosalie colocando la ropa que habíamos ido a comprar en el centro comercial, y Jasper no estaba por ningún lado. Primero pensé que se había ido a cazar, pero luego le pregunté a Emmett dónde estaba y me dijo que se había ido por la mañana después de que Rosalie y yo nos fuéramos, y aun no había vuelto. En cuanto acabé mi labor en el closet, fui a ver si encontraba a Jazz. Corrí durante un buen rato, llamándolo y mirando a mi alrededor, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Entonces un lugar me vino a la mente, nuestro lugar cuando queríamos pasar un rato a solas. Se trataba de un pequeño prado al lado de un riachuelo con muchos árboles y rocas llenas de hiedra y musgo. Corrí hacia ése lugar, con la seguridad de que lo encontraría ahí. Y no me equivoqué.

Jasper estaba sentado en una roca, con los pies dentro del agua y su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. Realmente tenía la mirada perdida, no miraba a ningún lugar en concreto. Tenía el rostro tenso y preocupado. Sus pies estaban moviéndose al compás de la corriente del agua.

Jasper estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, o no quiso darse cuenta. Me acerqué sigilosamente a él y le coloqué mis manos en sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-le pregunté a mi amado fingiendo una voz más grave, aunque supe que no iba a funcionar.

-Mmmmmm…No lo sé. Es muy complicado. ¿Una princesa tal vez?-preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

Yo quité mis manos de sus ojos y le di un besito en los labios.

-Ya sabía que era una princesa. Mi princesa Alice.

Me cogió por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo. Yo hice como él y me quité los zapatos y me ti mis pies dentro del agua.

-¿En qué estabas pensado?-le pregunté dándole un besito en la punta de su nariz.

-Nada, sólo miraba el agua-me dijo, o más bien dicho me mintió.

-No mientas, te conozco bien y no estabas mirando el agua.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que está pasando, y por mucho que tú o Edward me digáis que no me preocupe no lo puedo evitar. Sólo pensar que tal vez vengan los Volturis y te aparten de mi lado me destroza.

-Pues no lo pienses mi amor, porque eso no va a pasar-le dije. Posé mis manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Ya lo sé, yo no lo pienso permitir.

Y dicho esto me besó con tanta pasión que parecía que no hubiera mañana. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero eso no nos importó. El beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta el punto de que empecé a desabotonarle la blusa. Él, por su parte, me fue bajando lentamente la cremallera del vestido.

-¡Eso es trampa! Tú me quitas el vestido y ya me quedo en ropa interior-le hice un pucherito.

-Mmmmm…Y no sabes cuánto me gusta-me dijo volviéndome a besar.

Bajé mis manos hacia su cinturón se lo quité, y luego fui hacia el botón de sus jeans. Yo ya estaba en ropa interior y con los pies aun en el agua fresca. Jasper se levantó y mientras me sujetaba en un brazo, con el otro se iba quitando sus pantalones.

Cuando los dos nos quedemos en ropa interior nos adentramos en la profundidad del río. En cuanto el agua nos llegó a la cintura paremos, bueno más bien cuando a él le llegó el agua a la cintura, ya que yo estaba en sus brazos y si bajaba al menos me iba a llegar hasta el pecho.

En un movimiento súbito, él se deshizo de mi ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Pude notar su miembro contra mi intimidad, y no tardaron mucho en unirse. Fuimos moviéndonos al compás, sin querer separarnos el uno de él otro. Cuando llegamos al éxtasis tuvimos que parar, pero no dejamos de besarnos. Ya era hora de irse a casa.

Cuando salimos del agua, busquemos nuestra ropa, pero para nuestra sorpresa sólo encontremos los pantalones de Jasper y su blusa. Con tanta excitación, no nos habíamos preocupado por la ropa y la habíamos lanzado con demasiada fuerza. No había ni rastro de ella, y la ropa interior estaba completamente destrozada en la orilla del río.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunté.

-Pues no nos queda otro remedio que ir a casa así. Ponte mi blusa, que es lo suficiente larga y yo me pondré los pantalones.

Yo asentí y me coloqué su blusa, la cual me llegaba por las rodillas. Él iba extremadamente sexy con esos jeans ajustados y sin camisa, y sobre todo sin ropa interior_. ¡Cálmate Alice! Nos pienses en eso, ahora tenéis que llegar a casa-_me dije a mí misma.

Nos cogimos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia casa. Para no encontrarnos con nadie de nuestra familia, intentamos entrar por la ventana de nuestra habitación, pero estaba cerrada. Buscamos otra ventana, pero estaban todas cerradas, así que no nos quedaba más remedio que rezar para que no hubiese nadie en el salón y para no cruzarnos con nadie, sobretodo con Emmett. Pero la suerte no nos acompañó.

En cuanto entremos a casa, muy sigilosamente, nos encontremos con la familia al completo en el salón. Todos se nos quedaron mirando arqueando una ceja, pero Emmett se empezó a reír. Jasper empezó a mandar olas de vergüenza y yo, si pudiera, estaría roja como un tomate.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vaya vaya con los dos tortolitos! ¡¿Habéis tenido un accidente con la naturaleza o qué!-dijo partiéndose de la risa. Suerte que Rose fue compasiva con nosotros y le dio una colleja bien fuerte.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Jasper a Emmett.

Los dos fuimos corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de nosotros. Aunque habíamos estado un largo rato dentro del agua, estábamos un poco sucios de haber estado corriendo prácticamente desnudos por el bosque, así que decidimos bañarnos.

Nos dimos un largo, muy largo baño los dos juntitos, dejándonos llevar de nuevo por la pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como están? Les ha gustado el capi? Porque a mí me ha encanto escribirlo! ya sé que no es muy largo :P<strong>

**Estoy muuuy contenta! He quedado en 8º puesto en el contest Lemmonada Express con la historia Todo comenzó en el desfile, una historia que he hecho con Gretta Whitlock! Gracias a todos los que habéis votado! **

**Muchisimas gracias porlas alertas, favoritos y reviews! me hacen muuuuy feliz! ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capi, asi que no tardare mucho en actualizar, mañana o pasado :P**

**Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios con un review ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	9. Chapter 8: Van llegando refuerzos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. Para mi desgracia Jasper tampoco es mío =( snif snif**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Todavía no había tenido ninguna visión, ni buena ni mala. Absolutamente nada, y eso me ponía de los nervios. Jasper se daba cuenta de eso, y también lo ponía nervioso a él. Por eso intentaba controlarme y calmarme, para no perjudicar tanto a Jasper.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett estaba fuera, unos cazando y otros pasando un día en pareja. Yo estaba tranquilamente jugando en el salón con Nessie y con Jasper a las escondidillas, juego en el que siempre me dicen que hago trampas, cuando de repente olimos un aroma familiar. Jasper me miró enarcando una ceja y acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta la puerta.

Nessie estaba tranquilamente jugando en el suelo y yo me levanté para ir con Jasper.

-Ahora vuelvo cielo-le dije a Nessie.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y me coloqué al lado de Jazz. A lo lejos venían Peter y Charlotte corriendo hacia nosotros. Pronto estuvieron a nuestro lado.

-¡Peter! ¡Charlotte!-gritemos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper!-gritaron ellos.

Vinieron corriendo a abrazarnos y saludarnos calurosamente.

-¡Qué bien que hayáis venido ya!-les dijo Jasper a ambos.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos-respondió Peter-Nos tienes asustados hermano. Queremos una explicación.

_****Flashback****_

_Jasper cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Peter. Se sentó a mi lado para que yo también pudiera escuchar la conversación._

_-¿Diga?-sonó a través del teléfono la voz de Peter._

_-¡Peter! Hola soy Jasper._

_-¡Hey hermano!¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Cómo estáis tú y Alice?-preguntó, contento de hablar con mi esposo, Peter._

_-Bien. Bueno…Bien-dijo Jasper._

_-¿Pasa algo Jazz?_

_-Sí. Oye necesitaría que tú y Charlotte vinierais lo más pronto que podáis a casa._

_-Tiene algo que ver con los Volturis, ¿cierto?-preguntó Peter._

_-Sí-simplemente respondió mi esposo._

_-Tranquilo Jasper, vendremos en un par de días y nos lo explicas._

_****Fin del Flashback****_

Les indiquemos que entraran a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia el salón, puesto que Nessie estaba solita allí. Todos se habían ido de caza.

-¡Tía Charlotte! ¡Tío Peter!-les gritó Nessie a los recién llegados.

Nessie fue corriendo hacia ellos para darle un abrazo y un besito a cada uno.

-¡Pero que grande estás cariño! ¡Cómo has crecido!-le dijo Charlotte a mi sobrinita haciéndole un sinfín de carantoñas.

-Es que como mucho-dijo orgullosa Nessie con su magnífica sonrisa.

Renesmee dejó a los recién llegados, para volver a jugar con sus juguetes. Todos nos sentemos en el sofá, Jasper y yo juntos en uno y Peter y Charlotte juntos en el sofá de delante del nuestro.

-Bueno, ahora ya nos podéis contar exactamente lo que pasa-dijo Peter con rostro serio.

-Veréis, hace unos días Alice tuvo una visión de los Volturis, que nos iban a hacer una visita. Y el otro día vio exactamente el motivo por el cual venían-explicó Jasper haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y es…?-preguntó impaciente Charlotte.

-Nos quieren a Edward y a mí. Quieren que nos unamos a ellos-les dije mirando mis manos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! No, si cuando Edward me explicó la última vez, que vosotros no estabais, que Aro deseaba tenerte con él, no mentía-exclamó Charlotte-¿Y sabes cuándo van a venir?

-Pues no lo sé, pero será dentro de poco. Como máximo dos semanas-les expliqué ahora mirándolos a ellos.

-¿Y quienes vendrán? ¿Los cuatro de siempre?-preguntó Peter refiriéndose a Jane, Demitri, Alec y Félix.

-Aun no lo han decidido. Aro les dijo que en principio sí, que irían ellos cuatro, pero que si algo se complicaba irían todos, incluyendo la guardia y las esposas de ellos tres-continué explicándoles.

-O sea que a lo mejor pasa una cosa parecida a la última vez…-dijo Charlotte. Yo asentí en respuesta a ella.

-Por eso os hemos llamado, aunque no estemos seguros de lo que acabará pasando, más vale estar preparados para lo que sea-dijo Jasper-Además, Alice tiene un mal presentimiento, tal vez acabe viniendo toda la guardia y no nos pueden pillar desprevenidos.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-dijo Peter-¿Habéis llamado a alguien más?

-Sí, el clan Denali también va a venir, esta noche-les dije. Jasper me miró con cara intrigante-Lo acabo de ver-le dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Quizás deberíais llamar a alguien más. Solo para estar más tranquilos-propuso Charlotte.

-Tal vez cuando vea alguna decisión más clara y vea quien acaba viniendo llamaremos a alguien más. De momento vendrán quienes necesitamos-les dije.

-Y ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Me giré para ver al dueño de la voz. Jacob.

-Gracias. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí-le confesé.

-Acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde está Nessie?-preguntó.

-Esta a…¿Nessie? ¿Nessie dónde estás?-dijo Jasper. Nos miramos todos aterrados. ¿Cómo hemos podido perder a una niña pequeña?

Nos levantamos todos para buscarla.

-¡NESSIE! ¡NESSIE!-gritábamos todos.

Empezamos a buscar por todas la plantas de la casa y seguidamente nos dirigimos hacia el jardín. No había ni rastro de ella.

De repente se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a mi habitación, y mirar el sitio prohibido. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, seguida por todos los demás, abrí mi closet.

-¡NESSIE! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú sabes el susto que nos has dado?-le pregunté a Renesmee, que estaba probándose todos mis zapatos y vestidos.

-Quería ver cómo me quedaban tus cosas tía Ali-me respondió poniendo la carita que le había enseñado a hacer.

-No si la niña ha salido igual que su tía-exclamó Charlotte con una sonrisita divertida.

-No nos vuelvas a hacer eso cielo-le pidió Jasper a Renesmee.

-Perdón-contestó mi sobrina.

Ninguno le volvió a prestar atención al tema, ya que había sido una pequeña travesura. Volvimos a hacer nuestras cosas, Nessie, como de costumbre volvió a jugar con Jacob ya que no quería hacer la siesta. Jasper y Peter se fueron a cazar juntos, mientras que Charlotte y yo nos fuimos de compras para acomodar las habitaciones de los invitados. Esa misma noche llegaría el clan Denali y quería tenerlo todo perfectamente arreglado y preparado para antes de que llegaran.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Me fui a cazar con Peter, el cual accedió rápidamente a acompañarme. Él no se alimentaba de animales, pero tampoco le importaba hacerlo cuando nos venía a visitar. Él era un gran amigo que me había apoyado en cada momento, sobre todo cuando más lo he necesitado, él siempre ha estado ahí. Era una parte importante en mi vida, no tanto como Alice, pero lo era. No cacemos demasiado, ya que había sido una excusa para salir de casa, porque tampoco hacíamos falta allí. Alice y Charlotte se habían ido de compras (raro, ¿no?) y no nos apetecía quedarnos con el chucho.

Cacemos un par de ciervos y un oso cada uno. Cuando finalicemos la caza, Peter se acercó a mí.

-Jasper no te preocupes-me dijo-Sí, estás mandándome una ola de preocupación.

-Lo siento-le dije-No puedo evitarlo. Tan solo en pensar que me pueden separar de Alice me pone enfermo.

-Ya lo sé hermano.

-Ella lo es todo para mí, como he dicho muchas veces, y lo seguiré diciendo, ella es la razón de mi existencia. Es la luz que ilumina mi vida-le dediqué a Peter una sonrisa-No sé qué haría si no la hubiera encontrado aquél día.

-¿Sabes? No sabes cuánto me dolía verte de aquella manera cuando dejemos a María. Y cuando te fuiste, Charlotte y yo te echemos mucho de menos. Y cuando aquél día te vimos aparecer por el bosque de la mano de una pequeña duende saltarina-no pudimos evitar reírnos de eso-y tú con esa sonrisa que te tapaba media cara, me di cuenta de que ya estabas completo y feliz. En ése mismo instante me di cuenta de los mucho que significabais el uno para el otro y lo mucho que os amabais. Y me alegra saber que ése amor se ha ido haciendo más intenso con el paso de los años.

No tardamos mucho en volver a casa. En cuanto llegamos, Jacob nos dijo que tenía que irse para hacer no se qué (tampoco me importaba mucho) y Peter y yo nos quedamos con Renesmee. Luego se me ocurrió la idea de que yo podría hacer la cena para Nessie. Le prepararía un plato especial.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Las compras con Charlotte se hicieron muy divertidas, puesto que a ella le gustaba también ir de compras, y para mi suerte le gustaba mucho que yo la aconsejara y le comprara cosas para ella… no como una que yo me sé (mi cuñadita).

Llegamos sobre las 7 de la tarde a casa. La resta de la familia aún no estaba en casa, pero llegarían al mismo tiempo que los Denali. Jasper y Peter ya estaban allí, encargándose de cuidar a Nessie. La escena se hacía muy graciosa: Peter estaba haciéndole el caballito a Nessie, paseándola por toda la casa; mientras que Jasper le estaba preparando la cena. Jasper se veía extremadamente sexy con ése estupendo delantal que le compré un día, y con esos pantalones que…_ ¡Alice para ya!_ Me dije a mi misma, _¡Que tenemos invitados! _Jasper me miró con una mirada traviesa guiñándome un ojo. Yo me acerqué hasta él, dejando a Charlotte con Nessie y Peter.

-Con esos ojitos no ayudas nada cielo-le susurré en el oído suavemente.

-Mmmm… ya lo sé mi amor-me dijo dándome un fino beso en los labios.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?-le pregunté observando el contenido de la cazuela.

-Un plato que me encantaba cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre siempre me lo hacía. Es carne con una salsa de almendras que está para chuparse los dedos-me dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres probar?

-No gracias-le dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto…mejor dicho: de asco.

-¡Pero mira qué pinta tiene!-me dijo acercándome una cucharita con un poquito de comida.

-¡No me apetece cielo!-dije retrocediendo para apartarme de la cuchara con comida.

-¡Vamos Ali prueba un poquito!-y empezó a perseguirme con la cuchara.

-¡Jazz para ya anda!-le dije empezando a carcajearme por la situación.

Siguió persiguiéndome hasta que sin yo darme cuenta me acorraló en la esquina del salón. No tenía escapatoria.

-¡Abre la boquita Alice!-me dijo tratándome como una niña pequeña.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ni sueñes que vaya a comerme eso!-le dije intentando parecer un poquitín enfadada. Pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de la risa.

-Alice…no me hagas enfadar. Nessie se porta mejor que tú-me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oye no me compares con ella!-le dije enfurruñada.

-¡Te voy a castigar!-me dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

-¡Jasper por favor, para ya cielo! No me avergüences delante de ellos, ¿qué van a pensar?-le dije intentando dar pena.

-Por nosotros no paréis, ya podéis continuar-dijo Charlotte, a la cual fulminé con la mirada y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Ves cariño? A ellos no les importa-me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Poco a poco fue acercándome la cuchara a la boca.

-Abre la boquitaaaaaa…-me dijo abriendo él también la boca para que lo imitara.

Sin abrir la boca negué con la cabeza, aunque yo ya era consciente de que acabaría comiéndome el contenido de la cuchara, porque lo había visto.

-¡Alice! Que no hay para tanto.

Al final me acabé rindiendo, abría la boca. Jasper me metió la cucharita y en mi boca quedó la comida que había preparado Jasper.

-¿Qué tal?-me preguntó.

Degusté el manjar de mi boca y … ¡pues estaba bueno!

-Mmmmm…está bueno-le dije tragándome el contenido de mi boca. Era extraño, pero me había gustado, tenía un buen sabor.

-¡Ves! Te lo he dicho-me dijo con una cara triunfal y orgullosa-Nessie, venga vamos a cenar.

-¡Yupi!-gritó ella entusiasmada.

Nessie cenó con gran entusiasmo, mientras nosotros la mirábamos comer, y no me extrañó, porque estaba muy bueno.

Cuando Nessie se estaba comiendo, de postre, una mousse de chocolate, oímos al clan Denali llegando por el bosque. Jasper y yo nos levantemos para ir a recibirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Como están? Les ha gustado? Como podrán apreciar, me gusta mucho mezclar el drama, el amor y el humor. Me encantan estas escenas familiares con Nessie que a mi gusto se hacen taaaaaan adorables! Jaja<strong>

**El próximo capi ya tendrá más drama! Jaja xD**

**Gracias a: Sweetsugarhoney, Khriss-Gretta Whitlock, Alice Maggio - Whitlock, Horusinina Rathbone, Mariaa, Sweetie, Jasperina y Cynthia Brandon por sus maravillosos y tan apreciados reviews ;) tambien a las alertas y favoritos! y a las que leen anonimamente ;)**

**Saludos a todo el mundo!,**

**Christina.**


	10. Chapter 9: Otra visión

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Para mi desgracia Jasper tampoco es mío… snif snif**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

En cuanto Nessie terminó de comer su postre, llegaron tal y como había dicho Alice, el clan Denali seguido de la resta de nuestra familia. Eleazar y Carmen iban en primer lugar junto con Carlisle y Esme. Detrás de ellos venían Rosalie, Kate, Emmett y Garrett, estos dos últimos venían charlando y partiéndose de la risa por algún motivo. Justo detrás, iba Edward y Tanya, ésta última seduciendo ligeramente a Edward. Por último. Detrás de todo iba Bella, mirando con mirada asesina a Tanya por intentar seducir a su marido. Era una imagen realmente graciosa. Edward me fulminó con la mirada ante ese comentario, pero yo no pude hacer nada más que reírme.

Alice permanecía de pie a mi lado, esperando la llegada de los recién llegados, y más entusiasmada que nunca. Ni siquiera en una situación crítica como esta podía ocultar su entusiasmo al recibir visitas y prepararlo todo. Nunca cambiará.

-¡Hola!-los saludó mi tan entusiasmada esposa.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper!-saludó Carmen-¡Qué ilusión veros!

Carmen abrazó calurosamente a Alice y la besó en las mejillas. Después se acercó a mí y yo, como el buen caballero que soy, le besé la mano.

-¡Vamos no seas tan cortés!-me dijo Carmen riéndose-¡Dame un abrazo!

Me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla sonriendo. Carmen era muy cariñosa, aunque no tanto como Esme, así que no me sorprendió su actitud. Eleazar y yo nos dimos las manos en tono de saludo, y seguidamente besó la mano de mi esposa.

-¡Hola!-le dije a Garrett chocando las manos con él. Me llevaba muy bien con él.-Hola Kate, gracias por haber venido.

-Hola Jasper, de nada-me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Tanya simplemente estaba tan ocupada con Edward que ni siquiera se paró a saludarnos a mí y a Alice, y estaba completamente seguro de que tampoco les dirigió la palabra a la resta de mi familia.

-Tienes toda la razón-me susurró Edward cuando pasó por mi lado con cara de sufrimiento.

Alice, que ya se había percatado de toda la situación con Tanya y Edward, corrió a abrazar a Bella, que llevaba cara de mosqueada.

-¡Bella! Tu tranquila, que Edward te quiere a ti-le dijo Ali a Bella.

-Alice tiene razón. Los sentimientos de Edward son de aburrimiento, y te aseguro que no hace falta ser un lector de mentes para saber que está sufriendo y que se muere de ganas de quitársela de encima.

-Ya lo sé, gracias-me dijo Bella dándome un abrazo ahora a mí.

Yo le sonreí y cerré la puerta de la entrada, puesto que ya estaban todos dentro. Seguí a mi dulce Alice hasta el salón, en donde ya estaban todos allí saludando a Peter y Charlotte y dándole mimitos a Nessie, bueno no todos, sólo Kate y Carmen. Garrett seguía hablando con Emmett…me encantaría saber qué le estará contando a Garrett.

Esa noche iba a haber bastante gente en nuestra casa, suerte que teníamos espacio de sobras y muchas habitaciones de invitados a petición de Esme y de Alice, por supuesto. Nessie también se iba a quedar en casa, puesto que Bella y Edward no querían perderse la conversación y la explicación con los Denali.

-Nessie cariño es muy tarde ya. Será mejor que vayas a dormir-le dijo Bella.

-De acuerdo mamá.

Me sorprendió que accediera tan rápidamente a irse a la cama, pero con toda la emoción del día estaba cansada. Charlotte y Alice se fueron con Nessie a su habitación, para bañarla, vestirla y acostarla; mientras que los demás hablaríamos sobre lo sucedido y les iríamos contando lo que estaba pasando. Así de paso también nos aconsejarían qué hacer.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Charlotte y yo subimos a acostar a Nessie a su habitación mientras que les explicaban a los Denali la situación. Tranquilamente bañemos a Nessie mientras que Charlotte y yo hablábamos.

-Tía Charlotte, ¿me podrás contar un cuento?-le preguntó Nessie intrigada mientras le secaba el pelo y la peinaba para irse a la cama.

-¡Claro! Aunque soy realmente mala. Tía Alice va a tener que ayudarme.

-¡Por supuesto!-les contesté.

En cuanto Nessie estuvo peinada y vestida con su precioso pijamita que le había comprado ésa misma tarde, empecemos a explicarle el cuento.

-Había una vez una pequeña princesa que se llamaba Nessie, y vivía en un hermoso castillo con sus papás el rey Edward y la reina Bella. Un día, la princesa Nessie, cuando tenía cinco años, iba paseando por el bosque con sus mejores amigas Alice y Charlotte, y su niñera…Rosalie, cuando de repente…-Charlotte me miró con cara de no saber qué más decir.

-…una malvada bruja apareció delante de ellas-ayudé a Charlotte a seguir-Ésa bruja se llamaba…

-¡Victoria!-gritó Nessie.

-…Victoria y con un conjuro mágico, capturó a las tres niñas y a la niñera-continuó Charlotte-Las llevó a su malvado castillo que estaba en…

-…Volterra, y estaba custodiado por unos malvados trolls viejos y feos…-continué yo.

-…llamados Aro, Cayo y Marco-dijo Charlotte provocando mi risa y la de Nessie-Las encerraron en unas celdas en los sótanos del castillo, dejándolas en la oscuridad y sin agua ni comida. Las cuatro estaban muy asustadas y no sabían qué hacer. Pero tres valientes niños acompañados por un valiente caballero…

-…Jacob, Jasper, Peter y Emmett-aclaré yo.

-…rescataron a la princesita y sus amigas llevándolas lejos de aquél horrible castillo y retornándola a su hogar.

-…la princesita Nessie se enamoró de aquél niñito que le había salvado la vida, al igual que sus amigas.

-…y vivieron felices para siempre-terminó Charlotte.

Nessie para entonces, ya se había quedado dormida, así que Charlotte y yo bajemos para abajo con los demás, que a esas alturas ya lo sabrían todo. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera tuve una visión.

****Visión****

**Volterra. Dentro del Palazzo dei Priori. La sala donde estaban los tres Vulturis (Aro, Cayo y Marco) estaba bastante oscura, sólo iluminada por la luz de las antorchas y velas. Aro volvía a tener reunida a toda su guardia para contarles algo. Estaban todos delante de él, esperando sus instrucciones.**

**-Os he reunido a todos para deciros que ya lo tengo todo planeado. Vamos a ir a visitar a los Cullen este viernes. E iremos todos, menos dos guardias que se quedaran a vigilar el palacio. Jane, tú decidirás los dos que se quedarán.**

**-Por supuesto-dijo Jane.**

**Todos asintieron ante el comentario, y Aro con una sonrisa orgullosa se levantó y se retiró de la sala.**

****Fin visión****

Todos en la sala me estaba mirando intrigados. Charlotte ya estaba con Peter y a mi lado estaba Jasper, que se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-¿Qué has visto querida?-me preguntó Jasper-Ven vamos.

Jasper me condujo hasta el sofá e hizo que me sentara en él, pero sin soltarme la mano.

-¿Qué has visto mi niña?-me preguntó Esme.

-Los Vulturis van a venir este viernes. Y van a venir todos. Con toda la guardia-dije mirando el suelo.

Pude notar a Jasper tensarse a mi lado. Ahora ya sabía por qué tenía aquel mal presentimiento de que algo malo faltaba por llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Madre mía! Tienen poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer, ¿cuáles serán los planes de los Cullen frente a esta nueva situación? Para aclarar un poco, representa que <strong>**en este capi y el anterior es domingo xD**

**Jaja ya sé que soy mala dejándolo aquí, pero no se quejen jaja ;P xD**

**Tengo otra historia que tal vez les pueda interesar, se titula "Alice y el falso galán", y es una historia situada en la Inglaterra de 1810. Ya saben, si les interesa pasen y léanla! xD**

**Saludos, **

**Christina.**

**CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS ;)**

**Sweetsugarhoney: **Hola guapa! Qué ilusión y alegría que te gustara el capitulo! xD me alegro que te guste la historia ;) y que también te guste que mezcle amor, humos y dramma. Me dejas más tranquila jaja Besitos! Nos leemos pronto

**Shiru92: **¡Bienvenida a la historia! Me han hecho mucha ilusión que me dejaras un review en cada capi ;) Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, yo también disfruto mucho escribiéndola y aun disfruto más cuando veo que a vosotras os gusta! Nos leemos pronto ;) Besos!

**Sweetie: **Hey! Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te gustara este capi! ;) Saludos

**Mariaa: **Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gusten, puesto que a mi también me encanta escribirlas! Gracias por tus reviews ;) besos

**Bloodsuckeralijazz:** Hey! Jaja yo tambieeeeeen xD eso seria maravilloso :P Besoos

**Imavampire1993: **jaja si la preparó él seguro que sí! xD y el castigo seguro que seria..mmmm…jaja abanicooo xD besos


	11. Chapter 10: Llamadas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama. Para mi desgracia Jasper tampoco es mío… snif snif**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Vi a Alice bajar por las escaleras junto a Charlotte. Pero de pronto, pude notar cómo Alice se tensaba. Me levanté en cuanto vi que Alice tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente perdida en una de sus visiones. Me acerqué a ella y Peter y Charlotte me cedieron el puesto y se acercaron al salón dejándome con Alice. Noté miedo, ansiedad. Directamente supuse que se trataría de los Vulturis.

Hacía ya bastantes días que Alice no había tenido ninguna visión, ni buena ni mala. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa, lo cual suponía que yo también me ponía nervioso.

-¿Qué has visto querida? -le pregunté a mi esposa-. Ven vamos.

Le cogí de la mano dulcemente y la conduje hacia el sofá a paso lento, ya que ella estaba un poco nerviosa e ida. Hice que se sentara a mi lado pero sin soltarle la mano por nada del mundo. Quería que se sintiera segura y querida en un momento como éste. Supuse que funcionó, puesto que se calmó ligeramente.

-¿Qué has visto mi niña?-le preguntó Esme, extremadamente preocupada. No hacía falta poder sentir las emociones para notar la preocupación de mamá hacia Alice, la cual llevaba una cara de pánico que se veía de lejos. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta ya de que no era nada bueno lo que Alice había visto.

-Los Vulturis van a venir este viernes. Y van a venir todos. Con toda la guardia-dijo Alice mirando al suelo. Lo dijo rápidamente, sin pensárselo mucho.

No pude evitar tensarme al escuchar la noticia. Bastante mala era ya la noticia de que los Vulturis iban a venir, pero en principio iban a venir Jane, Demetri, Alex y Félix, y ahora, en cambio, iban a venir TODOS los Vulturis incluyendo a Aro, Cayo y Marco con sus esposas, los cuatro mencionados anteriormente, Renata, Heidi, etcétera.

Eso suponía un peligro enorme para mi familia y nuestros amigos, puesto que eran muy poderosos y prácticamente toda la guardia está dotada con algún don. Por no hablar de lo poderosos que son Aro, Cayo y Marco, por supuesto. Aunque yo y mi familia fuéramos buenos luchadores, no podía parar de pensar en el peligro que eso suponía, y mucho más cuando Alice está de por medio. Sería capaz de dar mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, o dejar que me hicieran daño y no me importaría nada en absoluto.

Como en la batalla contra el ejército de Victoria, que me mordieron en el antebrazo izquierdo, no me importó en absoluto el daño que me pudiera llegar a hacer, puesto que Alice estaba a salvo. Y eso que luego se enfadó conmigo por ser un "_tonto sobreprotector"_.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Rosalie, sumamente preocupada, a mi esposa.

-Sí, todos menos dos guardias que se quedaran en Volterra –respondió Alice, aun mirando el suelo pero sin soltar mi mano, al contrario, cada vez la apretaba más fuerte de lo asustada que estaba.

-Mierda… -murmuró Edward, el cual estaba sentado a mi lado-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos ganan en número?

-¡Lucharemos! –dijo, cómo no, Emmett levantándose de su sitio en el sofá para sentarse en el reposabrazos al lado de Alice-. No voy a permitir que unos vampiros con el poder demasiado subido a la cabeza, vengan aquí y pretendan separar a esta familia. ¡No lo pienso permitir!

-Quizás haya otra solución… no hay que recurrir a la violencia –dijo Esme no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Querida –empezó Carlisle-, creo que Emmett tiene razón. En esta situación no creo que el diálogo sea la mejor solución. Aunque nos desagrade, creo que la mejor solución es enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Y tenemos que prepararnos ya –les dije.

-Jasper tiene razón –me apoyó Peter-. Tenemos que empezar a entrenarnos todos inmediatamente. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-También deberíamos buscar más ayuda –dijo Alice-. Siguen siendo más que nosotros, seguimos estando en desventaja, tenemos que buscar toda la ayuda que podamos.

-Cuantos más seamos, mejor –dijo Bella apoyando el plan.

-Tenemos que llamar a uno y cada uno de los vampiros que conozcamos. Es una situación de emergencia y los necesitamos –empecé a decirles-. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

-No son nadie para separaros –dijo Carmen con el ceño fruncido con una mano encima del brazo de Esme, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Por supuesto que no –le apoyó Eleazar-. No son nadie para obligaros a iros con ellos en contra de vuestra voluntad, y tened por seguro que nosotros vamos a apoyaros y luchar con vosotros hasta la muerte si es necesario.

Todos lo miramos con una mirada de agradecimiento.

Tanya, que estaba sentada al lado de Edward (raro, ¿no?) para el desagrado de Edward y Bella también asintió al comentario de Eleazar.

-Sí –dijo Tanya-, no podemos permitir que te lleven tan lejos Edward. ¿Qué haría yo sin verte? –le preguntó con una mirada coqueta.

No sé si Tanya es retrasada mental, estúpida, o no se da cuenta de que la gravedad de la situación no es para ponerse a coquetear con un hombre, encima, casado y muy enamorado.

-Tenemos que avisar a todos los aquelarres y clanes, tanto los americanos, como los europeos, como los de Rumania. Los necesitamos a todos –les dije.

Todos asintieron.

-Yo y Esme –empezó Carlisle-, llamaremos a Alistair, Charles y Makenna. Rosalie y Emmett, vosotros intentaréis contactar con Mary y Randall. Alice y Jasper contactad con el aquelarre del Amazonas, a ver si Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri nos quieren ayudar. Peter, Charlotte, vosotros llamaréis al aquelarre egipcio, a Tia, Amun, Benjamin y Kebi. Edward y Bella hablaran con Siobham, Liam y Maggie, del aquelarre irlandés. Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate y Garrett hablad con Vladimir y Steffan. Renesmee hablará con Jacob y los demás para preguntarles si nos ayudan o no.

Todos asintieron a las órdenes de Carlisle y nos levantamos para ponernos manos a la obra. Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones para proceder a pedir ayuda. Renesmee hablaría con los lobos al día siguiente, puesto que ésta estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto.

Alice y yo, que aun estábamos cogidos de la mano, entremos en nuestra habitación para ponernos a llamar a Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri. Pero antes, nos sentamos en la cama.

-¿Estás bien cielo? –le pregunté a mi esposa acariciándole el cabello suave como la seda.

-Estoy asustada –reconoció-. No me gustaría que esto nos pusiera en peligro a todos.

-Y no lo hará. Mañana empezaremos todos a entrenarnos y a medida que vayan viniendo los refuerzos se irán uniendo a los entrenamientos hasta el último día. Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada amor.

-Lo sé –me dijo.

Y seguidamente me besó en los labios. Fue un beso cálido y tierno. Un beso de amor.

-¿Has logrado ver el día de su visita? –le pregunté curioso.

-No, no he tenido más visiones. No creo que tarde mucho en verlo.

-Tenemos cinco días para prepararnos –le dije-. Será una semana muy larga y dura. Será mejor que los llamemos ya.

-Sí, ya la llamo yo, a Zafrina –me dijo Alice cogiendo su teléfono móvil.

Yo asentí y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieran todos juntos y no tuviéramos que esperar a que alguna de ellas regresara.

_-_¿Zafrina? –oí preguntar a mi dulce Alice por teléfono-. Soy Alice.

-_¡Alice! ¡Hola querida! ¡Qué alegría oírte! Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos –dijo Zafrina._

_-_Yo también me alegro de oírte. ¿Cómo estáis?

-_Estamos muy bien, estamos en el río ahora mismo. Nos o estamos pasando muy bien _–dijo Zafrina-. _¿Y vosotros estáis bien? Te noto un poco rara._

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Zafrina! ¡Estás hablando con Alice! ¡Ella siempre es rarita! _–oí decir a Kachiri por detrás.

-¡Oye! –dijo "indignada" mi Alice. –Yo no soy rara.

-_¡Jaja! Ya lo sé enana, era para hacerte enfadar_ –oí disculparse a Kachiri-. _A ver si nos hacéis una visita, tengo ganas de veros._

_-¡Calláte ya! _–le dijo Zafrina a Kachiri-. _¡Alice me ha llamado a mí! Hablaré yo con ella, así que apártate! Dime Alice, ¿pasa algo?_

_-_Pues mira, sí que me pasa algo –le contestó mi esposa.

-_¿Está bien Jasper? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Y Nessie? _–preguntó Zafrina preocupada.

-¡No, no, no! No se trata de ellos, tranquila. Están bien –dijo Alice. Oí un suspiro de alivio a través del teléfono-. Se trata de los Vulturis, otra vez.

-_¿Qué quieren esta vez Ally?_ –preguntó Zafrina preocupada.

-Pues mira, para serte clara y no liarte, quieren que Edward y yo nos unamos a ellos. Y para conseguirlo van a venir todos a buscarnos para obligarnos a venir con ellos.

-_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Pero esto es increíble! ¡Cómo pueden ser tan malvado e intentar separaros de vuestra familia? ¿Necesitáis que vayamos, Alice?_

_-_Pues mira, nos haríais un gran favor si vinierais –les dijo Alice.

-_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Contad con nosotros! –_nos contestaron todos a la vez-. _No permitiremos que hagas semejante salvajada._

_-_¡Muchas gracias! –les contestamos Alice y yo a la vez-. No sé cómo agradecéroslo –les dije yo.

-_No hay de qué. Iremos de inmediato para allá, en dos días estaremos allí. ¿Cuándo vienen?_

_-_El viernes.

-_Estaremos preparados. Cuidaos mucho, ¡besos!_

-¡Adiós!

Alice colgó el teléfono y me miró con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro.

-Bueno… menos mal. Vamos teniendo más refuerzos.

Me abrazó fuertemente durante toda la noche. Aprovechemos la noche e intentemos relajarnos, puesto que ésa iba a ser una semana muy dura.

**Autora P.O.V**

Carlisle y Esme estaban en su habitación dispuestos a hablar con Alistair, Charles y Makenna. Carlisle hablaría con Alistair, mientras que Esme hablaría con Charles y Makenna.

-¿Alistair? –preguntó Carlisle a su buen amigo.

-¡_Hombre Carlisle! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! ¿Cómo estáis tú y tu familia?_

_-¡_Hola! Pues mira, de eso quería hablarte.

-¿_Tiene algo que ver con los Vulturis? _

-Pues sí. Quieren llevarse a dos de mis hijos, a Alice y a Edward. Este viernes van a venir todos los Vulturis para llevárselos con ellos a la fuerza. Me preguntaba si no te importaría…

-_¿Ayudaros a luchar contra los Vulturis? ¡Encantado! Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allí. Avisaré a unos amigos míos para que se unan a mí. Mañana por la noche estaré allí amigo –_contestó Alistair.

-Muchas gracias Alistair. No sabes lo que significa para mí. Hasta mañana.

Carlisle le guiñó el ojo a Esme mientras ésta hablaba con Makenna.

-Entonces qué me decís…¿nos ayudaréis? –preguntó Esme.

-_¡Claro que sí! Ahora iremos para allí. Iremos a buscar a Alistair e iremos hacia allí._

_-_Muchas gracias Makenna, hasta mañana.

-Tenemos tres ayudas más –dijo Carlisle.

-Esperemos que los demás tengan la misma suerte –dijo Esme a su esposo.

...

-¿Mary? –preguntó Rosalie-. Soy Rosalie. Tengo que pedirte una cosa muy importante.

-_Dime Rosalie _–dijo Mary.

-Los Vulturis van a venir a llevarse a mis hermanos, a Edward y a Alice. Necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible y me preguntaba si nos ayudarías.

-_Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo. Llamad a Randall, seguro que también os ayudará._

_-_Muchas gracias Mary –le agradeció Rosalie.

...

-¡Hola Randall! Soy Emmett –dijo entusiasmado.

_-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett Cullen?_ –preguntó Randall.

-Sí, el único e inigualable Emmett –dijo-. Oye tengo que pedirte una cosa. Los Vulturis quieren llevarse a mi pequeña hermanita y hermanito y quería preguntarte si nos ayudarías.

-_¿A quién? ¿A Edward y a Alice? –_preguntó.

-Sí.

_-Cuenta conmigo. Iré inmediatamente. Adiós._

_-_Adiós.

...

-¡Hola Tia! Soy Charlotte.

_-¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo va todo?_

_-_Pues muy bien, pero quería pediros un favor a ti y a Benjamin.

-_Dime Charlotte._

_-_Mira, tú ya sabes que siempre he tenido muy buena relación con los Cullen y en especial con Alice y Jasper. Y ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda. Los Vulturis se quieren llevar a Alice y a Edward con ellos a Volterra. ¿Los querrías ayudar?

-¡_Claro que sí! Benjamin y yo iremos encantados. ¡Contad con nosotros! También les preguntaremos a unos amigos a ver si se quieren venir con nosotros_–dijo Tia y también Benjamín a través del teléfono.

...

-Amun, soy Peter. Necesitaría pedirte una cosa. Los Cullen están en peligro y necesitan nuestra ayuda. Es un problema con los Vulturis. ¿Te apuntas?

-_¿Los Cullen nos necesitan? Por supuesto que iremos. ¿Verdad Kebi? _–le preguntó a su compañera-. _Claro, ningún problema._

-Venid lo más pronto que podáis, por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-_Ningún problema –respondieron ambos._

_..._

-Siobham, soy Edward Cullen. Necesito tu ayuda.

-_Dime Edward._

-Los Vulturis se quieren llevar a mi hermana Alice y a mí a Volterra para ser miembros de su guardia. Necesitaríamos que nos ayudarais.

-_Contad conmigo._

_..._

_-_Maggie, soy Bella.

-_¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo va tu vida de vampira?_

_-_Muy bien, pero nos han surgido unos problemas con los Vulturis que se quieren llevar con ellos a mi esposo y a Alice. ¿Nos ayudarías?

-_Cuenta conmigo, tranquila. Estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda._

_..._

_-_Hola Vladimir, soy Eleazar.

_-Hola Eleazar. ¿Algún problema?_

_-_Mira, necesitaríamos que tú y Stefan vinierais a ayudar a los Cullen. Los Vulturis quieren llevarse a Alice y a Edward y necesitamos ayuda.

-_Contad con nosotros. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a los Cullen… y luchar contra los Vulturis. Iremos lo más pronto que podamos._

_..._

Todos salieron de sus habitaciones para informar de los resultados de sus llamadas, y se reunieron en el salón.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Vienen muchos? –preguntó Jasper-. Zafrina, Senna y Randall vendrán lo más pronto que puedan. En dos días, seguramente.

-Vladimir y Steffan también van a venir. Mañana estarán aquí –dijo Carmen entusiasmada.

-Mary y Randall también nos ayudaran –dijo Rosalie.

-Y Alistair también. Me dijo que les diría a unos amigos que fueran con él. Mañana estará aquí.

-Charles y Makenna también vienen –dijo Esme.

-El aquelarre egipcio también viene –dijo Charlotte-. Y Tia ha dicho que se lo dirá a unos amigos, también.

-Siobham y Liam también nos ayudan –comentó Edward.

-Y Maggie también –dijo Bella.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Alice-. Así que vienen todos. Sólo nos falta sabes si los lobos también se unen.

-Mañana Nessie y yo iremos a hablar con ellos –dijo Bella.

-Ahora que ya sabemos que tendremos muchos refuerzos –dijo Jasper-, lo mejor será que vayamos a intentar calmarnos un poco esta noche. Mañana por la mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos y lo planificaremos todo.

-Jasper tiene razón –le apoyó Carlisle-. Vamos todos a "dormir". Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para intentar calmarse. La semana próxima iba a ser una semana dura.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto…he estado sin tiempo y sin inspiración. Pero esta semana podré actualizar más, puesto que casi que no tengo clase y tendré mucho tiempo libre. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi.<strong>

**Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado este capi. ¡Ya falta poco para que lleguen los Vulturis!**

**Gracias a ****Sweetsugarhoney (****Me gustó tu idea! Pero entonces la historia se acabaría muy pronto. Espero que te guste el capi ;) jiji Besos), a ****claudine1e****, ****carly360**** (gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el capi! xD), ****mrtz**** (lo siento, de veras, espero que te guste el capi ;P), ****Cynthia Brandon****, ****Sweetie****, ****Imavampire1993****,**** Ilovejazzandali**** y**** Khriss-Gretta Whitlock. xD: **_**Espero que os guste muuuucho el capi y prometo actualizar muuuy prontito, ya verán :D Besos a todas!**_

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	12. Chapter 11: Planeando

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

-Buenos días cariño –le dije a Alice, cuando vislumbré por la ventana el amanecer, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Habíamos pasado toda la noche abrazados, sin decir nada, puesto que no era estrictamente necesario.

-Buenos días Jazz –me dijo Ally con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que todavía la hacía más bella, si es que eso era posible-.

-Venga arriba dormilona –bromeé con mi esposa, que no se quería levantar, y eso que ella es muy hiperactiva, pero las circunstancias del momento y todo lo que está pasando la tenían un poco desanimada-. Va, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de los Vulturis, sólo tenemos cuatro días para prepararnos, porque al quinto ya estarán aquí.

-A sus órdenes Mayor Whitlock –me dijo Alice haciendo el gesto militar. Me encantaba cuando hacía ése gesto y me llamaba así-.

Alice se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, y me alegré mucho de que estuviera sonriendo. Últimamente no sonreía demasiado, y todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello. Alice siempre ha sido y será la alegría de la casa Cullen, la que nos da ánimos para todo y nos hace lucir una sonrisa en el rostro día a día.

Cuando se dispuso a colocarse las zapatillas de estar por casa, es decir, unas bailarinas de color morado a conjunto con la bata y la camisa de dormir que llevaba puesto, le cogí una y me alejé de ella. Sinceramente, me apetecía jugar con ella a algo. Porque a mí no sólo me gusta jugar con ella en la cama y eso…, sino que a diferencia de, por ejemplo, algunos osos que había en casa, me gustaba mucho jugar con mi esposa a otras cosas, como por ejemplo a quitarle la zapatilla y a ver si podía cogerla. Un juego algo estúpido, pero muy divertido.

-¡Alice! –le dije-. ¿A que no la coges? –Y entonces empecé a correr por nuestra habitación evitando que me atrapara.

-¡Jazz! ¡Devuélvemela! –replicó Alice yendo tras de mí-. ¡Es mía!

-¡Jaja! ¡No, ahora es mía!

-¡Jasper Whitlock Hale! ¡Dámela inmediatamente! –dijo Alice con tono enfadado, pero manteniendo en su rostro su sonrisa divertida.

-No quiero –dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño. Eso de estar tanto con los nenes de la casa, es decir Nessie y Emmett, me estaba afectando demasiado. Pero me daba exactamente igual-. ¡Tendrás que atraparme!

Entonces vi a Alice poner cara de duende diabólico, pero encantadora.

-¡Jasper! –me gritó-.

Entonces vi como saltaba encima de mí y los dos caíamos al suelo con un gran estruendo. Alice estaba encima de mí, pero yo continué sin darle la zapatilla. Entonces, con un gesto rápido, coloqué a Alice debajo de mí, tiré su zapatilla lejos de nosotros y la agarré por las muñecas haciéndola prisionera en el suelo.

-¡Jasper, quítate! –me dijo riéndose a carcajadas-.

-No, no quiero –le contesté.

Entonces me acerqué lentamente hacia sus labios y la besé con bastante pasión. Realmente, si no llega a ser que ése día teníamos que preparar la llegada de los Vulturis, Alice y yo no hubiéramos salido de nuestra habitación en todo el día.

Me sentía tan bien juntando mis labios con los de mi amada Alice, que me costó mucho separar nuestros labios.

-¡Jazzy! ¡Ally! ¡Dejad ya vuestros jueguecitos eróticos que tenemos faena! –gritó Emmett desde la planta de abajo-. ¡Además, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, tenemos invitados!

-¡No me llames Jazzy! –le grité furioso a Emmett. Sólo permitía que me llamara Jazzy a Alice, y a nadie más. Bueno, a Nessie también, pero no a Emmett-. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Y nos estamos haciendo juegos eróticos!

-Sí, claro, por eso has inundado la casa con una la de lujuria! ¿Qué pensaran nuestros invitados? –dijo Emmett como alarmado. Sí, como si a él le importara demasiado lo que piensen los invitados, se creerá que soy imbécil.

Dejé de contestarle, porque ya no valía la pena seguir discutiendo.

-Mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos ya –me dijo Alice queriéndose levantar del suelo, pero sin poder porque yo estaba encima de ella. Pero volví a besarla antes de quitarme de encima de ella.

Cuando me levanté, le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque ella fuera perfectamente capaz de levantarse sola.

-Eres todo un caballero, Jazzy. –me dijo Alice en el oído tras darme un beso en la mejilla.

Rápidamente nos pusimos la ropa que preparó Alice para nosotros. Alice y yo nos cogimos de la mano y bajemos las escaleras hacia el salón, donde estaban todos los demás. Estaban todos realmente serios, y por lo que pude sentir preocupados. Y no me extraña.

-¡Mirad la parejita feliz como bajan cogiditos de la mano tras sus jueguecitos! –se carcajeó Emmett. En serio, qué vampiro más pesadito.

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada y éste me miró divertido. Realmente me costaba mucho enfadarme con él, puesto que era como, no, era mi hermano y lo quería mucho. Así que me olvidé del asunto y empecemos la acción.

-Jasper, danos las órdenes. Tú eres el experto –me dijo Carlisle.

-De acuerdo –afirmé yo-. A ver, los que estamos aquí estamos bastante bien preparados así que nos centraremos sobretodo en los demás. Tenemos cuatro días completos y al quinto día tendremos a los Vulturis aquí.

-Pero el quinto día también podemos entrenar, ¿no? –preguntó Rosalie-. Hay que aprovechar hasta el último día.

-Sí, pero no sabemos a qué hora vendrán, así que tenemos cuatro días y el viernes ya veremos cuánto podemos entrenar. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en aprovechar al máximo estos cuatro días. Para nuestra fortuna contamos con muchos miembros con dones, y lo que intentaremos es sacar beneficios de ellos. Los que no tienen ningún don en concreto, lo que practicaremos mucho son la lucha y engañar al enemigo. Soy plenamente consciente de que tal vez no sea necesario recurrir a la violencia, pero creo que no van a venir a las buenas. Van a intentar llevarse a Edward y a Alice y eso no podemos permitirlo. Todos los que estamos aquí estamos de acuerdo en eso. Así que esperemos que no haga falta llegar a luchar. Pero por si acaso vamos a prepararnos.

-Por supuesto. Nadie va a llevarse a mis hijos –dijo Carlisle firme.

Peter se colocó a mi lado y me puso la mano en la espalda, dándome ánimos.

-Yo y Jasper os instruiremos en la lucha. En cómo sacar beneficio de vuestros dones, tendréis que practicar solos o con quien vosotros creáis que os pueda ir bien –explicó Peter.

-Ahora practicaremos lucha, todas las mañanas, mientras que por las tardes podéis practicar por grupos. Si alguien necesita clases por las noches sólo tiene que decírmelo –les dije.

-Bueno y a Alice también hay que decírselo –dijo Emmett. Alice y yo lo miremos con la ceja alzada, no entendiendo a lo qué se refería-. Vosotros dos pasáis las noches juntos, así que si alguien necesita clases particulares tendrá que saberlo Alice.

Alice y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír. Si es que Emmett tiene cada salida que no sé ni de dónde saca tanta imaginación.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a hacer los grupos. ¿Lo hago yo o los hacéis vosotros?

-Mira Jasper, ya los hago yo, para que no haya discusiones –me dijo Carlisle guiñándome un ojo. Yo asentí-. Será mejor que no vayamos en parejas, ¿vale? Con Peter irán: Garrett, Rosalie, Edward, Carmen, Eleazar y yo. Con Jasper irán Alice, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Charlotte, Esme y Bella. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asentimos.

-¿Y por qué Jasper y Alice pueden ir juntos y yo no puedo ir con Rosalie? –preguntó Emmett.

-Pues para empezar porque lo digo yo, y después porque son una buena pareja de combate y le irá bien entrenar juntos. ¿Algo más que decir? –le preguntó Carlisle.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, no demasiado convencido.

Agradecí enormemente a Carlisle que decidiera poner a Alice en mi equipo, porque realmente necesitaba tenerla cerca de mí. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, realmente no sé por qué motivo, pero lo necesitaba y mucho.

-Carlisle era consciente de eso y por ese motivo lo ha hecho –me dijo Edward al oído-. También nos iba a poner a Bella y a mí juntos, pero con lo sobreprotector que soy con ella ha decidido que era mejor que no.

Yo asentí a la explicación de Edward, agradecido.

Nos pusimos en marcha para empezar a entrenar de inmediato. Nos fuimos cada equipo a unos claros del bosque que había no muy lejos de la casa, pero estábamos separados. Alice iba a mi lado, y los demás iban detrás de nosotros.

Ahora empezaríamos el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! En realidad no quería dejarlo aquí (puesto que tampoco pasa nada muy interesante), pero hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo que les dejo este trozo para que se vayan entreteniendo. Tengo la continuación, pero aun la estoy terminando así que pronto la tendré. No sé si les gustará este capi, pero lo subo más convencida que el anterior, que no me gustó demasiado.<strong>

**Siéndoles sincera, no sabía cómo continuar la historia, estaba totalmente sin inspiración, pero al fin la recuperé. xD**

**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sweetsugarhoney y, guapa yo tampoco sentí que la historia avanzara mucho con ése capi, y después de leer tu review me leí el capí y no me convenció mucho, pero bueno! xD qué se le va a hacer… u.u**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado un review, de verdad que me animáis mucho ;D**

**En nada llegarán los Vulturis, pero tranquilas, la historia no se terminará ahí ;P ya lo verán jiji**

**Bueno, sin más que decir más que perdón por la tardanza y la larga N.A. :**

**Besos y saludos,**

**Christina.**


	13. Chapter 12: La llegada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: los que está en **_cursiva_** son las visiones de Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Jasper y yo avanzábamos por el bosque rumbo al claro para entrenarnos para el viernes. Íbamos a tener cuatro días completos y la mitad del viernes para estar preparados para nuestra visita.

Jasper tenía mi mano fuertemente cogida y me iba mirando de reojo y dedicándome sonrisas. Cuando estaba a su lado me sentía completamente segura y muy feliz. No quería ni pensar en lo que podía suceder o no el viernes. Aunque fuera entrenando, quería disfrutar de estos días porque quería estar preparada para lo peor.

Los demás avanzaban a ritmo pausado detrás de nosotros. Esme y Bella iban charlando animadamente, mientras que los demás iban bastante serios morando a su alrededor y admirando el hermoso paisaje que nos envolvía. Emmett es el que más cerca de nosotros iba. Cada vez que me giraba en su dirección, él me dedicaba una de sus enormes sonrisas, las cuales yo también correspondía.

Cuando llegamos al claro, Jasper se nos adelantó y se colocó delante nuestro, para indicarnos lo que debíamos hacer y cómo teníamos que hacerlo. Emmett se colocó a mi lado y me pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Piensa que yo no voy a permitir que te separen de mi lado –dijo Emmett acercándose a mi oído-. Necesitamos todos a nuestro duende protector- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo le saqué la lengua y me puse a observar a mi marido, que estaba enormemente apuesto cuando se ponía serio y dispuesto a entrenarnos a todos. Perfecto.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí vamos a empezar –empezó a decir Jasper-. Como somos pares nos pondremos todos por parejas. Esme tú irás con Bella. Emmett, con Tanya. Kate, con Charlotte. Y Alice, conmigo.

-De acuerdo –respondimos todos.

Cada uno de nosotros se colocó al lado de su pareja.

Jasper me indicó que me acercara a él. Me acerqué rápidamente y me coloqué a su lado.

-Alice y yo haremos como de modelos y os enseñaré algunas cosa que debéis de hacer y con las que tenéis que tener precaución –dijo Jasper-. Mirad.

Jasper se colocó delante de mí y me miró fijamente sin decir nada. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que me dijera algo. Pero eso no sucedió, puesto que yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer Jasper.

_Jasper se acerca a mí e intenta atacarme por la parte izquierda. _

Justo después de la visión, veo a Jasper hacer lo mismo que en mi visión. Yo me agacho rápidamente y lo empujo por las piernas para que se caiga al suelo. Me pongo encima de él, le agarro los brazos y lo inmovilizo en el suelo.

-¡Ahí está la prueba que con la enana no hay que pelearse! –dijo Emmett-. ¡Porque saldrás perdiendo!

Me levanté de encima de Jasper y lo ayudé a levantarse.

-Por eso os dije que los dones nos serían muy útiles. Por ejemplo, Alice ha visto que yo iba a atacarla por la izquierda antes de que yo lo hiciera, cosa plenamente útil para ella. Pero ahora mirad esto.

Jasper volvió a colocarse ante mí dispuesto a atacarme.

_Jasper me atacaría, esta vez, por la derecha._

Vi a Jasper atacarme por la derecha, así que le agarré el brazo y corrí detrás de él. él se giró rápidamente hacia mí. Pero de repente, me empecé a sentir cansada. Me cedieron las piernas y acabé en el suelo. Jasper vino hacia mí e hizo lo mismo que yo le hice a él antes. Me inmovilizó en el suelo. Luego se levantó y me ayudó.

-¿Veis? –dijo Jasper-. Ahora he sido yo el que ha usado el don. He enviado olas de cansancio a Alice para que no pudiera moverse. Pues esto es lo que tenéis que tenéis que reforzar cada uno. Bella, tú tendrás facilidad para luchar contra Jane, por ejemplo. Ella no tiene ningún poder sobre ti.

Bella asintió.

-A ver –dijo Jasper-, de los que estamos aquí, Bella, Alice y yo somos los que contamos con dones. Chicas, vosotras os quedaréis conmigo después de entrenar, ¿entendido? Practicaremos junto los demás que tengan dones.

-De acuerdo –respondimos Bella y yo.

Continuemos entrenando. Jasper y yo hacíamos de modelo sobre cosas que no se debían de hacer, como por ejemplo dar la espalda al enemigo, cuando te crees que ya has ganado levantarte sin más e irte (cosa que no se puede hacer porque el enemigo podría levantarse y matarte), distraerte… Un buen ejemplo de éste último fue muy divertido.

Emmett estaba entrenando con Tanya unos ejercicios que había propuesto Jasper. Consistía en atacar al contrincante y subir a un árbol y tirarte sobre el "enemigo". Ese ejercicio lo enseñé yo. Bueno, a lo que iba. Pues Emmett estaba con Tanya, cuando Jasper me dijo:

-Distráelo con algo cielo –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Y yo me detuve a pensar. ¿Con qué podía yo distraer a Emmett? A ver, Rosalie no estaba así que… no sé, algo a lo que Emmett le tenga mucho cariño… ¡Ya está! Seguro que eso no fallará.

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! –le grité poniendo cara de asustada, así aproveché para poner en marcha mi faceta de gran actriz-. ¡Emmett! ¡No te lo vas a creer!

-¡¿Qué? –me dijo sin mirarme y sin dejar de luchar con Tanya-. ¿Has visto a los Teletubbies?

Hahaha… no me podía creer que mi súper hermano fuera tan infantil. Él sabe que no me gustan mucho los Teletubbies, porque cada vez que él los está viendo hago ver que me muero. No tengo nada en contra de ésos dibujos, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver ésos dibujos.

-¡¿Qué? –grité yo-. ¡No! ¡No, no seas estúpido!

-¿¡Pues qué pasa, enana!

-¡Están rayando a tu bebé! –le grité.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! –gritó casi llorando. Sabía que decir eso sobre su "bebé", o sea, su Jeep, iba a funcionar-. ¿¡Cuando Alice!

-Emmmmm…deja que lo piense… -me hice la pensativa, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Mientras Emmett me miraba como si le fuera la vida en ello y con unos ojos suplicantes para que le dijera algo, Tanya se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Emmett, sorprendido y sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al final entendió lo que había sucedido, pues apartó a Tanya de encima suyo (con cuidado inexistente) y se fue acercando rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Oye enana! –empezó a gritar mi hermanito oso-. ¡Me cago en…! ¡Pero cómo…! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho! ¡Por tu culpa Tanya me ha ganado! ¡A mí! ¡A Emmett McCarthy Cullen! ¿¡Cómo te atreves enana psíquica duende de jardín!

-¡Oye! –le respondí yo-. ¡A mí no me llames así, oso pardo mezclado con el yeti!

-Ssshhhhh –nos dijo Jasper a los dos-. ¡Ya vale! ¡Emmett ni se te ocurra volver a llamar a Alice así! ¿Entendido? Y además se lo he pedido yo.

-¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Tanto me odias hermanito mío? –preguntó Emmett con cara de cordero degollado.

-Hahahaha ¡No! Es una estrategia para que te des cuenta de que cualquier distracción puede resultar fatal. Te has distraído por una tontería, y ahora no pasa nada, puesto que es un entrenamiento, pero el viernes eso te podría costar la vida. ¿Entendido?

-Vale, de acuerdo. Prestaré más atención.

Y así fue cómo la primera clase de entrenamiento transcurrió sin más incidencias, siendo un día tranquilo y en familia. La verdad es que resultó muy divertido el entrenamiento, y todo gracias a Emmett. Estar con Emmett realmente era genial, era capaz de arreglarte el día con tan sólo ser él mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter P.O.V.<strong>

Realmente estaba encantado de que hubieran pensad en dividirnos en dos grupos y nombrarme a mí como entrenador. Estaba muy agradecido y por qué no decirlo, ilusionado. Me gustaba volver a entrenar, y lo mejor de todo es que estos no eran ni neófitos ni nada raro: eran amigos y familia. Porque para mí los Cullen son como mi familia, los quiero muchísimo y cada vez que yo y Charlotte hemos ido a visitarlos nos han tratado fenomenal. Además eran muy bueno como amigos, se podía confiar en ellos y podías estar tranquilo de que ellos te guardarían el secreto y te ayudarían en lo que fuese. Estaba muy contento por Jasper, porque además de haber encontrado a una mujer fantástica (y muy guapa, todo hay que decirlo) que lo amaba con locura y él a ella, había encontrado una familia con la que podía estar seguro y sentirse muy querido. A veces me daba envidia, puesto que yo también querría tener una familia como la suya, pero yo ya estoy muy feliz con Charlotte, yo tampoco estoy hecho para vivir en un sitio permanentemente. Además, aunque he probado la dieta vegetariana, y hay que decir que no está nada mal, no me veo alimentándome solamente de sangre animal, ni siquiera sé cómo Jasper puede. Por eso cuando me dice que es débil y que tiene muchas tentaciones, yo no lo veo así. Él es fuerte, porque lleva muchos años con ésa dieta y sobreviviendo con ello. Al revés, yo lo veo más fuerte que los demás, porque Jasper se ha estado alimentando de sangre humana durante muchísimos años, así que para él es mucho más complicado acostumbrarse a ésa dieta. Por eso lo admiro muchísimo.

-Eso mismo es lo que pienso yo, ¿sabes? Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo –me dijo Edward. Yo le miré extrañado-. Leo mentes, ¿recuerdas?

¡Ostras! Se me había olvidado. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

En mi grupo iban Garrett, Rosalie, Edward, Carmen, Eleazar y Carlisle. Jasper me había dicho que en su grupo iban a hacer parejas, pero yo no podía porque entonces alguien se iba a quedar marginado. Yo iría haciendo turnos de parejas, y así todo el mundo tendría con quien luchar.

La mañana pasó muy rápida y fue realmente entretenida. Y estaba realmente contento porque todos obedecieron mis órdenes, incluso Rosalie, que yo me pensaba que iba a ser más difícil, estuvo muy agradable. Desde que había llegado, Rosalie no había estado muy amable conmigo. Pero la entiendo, no debe de ser nada agradable que los vampiros más "poderosos" del mundo se quieran llevar a tus dos hermanos. No la culpo por eso, yo ya no era el mismo de siempre y eso que no estaba siempre con Jasper. Pero yo no quería que sufriera por Edward, y sobre todo por Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando acabemos de entrenar, más o menos al mediodía, Bella y yo nos quedemos con Jasper tal y como él nos había indicado, mientras los demás se iban a casa o a cazar.

Los tres nos sentemos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, en unas piedras mohosas que había por ahí. Estábamos esperando a la resta del grupo que tenían dones, o sea, Edward.

-¿Ha sido divertido, verdad? –pregunté yo.

-Me lo he pasado genial –respondió Bella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro-. Ahora vuelvo, un momento, voy a llamar a Jacob para que luego vaya a casa y así le pregunto si se une a nosotros.

-Ally –dijo Jasper una vez Bella se había ido con el teléfono en la mano-, ¿sabes cuándo vendrán los demás?

-Pues…. A ver… Esta noche llegarán Alistair, Charles y Makenna…¡Ah! Y también Vladimir y Steffan. Los demás irán llegando poco a poco.

-Vale cielo –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Al poco rato apareció Edward y pudimos empezar el "entrenamiento de los vampiros con dones", como habíamos decidido llamarlo. Intentemos sacar el máximo partido a nuestros dones para que nos resultaran más útiles el viernes si había alguna batalla.

Cuando acabemos de entrenar, Bella y Edward se fueron a buscar a Nessie y así hablar con los lobos para ver si se quieren unir a nosotros para ayudarnos.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos a casa a descansar un poco, puesto que no íbamos a estar todo el día entrenando. Emmett se llevó a Jasper y a Carlisle de compras de chicos y yo hice lo mismo con mamá y Rosalie. Fue una tarde verdaderamente divertida que me permitió evadirme un poco de la realidad y distraerme. Decidimos no llegar muy tarde a casa porque llegarían algunos refuerzos y al menos tendríamos que saludarles y explicarles el plan y lo que íbamos a hacer.

Por casualidad lleguemos a casa al mismo tiempo que los chicos. Cuando subimos al salón, estaban allí Edward, Bella y Nessie y los lobos.

-Estamos con vosotros –nos dijo Jacob-.

-Gracias –le respondí en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Claro Alice! –me dijo Seth-. Aunque no lo creas nos caes muy bien, así que haremos lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias –le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Los lobos, Bella, Edward y Nessie se marcharon porque se hizo tarde, mientras nosotros esperábamos la llegada de nuestros invitados, que se pasarían a saludar y a preguntar qué había que hacer.

Sobre media noche aparecieron Vladimir y Steffan.

-¡Qué rápido habéis llegado! –les dijo Jasper.

-Por supuesto, si es contra los Vulturis nos hace ilusión y todo. A ver, ¿qué hay que hacer?

-Mirad, mañana sobre las nueve empezaremos el entrenamiento conjunto.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces.

Y se fueron corriendo a través de la oscuridad del bosque. Hasta que al poco rato aparecieron Alistair, Charles y Makenna, con los que mantuvimos prácticamente la misma conversación, aunque Alistair se entretuvo a hablar un rato con Carlisle. Todos estarían listos para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entrenando, recibiendo a los nuevos refuerzos…

Jasper y yo, por las noches hacíamos entrenamientos privados, los dos solos en el bosque. Emmett decía que en realidad íbamos a hacer cosas malas y de adultos. Bueno, en realidad tenía un poco de razón, puesto que no nos íbamos a estar toda la noche entrenando, también debíamos "descansar" un poco y aprovechar que estábamos solos y disfrutar las noches.

Mary y Randall llegaron el miércoles por la mañana a mitad del entrenamiento matutino. Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri llegaron el martes por la noche. Tia, Amun, Benjamin, Kebi, Siobham, Liam y Maggie llegaron todos el jueves por la noche.

El jueves se podría decir que fue el peor día de todos. Porque sumando los nervios de lo que podía suceder al día siguiente, luego el cansancio del entrenamiento y todo, estaba agotada. Bueno, yo y todos.

Jasper y yo, por las noches hacíamos entrenamientos privados, los dos solos en el bosque. Emmett decía que en realidad íbamos a hacer cosas malas y de adultos. Bueno, en realidad tenía un poco de razón, puesto que no nos íbamos a estar toda la noche entrenando, también debíamos "descansar" un poco y aprovechar que estábamos solos.

Cuando se hizo de noche (el jueves), Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para intentar descansar un poco, aunque técnicamente no estábamos nada cansados, pero psicológicamente estábamos agotados.

Me tomé una ducha y me tumbé en la cama. Al poco rato Jasper también se tumbó a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien cielo? –me preguntó dándome un abrazo-. Te noto preocupada.

-Sí, sí…Estoy bien Jazzy. Es sólo que…bueno, sí, estoy preocupada por mañana. No veo nada de lo que pueda pasar. Es como si Aro me tuviera bloqueada…o no tiene nada planeado…o no quiere tener nada planeado.

-Ssshh tranquila mi amor…nada va a pasar…

Jasper me cogió por la cintura y me acercó aun más a él. Él y yo estábamos tumbados, él me tenía entre sus brazos y yo tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho. Estaba realmente cómoda.

-Ya lo sé… aunque lo que no soportaría es perderte –le dije antes de alzar la cabeza para unir mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, sin prisas.

-No sabes cuánto amo estos pequeños momentos a tu lado, Ally.

No respondí, simplemente volví a unir mis labios con los suyos. Quería disfrutar de cada momento con él. Por si acaso. Estar con Jasper es lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida. Mi vida con él había cambiado mucho, era mucho más feliz. Esos veintiocho años que pasé sin él, fueron un infierno, en comparación. Simplemente no sé qué sería de mi vida sin él. De repente Jasper separó sus labios y me preguntó:

-Ally, ¿en qué estás pensando cielo?

-Pues que no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

-Ally amor, no tienes que pensar en eso. Nunca me voy a separar de tu lado.

Y así fue cómo transcurrió la noche, demostrándole mi amor con él, abrazada al amor de mi vida y esperanzada que el mal presentimiento que tenía no fuera nada malo.

Ésa noche, Bella, Edward y Nessie habían decidido pasar la noche en casa, para estar todos juntos por si había algún imprevisto.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, Jasper estaba leyendo un libro mientras yo pensaba. Decidí salir un poco fuera para despejarme un poco.

-Jasper, voy un rato fuera, ¿vale? Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta cariño. Sólo será un momento.

Me acerqué a él y le di un casto beso en los labios. Tras eso, me dirigí hacia fuera.

Había luna llena, y había un paisaje precioso. Noté cómo alguien se acercaba a mí.

-¿No puedes dormir? –me preguntó Edward.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-No mucho –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Ya hacía un par de días que quería pasar un rato a solas con mi hermanita preferida.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te quiero. ¿Por qué va a ser tontita? Mira, quiero que sepas que nunca voy a permitir que se te lleven, eso ya te lo dije.

-Igualmente hermanito –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Además de no permitirlo porque te quiero mucho, no puedo permitir que se nos vaya la pieza que mantiene a esta familia unida.

-Oooh… eso es muy bonito Eddie.

Yo soy la única de la familia a la que Edward permite que le llame Eddie. Ni siquiera Bella le llama así.

-Sí, pero no abuses Ally –me dijo en respuesta a mis pensamientos. Yo sólo le dediqué una sonrisa.

_**Visión**_

_Estábamos todos en el claro por el que aparecerían los Vulturis. Edward y yo estábamos delante, como desafiando. Los demás estaban detrás de nosotros pero Jasper y Emmett eran los que estaban más cerca de nosotros. _

_-¡Vaya! –dijo Aro-. ¡Mira qué tenemos aquí! La familia Cullen al completo y muy bien acompañada. Alice, seguro que nos viste venir, cada vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quiero que te unas a nosotros._

_-Pues ves esperando –le respondí._

_-Ay Alice, Alice. Aunque no lo quieras, te acabarás uniendo a nosotros._

_**Fin de la visión**_

-Al fin he visto algo –es lo único que pude decir. Aunque lo que había visto no me había gustado nada en absoluto-.

-A mi tampoco –dijo leyéndome el pensamiento-. Venga Alice, vamos arriba a intentar descansar un poco que dentro de poco habrá que entrenarse y estar listos para la tan "esperada" llegada de los Vulturis. ¿Sobre qué hora pasaba la visión?

-No lo sé… tal vez al mediodía.

Edward me dio la mano y los dos fuimos hacia arriba, a nuestras habitaciones. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo entré en mi habitación y allí estaba Jasper, todavía leyendo.

-¿Todo bien Ally? –me preguntó-.

-Sí, si claro.

-¿Seguro?

-He tenido una visión. No he visto mucho, pero he visto la llegada de Aro en la que me decía que yo me cabaré uniendo a ellos aunque no quiera.

-No lo permitiré.

Volvimos a abrazarnos hasta que llegó el amanecer.

No tardemos mucho en levantarnos y dirigirnos hacia abajo, donde gran parte de la familia e invitados ja nos estaban esperando.

-¡Buenos días! –saludé a toda la familia. Aunque ya fuera viernes y eso, había que ser optimista-.

-¡Esa es mi hermana! –me dijo Edward después de que él y toda la familia me saludaran, a mí y a Jasper-.

-Escúchenme todos –dijo Carlisle como buen jefe de familia-. A ver, hoy llegan los Vulturis. No sabemos a qué hora van a llegar, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a cazar para estar fuertes, ¿entendido? No nos tenemos que alejar mucho los unos de los otros, pero más que nada no hay que alejarse de Alice. Ella nos avisará de cuando vendrán y nos podremos dirigir al claro a esperarlos.

-Entendido –dijimos todos al unísono-.

Jasper, Peter, Charlotte y yo nos fuimos los cuatro juntos a cazar, mientras que los demás se fueron a su aire. Estuvimos gran parte de la mañana los cuatro solos, conversando de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas, o cosas sobre sus vidas. Más o menos a las diez de la mañana notemos cómo muchos de nuestros compañeros se acercaban a nosotros, supuse que por la advertencia de Carlisle sobre no alejarse demasiado de mí, para estar todos alerta de la llegada de los Vulturis. A veces me diento como la mujer del tarot o del tiempo. Prediciendo cosas, como la llegada de nuestros queridos Vulturis. Pero realmente estoy muy orgullosa de mi don. No desearía no tenerlo o tener algún otro.

Cuando era cerca de mediodía, tuve una horrible visión.

_**Visión**_

_Era mediodía, nublado. Los Vulturis y toda la guardia se acercaban rápidamente hacia el claro, en el que todos nosotros estábamos esperando. todos iban muy serios excepto Aro, el cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; y Jane, que llevaba en el rostro una maléfica sonrisa propia de una bruja._

_**Fin de la visión**_

-¡Ya vienen! –les grité a los demás.

Jasper, mientras estaba teniendo la visión, me cogió de la mano para tranquilizarme.

Todos, como estaban cerca de nosotros, se acercaron hasta que estuvimos reunidos.

-Vámonos hacia el claro –dijo Edward señalando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el claro del bosque.

Basándose en mi visión y en la cercana llegada de los Vulturis, nos fuimos todos hacia el claro en el que se realizaría el encuentro.

Estábamos todos en el claro del bosque. Estaba nublado, aunque hacía bastante calor. La hierba de debajo de nuestros pies estaba todavía húmeda por el rocío y la humedad de la madrugada. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente.

-Jasper, cielo, ¿puedes calmar un poco el ambiente? –le susurré acercándome a él-.

-Por supuesto.

Al poco rato noté una agradable calma. Con un ambiente mucho más relajado, me vi capaz de intentar ver el futuro para ver qué iba a pasar. Debía intentarlo, quizás Aro ya lo tenía todo planeado y podía ver algo.

**_Visión**_

_Toda mi familia estaba llorando. Nessie estaba llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Bella. Jasper estaba destrozado, al igual que toda la familia. Todos estaban mal y algunos tenían cara de culpabilidad. No sé a qué se podía deber eso, pero algo malo iba a suceder._

_-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Aro-. Quiero llegar pronto a Volterra._

_**Fin de la visión**_

_-_Mierda –fue lo único que pude decir, al igual que Edward-.

No, esto no podía ser. Si mi visión no era errónea, mañana uno de nosotros se iba a ir, pero ¿quién?

Los demás nos estaban mirando a Edward y a mí con cara de intriga por saber qué era lo que yo había visto, así que me puse a explicárselo.

-Os he visto a todos llorando y destrozados porque alguien se iba a ir con los Vulturis, ya que Aro preguntó "¿Nos vamos ya?". Lo que pasa es que no sé a quién se debía de referir –les expliqué.

-Pues a nadie –dijo Jasper, pasándome su brazo por encima en actitud protectora-, porque ninguno se va a ir con ellos.

-Eso es indiscutible –dijo Emmett-.

_Los Vulturis están a unos doscientos metros y se acercan rápidamente hacia nosotros._

-Ya están aquí –dije-. Un minuto.

Todos se pusieron en fila. Edward y yo nos pusimos delante, ya que era a nosotros a los que iba a buscar. Jasper y Emmett estaban prácticamente a nuestro lado y los demás estaban por detrás de nosotros. Nessie estaba con Jacob, el cual la tenía en brazos para protegerla de cualquier amenaza. A los Vulturis no les iba a hacer ninguna gracia ver a los licántropos por aquí,por eso estaban un poco más alejados, lo suficiente para que ellos no detectaran el olor a perro.

Al poco rato ya los vimos aparecer de entre los árboles, viniendo todos bastante rápido hacia nosotros. Todos llevaban una cara muy seria y desafiadora, todos excepto Aro, que llevaba una "sonrisa" en el rostro. Jane llevaba una cara maléfica, realmente parecía una bruja.

-¡Vaya! –dijo Aro-. ¡Mira qué tenemos aquí! La familia Cullen al completo y muy, muy bien acompañada. Alice, seguro que nos viste venir, cada vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quiero que te unas a nosotros.

-Pues ves esperando –le respondí.

Todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como en mi visión, espero que la última no se cumpliese.

-Ay Alice, Alice. Aunque no lo quieras, te acabarás uniendo a nosotros –me dijo sin quitar esa horrenda sonrisa de su cara-. Supongo que ya sabes por qué hemos venido.

-Sí, y que sepas que no te vas a salir con la tuya –le dije con cara de enfadada-.

-Hahahahaha –empezó a reír Aro-. Ay Alice…qué linda que eres… vas a destacar bastante en nuestra guardia, no sólo por tu don, sino por tu alegría y tu buen sentido del humor.

-¿Realmente te crees que si por cualquier cosa me uniera a ti, iba a ser la misma Alice que soy ahora? ¿De verdad te crees que estaría feliz?

-Con el paso del tiempo estoy seguro de que sí, Alice –me contestó Aro-. Bueno, y cambiando de tema por un segundo, ¡Carlisle! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo va todo? –le preguntó acercándose un poco a mi padre-.

-Iría mejor si sólo hubieras venido de visita y no a llevarte a ninguno de mis hijos –dijo Carlisle con el semblante completamente serio-.

-¿Tus hijos? –preguntó extrañado Aro. Miró a Marco-. ¿Tan fuerte es su relación?

-Tienen una relación muy fuerte entre todos. Realmente parecen una familia. Y muy unida por cierto, por lo que siento se quieren tanto que serían capaces de dar la vida para salvar a la familia –explicó Marco a Aro-.

-¿Cada uno de ellos?

-Cada uno de ellos.

-Sorprendente. Carlisle, veo que tus hijos te quieren muchísimo –dijo Aro quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos mientras fruncía el ceño-. Bueno, y volviendo al tema por el que hemos venido aquí y aprovechando que estamos todos entre familia:

¿Quién quiere venirse a Volterra con el tío Aro?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Acepto (porque me lo merezco) tomatazos, silbidos y de todo… Emmm..no sé de cuántas maneras disculparme por este enoooooorme retraso… como ya les dije tuve mucha faena en el instituto y no tenía tiempo para escribir esta historia. Ya sé que deberá pensar : ¿Y sí tuviste tiempo para las demás historias? Pues sí porque son adaptaciones que aunque tengo que escribirlas yo no tengo que pensar tanto ni estar inspirada ni nada..que es lo que más me ha faltado a mí, INSPIRACIÓN.<strong>

**Pero bueno, ya vuelvo a estar aquí, ahora JURO que no volveré a desaparecer y ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capi que estará publicado antes de una semana (espero, porque mi mamá me quitó el portátil y no tengo tanto tiempo pero tengo que compensarlas jajaja ;P)**

**Bueno, una vez más agradezco muchiiisimo sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos ;D**

**Gracias a todas ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**

**P.D.: de nuevo: PERDON xD**


	14. Chapter 13: ¿Qué quieres?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Jasper también (snif snif) pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

_-Sorprendente. Carlisle, veo que tus hijos te quieren muchísimo –dijo Aro quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos mientras fruncía el ceño-. Bueno, y volviendo al tema por el que hemos venido aquí y aprovechando que estamos todos entre familia: _

_¿Quién quiere venirse a Volterra con el tío Aro?_

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Ninguno de nosotros contestó a esa horrenda pregunta. ¿Qué quién quiere venirse a Volterra con él? ¿El tío Aro? ¡Vamos! Eso era alucinante. Vino aquí a amargarnos la existencia y encima con cachondeo. No hay bastante con tener que soportar que se quiera llevar la razón de mi existencia y a mi hermano, no, que encima haya que aguantar que venga a cachondearse de nosotros.

-Oye, sabes perfectamente que ninguno de nosotros se va a ir contigo a ningún sitio –dijo Edward. Me sorprendió su contestación, él que siempre era tan educado-. ¿Por qué insistes? Ya tienes una guardia con miembros con dones muy únicos y especiales. ¿Para qué nos quieres a nosotros? Ya tienes un montón de vampiros con dones.

-Edward –contestó Aro-. Sabes perfectamente por qué os quiero a vosotros. En un principio también había pensado en incluir a Jasper en el grupo, pero pensé que ya le estaría quitando demasiados "hijos" a Carlisle. Al fin y al cabo, es amigo mío. Ya sabes por qué te quiero a ti, puedes leer la mente.

-Y tú también –replicó Edward.

-Sí, pero yo necesito contacto, y tú no. Y en cuanto a Alice, es completamente obvio por qué la quiero. Su don es único. No hay ningún otro vampiro con el don de la predicción excepto ella. Tal vez si tuvieras descendencia tendrías un hijo con ése don, pero como no se puede, pues eres tú sola. Eres única querida –dijo mirando a Alice-. Tienes un don excepcional. Por eso sería un honor para mí que te unieras a mí.

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo Alice.

-Mira que sois cabezotas. Pues ya sabéis lo que os he dicho antes, os vais a venir conmigo a las buenas o a las malas. Y me parece que va a ser a las malas. Yo os voy a conseguir, eso lo tengo muy claro queridos míos.

-Por encima de nuestro cadáver. Nadie se lleva a mis hermanos pudiendo yo impedirlo –le amenazó Emmett.

-Pues perfecto. Deseo concedido. Jane –dijo Aro mirándola.

Jane, con esa cara de bruja que llevaba en el rostro, se puso a mirar a Edward, y éste a los pocos segundos se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Los miembros de la guardia Vulturi se habían acercado a nosotros para que no fuéramos a socorrerle o a atacar a Jane. Bella estaba siendo agarrada por uno de los miembros, Renata creo que era. Aro se fue acercando hasta estar justo delante de Edward.

-¿¡Vas a venir conmigo o no? –preguntó Aro enfadado.

-¡Nunca! –gritó Edward con la voz rota de sufrimiento.

-Jane, para –dijo Aro. Y ahora hizo la peor acción que pudo hacer. Se acercó a mi Alice y le hizo lo mismo a ella-. ¡¿Y tú?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –contestó Alice desgañitándose de dolor.

Mientras Alice estaba tendida en el suelo, yo corrí hacia ella para ayudarla. Podía sentir su dolor además de su miedo, pero Félix me cogió por detrás y me impidió que me acercara a ella.

Por fortuna Aro le hizo una señal a Jane para que parara, entonces Félix me soltó y yo me acerqué hasta donde estaba Alice. La ayudé a levantarse y la abracé mientras la alejaba de los Vulturis lentamente.

Nos colocamos al lado de Edward y de Bella, que se habían juntado tras el incidente de Edward. Aro nos miraba a todos con cara de confundido. Sus sentimientos eran de confusión, cómo si ya no supiera qué más hacer para conseguir a Alice y a Edward. Pero de repente, noté a la vez cómo Alice se tensaba, puesto que estaría teniendo alguna visión; y cómo Aro ponía una cara de felicidad, seguramente porque habría encontrado la manera de conseguirlo. Y por los sentimientos de incomodidad y de miedo de Alice supe que había dado en el clavo.

-Ahora sí que la poca paciencia que me quedaba se ha acabado. ¿Queréis luchar? Adelante –dijo Aro haciendo señas a sus guardias para que nos atacaran.

Justo antes de que los guardias se nos abalanzaran encima, me percaté de que Aro, Cayo y Marco no participarían en la pelea, puesto que se apartaron y se pusieron lejos.

-¡¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes ni siquiera luchar por algo que únicamente lo quieres tú? –le gritó Emmett a Aro, pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues empezaron a atacarle Dimitri y Félix.

A mí y a Alice también nos empezaron a atacar, como a todos los demás. Se notaba que estábamos bien entrenados, pues no nos fue difícil derrotar a gran parte de los guardias. Muchos no estaban muertos, la mayoría se quedaron heridos más que nada. Éramos muchos, no éramos tanto como los Vulturis, pero a veces más vale la inteligencia que la fuerza bruta, que era lo único que empleaban ellos.

En seco, mientras me aseguraba de que Alice estuviera bien (aunque realmente no sé por qué me preocupo, porque prácticamente se las apaña más bien que yo en cuanto a lucha se refiere) cuando ella me guiñó un ojo como para decirme que estaba bien, me percaté de una cosa. Ni Aro, ni Cayo, ni Marco estaban allí. Y tampoco Jane.

Algo malo estaba pasando. Esto no me daba buena espina.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie P.O.V.<strong>

Mientras mis papás y mi familia estaban junto con la ayuda, yo estaba con Jacob y los demás lobos. Ellos habían aceptado ayudar a los Cullen cuando vieran que las cosas iban mal. Estábamos todos preparados para ayudarlos en cuanto escucháramos alguna señal o algo que nos hiciera pensar que estaban en peligro.

Estaban todos sentados en el suelo, pero estaban alerta constantemente de cualquier indicio de auxilio. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo con Jacob, jugando a dar palmaditas.

Leah estaba muy seria, y Seth estaba a mi lado mirándome.

Todos los demás estaban como Leah.

Pero de repente todos se pusieron de pie y Jacob me colocó detrás de él.

Yo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba y por más que le preguntaba a Jacob sobre qué pasaba no me respondía.

Estaban todos con cara amenazante, tanto que incluso llegué a tener miedo.

De repente vi a cuatro vampiros acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros. No los recordaba prácticamente de la última visita que hicieron, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo como para no darse cuenta de quienes eran:

Los Vulturis, Aro, Cayo y Marco. ¡Ah! Y Jane.

Empecé a tener miedo de verdad. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaban aquí y no en el claro? ¿Les habrá hecho algo a mi familia? ¿Estarán muertos?

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza en aquel instante. Empecé a tener miedo de verdad. Ya sabía que tenía a Jacob y a los demás y que ellos me iban a proteger, pero aun así tenía miedo de ellos.

Su presencia por si sola ya era terrorífica. Con aquellas capas negras que llevaban, los ojos rojos como la sangre, y aquella cara malévola que me asustaba tanto. Jacob se percató de mi temor, pues me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla. No es que eso me calmara mucho, pero al menos me sentía más segura. Cuando estuvieron justo delante de nosotros el que estaba en medio, que era Aro, empezó a sonreír.

-¡Nessie! –empezó a decir Aro-. Querida, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo estás?

Yo no contesté. No me dio la gana de hablar con la "persona" que me quería quitar a mi papá y a mi tía Ally. Eso no se lo iba a permitir y nunca hablaré con él.

-¡Vaya! No te recordaba tan tímida cielo. Bueno, pues ahora vas a venir con el tío Aro a dar una vuelta cielo. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Se acercó hacía mí, pero al estar Jacob delante de mí.

-No te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte –me defendió Jacob.

-¿A no y quién me lo va a impedir? –preguntó Aro con una sonrisita de superioridad.

-Yo y todos nosotros –contestó Seth-. No te la vas a llevar.

-Le prometimos a sus padres que la íbamos a cuidar, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer –contestó Leah.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a retarnos? ¿Acaso no sabéis quiénes somos? Somos la razón por la cual se os ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que oléis un vampiro. Jane, aclárales el porqué no se deben de meter con nosotros.

Jane miró fijamente a Jacob, y éste empezó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse por el suelo. Luego, seguidamente, miró los demás y empezaron a retorcerse igual que Jacob. Yo ya no podía aguantar más a mis amigos sufriendo por mi culpa así que dije:

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –dije acercándome más a Aro-. Me voy contigo, pero déjalos en paz, por favor.

-¡Pues claro que sí, querida! –me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y sonriéndome-. No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer ningún daño.

No es que me tranquilizaran demasiado sus palabras, pero no sabía por qué pero confié un poco en él. No del todo, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo plenamente consciente del porqué había venido aquí, pero supe que no me iba a hacer daño.

Cuando me cogió de la mano, nos fuimos yendo de donde estábamos anteriormente con Jacob y los demás, que me miraban como si me fueran a matar. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no lo creía, no creía que a Aro le interesase hacerme daño, eso le costaría muy caro.

-Puedes confiar en mí –me dijo acercándose a mi oído.

Los demás iban tras de nosotros, y Aro y yo íbamos marcando el ritmo. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de hacia dónde nos estábamos acercando. Hacia el claro del bosque. Donde la resta de mi familia estaba luchando.

¿Qué pretenderá hacer Aro conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! No pretendía dejarlo aquí, pero quiero actualizar pronto, ya que lo prometí! No tardará mucho en estar el siguiente, puede que el sábado suba el otro.<strong>

**Agradezco mucho su paciencia ;D**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a la gente que me comentó vía PM ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	15. Chapter 14: El pacto

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Jasper también (snif snif) pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Nosotros íbamos ganando a los Vulturis, pero alguna cosa me hacía pensar que algo malo iba a pasar. No sabría explicar si era un presentimiento o alguna sensación que noté en aquel momento, pero algo no iba bien.

Alice estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome cada vez que notaba que la miraba. Incluso en aquélla situación, mi dulce Alice tenía siempe una sonrisa para sus seres queridos. Verdaderamente era una mujer envidiable. Por eso la querí tanto.

Casi todos los miembros de la guardia Vulturi estaban en el suelo pidiendo clemencia para no ser asesinados, aunque estaban destrozados. Estaban heridos, cansados y asustados. Yo estaba plenamente seguro de que no se esperaban que fuéramos tan buenos luchando. Y mucho menos se esperaban de que íbamos a estar entrenando toda la semana para su llegada. Teníamos muchas ventajas sobre ellos.

De repente Alice se tensó, y supe que estaba teniendo una visión. No quise preguntar qué era para no agobiarla, pero por los sentimientos que me venían de ella supe que no era nada bueno, además de la cara de una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Y aun supe que era peor cuando Edward puso la misma cara que ella y fue rápidamente a buscar a Bella, que estaba en el otro lado del claro del bosque.

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la mano para que se sintiera segura y más tranquila. Cuando terminó la visión, me miró a los ojos con una expresión de miedo, prácticamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Alice –le pregunté-. ¿Qué has visto?

-Tienen a Nessie –me dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Quién? ¿Aro, verdad?

-Sí.

Ya decía yo que me extrañaba mucho que aquellos no estuvieran. Ya sabía yo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás. Tenemos que…

Pero no pude siquiera terminar la frase que ya vimos todos a Aro con Nessie agarrada de su mano, y no por voluntad propia. Pero una cosa que pasaba por mi mente era que qué les había pasado a los chuchos, y sobre todo a Jacob, el cual no permitiría nunca que se llevaran a Nessie de su lado. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto. Tanto nosotros como los guardias de los Vulturis, los cuales se pusieron de pie y se pusieron detrás de su líder.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Edward a Aro-. No te lo voy a repetir más veces.

-Ai Edward… Yo os dije que tanto Alice como tú os ibais a venir conmigo, por las buenas o por las malas. Vosotros mismos habéis elegido venir por las malas, así que es culpa vuestra.

-¡Aro! –gritó mi Alice-. ¡No metas a Renesmee en esto! ¡Es sólo una niña!

-Si vosotros no venís conmigo, pues lo hará Nessie –dijo Aro, el cual obtuvo una patada por parte de Nessie, aunque no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que la sueltes? –preguntó Rosalie preocupada por su querida sobrina.

Aro se quedó pensativo un momento y después respondió a la pregunta de Rosalie.

-¿Sabéis qué? Voy a ser bueno. Para que os devuelva a Renesmee no tendréis que venir los dos –dijo mirando a Edward y a Alice-. Me lo he pensado mejor.

-¿Entonces no te vas a llevar a nadie? –preguntó Carlisle con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que no se vendrán los dos –dijo Aro con una sonrisa-. Vendrá uno de ellos dos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Alice sorprendida-. ¿Cómo que uno de los dos?

-Pues eso mismo, vosotros decidís quien se viene conmigo. Es decisión vuestra.

-Pero… -Alice estaba realmente contrariada, por eso no pude evitar acercarme y cogerla de la mano.

-¡No me diréis que no soy un angelito! -dijo Aro elevando sus manos-. ¡Os dejo elegir sin obligaros!

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza –dijo Emmett enfadado-. Estás obligándolos a ir contigo, ¿o realmente te piensas que desean venir contigo?

-Aro no puedes hacer esto –dijo Esme con voz suplicante-. Por favor.

-Esme, querida. Yo lo siento mucho, pero es lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Pero no te quejes mujer! ¡Sólo perderás a un hijo, no a dos! –dijo Aro.

Tenía unas ganas de matar a Aro impresionantes. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que había dicho? Aro estaba hurgando en la herida de Esme, con ése comentario. Además, realmente somos como sus hijos, así que le dolerá lo mismo. Además, se me partió el alma al ver la cara de dolor que llevaba Esme. No podía ver a mi madre sufrir así, no era propio de mí. Pero en aquel momento estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-No pienso permitir que encima de querer separar nuestra familia, hagas daño a mi madre –le dije a Aro acercándome amenazadoramente a él-. ¡No te lo pienso permitir!

-¿A tu madre? –dijo Aro en tono de burla-. Jasper, ¿no eres mayorcito para eso? No creo que necesites una madre a tu edad.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Y sí, mi madre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Yo creo que sé lo que te pasa. Creo que nadie en toda tu vida te ha dado cariño y te ha querido realmente, y ahora tienes envidia de mi familia. Por eso quieres intentar destruirnos. Pero te aseguro que no lo vas a conseguir.

Noté que Aro se quedó como pensativo e impresionado. No estaba seguro, pero tal vez había dado en el clavo. Sus emociones eran de tristeza, pero a la vez decepción. Tal vez no me había equivocado.

-¿Y qué si es eso? A ti no te incumbe –me contestó de mala gana.

-Me incumbe en el momento en el que ésa familia que quieres destruir es la mía –repliqué.

-Pero ésa no es la cuestión –dijo Aro, ahora mirando a Alice y a Edward-. Y ahora decidme, ¿Cuál de vosotros dos se va a venir conmigo? Ya me estoy hartando de esta pregunta, así que decidiros rápido.

-Yo –respondieron Alice y Edward al unísono-. ¡No, yo!

-No –respondimos Bella y yo a ellos dos.

Realmente esta situación era asquerosa. Por una parte, no iba a permitir que el amor de mi vida es vaya con ése; pero por otra parte, Edward es mi hermano. Aunque tenía muy clara mi orden de preferencias, no quería que se fuese ninguno de los dos.

-Pues aclaraos –les dijo Aro.

**Alice P.O.V.**

¡Por supuesto que no me quería ir! Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Edward se fuera con ellos. Para empezar porque aunque él diga que es el hermano mayor, soy un poco más mayor que él, así que eso me convierte automáticamente en la hermana mayor. Y después que yo tendría más posibilidades de dominar a Aro que él. Para empezar porque me desea tanto, que lo tendré siempre comiendo de mi mano, y además estoy muy acostumbrada a manipular mi mente para que Edward no pueda leerla, así que lo mismo será con Aro. Tenía más ventajas allí yo que él.

Aunque por otra parte, no podía dejar a Jasper. Si me costaba estar un día sin él, imagínate si me fuera a vivir lejos y sin poder verle. Eso sería una tortura. Pero no teníamos muchas más opciones. Alguna cosa teníamos que decidir.

-Aro –empezó Edward-. Déjanos tiempo para pensarlo. Es una decisión difícil, no podemos tomarla tan rápido.

Aro se nos quedó mirando un rato.

-Está bien. Mañana nos veremos aquí a la misma hora, y el que se tenga que venir conmigo, que venga ya con sus cosas. Aviso que no hace falta que os llevéis mucho equipaje, por no decir el menos posible. Eso va más por ti, Alice. No te vayas a traer todo el armario.

-Entendido –dije-. Pero danos a Nessie.

Aro dudó durante un instante, pero soltó a Nessie, la cual fue corriendo en brazos de sus padres.

Aro les hizo una señal a sus compañeros, y se fueron alejando, pero antes de marcharse Aro nos recordó:

-Edward, Alice, tenéis un día para tomar la decisión. Hasta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Pues ala, tal y como les prometí hoy he vuelto a actualizar! xD no es muy largo pero bueno… ;P<strong>

**Muchas gracias a Marcelirock, Sweetsugarhoney, MICULL y PerlhaHale por sus maravillosos reviews! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	16. Chapter 15: Está decidido

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Jasper también (snif snif) pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

¿Mañana? ¡Mañana! ¿Un día para decidir quién es el que se va con Aro a Volterra? Eso era increíble.

Vimos cómo Aro y los demás se alejaban y se perdían por el bosque. Ninguno de nosotros abrió la boca para decir nada. Noté que todos estaban tensos a mi alrededor, preocupados y tristes. Pero los que estábamos peor éramos Edward, Alice, Bella, Nessie y yo. Todos perdíamos o bien a nuestra pareja o a nuestro padre. Y eso que para los demás también estaba siendo realmente difícil. No es fácil perder a una hermana o hermano, o a un hijo o hija. Desafortunadamente esto iba a provocar un malestar general.

Escuchemos unos ruidos detrás de nosotros y nos giremos para ver qué era. Eran los lobos, ni siquiera me había acordado más de ellos con todo el jaleo que había habido por aquí.

-¿Estáis bien? –les preguntaron Bella y Nessie mientras ellos se iban acercando pausadamente hasta nosotros.

-Sí, sí, no os preocupéis –dijo Jacob mientras agachaba la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho, traté de detenerlo pero él…

-Ssshhh –dijo Edward-. Ya lo sabemos, no estamos enfadados. Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

-¿No se ha ido ninguno? –preguntó Seth revisándonos a cada uno de nosotros para intentar averiguar lo que había sucedido-. ¡Qué bien! Menos mal porque os iba a echar de menos –dijo sonriendo.

Pero no tardó mucho en fruncir el entrecejo, supuse que sería al notar que nuestras expresiones no eran precisamente de alegría.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Leah con el semblante completamente serio. Al principio no nos soportaba, pero ahora creo que les caíamos bastante bien.

-Aro nos hace elegir a nosotros quien se va mañana a Volterra con él –explicó Alice bastante seria. Me acerqué a ella, la besé en la mejilla y la abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos-. Gracias -me dijo mi dulce Alice. Ya se notaba un poquito más tranquila.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo Carlisle-. Tenemos que decidir y tranquilizarnos todos un poco.

Todos asentimos en respuesta a Carlisle y tomemos rumbo a casa. Fue una ruta tensa. Nadie abrió la boca para decir nada ni nadie hizo nada. Simplemente éramos como estatuas dirigiéndose a su hogar, sin decir nada. Realmente fue bastante incómodo. Todos nos dejaron intimidad a la familia Cullen y se fueron a cazar o a dar una vuelta, para que pudiéramos pensar en familia; aunque Carlisle les pidió a los Denali que se quedaran con nosotros, ya que podrían ser una buena ayuda.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a casa, y en cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos todos al salón y nos sentamos todos en los sillones, todavía sin abrir la boca. Realmente a mí no me salían las palabras de la boca. Estaba impactado, no me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Emmett completamente serio-. ¿Realmente vamos a permitir que se lleven a alguno de ellos? ¡Hoy estábamos ganando! Y mañana podríamos volver a hacerlo.

-Sería mejor no arriesgarse, osito -dijo Rosalie a punto de llorar-. No sabemos qué una se sacaran mañana de la manga. Hoy con Nessie al final no ha pasado nada, pero... ¿y si mañana pasa algo grave?

-Ni Alice ni yo vamos a permitir que os pase algo a alguno de vosotros -dijo Edward mirándonos a todos-. Así que uno de los dos se irá mañana con los Vulturi. Y eso lo tenemos ambos muy claro. Así que no intentéis evitarlo.

-¿¡Y quién se va a ir?! -preguntó Emmett histérico de rabia-. Porque a mí no me hagáis escoger entre mis dos hermanos porque no puedo. No puedo, ni yo ni ninguno de los que estamos aquí. Así que dime tú como lo vamos a hacer.

-Pues muy fácil -dijo Alice mientras se ponía en pie y me soltaba la mano-. Lo decidiremos entre Edward y yo a solas.

-¡Alice! -dije yo-. No puedes excluirme de una cosa así. Y a Bella tampoco.

-Será lo mejor Jazz. Si estáis vosotros no podremos pensar con claridad.

-Alice tiene razón -la apoyó Edward-. Será mejor que os quedéis aquí mientras Alice y yo pensamos en algo.

Edward le ofreció la mano a Alice y se alejaron por la puerta del porche. Desde donde estábamos se les podía ver a los lejos cómo se sentaban en uno de los bancos de piedra que había colocado Esme en el enorme jardín de la casa.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me sabía muy mal excluir a Jasper de esto, pero no podía pensar con claridad si lo tenía a mi alrededor. Con él junto a mí estaba más tranquila, pero él influiría demasiado en lo que iba a pasar mañana: Jasper intentaría de todas las maneras posibles que no me fuera yo. Ya sabía que él quería mucho a Edward, pero preferiría que se fuera él antes que yo. Y lo mismo opino de Bella para Edward. Por eso era mejor que habláramos lo dos solos.

-Alice -empezó Edward-. Tú no te vas a ir. Así que ya está todo hablado. No voy a permitir que mi hermana pequeña se vaya con esa gente. Es que no puedo. ¡No lo voy a consentir!

-Edward...

-¡No, Alice! ¡He dicho que no! Ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y daría la vida por ti. Te lo digo en serio. Hace muchos años que te conozco, Ally. Y yo diría que desde el primer momento en que te vi, te empecé a adorar. ¡Serías mi hermanita pequeña! Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Me hiciste feliz Alice. Me sentía mas bien solo en aquella época. Ya sé que tenía a Esme y a Carlisle y a mis hermanos, pero... ellos eran todos pareja y, aunque con razón, me dejaban solo muy a menudo. En cambio tú siempre tenías tiempo para mí. Estabas con Jasper, pero siempre estabas conmigo. Y siempre te voy a estar agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tengo que admitir que hubo un tiempo que estuve celoso de Jasper por tenerte... pero me di cuenta de que estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Y eso me hacía muy feliz. Además, no hay que olvidar que gracias a ti estoy con Bella. Así que digamos que te debo mi felicidad y mi vida. Por eso te mereces quedarte aquí, con la gente que te quiere y te adora, y no ir a Volterra a pasarlo mal, porque simplemente no te lo mereces.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Todo lo que me había dicho Edward me había emocionado muchísimo. Nunca me había dicho todo esto. Así que no pude resistirme a abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también te quiero muchísimo! Ya lo sabes hermanito. Pero tú tampoco te mereces ir allí -le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Eres muy buen hombre, además tienes una esposa y una hija que te necesitan. No te voy a dejar ir.

-Alice así no vamos a ningún sitio -me dijo riéndose-. Yo no quiero que ´tu vayas y tú no quieres que yo vaya pero uno de los dos debe de ir.

Edward tenía razón, y yo también me empecé a reír. Tenía que encontrar un argumento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward permitiera que yo fuera. Pero qué podía hacer... ¿Le pego? ¿Le amenazo con algo? No, tenía que pensar algo.

-Alice, no me vas a convencer -me dijo posando su mano en mi cara-. No vas a encontrar nada como para poder convencerme de que te deje ir allí.

-Mira Edward, bastante me frena ya la idea de que no sé cómo diantres voy a decirle a Jasper que me voy yo -le dije frunciendo el ceño. Esto tenía que terminarse ya-. ¡Me voy a ir yo! Así que asúmelo porque no hay marcha atrás. Lo tengo decidido. Además que a mí no me gusta que nadie me de ordenes, y si me quiero ir con los Vulturis, ¡Me voy a se acabó!

-Pero Ally...

-¡Estoy harta! Sé que me quieres mucho y yo a ti, pero para empezar no voy a dejar a mi querida sobrina sin su papá y tampoco a mi mejor amiga/cuñada sin su esposo. Así que no hay más que hablar, yo me voy con los Vulturis.

-¿Estás segura? -me preguntó Edward completamente triste y serio.

-Sí. -respondí firme.

-Vamos a casa pues. Los demás querrán saber lo que hemos decidido.

Fuimos hacia el salón para darles la "noticia" de que me iba a ir yo con los Vulturis. Me daba miedo decírselo a Jasper. Me daba miedo su reacción hacia lo que yo había decidido. No me daba miedo que fuera a hacer algo, él nunca me dañaría, pero me daba miedo de que fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

A medida que me iba acercando al salón, mi tensión fue aumentando. Al fin y al cabo Alice se va a Volterra. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo a Jasper? Y es más... ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y así mil trillones de veces. No me voya poder perdonaar nunca la laaarga espera u.u Pero ya se lo expliqué... Y me alegró mucho de que lo entendieran ;D Gracias!<strong>

**Hoy pude acabar el capi porque mi madre me permitió ir una horita al ordenador así que aproveché para actualizar :D Sé que es cortito =( Pero hice toodo lo que pude u.u**

**Intentaré que mi madre me deje más ratitos para poder ir avanzando la historia. Sé que podría haber hecho el capi más largo pero eso hubiera significado que hoy no hubiera actualizado ;)**

**Disfruten el capi, gracias por el montón de favoritos y alertas que he recibido estos días y gracias por sus comentarios y sus PM de animos! :D**

**Besos y hasta pronto,**

**Christina.**


	17. Chapter 16: Último día

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

En cuanto entré en el salón y vi la cara de preocupación que llevaban todos, pero sobretodo Jasper, me puse histérica. Supuse que iba a ser una noticia difícil de asumir para todos ellos. Comprendía que no era fácil para nadie, ésa situación. Pero tendrían que ser fuertes y sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué habéis decidido? –preguntó Emmett seriamente preocupado por la respuesta.

Emmett nos quería a Edward y a mí por igual, así que le dolería la noticia se marchase quien se marchase. Y con lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí iba a ser peor.

Edward y yo nos miramos sin atrevernos a contestar. Era difícil de explicar.

-¿Papá, te vas tú? –preguntó Nessie entre lágrimas-. ¿Es por eso que no queréis decirlo?

Miré a Edward y le dije a través de mis pensamientos que ya me encargaba de decirlo yo.

-No cariño –le dije a mi sobrina-. Tu padre no se va a ningún sitio, se quedará aquí para cuidar de ti y de tu mamá. Me iré yo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos y ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Nessie rompió el hielo levantándose de encima de la falda de Jacob para venir corriendo hacia mí.

-¡No tía Ally! ¡No quiero que te vayas! Y papá tampoco –la abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos mientras ella lloraba sin cesar. Estaba bien agarrada en mi cuello pero luego me soltó y fue a abrazar a su padre.

Todos seguían sin decir nada, y Jasper era el que peor estaba. Tenía el dolor escrito de su cara, además de que estaba inundando la sala con ése mismo sentimiento. Me dolía más verlo de ésa manera que el pararme a pensar que me iba a ir lejos de casa y de mi familia. Me acerqué hacia donde él estaba y me senté a su lado.

-Jazz, ya sabes que… -empecé a decirle mientras posaba mi mano sobre la suya.

-Alice ¿y no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para evitarlo? –dijo con la voz rota de dolor-.

-Lo tengo decidido, y aunque me duela dejarte aquí, tengo que hacerlo. Por el bien de la familia –dije acariciando su mejilla-. Ven conmigo- dije dándole la mano, y dirigiéndome a la resta dije-: Si nos disculpáis un momento.

Jasper y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia la chaiselonge que había al lado de la ventana para poder hablar tranquilamente. Nos sentemos en él y Jasper me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Era el lugar en el que me sentía más segura y tranquila.

-Alice no puedo permitir que te vayas –me dijo aun con la voz rota-. No puedo… no puedo.

-A mí también me cuesta, ¿o te crees que es fácil para mí abandonar al hombre de mi vida y a mi familia? –le dije fingiendo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya sé que no cielo, pero… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si tú no estás en ella –dijo tristemente-. Tampoco quiero que se vaya Edward, pero es que tú eres mi vida, Alice. Ya me costó estar separado de ti cuando fuiste en busca de Edward y sólo fueron unos días. Y no creo que Aro vaya a tenerte allí sólo unos días.

-Eso seguro que no –dije yo cabizbaja-. Pero vendré cada vez que me deje.

-Alice te amo.

-Y yo también Jazzy.

Y dicho eso cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó con tanta pasión que de reojo vi cómo todos se habían quedado estupefactos.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme P.O.V.<strong>

Era obvio que no quería que ninguno de mis hijos se marchara a Volterra, pero me dolía mucho que mi pequeña se marchara. Se la veía tan inocente y buena, aunque ya sabía que tal vez era la más fuerte de todos nosotros. Ella siempre será mi niñita y siempre la querré con todo mi corazón. No sé cómo podía llegar a permitir que Aro se lleve a una de mis hijas por un capricho suyo, pero sabía que si me oponía a dejar que se llevaran a alguno de ellos, eso perjudicaría a la resta de la familia. Así que tendría que callarme y ver a mi niña partir con ellos. Y eso me dolía con toda mi alma.

Carlisle tenía su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Alcé la cabeza y miré a mí alrededor. Nadie había dicho nada desde que Alice dio la "gran noticia". Me fijé que Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados en la chaiselonge y hablando. Jasper estaba realmente destrozado, y eras comprensible, puesto que el amor de su vida se iba a marchar a Volterra al día siguiente.

Y los demás no es que estuvieran demasiado bien tampoco. Rosalie estaba abrazada a Emmett llorando y Emmett también estaba destrozado. Edward hacía cara de sentirse culpable y tenía a bella abrazada a él. Nessie lloraba a moco tendido en el regazo de Jacob, y éste tampoco tenía cara de feliz.

En resumen, estábamos todos destrozados.

En un momento sin saber qué hacer, miremos todos a Alice y vimos que ella y Jasper estaban besándose, y con bastante pasión hay que decir.

Nos quedemos todos parados porque no estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a verlos besándose.

En cuanto acabaron se acercaron a nosotros cogidos de la mano. Con estas imágenes todavía se me rompía más el corazón el pensar que mañana no iban a poder estar así.

-Alice –dijo Edward-. Oye aun te lo puedes pensar y me voy yo. Sabes que te debo una y no me importaría.

-Edward te he dicho que no –dijo Alice.

-Pero…

-¡Que no! –le contestó Alice frunciendo el entrecejo-. No hay nada más que hablar. Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a hacer las maletas.

Jasper y Alice se fueron hacia arriba, hacia su habitación, mientras nosotros no quedemos sin decir nada.

-Nessie, vamos a jugar, anda –le dijo Jacob intentando animar a la pequeña-. Seth nos estará esperando.

-No tengo ganas –dijo ella cabizbaja-. Estoy demasiado triste para jugar.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

-Escucha, cariño –a la tía Ally no le gustaría verte así de triste, ¿vale? Esta situación ya es lo bastante difícil para ella como para que encima tenga que vernos a todos destrozados. Y eso va para todos nosotros –dijo levantándose y mirándonos a todos-. Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para que Alice se vaya mínimamente tranquila, ¿vale?

Todos asentimos. Lo que había dicho Edward era verdad. Alice ya lo estaba pasando lo suficientemente mal como para que todos estemos llorando, lo cual provocaría que ella se marchara más triste de lo que se marcharía mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie P.O.V.<strong>

O sea, ¿que por culpa de un imbécil que se cree el dueño de mundo, me voy a quedar sin mi hermanita? Yo ya no aguantaba más en ése salón silencioso, en el que nadie abría la boca de lo dolidos que estaban todos, y yo también me incluyo.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia arriba, hacia la habitación de Alice. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Ahora más que nunca. Llamé a la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté. Alice estaba sacando una pequeña maleta del armario mientras Jasper estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza hundida en sus manos.

-Claro, pasa –me dijo ella simulando una sonrisa.

-Jasper, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas un ratito? –le pregunté amablemente a mi hermanito.

-No, no, claro –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Antes de que se fuera le acaricié el brazo a modo de consuelo, aunque ya sabía que el único consuelo que podía tener Jasper era que Alice no se marchara y se quedara con él.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rose? –me preguntó Alice dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a mí, que me había sentado en la cama.

-No quiero que te marches, Ally –le dije con una voz temblorosa. No me sentía tan mal desde aquel momento en el que le dije a Edward que Bella había muerto, siendo eso la causa de que casi pierdo a mis dos hermanos y mi cuñada.

-Rose… -dijo ella mientras la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvanecía-. Rose por favor… no me hagas esto tú también…

No lo pude evitar. En cuanto Alice se sentó a mi lado, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana la hubiera ahogado. Empecé a sollozar mientras Alice me daba palmaditas en la espalda y acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza.

-Ssshhh. Ya está Rose. Ya está –me susurraba en mi oído intentando calmarme-. ¡Rose! Que no me voy para siempre.

Levanté mi cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? A lo mejor no te deja que vuelvas más con nosotros –le dije llorando, aunque sin lágrimas.

-Claro que dejará volver. Ya lo verás –me dijo no muy segura de su respuesta. Y ahora fue ella la que me abrazó fuertemente.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazadas y sollozando. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estábamos un poquito más calmadas, hablemos un poco.

-¿Lo has decidido tú? Lo de irte, digo –le pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho? A ver si me entiendes, con esto no quiero decir que quiera que se vaya Edward, pero… no sé… Me preocupa mucho que te vayas tú. Te quiero demasiado Alice.

-Y yo también te quiero Rose. Pero compréndeme, no quiero ser la culpable de que Nessie se quede sin su papá. A Edward, Nessie lo necesita mucho. Yo no tengo ese tipo de responsabilidad con nadie.

-Todos te queremos mucho, Ally. Tú eres la pieza de esta familia que nos mantiene unidos y con vida. No digas eso.

-Sé que me queréis mucho, de verdad. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? Alice por favor escúchame bien, ¿vale? Ya sé que yo no puedo hacer nada para que no te vayas. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero no puedo. Así que te diré un par de cositas que espero que te vayan bien. Mira, sobretodo intenta mantener allí tu intimidad y no dejes que controlen lo que debes hacer. Eres una mujer fuerte, quizá una de las más fuertes que yo conozca, y sé que en poco tiempo los tendrás a todos comiendo de tu mano. Cuando eso ocurra, aprovéchate de ello, haz que Aro te deje venir a vernos, y cada vez vendrás más. Hasta que supongo que llegará el día en el que te deje que vuelvas con nosotros para siempre. Sé fuerte, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias Rosalie –me dijo abrazándome-. No sabes lo cuesta arriba que se me hace el pensar que mañana tendré que marcharme y alejarme de vosotros. Eso sí, no pienso dejar que ellos me vean débil. Tal y como tú has dicho, me mostraré fuerte, aunque estoy segura de que más de una vez tendré ganas de llorar por lo mucho que os voy a necesitar.

Y dicho esto se derrumbó. Alice ya llevaba muchos días haciéndose la fuerte, sobre todo por Jasper. Él será el que peor lo lleve. Pero en aquel momento Alice ya no pudo más. Todas las emociones y sentimientos que llevaba ocultando al largo de esta semana, tuvieron que salir, y me alegré mucho de ser yo quien ofreciera el hombro para consolarla. Las hermanas no sólo estamos para ir de compras y salir juntas, sino que también, en los malos momentos, en esos momentos en lo que no ves salida y se te hacen cuesta arriba, te ayudan a ver las cosas positivas o te dan algún consejo de lo puedes hacer. Y eso es lo que yo quería hacer con mi hermana. Quería mantener una conversación con ella porque noté todo lo que estaba aguantando por no derrumbarse. Se hizo la dura con nosotros, con Edward y con Jasper. Pero estaba segura de que necesitaba a otra persona que no fuera su marido, para poderle contar lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Alice, ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, ¿vale? Nunca me molestas, porque te quiero y te necesito mucho –Alice sonrió con la última frase y asintió a mi pregunta-. Mira, no te lo he dicho nunca, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento para que te lo diga. Cuando apareciste por esa puerta, acompañada por Jasper, saludándonos a todos por nuestros nombres como si nos conocieras de toda la vida, se me hizo extraño. Al principio estaba mosqueada porque no entendía nada de nada. Y cuando vi cómo rápidamente te aceptaron los demás, me puse hasta celosa. Edward estaba encantado contigo; Esme… para Esme eras la niñita que nunca había tenido; para Emmett eras su hermanita pequeña… Yo me sentí como desplazada, hasta que yo también me di cuenta de que eras mi hermanita. Fue entonces cuando cambié mi actitud arisca contigo, por la de ser tu hermana y tu amiga. Y no sabes la alegría que me diste cuando vi que te encantaba ir de compras. Tenía la hermanita que siempre había deseado. ¡Alice! ¡Deja de llorar ya!

-Es que…¡ay Rosalie! Lo que me has dicho es tan bonito… -dijo llorando aun más-. Yo también te quiero mucho.

-Venga, venga ya está- le dije para intentar que se calmara.

-Es que se me ha ajuntado todo. Yo no quiero irme, debo hacerlo, pero no quiero. No quiero alejarme de vosotros. ¡Sois mi familia! Y os quiero mucho. Y encima sé que Aro me va a tener todo el día teniendo visiones de su futuro y de oras cosas que quiera ver. Pero no pienso permitir que me haga cambiar de dieta.

Vi como se calmaba un poco y hablaba normal otra vez.

-No sabes lo bien que me has venido en este momento –me dijo Alice-. Necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera explicarle lo que sentía.

-¡Para eso estamos las hermanas! Venga, ¿quieres que te ayude a hacer la maleta?

-Sí venga. Aro me dijo que no me llevara muchas cosas, así que no sé qué llevarme. Me llevaré ésa maleta pequeña.

-¿Qué te vas a llevar de ropa? –le pregunté dirigiéndome a su armario.

-¿Ropa? Ropa… Ropa no puedo llevar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Aro me va a obligar a llevar la misma ropa que ellos, con esas capas tan anticuadas y un vestido de la Edad Media y esos zapatos tan feos. Como lo que lleva Jane…pues igual.

-Pero algo te podrás llevar, ¿no? –le pregunté.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y vi que eran Bella y Esme, las cuales fueron corriendo a abrazar a Alice.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo? –preguntó Esme haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar su dolor.

-Estoy haciendo la maleta y no sé qué poner –dijo Alice poniendo su típica cara-. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Se ha ido con Edward y Emmett a cazar –dijo Bella-. Y supongo que a hablar un poco. Jasper se veía destrozado.

-Le irá bien hablar con ellos –dije yo intentando que Alice no volviera a ponerse triste. Ella simplemente asintió.

-Alice, ¿no te irás a llevar todo el armario? –le preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-No, ahora le estaba explicando a Rose precisamente eso. Aro me va a obligar a ponerme ropa como lo que llevan ellos –dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Ah –dijo Esme-. ¿Pero algo te llevarás, no? Seguro que necesitarás algo de ropa allí. Podrías llevarte dos conjuntos, uno más informal y otro elegante. Nunca se sabe lo que vas a hacer allí. A lo mejor Aro te deja que vayas de compras y necesitarás algo bonito que ponerte.

Vi como a Alice se le alegraba la cara un poco.

-¡Es verdad! Sí, me llevaré dos conjuntos. Y el elegante procuraré que sea bastante sexy.

Todas la miramos con cara de confusión. ¿Sexy? ¿Para qué?

-Nunca se sabe de qué manera voy a tener que convencer a Aro de que me deje venir –dijo con cara divertida-. Quizá un buen escote hace que se lo piense mejor.

De repente puso cara de asco.

-Espero no tener que llegar a convencerlo así –dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Alice…¿no le irás a poner los cuernos a Jasper, no? –preguntó Bella.

-¡BELLA! ¿¡Eres tonta!? Nunca haría eso. No te habrás pensado que con lo que he dicho iba a acostarme con Aro, ¿no? Antes muerta.

Si es que Bella nunca entiende las ironías y las bromas. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Ayudamos a Alice a escoger su ropa, que acabaron siendo unos pantalones negros con una blusa violeta y bailarinas a juego, y un vestido morado muy escotado con bolso y zapatos a juego. A más a más de la ropa, puso maquillaje.

-¿Habrán enchufes allí? Tendré que plancharme el pelo de alguna manera. Y cargar el móvil. Suponiendo que me lo dejen seguir teniendo –decía Alice hablando sola, bueno, para ella-. Carlisle lo sabrá.

Alice salió de su habitación y escuché que iba hacia el despacho de Carlisle para preguntarle y volvió rápidamente.

-No lo sabe. Dice que cuando él estaba, obviamente, no habían y que no sabe si lo habrán modernizado. Me voy a llevar la plancha y el secador por si acaso.

Y así pasemos un buen rato, hablando riendo de estupideces mientras montábamos la maleta de Alice. Al poco la maleta estuvo llena y Alice decidió que ya no era necesario ponerle nada más.

Fue una buena manera de mantener a Alice entretenida y alegre, para que no pensara en lo que pasaría mañana. Y en verdad las cuatro juntas no lo pasábamos muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Subí con Alice a la habitación y me senté en la cama mientras ella buscaba una maleta pequeña en su armario. Al poco oí como llamaban a la puerta y esta se abría.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Rosalie. Yo tenía mi cabeza hundida en mis manos y ni siquiera la levanté.

-Claro, pasa –me dijo Alice.

-Jasper, ¿te importaría dejarnos solas un ratito? –me preguntó amablemente.

-No, no, claro –dije mientras me levantaba. Me dirigí a la puerta y Rose me acarició el brazo antes de que saliera y cerrara la puerta.

Me dirigía hacia fuera para airear un poco mi mente, cuando Edward y Emmett se cruzaron en mi camino.

-¿Vamos a cazar, hermano? –me preguntó Emmett.

Realmente no me apetecía nada salir a cazar, pero a lo mejor de aquella manera podía evadir mi mente por un rato. Fuimos rápidamente hacia el bosque, en donde cacemos cada uno por su cuenta. Yo simplemente cacé un venado para satisfacer mi sed. Al poco rato me reuní con mis hermanos, los cuales estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Me hicieron señas para que me acercara y me sentara con ellos.

Pude notar la tristeza que tenían, aunque sonrieran y intentaran mostrarse contentos, en el fondo yo ya sabía, y notaba, que no era así. Estaban tristes por el mismo motivo que yo.

-¿Has cazado algo? –me preguntó Emmett. Yo asentí-. ¿Estás bien? ¡Qué tonto soy! Si ya sé la respuesta.

Me pasó su enorme brazo por encima de mis hombros como intentando consolarme, pero yo quería seguir pareciendo fuerte y sobre todo, no quería derrumbarme delante de mis hermanos.

-Oye, sabes que puedes derrumbarte si quieres –dijo Edward, como siempre leyendo mi mente-. Somos tus hermanos y te apoyaremos en todo. ¿A que sí, Emmett?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y en aquel momento ya no pude más.

-Es que aun no me lo creo –les dije mirando el suelo y negando con la cabeza-. No me creo que mañana Alice se vaya a ir y… se vaya con los Vulturis. No sé qué voy a hacer con ella. La echaré tremendamente de menos. No voy a poder soportarlo.

-Es difícil de asumir –dijo Edward-. Alice… Alice es una pieza muy importante de esta familia y no va a ser lo mismo cuando ella se vaya. Todos la echaremos de menos, aunque entiendo que tú eres su marido y va a ser verdaderamente duro para ti. Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

-¡Nosotros estaremos contigo, tío! –dijo Emmett sonriendo-. Haremos lo que sea para que estés contento… bueno lo que sea tampoco. No hay que pasarse. No me pienso meter en la cama contigo. No, no. Eso ni lo pienses.

Edward y yo nos miramos desconcertados.

-¡No me miréis así! –gritó él-. Ya sé que es muy tentador tener al sexy Emmett en la cama, pero yo sólo soy de Rosalie así que olvídate hermano.

-Ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pedirte que te metieras en la cama conmigo –le dije poniendo cara de asco-. Pero gracias igualmente.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de ir a casa.

….

Serían cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa de cazar, y nos encontramos a las chicas bajando del piso de arriba.

Alice se acercó corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. No sé si ella se puede llegar a imaginar lo que significa para mí una sonrisa suya.

-Si lo sabe- me susurró Edward habiendo leído mis pensamientos.

Me abrazó y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos todos en casa, para ver una película? –dijo Alice dirigiéndose a toda la familia.

Nessie también había llegado ya, así que nos sentemos todos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver una película. Estuvimos bastante rato discutiendo para ver qué película íbamos a ver.

En un principio estuvimos de acuerdo en ver una película de dibujos animados. Nos gustan a todos y son divertidas. Así que elegimos una película de Disney "Salvaje". Ésa película era muy divertida, pero también era muy triste. Porque claro, el leoncito Ryan se enfada y se mete en unos contenedores verdes que lo sacan del zoo y llama a su padre (no por teléfono, es obvio) para que lo vaya a salvar. Y entonces su padre y sus amigos van a ayudarlo. En resumen, en más de la mitad de la película, la mitad de la familia lloraba por la película, y he de reconocer que yo también.

En todo el tiempo que duró la película, intenté no pensar en que ése iba a ser el último día en que mirara una película con Alice, que cazara con Alice, ir de compras con ella… _¡Para Jasper!_ _¡Ya estás pensando en eso!,_ me decía a mí mismo.

-Lástima que ya sea tarde –dijo Alice haciendo que todos la miráramos-. Me encantaría ir al centro comercial un rato.

Y eso desencadenó un hecho que no era muy común en esta familia:

-¡¿Y a qué esperamos?! –dijo Bella levantándose como un resorte del sofá-. ¡Venga, vamos!

Todos se levantaron del sofá rápidamente, dejando a una Alice impresionada de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a ir al centro comercial con ella. Ni siquiera se movió, se quedó mirándolos a todos boquiabierta.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que vais a venir todos conmigo al centro comercial? –dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Se había emocionado.

-¡Claro! –dijo Esme acercándose a ella. La cogió de la mano y la levantó del sofá-. Venga, ayúdanos a escoger al ropa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice preparó la ropa de cada uno de nosotros, dejándose a ella la ultima. Yo fui a nuestra habitación a esperar a que Alice terminara.

-Ya está –dijo entrando en nuestra habitación. Em alegraba verla así de contenta-. Venga que te escojo la ropa.

Se dirigió al armario y me sacó unos jeans con una camisa. Ella se puso unos pantalones ajustados con una camisa del mismo color que la mía.

-Te ves tremendamente sexy con esos pantalones, Jazz –me dijo mordiéndose el labio-. No sé si podré contenerme mucho rato.

-No me tientes Alice, o no vas a salir de esta habitación en toda la noche –le dije seductoramente.

-En ese caso, mejor nos vamos. Ya tendremos tiempo después –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bajemos al garaje en donde los demás ya nos esperaban pero hubo un pequeño problema.

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice-. ¿Dónde vas con ése suéter?

-Es que…la camisa que me has puesto tú era demasiado escotada.

-¡Pero esa suéter está pasadísimo de moda! –dijo escandalizada-. Bueno, es igual, vámonos.

Nos subimos en los coches y nos pusimos rumbo al centro comercial. La verdad es que nunca había visto a esta familia tan feliz paseándose por el centro comercial y por primera vez, Alice no compró nada. Bueno, digo para ella, porque para los demás nos llenó de bolsas.

Estuvimos paseando y cuando ya iban a cerrar el centro comercial, nos fuimos para casa. Fue un trayecto tranquilo, en el que yo tenía a Alice con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y cogida de mi mano. Me encantaba tenerla así.

Una vez en casa, Nessie se fue a la cama para descansar. Los Denali ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y nosotros no tardemos en hacer lo mismo.

Alice y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación, a pasar una última noche juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? En el próximo capi Alice ya se irá y ocurrirá algo inesperado xD<strong>

**Uff sufrí una crisis de inspiración pero ya se me pasó xD**

**¿Se les ha hecho aburrido el capi? Sé que no ha pasado gran cosa u.u Ya habrán notado que últimamente es época de confesiones hacia Alice. Quise escribir el capi de esta manera (pueto que podría haber pasado directamente a la reunión con los Vulturis_)¨para ver cómo había pasado Alice ése último día que podía estar con su familia. **

**Para quien le interese, les recomiendo unas historias que son fabulosas: ****"Amor real, amor verdadero" **** de Sweetsugarhoney; ****"El frío del silencio**** de Romy92; "****Amor en el establo" **** de TatyPattz y "****Enamorándome de un gigoló" **** de Paulinita Rathbone. ¡Leánlas, no se defraudaran! ;D**

**Se despide,**

**Christina.**


	18. Chapter 17: La noche

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Le tendí a Alice mi mano para que fuéramos a nuestra habitación juntos. Alice intentaba mantener una sonrisa, pero yo sabía que tenía miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrir al día siguiente. Abrí la puerta y le hice un gesto para que ella pasara primero. Entramos en la habitación y cerré la puerta.

-¿Te apetece que nos bañemos? –me preguntó Alice.

-Claro, vamos princesa –le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Fuimos los dos hacia el baño de nuestra habitación, dispuestos a aliviar las tensiones acumuladas durante la semana, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Alice se acercó a mí, me besó en los labios y me dedicó una de sus estupendas sonrisas.

-Jazz, hazme un favor. Olvidémonos que mañana me voy. Olvidémonos de todo y disfrutemos del momento –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Será un placer, Ally –le dije acercándola a mí para besarla.

Empecé a bajar la cremallera de su camisa con lentitud, intentando aprovecharla al máximo y no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de ella. Pero cuando casi había terminado de bajarla, se me ocurrió una cosa. Quería que fuese una noche mágica, así que pensé en algo.

-Espérame un momento –le dije.

Vi cómo me miraba extrañada, ya que por lo visto había logrado sorprenderla.

Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de champán y luego dos copas. Después fui hacia el cajón de las velas y cogí un candelabro y coloqué unas cuantas velas rojas.

Subí corriendo hacia nuestro baño para que Alice no se cansara de esperar y para que no tuviera ninguna visión de lo que tenía pensado. Cuando entré en el baño, Alice ya se había metido en la bañera y me miraba con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ante su atenta mirada, puse la botella y las copas en el borde de la bañera y luego coloqué las velas en una mesita y las encendí.

-Permíteme que lo haga yo, señorita –le dije cuando vi su intención de servir las copas.

Apagué la luz del baño, dejando el baño con la cálida luz de las velas, algo que era muy romántico e íntimo.

Me quité la ropa, con Alice mirándome si perder detalle. De Alice no me da vergüenza alguna que me vea desnudo, de hecho es a la única que le dejo que lo haga. Digamos que no me siento demasiado orgulloso de mi cuerpo.

Cogí la botella y serví las dos copas. Seguidamente me metí en la bañera junto a mi adorada esposa, que tan feliz me hacía.

Cogí las dos copas de champán y le ofrecí una a Alice.

-¿Brindamos? –preguntó Alice.

-Por supuesto, señorita –dije levantando la copa-. Por nosotros, porque nuestro amor es eterno y nunca nadie logrará separarnos.

-¡Por nosotros! –dijo, y bebimos los dos el champán.

No es que me gutara el champán, pero las burbujitas que hacía al bajar por la garganta eran muy agradables.

-Estás preciosa, cariño.

Pero ella no me contestó. Se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello acariciándome el cabello y con la otra empezó a acariciarme el rostro. Alice me miraba con ternura y con amor. Sinceramente estaba muy feliz en aquel momento y, en realidad, siempre que estuviera con ella.

-Te amo –le dije abrazándola y acariciando su espalda.

-Yo también –dijo antes de posar sus labios junto a los míos.

Empezamos besándonos tiernamente y sin ninguna prisa, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono y pasó a ser un beso apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se unieron formando una hermosa danza. No tardé mucho al notar cómo reaccionaba cierta parte de mi cuerpo a sus caricias, y ella también lo notó. Al poco, estuve dentro de ella y estábamos moviéndonos al mismo ritmo. Las caricias, los besos apasionados y los gemidos no pudieron faltar hasta que llegamos al clímax.

Alice se abrazó fuertemente a mí, sin decir nada. Sólo necesitábamos eso, estar juntos, el uno con el otro. Yo también la envolví entre mis brazos, como evitando que se fuera. Y en realidad, me hubiese gustado permanecer de aquella manera con ella, por toda la eternidad. Sintiéndola a mi lado.

Pasamos un buen rato así, abrazados. En ése tiempo tuve tiempo de reflexionar en lo que había pasado en ése día.

Me hice una pequeña lista mental de lo que estaba pasando:

Los Vulturis habían venido para llevarse a Alice.

Alice se iba a ir con ellos.

Se va a Volterra.

Se va a Volterra. Ésa frase rodaba por mi cabeza y no cesaba de repetirse. ¿¡Alice se iba a Volterra con los Vulturis y yo me tenía que quedar de brazos cruzados?! ¡De eso ni hablar! Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para poder tener a Alice conmigo, en casa, segura.

En todo el día no pude pensar con claridad, pues los sentimientos de angustia, pena y desolación no paraban de torturarme. Ésa no era la actitud que yo debería de haber tenido con Alice durante aquel día. ¡Ese no es el Jasper que yo mismo pensaba que era! ¿Desde cuándo Jasper se conforma cuando alguien va a llevarse a su Alice? Llevaba toda la semana entrenando a toda la familia ¿para esto? ¿Para luego permitir que se llevaran a Alice? ¡De eso nada!

-¿Qué piensas? –me preguntó Alice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-En nada, cariño, en nada –si ella se enteraba de que estaba pensando en algo para que no se fuera, me lo impediría y encima se enfadaría conmigo por no hacerle caso.

Alice me miró extrañada, y supe que no me creía. Pero si era necesario pasarme la noche pensando qué era lo que podía hacer para que Alice no se fuera, lo haría. Eso sí, evitando que Alice lo viera.

Cuando salimos de la ducha, dejé a Alice poniéndose el camisón. Yo me puse un batín, cogí el móvil y fui hacia fuera, al balcón de nuestra habitación. Necesitaba hacer una llamada a alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

-¿Diga? –dijo Jacob a través del teléfono. Le habíamos regalado uno para poder comunicarnos con él en caso de emergencia.

-Hola Jacob –dije-, soy Jasper. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Tú dirás.

Los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho que nos volviéramos prácticamente de la familia.

-Necesito que vengas a casa –le dije.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó asustado-. ¿Está bien Alice?

-Sí, bueno hace ver que está bien, pero realmente está destrozada. Lo que te quería pedir es que vinieras a casa, a pasar la noche. Es que estoy planeando algo para que Alice no se vaya mañana y no quiero que lo vea, porque entonces me lo impedirá. Por eso necesitaría que vinieras, así se le bloquearán las visiones y no verá nada. ¿Qué me dices?

-Haré lo que sea para que Alice no se vaya. En veinte minutos estaré allí.

-Ahora iré a prepararte la habitación. Hasta ahora –le dije.

Colgué el teléfono y entré de nuevo en la habitación con Alice.

-¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-No, nada de que preocuparse, cielo –le dije.

-¿A quién has llamado?

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué había llamado a Jacob o decirle que no había llamado a nadie? No, lo mejor era decirle a Alice la verdad, porque si no empezaría a sospechar.

-He llamado a Jacob. Me dijo que se iba a quedar solo esta noche en su casa y me ha dado pena –dije.

-Ah, vale –me dijo, aunque sabía que algo rodaba por su cabeza-. ¿Me ocultas algo?

-¡Claro que no! –dije simulando haberme enfadado. Esta mujer me conocía mejor de lo que yo me pensaba.

-Voy a fuera un segundo, ¿vale? Voy a prepararle la habitación a Jacob.

Alice asintió en silencio y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de invitados para ponerle unas sábanas limpias y una colcha.

Me quedé en el porche de la casa esperando, para poder visualizar la llegada de Jacob. Cuando lo vi llegar en su forma de lobo y después en su forma humana, se acercó hasta mí.

-Gracias por venir –le dije.

-Por Alice lo que sea –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya te he preparado la habitación –le dije haciéndole una señal para que pasar.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo ir a saludar a Nessie? ¿O ya estará dormida?

-No lo sé. Ves a la habitación de Bella y pregúntaselo. Ya sabes cuál es tu habitación. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy –le dije. Él asintió en silencio-. Y gracias.

Volví rápido a la habitación de Alice, porque ya sabía que se estaría impacientando de mi larga tardanza. Entré en la habitación y Alice estaba sentada en la cama con un camisón muy provocativo. Mucho.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó Alice.

-Ya ha llegado Jacob. He ido a abrirle la puerta –le dije sentándome ya en la cama-. Este es mi camisón preferido.

-Lo sé –me respondió picarona-. Por eso me lo he puesto. Y se llama negligé –me dijo entre risas.

-Uy, sí que está usted juguetona señorita. Veo que tiene ganas de jugar.

-Muchas –respondió moviendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me abalancé sobre ella apoderándome de sus labios. Ella quedó debajo de mí, mientras yo estaba encima, quitándole el negligé. Ella, a su vez, me quitó el batín, dejándome tal y como vine al mundo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! Me quitas el batín y ya me tienes desnudo –le dije fingiendo estar enfurruñado.

-¡Jaja! ¡No te quejes, que siempre es al revés! Me quitas el vestido y ya estoy en ropa interior, así que estamos empatados –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Luego, se mordió de nuevo el labio-. ¿Seguimos jugando?

Le quité el negligé del todo y poco a poco proseguí a quitarle la ropa interior.

.

.

.

-Me has hecho enormemente feliz esta noche –me dijo Alice dándome un besito en mi pecho, en donde ella tenía apoyada la cabeza.

-Y tú a mí cariño –le dije besándole la cabeza.

No quería pensar en ello, pero en aquellos momentos eran las cuatro de la mañana, y eso significaba que faltaban ocho horas para que llegaran los Vulturis y se llevaran a la mujer de mi vida. La única persona en este mundo que ha logrado que la vida volviera a tener sentido para mí. Y por eso no dejaba de repetirme a mí mismo que a mi Alice no se la llevaba nadie.

Lo que tenía seguro era que solo no iba a poder hacerlo. Iba a tener que pedirles ayuda a mis hermanos. A mi padre seguramente también, porque, aunque se oponía a la violencia, Alice era su hija, y no iba a permitir que se la llevaran de su lado.

Había veces que no me gustaba nada mi don, a veces sentía cosas que por nada del mundo me gustaría sentir, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Pero había muchas veces, como por ejemplo en aquel momento, que me encantaba tener mi don y el poder influenciar en las emociones de la gente. Podía llegar a dormir hasta a un vampiro. Y eso fue lo que hice. Envié una ola de calma a Alice, hasta tal punto que estaba tan calmada que se durmió. Sabía que no permanecería demasiado rato de aquella manera, por lo que me espabilé.

Salí cauteloso de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cerré la puerta en cuanto salí y fui hacia la habitación de Edward y Bella. Llamé a la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Puedo pasar? –les pregunté.

-¿Le pasa algo a Alice? –preguntó preocupada Bella.

-No, tranquila. Sólo quería hablar con Edward a solas un momento. ¿Puedes salir? –les dije.

-Sí, claro –Se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Ahora vuelvo.

Salimos los dos de la habitación y le dije en mis pensamientos que íbamos a buscar a los demás hombres de la casa para tener una charla.

Fuimos a la habitación de Emmett y sinceramente, vacilamos mucho de entrar o no. Porque parecían conejos y no queríamos ver nada "raro".

-¿Emmett? ¿Estáis visibles? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Puedes salir? –le pregunté.

Le dio un beso a Rosalie y salió de la habitación. Seguidamente fuimos a buscar a papá y después a Jacob, pues él estaba muy preocupado por Alice, y seguro que no le hubiese gustado nada que lo excluyéramos.

Una vez estuvimos todos reunidos, nos alejamos un poco de la casa, pero no lo suficiente como para que Alice pudiera tener alguna visión. Además, seguía mandando tales olas de calma, que estaba seguro que no solo Alice estaría dormida.

-Seguro que tienes razón –me susurró Edward.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Estas últimas horas he tenido tiempo de reflexionar. Me he dado cuenta de que hoy no he estado bien debido a las influencias de las emociones que percibía a mí alrededor. Pero ahora que he estado tranquilo, lo tengo muy claro. No pienso permitir que se lleven a Alice de mi lado. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! –les dije.

-Pero Jasper, ya lo hemos hablado. No hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y os vais a rendir así, sin hacer nada? ¿Papá, qué harías si fuera a Esme la que se quisieran llevar? ¿O a Rosalie? –dije mirando a Emmett. Después miré a Edward-. ¿O a Bella? ¿Os quedaríais de brazos cruzados sabiendo que aun podemos hacer algo? ¡Lo que sea!

-Jasper, daría mi vida por Alice –dijo Edward-. Pero no se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer para impedir que se la lleven. Al menos no nada que nos mantenga a todos con vida. Piensa que si alguno resultara herido, Alice no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Se siente responsable de nuestras vidas. Piensa que si se va, nos mantendrá a salvo. Se va a enfadar mucho.

-Sinceramente me da igual que se enfade –dije agachando la cabeza-. Mientras pudiera verla enfadada aquí, en casa, con todos nosotros.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Emmett-. Prefiero ver a Alice enfadada pero con nosotros que a una Alice no enfadada pero lejos. Hay que pensar algo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es llevar a Nessie lejos de aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo o que la vuelvan a capturar –les dije.

-La mayoría de los que han venido a buscarnos se han ido ya. No podemos luchar. Somos muy pocos –dijo Edward.

-No debemos hacer una guerra física. Tenemos que hacer otra cosa. Algún chantaje o algo del estilo. Debemos buscar algo para que no se la lleven –dije yo.

-¿Sabes algún trapo sucio de Aro que podamos usar en contra suyo? –preguntó Jacob.

-No, bueno, aparte de que le ha sido infiel a Sulpicia. Y más de una vez –todos le miramos esperanzados de que eso pudiera servir-. Pero no servirá. Leí en su mente que daría lo que fuera por tener a Alice allí, aunque eso significara hacer algún sacrificio. Además, Sulpicia lo perdonaría. Pensad que desde el primer momento, desde que Aro supo de su existencia deseó tenerla con él. Y si te soy sincero, Jasper, también ha deseado tenerla como compañera sentimental. Pero cuando Marco le dijo la relación tan fuerte que teníais vosotros, se echó para atrás. Ahora solo la quiere en su guardia. Va a ser muy difícil encontrar algo para que renuncie a Alice.

-Pues tenemos que hacerlo –les dije firmemente-. Hay que pensar.

Nos sentemos todos en el suelo del jardín y pensemos. Hasta que se nos ocurrió algo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que les prometí que ya se llevarían a Alice, pero quiero subir el capi ya para no hacerlas esperar, ok? Si les soy sincera, no tengo mucha i<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que no se estén aburriendo. Si se aburren me lo dicen, vale? Lloraré un poco ;P pero le pondré remedio al asunto ahahahhaah**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Los agradezco muchísimo y me dan mucho ánimo para continuar con la historia.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los favoritos y alertas que he recibido! :D**

**Y aprovechando que hoy es la Diada Nacional de Catalunya, mi país, aprovecho para decir:**

"**VISCA CATALUNYA! Em sento molt orgullosa de ser catalana, i sempre m'en sentiré :D"**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	19. Chapter 18: No quiero que te vayas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Eran las seis de la mañana. Al fin había llegado el día tan "esperado" por mí y por todos. No me podía creer lo que iba a suceder ésa misma mañana. Aun me costaba creer que en unas seis horas me separaría de mi familia y de mi marido durante una larga temporada. Pero debía ser así, no iba a poner a mi familia en peligro. Alguien debía irse con ellos porque de no ser así, empezaría una guerra que acabaría mal.

Jasper había pasado toda la noche conmigo, abrazándome y demostrándome su amor de todas las maneras posibles. Hicimos el amor, y aunque mis relaciones con Jasper son de lo más placenteras, no pude evitar sentir tristeza al pensar que ésa iba a ser la última vez en mucho tiempo que haría el amor con él. Pensar en que no estaría con él, hacía que mi corazón se rompiese en pedazos.

Pero el día ya había llegado y sabía que los hombres de la familia tramaban algo. Jacob había venido a casa muy tarde sin motivo creíble, Jasper había reunido a los hombres y algunas cosas más me hacían dudar de si tendrían algo entre manos. Pero una cosa tenía muy clara: no sabía lo que debían de estar tramando, pero si veo en algún momento algún riesgo para la familia, me opondré a lo que vayan a hacer. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener a mi familia a salvo.

-Buenos días princesa –me susurró Jasper a la oreja.

-Buenos días –dije con una sonrisa fingida. Quería estar bien, parecer contenta para hacer sufrir menos a mi familia, pero me estaba resultando cada vez más complicado-. ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

-Por supuesto, señorita –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Si me permite.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por la espalda y me levantó de la cama.

-Qué caballero –le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Me llevó en brazos hasta el baño, y empezó a preparar el agua. No decía nada, tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro para disimular su dolor. Pero conmigo no podía disimular. Sabía que estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo. Pero yo tampoco dije nada, simplemente me limité a observarlo. Una vez preparada la bañera, nos bañamos juntos y estuvimos al menos una hora.

Mientras estaba poniéndome la ropa, me quedé mirando mi maleta ya preparada al lado de la puerta. No me había puesto demasiada cosa, pero pesaba bastante. Jasper estaba sentado en la cama observándome y mirando cómo me vestía.

-No simules estar contenta –me dijo-. Me gusta que expreses lo que realmente sientes, no quiero que me engañes.

Lo miré fijamente y me lancé a sus brazos, sin poder aguantar más. Lloré y lloré sin poder articular palabra, y él estaba llorando también.

-No quiero separarme de ti –le dije entre sollozos-. No puedo, te necesito.

-Yo tampoco. Te amo Alice, tú eres mi vida.

Así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que a las nueve y media nos decidimos bajar con mi familia. Al fin y al cabo, debería despedirme de cada uno de ellos. Ése, junto a despedirme de mi marido, iba a ser un momento muy duro para mí. Pero debería de ser fuerte y afrontarlo.

Jasper cogió la maleta de al lado de la puerta y me siguió hasta abajo, donde la dejó al lado de la puerta. En el salón estaban mi familia, los Denali y Peter y Charlotte.

-Bueno –dije con una sonrisa fingida-. ¡Alegrad esas caras!

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¡No hay para tanto! –seguí diciendo-. Sólo me voy a pasar una temporada con los Vulturis… No puede ser tan malo… ¿No?

Pero ni siquiera yo estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh, mi niña! –dijo Esme, sin poder ocultar su tristeza, abalanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente-. Haría lo que fuera porque no te fueses con ellos.

-Lo sé, mamá –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Pero no te preocupes, sé defenderme.

-Eso lo sabemos, enana –dijo Emmett liberándome del abrazo de mi madre para darme su abrazo de oso-. Pero aun así, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti, duende.

-Te quiero, Emmy –le dije con un gran beso-. Te echaré de menos.

La sonrisa de Emmett se borró de su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

-¡Eh! No quiero esas miradas tristes, ¿vale? –intenté animarlos, aunque sin funcionar-. ¡Tampoco será tan malo! Bueno, sí, os echaré terriblemente de menos, pero… cambiaré de aire y… tal vez consiga que se hagan vegetarianos –dije riéndome.

-Eso es muy complicado, Ally –me dijo Rosalie sonriente mientras se acercaba a abrazarme-. Te quiero tanto.

-Yo también –dije-. Aunque sea complicado, yo lo intentaré. Y a ver si consigo que cambien de vestimenta. Visten muy pasadísimos de moda, y tan negro… ¡Tengo que modernizarlos!

-Aix, demonio de las modas –dijo Edward besándome la frente-. Seguro que consigues que cambien de ropa, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros sin ti?

-¿Quién me vestirá ahora? –dijo Bella riendo y abrazándome-. Esa excusa tendré que decírsela a Aro, a ver si se compadece de nosotros. No creo que soportes ver cómo me vestiré si tú no estás.

-¡No quiero ni pensarlo! –dije entre carcajadas-. Eso sí, deberás prometerme que iréis de compras por mí -dije mirando a las chicas-. ¡Nada de ir pasadas de moda porque yo no esté!

-Prometido –dijeron todas a la vez.

-¡Alegra esa cara, cielo! –le dije a Nessie, la cual estaba llorando en brazos de su abuelo-. Prometo venir a verte cada vez que me sea posible.

-¡Tía Ally! –dijo abalanzándose a mis brazos llorando-. ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué se te tiene que llevar ése hombre malo? ¡No quiero!

-Cariño, me tengo que ir. ¿Me echarás de menos?

-¡Claro que sí! Y yo no querré ir de compras –me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté extrañada.

-Porque mamá es muy aburrida, tía Rose siempre está controlándome y es muy estricta, la abuela también me vigila mucho. Las quiero mucho, pero para ir de compras no hay nadie más divertido y mejor que tú. Además… me recordarán a ti y eso me hará poner triste.

-Nessie… Tienes que pensar que si vas, hará que me ponga contenta –dije acariciándole el cabello.

-Pues entonces iré con tío Jazz, así te pondrás más contenta.

-¡Buena idea! Ven conmigo un momentito.

Cogí a Nessie en brazos y la llevé al porche para poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor –le dije.

-Lo que quieras.

-Mira, cielo. Tío Jazz está muy afectado por mi marcha. Aunque se haga el duro está dolido. Necesito que estés mucho con él, que lo hagas jugar contigo, que te lleve a dar una vuelta, que salga de casa y se distraiga. ¿Harás eso por tu tía?

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda.

Entremos dentro de nuevo, y fui directa a abrazar a Carlisle.

-Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hija mía –dijo dándome un beso en la frente-. Se te echará mucho de menos en esta familia. Eres muy importante para todos.

Los Denali estuvieron muy cariñosos conmigo, al igual que Peter y Charlotte. Faltaba tan sólo una hora para que vinieran los Vulturis y ya estaba de los nervios aunque recibiera olas de calma de Jasper. Estuve todo el tiempo abrazada a él, mostrándole todo mi amor en cada momento, demostrándole que no pensaba olvidarlo nunca.

La hora se fue acercando, y Emmett cogió mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia el punto de encuentro. Una vez allí, pasé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Fue un beso de despedida, con amor y dulzura. No quería separarme de él, y hasta que no vi que venían los Vulturis no lo hice. Empecé a ponerme aun más nerviosa, pero no quería que mi familia lo notara. Quería pasar un último momento con ellos y que me vieran "tranquila".

A lo lejos, pude ver la silueta de Aro acompañado por sus compañeros acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Veo que ya estáis preparados! –dijo contento-. Y bien, ¿quién será el afortunado que se vendrá conmigo?

Él nos miraba a Edward y a mí. Edward estaba a mi lado dándome la mano, al igual que Jasper.

-Iré yo –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Pude ver la alegría que mostraba su rostro al escuchar mis palabras.

-¡Qué alegría! Alice, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que te unas a nosotros –dijo sonriente-. Verás cómo no es tan malo como piensas. Somos gente agradable, y te prometo Carlisle –dijo mirando a mi padre-, que la trataré como si fuera mi hija. Y si no lo hago, dejaré que me arranques la cabeza.

-Más te vale, Aro –dijo Carlisle retándolo con la mirada-. Por muy amigo mío que seas, mis hijos son mi prioridad. Así que como le hagas algo a Alice, yo mismo seguiré tu petición junto con Jasper.

-Ya veréis que no será necesario –dijo con una falsa sonrisa-. Alice, querida, ¿has traído tus cosas?

-Sí, Aro –le dije dando un paso al frente y dejando atrás a Jasper y a mi familia.

-Muy bien, hija mía. Veo que has traído lo necesario –dijo observando la maleta que Emmett dejó a mi lado.

-Justo como dijo.

-Perfecto querida. Y bueno, espero que ya te hayas despedido de tu familia, me gustaría irme lo antes posible a casa. A saber qué estarán haciendo los guardias que he dejado allí –dijo carcajeándose.

-Sí… ya me he despedido –dije observando el suelo. El momento que tanto había temido acababa de llegar-. Pero si me permites, me gustaría despedirme de nuevo de mi marido.

-Adelante, ni ningún problema –dijo Aro.

Me di la vuelta y me lancé a los brazos de Jasper. Uní por última vez mis labios con los suyos, en lo que acabó siendo un beso apasionado.

-No hagas ninguna tontería –le dije cerca de su oreja-. Por favor.

-Te quiero –me dijo abrazándome.

Salí de los brazos de mi amado, le dediqué una última sonrisa a mi familia y les di la espalda para enfrentarme a mi nuevo futuro. Cogí mi maleta y me acerqué lentamente hacia Aro.

-Félix, cógele la maleta a Alice –le ordenó Aro.

-Soy capaz de llevarme mi maleta sola, gracias dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Alice, querida, no quiero que lleves peso. La llevará Félix y no hay nada más que decir –dijo cortantemente.

Aro me ofreció su mano, a lo que supuse que sería el símbolo definitivo de que iba a ser una Vulturi por un tiempo. Acerqué mi mano a la suya pero antes de que pudiera rozarla, pasó algo inesperado.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi esposa –dijo Jasper amenazante.

-¿Jasper, qué haces? –pregunté yo.

-¡Que no te vas a ningún sitio! –gritó él completamente fuera de sí.

-Jasper, entiendo que separarte de tu esposa sea doloroso para ti, pero tienes que asumirlo –dijo Aro tratando de ser comprensivo.

-No pienso asumirlo, ¡porque Alice se queda!

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer tú solo? –preguntó Aro.

-No es él solo –dijo Edward-. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que Alice se vaya.

Todos los hombres Cullen se pusieron en línea delante, con pose amenazante. Las mujeres no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Yo estaba sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Me tendría que haber imaginado que esto iba a pasar. Toda la familia Cullen dispuesta a dar la vida por la pequeña Alice –dijo Aro. ¿¡Como que pequeña?!

-Y no solo ellos –dijo Eleazar-. Nosotros tampoco lo permitiremos.

-Ni nosotros –dijeron Peter y Charlotte.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Y qué proponéis?

-Deja a Alice quedarse, o lo pagarás muy caro –dijo Jasper.

-Nunca. Alice se viene conmigo.

-Sólo dejaré que vaya con una condición –dijo Jasper.

Jasper se ganó la mirada de todo el mundo, incluida la mirada de sorpresa de Edward, Emmett y Carlisle.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo me vengo con vosotros –dijo muy serio.

-Por mí encantado –dijo Aro.

-¡No! –grité yo.

Fui corriendo hacia Jasper, lo cogí de la mano y lo aparté de la multitud.

-¿¡Estás loco!? –le pregunté-. ¡Ni se te ocurra venir conmigo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que vaya? –me preguntó extrañado-. Pensé que…

-Me encantaría que vinieras, pero con tu pasado no quiero que vengas –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi pasado en todo esto?

-Si Aro descubre todo lo que María hizo y ve que tú estabas implicado, ¡podría matarte! ¿O es que no te das cuenta? Yo… no podría soportar eso –dije.

-Alice, haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo. Y si tengo que arriesgarme a que…

-¡No! He dicho que no y es que ¡no! No quiero que vengas –dije enfadada-. Quiero ir sola, y tú te quedas aquí, ¿entendido?

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo.

-Me da igual si estás de acuerdo o no. No vas a venir y san se acabó.

Me dirigí de nuevo a Aro, dejando de nuevo atrás a mi familia.

-No le hagas caso –le dije a Aro-. Jasper se queda. Vengo yo sola.

-¡De eso ni hablar! Yo me quedaré aquí, pero tú también.

-¿Otra vez? –grité desesperada. Bastante duro era ya para mí irme, como para que encima Jasper opusiera resistencia-. ¡Que me voy, y ya está! No hay más que hablar.

-Alice…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Te dejé bien claro que iba a irme.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero no me queda otro remedio.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos, llevándome hasta Peter.

-Que no se vaya –le dijo.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!? Me llevaba con Peter para que me sujetara para que no me fuera. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

-Quédate con ella –le dijo Peter a Charlotte.

-Alice, tranquila. Jasper sabe lo que se hace.

No opuse demasiada resistencia. Me limité a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Y no me estaba gustando nada.

Los hombres Cullen y compañía se pusieron en fila delante de los Vulturis.

-Si quieres llevarte a Alice –dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados-, será por encima de mi cadáver.

-Como quieras –dijo Aro.

Empezaron a abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro. Yo me sentía inútil, pero Charlotte no me dejaba moverme.

-Charlotte –le supliqué-, déjame ir a ayudarlos, por favor.

-No –dijo rotundamente-. Jasper me ha pedido que no te dejara, y eso haré.

Supe que era inútil, pero alguna cosa tenía que hacer. No podía quedarme allí quieta cuando toda mi familia estaba luchando por mí, para que no me llevasen a Volterra. No sabía qué, pero algo debía de hacer.

Pero antes de que pudiera ocurrírseme algo, noté cómo algo se acercaba por detrás. Jacob, Seth y Leah venían corriendo hacia nosotros con Sulpicia y Athenedora cogidas por el cuello.

Todos pararon de luchar, y Aro se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Jacob qué hacéis? –le pregunté cuando se acercaron a mí.

-Salvarte el pellejo –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-He de suponer que sois los famosos Vulturis, ¿cierto? –dijo Jacob.

-Y tú eres… -dijo Aro.

-Jacob. Él es Seth y ella es Leah. Pero dejándonos de presentaciones que a nadie interesan, tengo aquí un par de mujeres que tal vez sí os interesen –dijo señalando a las esposas de Aro y Marco.

-¿Qué pretendéis hacer con ellas? –preguntó Marco preocupado por la salud de su esposa, al contrario de Aro, que no parecía sentir nada al respecto.

-Un cambio –dijo Jacob-. Nosotros, las dejamos en libertad, y vosotros permitís que Alice se quedé con su familia.

-¡Ni hablar! –dijo Aro-. ¡Ahora que tengo a Alice conmigo no voy a permitir que se vaya!

-¿Tan poco te importa tu esposa? –preguntó Leah extrañada.

-Me importa, pero… no pienso quedarme sin Alice.

-¿Tan fuerte es tu afán de poder, que serías capaz de traicionar a tu propia esposa? ¿Y todo para qué? –preguntó Jasper-. ¿Sólo para tener un capricho tuyo?

-¿Tener, a la que yo considero la vampira más poderosa del mundo, te parece un capricho? ¿Me preguntas que si estaría dispuesto a traicionar a Sulpicia por Alice? Pues sí –dijo Aro.

-¡Eres un egoísta! –gritó Sulpicia.

-A ti tal vez te importe poco Sulpicia, pero yo quiero a Athenadora a salvo –dijo Marco.

Jacob soltó a Athenadora, por lo que supuse que sintió pena por Marco. Al fin y al cabo, había demostrado querer a su mujer.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? ¿De verdad quieres perder a tu esposa? –preguntó Jacob.

Pero Aro no contestó. Jane usó su poder en contra de Jacob, y éste soltó a Sulpicia al no poder soportar más el dolor. Sulpicia fue corriendo al lado de otros miembros de la guardia, mirando enfadada a Aro.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Aro con una sonrisa de superioridad-. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-Matarte –dijo Jasper.

Y volvieron todos a luchar. Y yo seguía allí, viendo como mi familia luchaba por mí, pero llegó un momento en el que exploté y ya no pude aguantar más. Aro había mordido a Jasper, provocando en él una mueca de dolor.

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas a Charlotte para ir a ayudarlo, pero Demetri me cogió por el cuello inmovilizándome. Me llevó a arrastrando hasta Aro, el cual ya estaba sonriendo.

-¡Parad todos si no queréis que la mate! –gritó Aro.

Toda mi familia paró de luchar y me miraban consternados.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Jasper.

Demetri cada vez me tenía cogida más fuertemente del cuello, hasta el punto que empezó a dolerme. Y por lo que vi, Jasper también lo notó.

-Aro, por favor –dijo Carlisle-. Es mi hija. No me hagas esto, creí que éramos amigos.

-¡Y lo somos! Aturemos esto ya ¿de acuerdo? Demetri no le hagas daño a Alice, ahora será uno de nosotros.

-Tú no quieres matarla –dijo Edward-. Y no lo vas a hacer nunca.

-Exacto, pero…

-¡YA BASTA! –grité yo-. Ya no puedo más. No puedo. Pretendía hacer que mi ida fuera sencilla, para no veros sufrir ni sufrir yo. Pero esto está siendo insoportable, por favor, asumid que me voy y dejad que todo vaya como tiene que ir.

-Alice tiene razón –dijo Esme. Todos la miramos sorprendida-. Yo no quiero que te vayas mi niña, pero sé que estás sufriendo aun más así. Niños –dijo mirando a mis hermanos y marido-, ya es suficiente.

-Pero… -Jasper estaba hasta temblando.

Aro se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano.

-Veo que no te vas a ir, así que despídete de tu familia y prepárate que esta vez sí que nos vamos.

Demetri me soltó y fui corriendo a abrazar a mis padres y hermanos.

-Os quiero –les dije recibiendo un "nosotros también" de su parte.

El que no dijo nada era Jasper. Fui hacia él y lo abracé.

-Te amo –le dije.

-Y yo –dijo con la voz dolida-. Lo siento, he intenta…

-Has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tus manos por mantenerme a tu lado. Te voy a echar de menos, pero te llamaré cada día, te lo prometo.

-No me bastan tus llamadas –me dijo-. Necesito tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Te duele? –dije señalando su herida.

-No más que el corazón al pensar que te vas.

Lo besé con tanta fuerza y pasión que me costó mucho separarme de él. Pero tuve que hacerlo. Me acerqué a Aro, el cual me ofreció su brazo y me alejé de mi familia, mandándoles un beso y una sonrisa. Todos ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Decidí no mirar más hacia atrás, no podía soportar mirar la escena que tenía detrás.

Iba caminando al lado de Aro, cuando algo me elevó y me abrazó. Era Jasper.

-No me olvides, igual que yo sería incapaz de hacerlo -me dijo-. Te amo tanto que no tengo palabras para describirte lo que siento.

-Yo también te amo.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme.

-Cuídate –me dijo-. Trátala bien –dijo mirando a Aro-, porque si no lo haces te arrancaré la cabeza.

-Tranquilo –dijo Aro.

-Adiós –le dije a Jasper mientras me alejaba de él con nuestras manos unidas.

-Adiós –dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Se soltó de mi mano, y en ése momento sentí que se me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Me alejé corriendo de allí, no podía ver su cara de tristeza por más tiempo. Fuimos corriendo hasta la costa este de Estados Unidos. Aro no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegamos a la costa. Vi cómo todos se metían en el agua para ir nadando, pero Aro me guió hasta otro lugar.

-No he considerado adecuado llevarte nadando hasta tu nuevo hogar, así que he decidido que tú y yo iremos en avión –me dijo con una sonrisa que no me pareció diabólica, sino más bien cariñosa.

Al menos tuvo un detalle conmigo, pero no estaba segura de si realmente cumpliría lo que le prometió a mi padre y a mi marido.

Ahora sí. Empezaba una nueva vida al lado de los vampiros más poderosos de la Tierra. Iba a pertenecer a la "realeza" de los vampiros.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Acepto tomatazos, y de todo. Siento haber tardado tanto : los estudios absorben mi tiempo.**

**Si les soy sincera no estoy muy contenta con esta historia, estoy muy desanimada con ella u.u No es por nada en concreto, sólo es…no sé, no estoy satisfecha. Pero no se preocupen, no la abandonaré, hay muchas cosas que pasarán, mucho drama, muchas aventuras y aunque no guste la historia o lo que sea, no dejaré de escribirla ;P Hoy estoy pesimista y de todo haha**

**Algunas personas me han dicho que hay capis que son algo aburridos, de verdad que intento que no lo sean u.u Hago tooodo lo que puedo, pero lo mío no son los dramas xDD**

**No estoy NADA convencida con este capi, pero bueno, ya hemos avanzado mucho. Alice se va, Jasper está destrozado… puuff las cosas no van bien xD**

**Bueno, dejando mis pensamientos momentáneos, agradezco muchísimo los reviews que he recibido y toooodas las alertas y favoritos! De verdad que me hace muy feliz que la historia guste (aunque sea un poco) **

**¡Espero que les guste el capi!**

**Les recomiendo que lean la nueva historia de Romy92 llamada "Caprichos del destino" ;D y el OS de Sweetsugarhoney "A calzado regalado" ;D**

**Gracias y besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	20. Chapter 19: Una nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción: IKO heart of stone<strong>

**Capítulo beteado por ****KlaudiaLobithaCullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

No me lo podía creer. Cuando vi que Alice se alejaba definitivamente de mí, me derrumbé por completo. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Alice se había ido y, aunque tuviera a mi familia, me había quedado solo. Porque mi familia era muy importante para mí. Pero Alice era mi alma gemela, la razón de mí existir, la primera que se había acercado a mí y mi salvación. Todo eso era poco para decir lo que era Alice para mí.

Esme se acercó a mí rápidamente para darme un abrazo. No se despegó de mí en un buen rato, gesto que agradecí enormemente. Ahora que Alice se había ido realmente necesitaba el cariño y amor de mi madre para superar un poquito el mal trago por el que estaba pasando. Al fin y al cabo, el amor de mi vida, la luz que iluminaba mí día a día, se había ido. Al pensar en ello sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho. Hacia más de cien años que no latía, pero ahora parecía que había decidido latir, solo para hacer físico el dolor de mi alma. Aunque no lo necesitaba, sentí que me falto el aire.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, hermano –me dijo Emmett. Ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para contestarle. Simplemente lo miré y asentí. Aunque pensé que mi fortaleza se había acabado en ese momento, se había escapado con Alice y me había dejado mucho más vulnerable de lo que era cuando ella me encontró. Porque antes de ella me podía mantener en pie e intentar seguir, ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello.

No tardé mucho en dejar a mi familia e irme a la habitación que hasta aquél día compartía con Alice, para pensar. Aunque eso hizo que me sintiera mucho peor, porque ver sus cosas, su ropa, sus fotos… eso hizo que mi alma la extrañara aun más de lo que ya lo hacía. No había sido una buena idea subir a la habitación.

Cogí la foto que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y la miré detalladamente. Era la foto más especial que teníamos: la foto de nuestra boda. Alice estaba realmente preciosa. En la foto estábamos sonriendo y felices.

Abracé la foto con fuerzas a mi pecho y me tumbé en la cama, empezando a sollozar. Aun me costaba creerlo. Alice se había ido y yo me quede aquí solo, Alice se había ido y yo me había quedado vacío, Alice se había ido y yo sentía que ya no había razón para seguir existiendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en aquella postura, pero supe que bastante cuando miré por la ventana y vi que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

¿Dónde estaría Alice? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo habrá ido a Volterra? ¿Me llamará?

Ésas eran algunas de las preguntas que no paraban de pasar por mi mente a cada momento y hacían que estuviera inquieto y preocupado. Deseaba que en cuanto Alice llegara a Volterra, me llamara para decirme que estaba bien. Pero podría ser que no pudiera hacerlo, y esa posibilidad me perturbaba.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Rosalie entró en la habitación cerrando después de pasar ella.

-Claro, ven siéntate conmigo –le dije.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

No me dijo nada, solamente se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó la mejilla.

-Pronto volverá –me dijo acariciándome el rostro-, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero –le dije cabizbajo-. Ya la echo mucho de menos.

-Lo sé –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Todos la echamos de menos ya. Y Bella se siente culpable.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque como uno de los guardias le bloqueó su don y no pudo hacer nada, se siente responsable –dijo Rosalie.

-No ha sido culpa suya, ha sido culpa mía. Tendría que hab…

-¡Eh! –Dijo haciendo que levantara la cabeza-. Ni se te ocurra decir que deberías haber hecho algo más, ¿me oyes? Has hecho todo lo que has podido y más. No le des más vueltas.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Oye, estoy completamente segura de que Alice está enormemente orgullosa de ti por lo que has hecho por ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Rosalie-. Cómo quieres que no lo esté cuando su marido, el hombre al que ama, ha estado dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla a su lado. Yo estaría muy orgullosa y feliz por ello.

-Me alegra saberlo –dije-. Pero eso no hará que Alice vuelva.

-No, pero no creo que tardemos mucho en volver a verla, ya lo verás.

-Se ha ido hace unas horas y ya estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que vuelva y llene de alegría esta casa.

-Ven –dijo dándome la mano-. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Dejé que me llevara donde quisiera, pues estar en aquella habitación acentuaba aun más mi dolor. Fuimos a cazar, y estuvimos fuera bastantes horas. Me ayudo un poco, pero no podía dejar de dolerme.

Nada más llegar a casa, mi teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Sí? –pregunté.

_-¡Jasper! _–Dijo aquella voz que ya tanto echaba de menos-. _Me alegra tanto oír tu voz._

-Y a mí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-_Sí, tranquilo. Aro y yo vinimos a Volterra en avión y ha sido muy amable conmigo, no te preocupes. Te echo de menos, a todos._

-Yo también. Todos te echamos de menos –dije.

Toda la familia estaba a mí alrededor, deseando saber cómo estaba Alice.

-_Oye, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no te preocupes tanto, ¿vale? Sé que es difícil no preocuparse, pero debes intentarlo. No quiero que sufras por mí._

Vi que mi familia se había apartado en seco para darnos un poco de intimidad.

-¿Cómo quieres que no sufra? Si mi vida sin ti es un infierno –dije. Aunque acto seguido me arrepentí de aquellas palabras. No quería preocuparla aun más.

-_Eres fuerte, Jazz. Me lo has demostrado siempre y lo vas a seguir siendo –me dijo-. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste por mí Jasper. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para evitar que yo me fuera, y te estoy muy agradecida._

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti –le dije.

-_Lo sé. Y yo por ti. _

Escuché unas voces en el fondo.

-_Lo siento Jasper, debo irme. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes._

_-_Yo también a ti.

-_Diles a los demás que les quiero mucho y que intentaré llamar mañana, ¿vale?_

-Ahora se lo diré. Te amo, Alice.

-_Y yo a ti _–dijo emocionada-. _Adiós, Jazzy._

Acto seguido colgó.

-Alice me ha dicho que os diga que os quiere mucho y que intentará llamar mañana –les dije a mi familia.

Todos miraron contentos por saber que Alice estaba bien, pero por otra parte tristes de tenerla lejos.

Pero lo peor de todo ocurrió por la noche. Fui a nuestra habitación para darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y "dormir" un rato. Pero me fue imposible hacer todo eso sin pensar en ella.

Aquella habitación empezaba a torturarme con los recuerdos que había ido creando con Alice, nuestra vida allí. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Esa cama, sin ella era fría y vacía. Esa cama en la que nos dedicamos durante muchos años solo a hacernos el amor. Esa habitación, sin sus risas y su voz de pajarito, no era nada.

Me puse el pijama y me tiré a la cama, abrazado a un osito de peluche que me había regalado Alice años atrás. Empecé a recordar mi vida con Alice, cosa que hizo que me entristeciera aun más. ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rosalie asomando la cabeza por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta.

-Sí, tranquila –le mentí mientras me sentaba en la cama-. Pasa si quieres.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó conmigo.

-Pues esa no es la sensación que tengo –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. La casa está inundada de dolor y tristeza.

-Lo siento-dije agachando la cabeza y me sentí terrible porque toda la familia tenía que soportar mi dolor. En algunos momentos, como este, llegaba incluso a detestar mi don.

-No tienes que sentir nada –dijo amablemente-. No quiero que reprimas tus sentimientos. Bastante lo has hecho ya. Cuando esperábamos a los Vulturis durante esta semana, te has mantenido fuerte, pero sé que lo has pasado tan mal como todos. Ven aquí.

Rosalie me abrazó fuertemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello. La verdad, que estar con ella hacía que me sintiera un poco mejor.

-Rosalie, gracias por apoyarme –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No sé qué haría ahora sin ti.

-Para eso está tu hermanita, para lo que necesites. Sea bueno o malo.

Agradecí mucho que se quedara el resto de la noche conmigo, abrazándome.

-¡Yo también quiero abracitos! –Dijo Emmett irrumpiendo en mitad de la noche en mi habitación-. ¡No es justo! –lloriqueó tumbándose en la cama y abrazándonos a Rose y a mí a la vez.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! –Dijo mi querida sobrina Reneesme haciendo lo mismo que Emmett, sólo que ella encima de mí-. ¡Te quiero, tío Jazzy!

-Yo también pequeña –dije besando su frente.

Pasar la noche rodeado de tus hermanos (porque Edward y Bella también se apuntaron), de tus padres y de tu sobrina, fue el mejor gesto por su parte que pudieron hacer. Aunque no sé cómo aguantó la cama, hizo que me sintiera querido por mi familia en un momento que era lo que más necesitaba.

Teniendo a Nessie dormida en mis brazos, me hizo pensar en lo maravilloso que podría llegar a ser tener una pequeña Alice fruto del amor de mi esposa y mío. Aunque tuve que quitarme la idea de la cabeza al darme cuenta de que era imposible.

Sólo había pasado un día, y ya me había dado cuenta de que mi vida sin ella no tenía sentido. Así que decidí que tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Aro estaba siendo muy agradable conmigo. Estuvo conversando conmigo durante todo el trayecto en avión hacia Italia. La verdad, es que no podía decir que me estuviera tratando mal, porque era más bien al contrario.

-Estoy muy contento de que vengas conmigo a Volterra, Alice –me dijo en el avión-. Sé que vas a echar mucho de menos a tu familia, y en especial a Jasper. Pero verás que tu estancia conmigo no será tan desagradable como piensas.

-Eso espero –dije sin muchos ánimos.

-Alice, no quiero que me veas como a un enemigo –siguió diciendo-. Quiero que me veas como a un amigo, o mejor aún, como a tu tío Aro. ¿Qué me dices? Puedes llamarme tío Aro.

¿De verdad me estaba diciendo aquello? Pensé por un momento en mandarle a la porra, pero después pensé que sería mejor llevarme bien con él para que me dejara volver a casa pronto.

-Lo intentaré, tío Aro –dije intentando parecer simpática.

-¡Así me gusta!

Para mi suerte, no me dijo mucho más durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Aro me sorprendió de nuevo. Apareció delante de nosotros una limusina negra muy lujosa con un chófer que nos abrió la puerta.

-Para mi sobrinita, lo mejor –me dijo al oído.

El trayecto volvió a ser en silencio. El paisaje estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que fui a Volterra con Bella, y había que reconocer que era un paisaje precioso. Aunque por muy bellas que fueran las vistas, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Jasper. ¿Estaría bien? Lo echaba mucho de menos. No podía vivir sin él, pero tenía que ser fuerte y pensar en que pronto volvería a casa me ayudaba bastante.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar –me dijo una vez llegamos a Volterra.

Bajamos de la limusina que estaba parada en la Piazza de Priori y nos dirigimos al interior del Palazzo dei Priori, en donde supuse que nos esperarían ya la resta de miembros. Seguía siendo un palacio precioso, pero su ambiente lúgubre y frío hacía que se me erizara el vello.

Recordé la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. Realmente pensaba que no íbamos a salir con vida de allí, pero por suerte pudimos volver a casa, sanos y salvos. Pero aquella vez iba a ser diferente; tal vez sí que fuera volver a casa sana y salva, pero ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver en un futuro inmediato o en uno bastante lejano.

Me tranquilizaba mucho la idea de saber que Jasper no iba a estar solo, sino que iba a estar acompañado de la familia, la cual ya había visto que harían todo lo posible por mantener a Jasper ocupado. Especialmente Rosalie.

Todos estaban en la gran sala, murmurando a mí alrededor.

-_Es nueva y ya tiene más privilegios que nosotros –_escuché que decía uno.

-_Se cree que por ser una Cullen es mejor que los demás._

_-La culpa es del maestro por tratarla tan bien. Será su consentida, más que Jane._

_-No lo entiendo, a nosotros nos trata fatal._

Ya dejé de escuchar porque al final me iba a sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Yo no me creía mejor ni peor que nadie. Yo que tenía planeado tener una buena relación con todos para hacer mi estancia más agradable, y ya veía que iba a ser bastante complicado entablar algún tipo de amistad con ellos. Especialmente con Jane, que me miraba con odio.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí –dijo Aro que me tenía cogida del brazo-. Cayo, ¿ha habido algún problema durante nuestra ausencia?

-No –dijo cortantemente.

-Os presento a todos –dijo Aro colocándome al lado de su "trono"-, oficialmente, a Alice Cullen, como sabéis tiene el don de ver el futuro. Será una más de nosotros, así que espero que os portéis bien con ella. No quiero que se lleve un mal recuerdo de nosotros.

Todos asintieron.

-Alice, te hago ofrenda de tu nuevo emblema. Este collar –dijo mostrándome un collar con el emblema de los Vulturis, y por detrás tenía un nombre: Alice Vulturi-, será tuyo a partir de ahora, porque ya eres una Vulturi. ¿Quieres cambiarte el apellido?

-Si no te importa, preferiría seguir manteniendo mi apellido –le dije educadamente.

-No, no me importa. ¿Te ayudo a quitarte tu collar? –dijo mirando el collar que me había regalado Carlisle.

-Aro, con todo mi respeto, no quiero quitarme este collar. Significa mucho para mí –le dije mirándolo con mi mejor carita de pena.

Se levantó y me puso el collar de los Vulturi encima del mío.

-Pues llevarás dos –dijo sonriendo-. Estás preciosa. Y acuérdate de llamarme tío Aro, cariño.

Ése comentario aumentó los cuchicheos que habían a mi alrededor. Empezaban a odiarme aun más.

-Estarás cansada –dijo Aro levantándose-. Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Me ofreció su brazo y fuimos andando por las preciosas instalaciones del palacio. Nos acercamos a una puerta y la abrió.

-Esta será tu habitación, ¿te gusta? Mañana puedes ir de compras y te la puedes decorar como quieras.

-Gracias.

-Te acompañaré personalmente –dijo amablemente-. No es que no me fie de ti, solo es que no he ido nunca a comprar muebles.

-Por mí ningún problema.

Se fue y me quedé sola en la fría habitación. Era muy sobria y con pocas cosas. Tenía una cama, un sillón y un armario. Le hacía falta un buen toque de Alice. Cogí la maleta que Félix ya me había dejado y saqué las pocas cosas que había traído para ponerlas en el armario.

Una vez estuvo todo organizado, decidí llamar a mi familia.

_-¿Sí?_ –preguntó Jasper con voz triste.

-¡Jasper!–Dije contenta-. Me alegra tanto oír tu voz.

-_Y a mí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, tranquilo. Aro y yo vinimos a Volterra en avión y ha sido muy amable conmigo, no te preocupes. Te echo de menos, a todos.

-_Yo también. Todos te echamos de menos_ –dijo.

-Oye, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no te preocupes tanto, ¿vale? Sé que es difícil no preocuparse, pero debes intentarlo. No quiero que sufras por mí –le dije.

_-¿Cómo quieres que no sufra? Si mi vida sin ti es un_ _infierno _–dijo Jasper haciéndome sentir aun peor.

-Eres fuerte, Jazz. Me lo has demostrado siempre y lo vas a seguir siendo –le dije-. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste por mí Jasper. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para evitar que yo me fuera, y te estoy muy agradecida.

_-Haría cualquier cosa por ti_ –me dijo.

-Lo sé. Y yo por ti.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación y entró Aro con una bolsa.

-Lo siento Jasper, debo irme. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

-_Yo también a ti._

-Diles a los demás que les quiero mucho y que intentaré llamar mañana, ¿vale?

_-Ahora se lo diré. Te amo, Alice._

-Y yo a ti –dije emocionada-. Adiós, Jazzy.

Colgué el teléfono y me giré a mirar a Aro.

-Te traigo tu ropa, póntela y en una hora te esperaré en la entrada –dijo cogiéndome la mano-. Jasper te quiere mucho, y tú a él. No tengo ningún problema en que tengas tu teléfono móvil, tranquila.

Dicho esto se fue y abrí la bolsa. Como me suponía era los trajes horribles que llevaban todos, pero el mío era bastante más bonito dentro de lo feo. Era un vestido de tela hasta la rodilla de manga corta, unas medias, unos zapatos de tacón alto y la típica capa. Todo negro y gris, por supuesto. No estaba del todo mal, pero era un poco lúgubre para llevarlo cada día. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Cuando pasó la hora, salí de mi habitación y me choqué con Jane.

-Hola, Jane –la saludé.

-Hola –dijo secamente-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el maestro?

-Te lo agradecería.

Me acompañó sin abrir la boca hasta Aro.

-¡Alice! Estás preciosa, cariño –dijo levantándose-. Será un placer llevarte a dar una vuelta por mi palacio –dijo ofreciéndome el brazo-. Estás muy provocadora, ves con cuidado con tus compañeros solteros –susurró en mi oído-. ¿Has hablado ya con alguien?

-No, bueno, sólo me he encontrado con Jane. Creo que no les caigo bien –le expliqué.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque he oído cómo cuchicheaban a mis espaldas cosas desagradables de mí.

-No les hagas caso, te tendrán envidia –me dijo como un padre a una hija que sus compañeros le dicen cosas feas. Aro no era tan malo como me pensaba-. Yo te protegeré.

Me enseñó los jardines, que eran preciosos. Lleno de árboles y flores, aunque estaban un tanto descuidados.

-¿Quién se cuida de los jardines? –le pregunté.

-Nadie –dijo-. A veces alguno de los guardias lo arregla un poco, pero nadie quiere hacerlo.

-¡Pues me ofrezco como voluntaria! –le dije-. A mi madre le encantan las flores y siempre la ayudo a cuidar el jardín.

-Me parece estupendo. Seguro que lo dejarás aun más precioso que antes. Siempre que tengas que salir a comprar lo que sea, tienes mi permiso para irte. Pero piensa que confío en ti, así que no me defraudes.

-Muchas gracias, tío Aro. No te defraudaré.

Aunque me gustó mucho que me diera permiso para irme, supe que no debía escaparme para irme a casa. Eso sólo haría que se complicaran las cosas con él, así que no se me podía pasar por la cabeza. Volver a casa tenía que salir de él.

La resta de la tarde la pasé con Aro, explicándome cosas de su vida y preguntándome cómo funcionaba mi don.

-Pero para ver el futuro, ¿tienes que tener una conexión con esa persona?

-Es un punto a favor. Mis visiones son más precisas cuanta más relación tenga con esa persona. Si no la conozco me cuesta mucho, pero logro tenerla con mucha concentración.

-Y a distancia también las tienes, ¿no? Porque nos has visto venir todas las veces –preguntó.

-Las visiones que he tenido han sido porque afectaban a mi familia y a mí, pero sí.

-¿Y ahora podrías tener una visión de tu familia? –me preguntó.

-Sí, porque sigo en sintonía con ellos.

-Inténtalo.

Me concentré mucho hasta que conseguí tener una.

**Jasper estaba en nuestra habitación con Nessie en brazos dormida, con Emmett y Rosalie en la cama también. Al poco vi que los demás también iban con Jasper, al igual que nuestros padres.**

-Impresionante –dijo Aro-. Todo, tu don y el amor que le muestran a Jasper toda tu familia.

-Sí, me hace feliz que estén con él.

La verdad es que no me imaginé nunca que hicieran eso con Jasper. Acompañándolo toda la noche para que no estuviera solo.

Me enteré que era una de las pocas que tenía habitación propia, puesto que aparte de los jefes y sus esposas, nadie más tenía una estancia propia. Eso hizo que me sintiera mal, porque tampoco quería tener problemas con los demás guardias, pero si Aro me la había dado, no iba a ser yo la que la negara.

Cuando anocheció, Heidi trajo unos turistas para "cenar", y yo aproveché para irme a cazar. No pensaba matar humanos, por eso pedí a Aro que me disculpara y que me iba. No puso ninguna objeción y salí del palacio.

Como ya era de noche y no había peligro alguno, antes de irme al campo, di una vuelta por el pueblo. Era un pueblo muy bonito y extremadamente tranquilo. No me extrañaba nada que los Vulturi vivieran allí, porque con lo tranquilo que se estaba allí, no tenían ningún peligro.

Los animales allí eran diferentes. No había osos ni pumas. Lo único que pude cazar fue un pequeño jabalí y algún conejo, pues no encontré otra cosa. Iba a tener problemas si no encontraba pronto algún lugar donde hubieran más animales y más grandes.

Cuando regresé a "casa", aquello parecía una masacre. Montones de cadáveres de turistas estaban esparcidos por el suelo, muertos y llenos de sangre. Eso fue demasiado para mí, así que decidí irme. Pero Aro me paró antes de que pudiera salir de allí.

-¿De verdad que no quieres ninguno?

-No gracias –le dije.

Empezaron a amontonar los cadáveres para quemarlos juntos.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? –me preguntó ante la expectación de todos-. Quiero decir, está todo lleno de sangre humana, ¿cómo aguantas sin beber?

-Costumbre –le dije-. Hace muchísimos años que no me alimento de sangre humana, y ya no me llama la atención.

-¿Cuántos años hace que no la pruebas? –preguntó Jane.

-A los seis meses de mi transformación, tuve alguna recaída, pero al menos hace ochenta años que soy "vegetariana", como lo llamamos nosotros.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero lo mío no era nada impresionante al lado de Carlisle, que llevaba muchísimos más años que yo.

**-Mamá –preguntaba un niño de unos seis años-, ¿cuándo volverá papá de su visita al palacio?**

**-No tardará cielo –le dijo su madre-. La abuela lo habrá entretenido.**

-¿Qué has visto? –me preguntó Aro.

-No lo sé. No lo he visto claro.

**El mismo niño estaba ahora llorando en brazos de su madre y del que suponía que era su abuelo.**

**-¡Quiero que papá vuelva! –Lloraba el niño-. ¡No puede estar muerto! ¡No! ¡Y la yaya tampoco!**

**-Cariño, tranquilo –decía la madre entre lágrimas-. Ellos te protegerán ahora desde el cielo.**

-¿Quiénes eran esos? –me preguntó Aro, el cual me tenía cogida de la mano y había visto la visión.

-No lo sé –dije traumatizada y sin poder hablar-. No lo sé, no lo sé…

**-Señora Paccinni –dijo un policía-. Lamento decirle que su esposo ha sido asesinado en extrañas circunstancias.**

**La mujer se sentó en el suelo, completamente destrozada y llena de lágrimas.**

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

**-Giacomo –decía una mujer anciana envuelta en llanto-. No me puedo creer que nuestro hijo y nietos hayan muerto todos en ése viaje al norte de Italia.**

-¿Estás viendo las familias de los muertos? –preguntó Aro impresionado-. Tu poder es más increíble de lo que yo me pensaba.

-Esto no me pasaba desde hace más de ochenta años –dije al borde de llorar-. Aunque me pensaba que sólo tenía visiones si los mataba yo… pero veo que no.

Tuve varias visiones más, hasta que Aro me cogió en brazos y me sacó de aquella sala. Yo estaba aun teniendo visiones desagradables y horribles.

Me llevó a una habitación que no me había enseñado y me sentó en el sillón.

-Ya está Alice, ya está –dijo abrazándome y dándome palmaditas en la espalda-. Para la próxima vez, no te acerques justo después que nosotros nos hayamos alimentado.

Había sido una experiencia horrible. Todas ésas familias que habían perdido a un ser querido de una forma tan desagradable, era espantoso.

Me volví a mí habitación para intentar descansar de tan duro primer día como Vulturi. Aunque ahora se me presentaría como Alice Vulturi, yo siempre iba a ser Alice Cullen.

Pero la tranquilidad se iba a acabar ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, me tardé un poco pero aquí lo tienen. Éste es un capítulo de transición, no pasa nada nuevo pero es necesario para el próximo capítulo, al que volverá la acción, los problemas, entre otras cosas. Seguro que la faceta de Aro en este capítulo es sorprendente, pero aviso que no durará mucho muahahaaha sé que soy mala dejándolo ahí, Jasper diciendo: "Así que decidí que tenía que hacer algo"; y Alice: "Pero la tranquilidad se iba a acabar ahí" XDD<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, por sus comentarios, sus alertas, favoritos y gracias a la gente que sigue la historia aunque sea anónimamente. **

**Y gracias a KlaudiaLobithaCullen por darme algun consejito para añadir en este capítulo para que fuera más guay. Gracias!**

**En el pasado capítulo, en la N.A. no sé qué me pasó… estaba depre ése día y lo plasmé en la nota. Lo siento, ya estoy plenamente recuperada, orgullosa de mi historia (de ésta y todas) y con ganas de seguir escribiendo! ^^**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, pues la semana que viene y la otra tengo bastantes exámenes y trabajos así que intentaré ser breve.**

**Perdón por la larga N.A.**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	21. Chapter 20: Malas noticias

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me tumbé en la cama después de haberme puesto un camisón para dormir. Todo lo que no había podido pensar durante el día, lo empecé a pensar entonces.

Estaba lejos de casa, lejos de Jasper, lejos de mi familia, con una gente con la que no me sentía a gusto y en un lugar en el que no quería estar. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esta situación? ¿Cómo yo misma había podido permitir que esto pasara? ¿Qué hacía yo allí?

A esa última pregunta me pude responder perfectamente yo misma: Aro me deseaba por encima de todo por mi don. ¡Maldito don! Ése era unos de esos momentos en los que odiaba a mi don. Si no tuviera este don, no estaría aquí. Estaría con mi familia, con mi marido.

Estaba equivocada. Le debía muchísimo a mi don. Me había traído cosas malas, como por ejemplo meterme en un hospital psiquiátrico por mis visiones. Pero si no hubieran sido por ellas, no sería un vampiro. Si no fuera por ellas, no habría visto y buscado a Jasper. Sin ellas, no habría encontrado a mi familia.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi maleta. Allí estaban mis dos fotos que me había llevado conmigo. En una de ellas estábamos Jasper y yo en nuestro viaje a Viena, y en la otra estábamos Jasper y yo con toda nuestra familia. Era una foto reciente, porque Jacob y Nessie también figuraban en ella.

Abracé las fotos con fuerza.

Lo único que me daba mucha rabia, era que a Aro le encantara mi don y deseara con todas sus fuerzas tenerme con él. Me quiso con él desde el primer momento en que supo de mí. Y cuando fui a Volterra a buscar a Edward, diría que fue cuando sus deseos de tenerme con él aumentaron considerablemente. Quedó fascinado cuando le tendí mi mano y observó lo poderoso que era mi don. Pero lo peor de todo, era que me había obligado contra mi voluntad a permanecer allí con él hasta que él me diera permiso para irme a casa. A casa. Mi casa, y mi casa no estaba en Volterra. Mi casa estaba donde quiera que estuvieran Jasper y mi familia. No importaba donde fuera, no importaba que fuera incluso en un desierto soleado. No, definitivamente nada de eso importaba, porque lo que yo más ansiaba en este mundo, era estar con la gente a la que quiero y que me quieren a mí.

Me revolví en la cama inquieta. La imagen de Jasper con la expresión de dolor al verme partir fue demasiado para mí. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso? Ya era consciente que no era culpa mía, pero no dejaba de hacerme responsable por eso.

¿Cómo estaría Jasper? Seguramente destrozado como yo, por lo que había podido observar. La imagen de toda mi familia junto a él para demostrarle que le daban su apoyo y amor, me había hecho emocionar.

Necesitaba a Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con él, y así lo hice. Me levanté de la cama y cogí me móvil. Me volví a la cama y marqué su número.

_-¿Alice? _–me preguntó.

-Hola mi vida –le saludé-. ¿Cómo estás?

_-Echándote de menos a cada hora que pasa –_me dijo con la voz rota.

-Yo también te echo de menos. He visto que todos han dormido contigo.

_-Sí… han sido muy buenos conmigo. Esto está siendo un infierno Alice, aunque me agrada demasiado oír tu voz._

-¿Dónde estás?

_-En nuestra habitación._

Miré la foto en la que estábamos él y yo y sonreí.

-Me gustaría estar ahí contigo.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Has llamado porque te ha pasado algo?_

-He llamado porque necesitaba oír tu voz. Falta poco para que amanezca y para que Aro haga su reunión matinal.

_-Qué divertido, ¿no?_

-Salto de alegría. Te quiero.

_-Yo más mi Alice._

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

-Siempre nos tienen que interrumpir –dije con una risita-. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Te amo –_me dijo antes de que colgara.

Me levanté y me puse mi bata para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Vístete –me saludó secamente Jane mirándome con cara de enfado-. En una hora te esperaremos donde siempre. No tardes.

-Buenos días a ti también –dije cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse la preciosa ropa que debía llevar. Si tenía algún rato a solas con Aro le pediré que sólo llevemos "eso" durante las reuniones, pero que en nuestro tiempo libre nos deje llevar lo que nos dé la gana.

Salí de mi habitación, asegurándome de haberla cerrado bien.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la sala, donde estaban casi todos. Al menos, ya que todo el mundo se giró para verme con cara de odio, Aro se levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Alice! –me dijo abrazándome-. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Buenos días, eemmm… tío Aro –le dije provocándole otra sonrisa-. Echando de menos a mi familia.

_-Es una niña de mamá _–escuché que decían por detrás.

-_La niñita echa de menos a su papá –_seguían cachondeándose.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Aro poniéndome detrás suyo-. No voy a tolerar que os riáis de nuestra invitada de honor. ¿¡Qué invitada!? ¡Ella es mucho más que una invitada! Y por eso, al próximo que se ría de ella, al próximo que se meta con ella o le dedique miradas de odio, lo castigaré con mis propias manos. ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

-Sí, maestro –dijeron todos agachando la cabeza.

-Así me gusta –dijo Aro-. Y ahora querida, ven aquí con tu tío a sentarte.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia donde estaban los tres "tronos", pero esta vez, había uno más pequeño en el centro. O sea, en total cuatro tronos.

Tanto Cayo, como Marco seguían de pie detrás de nosotros e iban siguiéndonos.

Cuando estábamos justo delante de los asientos, Aro me señaló uno de los tronos.

-Ése trono de ahí es el mío –dijo señalando uno de los dos centrales. Luego señaló el de al lado, que era más pequeño-, y ése, es el tuyo.

Cayo y Marco lo miraron con los ojos como platos. ¡Ni siquiera sus esposas habían tenido derecho a tener un trono!

-Pero, tío Aro yo… -no quería tener más privilegios. No quería que me odiaran aun más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-Te sentarás a mi lado, porque a partir de ahora serás mi mano derecha y mi gran consejera.

-¿Consejera?

-Sí. Con la ayuda de tus visiones me aconsejarás qué decisiones son las mejores para tomar.

Me senté al lado de Aro, y a mi derecha tenía a un Marco que me miraba con una expresión que no fui capaz de descifrar.

-Y ahora, vamos a hablar de…

Dejé de escuchar por un rato, porque estaban hablando de temas que no me interesaban en absoluto, y como Aro no pidió mi opinión de ninguno de ellos, seguí inmersa en mis pensamientos.

-Y por último –dijo Aro haciendo que me volteara a mirarlo-. Alice, mi niña, debo pedirte un par de cosas. Ayer te dije que te podías quedar con tu teléfono, pero no va a poder ser. Deberás dármelo.

-¿Pero por qué? –pregunté sobresaltada-. No quiero perder el contacto con mi familia, ¡necesito hablar con ellos! ¡Por favor!

-Tus compañeros tampoco tienen teléfono y no me lo han pedido nunca. Opino que no es justo que tú dispongas de él y tus compañeros no.

-¡Pero es que ellos viven aquí! –dije furiosa levantándome de la silla-. ¡Ellos no necesitan llamar a nadie! ¡A ellos no les han separado de su familia!

-Alice, lo siento pero no va a poder ser –dijo tendiendo la mano para que le diera le móvil.

-Por favor –le supliqué por última vez.

-No.

Saqué la tarjeta memoria y la tarjeta SIM del teléfono y se lo tendí a Aro. Aunque no supiera usarlo, supe que tal vez pudiese comprarme algún móvil a escondidas y necesitaría eso. ¡Genial! Un vampiro anticuado con mi móvil. ¿¡Y cómo me comunicaba ahora con mi familia!? ¿Con señales de humo?

-Otra cosa Alice –dijo una vez me volví a sentar-. No podrás volver a salir del palacio.

-¡Aro! ¡Necesito cazar! –le grité.

-Pues a partir de ahora tendrás que alimentarte como todos nosotros.

-Aro, no puedes hacerme esto –le dije apretando los dientes-. Ya sabes cómo reaccioné ayer y ni siquiera los maté yo. No pienso volver a alimentarme de humanos.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo? –preguntó Cayo-. ¿No quieres decepcionar a Carlisle?

-Ése podría ser uno de los motivos, pero todo esto no lo hago por Carlisle –dije mirándolo furiosa-. Lo hago por mí misma. No quiero ser una asesina.

-Pues deberás cambiar de opinión –dijo Jane.

Volví la cabeza para mirarla fríamente y me fui acercando a ella mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo! ¡Eres una sádica que no le importa nadie más que tú misma! ¡Eres tan egoísta que estoy completamente convencida de que estarías dispuesta a matar a tu propio hermano para salvarte! ¡No sabes lo que es querer a alguien a más de a ti misma!

-¡A mí no me hables así! –me dijo Jane.

-¡TE HABLARÉ COMO ME DE LA GANA! –le grité-. ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer! Y tú –dije girándome para encarar a Aro-, eres un mentiroso. ¡Nos prometiste que me tratarías bien!

-Y te estoy tratando como si fueras mi hija –me dijo levantándose él también-. Pero no voy a permitir que tú puedas salir libremente del palacio y tus compañeros no.

-Yo no estoy aquí por voluntad propia y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme continuar con mi dieta –le dije apretando los puños-. Vale que me dejes incomunicada, pero no permitiré que encima me conviertas en una asesina.

-Pero eso no va a poder ser –me dijo-. No vas a salir a cazar, cambiarás tu dieta y si necesitas llamar, tenemos un teléfono en la entrada que te dejaré usar con plena libertad. Pero te aviso que ahora no funciona, deberás esperar.

-¡PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! –dije dirigiéndome a la salida.

-No he dado permiso para abandonar la sala –me dijo Aro.

-¡Me lo he dado yo sola! –dije cerrando la puerta con un portazo tan fuerte que resonó por todo el edificio.

Fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía estar pasándome todo esto en tan solo un día.

Abracé fuertemente la foto de Jasper y empecé a sollozar. ¿Cómo me iba a comunicar con Jasper? No iba a poder esperar tanto tiempo para poder escuchar su voz.

¿Les podía mandar una carta? Tardaría demasiado en llegar, además de que Aro controlaría lo que he escrito.

Estuve un buen rato sentada en la cama, pensando en qué debía hacer. Hasta que se me ocurrió una solución.

Salté de la cama y me quité las horrendas prendas de encima para ponerme unas decentes. Salí sigilosamente de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la entrada del palacio. Para mi fortuna no había nadie vigilando en la entrada, pues todos estaban aun reunidos.

Salí corriendo de allí a velocidad humana para no llamar la atención y fui en busca de un teléfono público. No encontré ninguno en todo el pueblo, así que me acerqué a una anciana que estaba sentada en la entrada de su casa.

-Buenos días señora –la saludé con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-He perdido mi teléfono y necesitaría llamar a mi familia. ¿Le importaría dejarme llamar desde su teléfono?

-Por supuesto que no.

La anciana mujer me guió hasta el salón de su casa, decorado a la antigua y me dejó a solas para poder llamar.

_-¿Diga?_

-¿Papá? Soy Alice.

_-¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Desde donde llamas?_

-De eso quería hablarte.

-_¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Quería advertiros de que Aro me ha prohibido usar el móvil, y como el teléfono del palacio está estropeado, me va a costar llamaron a menudo.

_-Ay por Dios _–dijo Carlisle en tono preocupado-. _¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?_

-Dice que no es justo que yo tenga más que mis compañeros.

_-¿Pero se está portando bien contigo?_

-Sí, sí –dije. Prefería no contarles a ninguno que Aro me había prohibido alimentarme de animales. No quería preocuparles aun más-. Tengo habitación propia y un mini trono al lado de Aro.

_-¡Caray! Se ha tomado en serio lo de tratarte como una hija._

-Sí… Te echo de menos papá.

-_Y yo a ti hija. Todos te echamos de menos, incluso los lobos. Seth ha mandado recuerdos para ti._

-Yo también los echo de menos. Dales recuerdos a todos y besos a Jasper. Debo irme.

-_Vale. Pero ¿de dónde llamas?_

-Desde la casa de una buena mujer del pueblo. Me he escapado del palacio.

_-Vuelve inmediatamente no te metas en problemas mi niña._

-Os quiero.

-_Y nosotros a ti. Cuídate mi pequeña._

Colgué el teléfono, un poco más tranquila por haber podido avisarles. Bajé las escaleras y la señora se levantó al verme.

-¿Has podido hablar con tu familia?

-Sí, muchas gracias señora.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco triste.

-Echo de menos a mi familia, pero sí. Gracias.

-Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás.

-Debo irme –le dije a la señora. Me quité una pulsera de oro blanco que llevaba puesta y se la di a la señora-. Tenga.

-No. Es tuya y a mí me alegra mucho que hayas podido hablar con tu familia.

-A mí no me va a hacer ningún servicio –dije poniéndosela-. ¡Le queda estupenda!

-Jovencita no…

-Que tenga un buen día señora –dije saliendo de allí antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

Corrí lo más veloz que pude hasta el palacio. Entré disimuladamente y vi que aun no había nadie por los pasillos.

Al menos pude avisar a mi familia de que no llamaría tan a menudo, pero ¿qué haría ahora con lo de alimentarme? ¿Podría escaparme para cazar?

Me vino a la cabeza lo que me dijo aquella señora, "te acostumbrarás". ¿Lograré acostumbrarme a estar aquí? Definitivamente no. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Por favor, no saben cuanto lo siento! U.U siento haber tardado tanto…me quedé bloqueada con el capi, pero hoy me puse en el ordenador decidida a no levantar al culo del asiento hasta que no escribiera algo: y aquí estoy!<strong>

**Aro no es tan bueno como parecía…. Empieza a ser un cabroncete ò.ó por muchos privilegios que le dé, lo peor que ha podido hacerle a Alice ha sido decirle eso… y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.**

**En mi perfil tienen un enlace a mi blog donde se podrán mantener informadas sobre las actualizaciones =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un comentario y también a las que leen anónimamente ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	22. Chapter 21: Descubrimientos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Nadie se podía imaginar lo feliz que me hizo escuchar la voz de mi dulce Alice. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando ella llamó porque quería escuchar mi voz y hablar conmigo. Me alegró la mañana hablar con ella, y aunque Alice estaba lejos y no la tenía a mi lado, me alegraba de oírla aunque fuera simplemente por teléfono. Se me estaba haciendo muy duro no tenerle conmigo, pero gracias a mi familia, superé bastante bien el primer día sin mi razón para vivir.

Ellos no paraban de decirme que Alice estaría bien, que esto sólo era algo temporal, que no iba a ser para toda la vida. Y tenían razón, un día Alice iba a volver a mi lado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en estos momentos no la tenía conmigo, y la necesitaba más que nunca.

Me aliviaba saber que Alice iba a poder seguir llamándonos y que podría seguir con nuestra dieta, porque estaba seguro que Alice antes moriría que matar a un humano. Eso era una de las cosas que yo sabía que le daban más miedo a mi esposa.

Pasó un buen rato desde que Alice me había llamado, y decidí salir de nuestra habitación que me ofrecía tantos buenos y bonitos recuerdos de Alice.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Jacob jugando con una Nessie algo distraída.

-Buenos días, princesita. Buenos días Jake –saludé-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa y Nessie vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Buenos días, tío Jazz! –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo la cogí en brazos y le di vueltas provocándole una serie de carcajadas.

-¡Así me gusta! –le dije con una media sonrisa-. Me gusta que sonrías, no me gusta verte triste.

-Y yo tampoco quiero verte triste –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Nessie me cogió de la mano y me hizo sentar en el sofá junto con Jacob.

-¿Cómo estás tío? –me preguntó Jacob dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Podría estar mejor –le contesté.

-Es duro, ¿no?

-Se me está haciendo una montaña estar sin ella –dije agachando la cabeza. No soportaba demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos a los demás que no fueran Alice, y mucho menos me gustaba mostrarme débil. Pero las circunstancias eran demasiado duras como para empezar a fingir-. Por suerte os tengo a vosotros.

-¡Claro que sí! –me dijo Jacob sonriéndome-. ¡Ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que necesites!

Me fijé que a mi lado estaba Nessie con el rostro enterrado en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntemos a la vez.

-Nada –dijo ella sin dejar de llorar-. No es nada.

-No me mientas, Nessie –le dije a mi sobrina abrazándola y acariciándole los cabellos-. Explícamelo.

-Echo de menos a la tía Ally –dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos-. Echo de menos su alegría y su manera de andar como una bailarina. Echo de menos cu-cuando e-ella se acerca a nosotros corriendo y… y nos dice con una sonrisa que quiere ir de compras y ninguno se puede resistir. ¡Quiero que vuelva tía Alice! –dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

Me di cuenta que habían entrado los demás en el salón y me fijé que Bella, Rosalie y Esme estaban llorando también.

-Nessie, cariño –dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar-. La tía Alice está bien. Ella también te echa mucho de menos, y ya verás cómo antes de que te des cuenta, ella vuelve a estar aquí con nosotros.

-¿Me lo prometes? –dijo sin dejar de llorar-. ¡Pero yo quiero que vuelva! ¡La necesito!

En aquél momento sí que ya no pude aguantarme las ganas de llorar. Empecé a llorar, y aunque sin lágrimas, mi sobrina se dio cuenta. Yo también la necesitaba a mi lado. Necesitaba que me apoyara en los momentos difíciles, que estuviera a mi lado cuando me sentía triste, que me dedicara una de sus lindas sonrisas para alegrarme el día. Me gustaría tanto tenerla a mi lado, leer con ella, mirar abrazados el amanecer, ir de compras juntos, ir a cazar…

-Te lo prometo –le dije con la voz completamente rota.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Me reconfortaba mucho tenerla a mi lado, de hecho, me ayudaba mucho tener a una familia que me apoyara en todo momento. Era lo que más necesitaba.

Nessie me miró y colocó su mano en mi mejilla mostrándome unas bonitas imágenes. Eran de cuando una tarde, estábamos todos jugando y ella nos vio a Alice y a mí dándonos un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Después nos íbamos de compras y Alice iba danzando de una tienda a la otra con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando acabó, Nessie me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme, y Carlisle apareció en el salón preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Carlisle? –le pregunté a mi padre.

-Acaba de llamarme Alice –nos dijo haciendo que todos lo miráramos asustados.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –le pregunté asustado y preocupado a la vez-. ¿Está bien?

-Tranquilo hijo, ella está bien –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, provocando que todos hiciéramos lo mismo-. Ha llamado para advertirnos de que a partir de ahora no va a poder llamarnos muy a menudo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Rosalie alarmada.

-Aro le ha quitado el teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamemos todos.

-¿Pero por qué? –le pregunté.

-Me dijo que era porque no era justo que sus compañeros no tuvieran y ella sí.

-¡Pero eso es estúpido! –exclamé furioso-. Los demás no lo necesitan, y aunque lo necesitaran están en su "casa", pero Alice está lejos de su familia, ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡Es imbécil!

-Pues parece que no –dijo Carlisle con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! –exclamó enfadado Emmett levantándose del sofá-. Voy a llamar ahora mismo allí para…

-No servirá de nada –dijo Carlisle interrumpiéndolo-. Alice me ha dicho que el teléfono de los Vulturis está estropeado, y seguirá así hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-¿Y desde donde ha llamado? –preguntó Bella.

-Se ha escapado del palacio y una mujer la ha dejado llamarme –respondió Carlisle.

-Suerte que aun hay buena gente por ahí –dije mirando fijamente a mi padre-. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Esperaremos a que Aro arregle el teléfono y nos comunicaremos con él –dijo Carlisle.

-Aro no hará que arreglen el teléfono –dijo Edward muy pensativo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque él quiere tener a Alice incomunicada. No quiere que se comunique con nosotros –dijo mirándome fijamente a mí-. Quiere que se olvide de su familia y se quede con él para siempre.

-¡Pero eso no va a ocurrir! –exclamé yo-. Alice no nos va a olvidar nunca.

-Jasper tiene razón –dijo Emmett-. La enana nos quiere demasiado.

-Y eso Aro lo sabe –dijo Edward.

-Hace un tiempo dijiste que Aro sabía que sólo os uniríais a él si nosotros estábamos muertos, ¿lo planea ahora? –preguntó Esme.

-No, no va a matarnos –respondió Edward-. Pero tengo miedo de que use a Chelsea contra Alice.

-¿Y quién es esa? –preguntó Jacob.

-Es miembro de la guardia de los Vulturis, capaz de detectar los lazos entre los vampiros y puede fortalecerlos o bien debilitarlos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ésa podría hacer que la tía Alice deje de querernos? –preguntó Nessie empezando a temblar.

-Sí –dijo Edward abrazando a su hija.

-¿Crees que funcionaria? –le pregunté.

-No estoy seguro. Nuestra relación con ella, y sobre todo la vuestra –dijo mirándome-, es tan fuerte que hasta Marco se quedó impresionado. Tal vez no lograra nada.

-Eso espero –dijo Bella.

-¿La están tratando bien? –preguntó Emmett-. Porque si alguien toca un pelo a mi hermana ¡le arranco la cabeza!

-Alice ha dicho que Aro la ha tratado muy bien, aparte de eso. Dice que tiene un pequeño trono al lado de los de ellos y que tiene habitación propia.

-Casi nadie allí tiene habitación propia –dijo Edward abriendo mucho los ojos-. Al menos la ha dejado tener intimidad.

-Pero hay algo más –dijo Carlisle haciendo que todos nos giráramos para verlo-. He notado a Alice algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me estaba ocultando algo. No sé que puede ser, pero hay algo que no me ha querido decir –dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Y yo también hay algo que no os he dicho –dijo Edward-. Algo que ni siquiera Alice sabe, porque lo descubrí cuando Aro se la llevaba.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Cuando Aro iba con Alice al lado y se iban alejando de nosotros, él pensó...

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunté inquieto.

-Cuando teníamos a Sulpicia de rehén, ¿sabéis por qué no le importó demasiado? Porque así pensó que sería una buena manera de deshacerse de ella para poder estar con Alice –dijo entre dientes.

-Un momento –le dije a mi hermano mientras me acercaba a él-, poder estar con Alice ¿en qué sentido?

-Él desea a Alice no sólo por su don –dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño-, le gustaría que fuera su pareja.

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES PARA QUE PUDIERA HABERLE ARRANCADO LA CABEZA!? –le pregunté gritando y poniéndome muy nervioso.

¿Había dejado ir a Alice, con Aro planeando convertirla en su pareja? ¿¡Pero qué clase de marido era yo!?

-Jasper, no es culpa tuya. Has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tu mano, pero cálmate –me dijo Edward cogiéndome del hombro.

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que me calme si acabas de decirme que Aro quiere que Alice sea su mujer!?

-Porque sabe que Alice no va a dejar de quererte nunca –dijo Edward-. Se deshizo de la idea en cuanto vio cómo luchabas por Alice y todo lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por ella.

-Pero…

-No intentará nada con ella –me dijo Edward-. Pero no las tengo todas.

-Tenemos que ir a Volterra y sacar a Alice de allí –dije rápidamente. Tan rápido que casi que ni se me entendió-. No voy a dejar a mi mujer con ése psicópata a su lado. No pienso…

-¡Jasper! –dijo Carlisle-. Aro no le hará nada a Alice, te lo prometo. Pero no podemos poner a Alice en peligro yendo allí a por ella, ¿entiendes? Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es quedarnos aquí.

-No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados –contesté entre dientes.

-Pues deberás hacerlo –me dijo Carlisle enfadado.

-¡Pues me voy yo solo!

-¡No! –me dijo Esme levantándose muy deprisa y cogiéndome de la mano-. No me hagas esto, por favor.

-Mamá, yo…

-Lo estoy pasando muy mal con Alice –dijo con la voz rota-. No hagas ninguna locura que haga que tú también te separes de mí. Por favor, hijo.

-Está bien mamá. Pero como me entere de que ése psicópata le pone una sola mano encima a mi Alice, no podré evitar irme –le dije.

-Te entiendo –me dijo Esme con una pequeña sonrisa-. Si algo así pasa, todos iremos a por Alice a Volterra. Pero ahora no tenemos ningún motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponernos a todos en peligro.

-Jasper –me dijo Carlisle-. Te prometo que en cuanto el teléfono de los Vulturis vuelva a funcionar, hablaré seriamente con Aro y le dejaré las cosas claras, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si pasa como Edward ha dicho? ¿Y si es verdad que desea mantenerla incomunicada de nosotros? ¿Cómo vamos a saber entonces si Alice está bien? ¿Cómo…

-Te prometo que si en dos semanas Aro no ha arreglado el teléfono, tú y yo nos vamos a Volterra, ¿Qué me dices?

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! –grité-. ¿Cómo voy a poder aguantar dos semanas sin escuchar la voz de Alice? Sin saber si ella está bien o no… No voy a poder aguantarlo –dije sentándome en el sillón.

-Nosotros estaremos contigo –me dijo Rosalie dándome un fuerte abrazo-. Ya sabes que estaremos aquí siempre para ti.

-¡No te dejaremos solo, hermano! –dijo Emmett uniéndose al abrazo también-. ¡Olvídate de tu intimidad!

-No os paséis tampoco, pobrecito –dijo Bella uniéndose también-. No te preocupes. Tal y como tú me dijiste una vez: Alice es más fuerte de lo que todos nos pensamos. Y sé que es la más fuerte de todos nosotros.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo Edward-. Un viejo feo y hortera no va a poder con nuestra Alice.

-Estaremos todos unidos –dijo Esme.

-Somos una familia, y las familias se apoyan –dijo Carlisle-. No te vamos a dejar solo.

Estaba muy orgulloso de tener una familia como ésa, ¿quién me lo hubiera dicho a mí hace cien años que iba a tener una mujer y una familia tan maravillosa como la que tengo?

.

.

-Carlisle –dije muy nervioso-. Han pasado dos largas semanas y no tenemos noticias de Alice.

-Tranquilo, hasta mañana –me dijo mirándome con una mirada cómplice.

-Llamará –dijo Edward-. Lo presiento.

-¿Eres Alice tú o qué? –dijo Rosalie mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

-No.

Esas fueron las dos semanas más duras de toda mi vida. Hubiera preferido tener una guerra, o otras cosas, antes que tener que estar sin Alice durante tanto tiempo. La casa se me venía encima, mi vida se estaba desmoronando. Ni siquiera el tiempo que pasé antes de encontrar a Alice fue tan duro. En aquellos momentos, no tenía a nadie a mi lado. Estaba solo, sin ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. Pero ahora sí, tenía a la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra junto a mí, y pensar en que podía estar en peligro me torturaba. No había ni un solo minuto en el que Alice no ocupara mi mente. No podía olvidar su sonrisa. No podía olvidar tampoco su expresión cuando se iba.

Tengo que decir que toda la familia cumplió lo que prometió: no me dejaron solo ni un momento. Siempre había alguien conmigo, y siempre lograban sacarme alguna pequeña sonrisa. Yo era plenamente consciente de que ellos también estaban sufriendo, todos sin excepción, pero aun así intentaban hacerse los fuertes para que yo no me entristeciera más notando sus emociones. Tenía la mejor familia del mundo, pero me faltaba la razón de mi existencia a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Dos semanas hacía ya que estaba en esta prisión infernal. Dos semanas sin mi Jasper, sin mis hermanos, sin mis padres, sin mi familia. Dos semanas llenas de sufrimiento y amargura. Para mi desgracia, seguía sin poder comunicarme con mi familia y lo peor era que tenía terminantemente prohibido salir del palacio para cazar. Tenía constantemente a alguien vigilándome, ¿por qué? Pues porque cuando me escapé para advertir a mi familia, me pillaron y me llevaron con Aro para decírselo.

Félix me agarró fuertemente del brazo y, junto con Demetri, me llevaron a la sala con Aro. Ya no había casi nadie en la sala, pero Aro se levantó del trono en cuanto me vio y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Alice! –dijo Aro-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-La hemos pillado viniendo del exterior, se había escapado –dijo Félix.

-¿Dónde has ido? ¡Dímelo! –exclamó furioso. ¿Dónde había quedado lo de 'tío Aro'?

Se puso delante de mí y me agarró de la mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes.

-Así que has ido a llamar a Carlisle –me dijo fríamente-. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar que me trates así cuando te he dado mi amor?

-¿¡Pero qué amor!? –le pregunté furiosa-. ¡Tú estás como una cabra! ¡Si no te trato bien, pues llévame a casa, que es donde debería estar! Y no en esta prisión de mala muerte.

-La que está como una cabra serás tú –dijo Cayo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa burleta-. Por algo te meterían tus padres en un psiquiátrico, ¿no?

Me lo quedé mirando con una expresión descompuesta. No tenía por qué aguantar eso.

-Cayo –le dijo Aro-, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. ¡Discúlpate con Alice! Ella no está loca.

-No pienso disculparme ante nadie –dijo con superioridad.

-He dicho que te disculpes –dijo Aro retándolo y apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento –me dijo mirándome con una mirada de reproche y furia.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡A sí! No voy a dejar que te vayas, mi Alice –me dijo Aro abrazándome-. Te necesito conmigo.

-¡Suéltame! –dije dándole un empujón fuerte-. ¡Eres un cínico!

-Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado. Jane.

Jane sonrió diabólicamente y empezó a mirarme fijamente. El dolor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo y me retorciera de dolor.

-Y ahora, ¿te vas a disculpar? –me preguntó Aro-. Has sido una niña muy mala, hoy.

-¡Nunca! –contesté. Pero me arrepentí enseguida cuando el dolor se hizo más intenso haciendo que me costara respirar, y eso que no me hacía falta.

-¿Estás segura? –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Está bien! –le dije. Y con toda la falsedad del mundo, le dije-: lo siento.

-¡Así me gusta! –dijo. Apartó la vista de mí y la dirigió a Jane-. Jane, para.

-Pero me estoy divirtiendo –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te parece bonito hacer sufrir a tu compañera? –dijo Aro.

Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Olvidaré lo que has hecho hoy porque entiendo que es tu primer día aquí y no estás familiarizada con nuestras costumbres. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Me acompañó a mi habitación, y una vez allí, escuché cómo hablaba con Alec y Dimitri.

-No quiero que la dejéis sola ni un momento –les dijo Aro-. La quiero siempre vigilada, y si se escapa, os mato. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, maestro –respondieron ambos con voz de asustados.

Durante los días siguientes, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado. Estaba todo el día vigilada y sin poder ir a cazar.

La garganta me ardía desde el tercer día desde que estoy aquí. Era un dolor insoportable, necesitaba alimentarme urgentemente, pero no podía. En estas dos semanas no pude alimentarme y estaba sedienta. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude aguantar las tentaciones de los humanos que traía Heidi. Me moría por beber, pero ni quería ni podía hacerlo. Por mi salud mental, me confiné en mi habitación y aprovechaba para irme al jardín a evadirme un poco de la tortura que estaba viviendo.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar ésa situación, pero lo que sí que tenía claro, era que necesitaba oír la voz de Jasper. Necesitaba escucharlo, hablar con él, decirle cuánto lo echaba de menos. Hablar con mis hermanos, con mi sobrina… los necesitaba demasiado.

Decidí ir a hablar con Aro para suplicarle que me dejara llamarlos.

Empecé a caminar con paso firme y decidido hacia la sala en la que se encontraba Aro.

-¡Alice! ¡Buenos días! –me dijo levantándose.

-Aro, necesito hablar contigo –le dije seriamente.

-Ven conmigo –dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

Salimos de la sala y me condujo hasta una pequeña habitación que parecía un despacho. Nos sentamos en el sofá que había allí. Me sentía incómoda.

-Tú dirás, querida –dijo cogiéndome la mano.

-Aro, no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario –le dije mirándolo con cara agradable y de perrito abandonado-. Pero necesito que me dejes salir a cazar.

-No puede ser, princesa.

-Por favor –le dije-. Ya no aguanto más, me duele la garganta.

-Y tus ojos están oscuros –me dijo. Se me quedó mirando un largo rato, y luego me respondió-. Me lo pensaré. ¿Algo más?

-Sí –le dije-. ¿Me dejarías hablar con mi familia?

-No tenemos teléfono, lo sabes.

-¿Y no me podrías dejar el móvil mío un rato?

-¿Es muy importante para ti hablar con ellos?

-Sí.

Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y después me dedicó una sonrisa. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa que había en uno de los rincones de la habitación. De uno de los cajones, sacó mi móvil y se acercó a mí.

-Toma –dijo tendiéndomelo-. Pero esto no te va a costar gratis.

-¿Cómo?

-Deberás pagar un precio por esto –me dijo-. Pero ahora vete.

Obedecí y me fui corriendo al jardín para poder hablar tranquilamente con mi familia. Con Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Actualicé pronto ^^ ¿Qué les pareció? Pobrecitos… El próximo capi también estará pronto publicado, así que tranquilas que no tengo pensado desaparecer de nuevo xD<strong>

**Bueno, pues agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido y todo su apoyo! Gracias ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	23. Chapter 22: ¡Al fin!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Me estaba empezando a desesperar. Hoy era el último día de plazo para que Alice llamara, y si no lo hacía, me iría a Volterra con mi familia… o yo solo. No me importaba, estaba dispuesto a morir si era necesario, pero lo único que quería era sacar a Alice de aquel infierno.

-¿Y cómo se sentiría Alice si haces eso? –me preguntó Edward leyendo mi mente-. Alice estaría destrozada, ¿tú quieres que sea infeliz? Sé que no, así que deja de decir burradas.

Edward tenía razón. No podía hacerle eso a Alice. Aunque me muriera de ganas de matar a Aro y a la resta de malparidos que había por allí, debía contenerme por el bien de Alice.

Me senté al lado del teléfono de casa y con mi móvil en la mano esperando la llamada de Alice. Mis hermanos me miraban preocupados mientras me iban dedicando sonrisas de afecto.

Las horas iban pasando, y Alice no llamaba. No dejé de mirar el teléfono esperando a que sonara al fin. Pero no ocurría. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ella seguía sin llamar.

-Hijo, ven con nosotros a cazar –me dijo Esme.

-No –contesté firmemente-. Tal vez llame Alice mientras cazamos, no pienso irme.

Se fueron todos a cazar y yo me quedé con Emmett en casa. Me fijé que Emmett se había sentado a mi lado y tampoco había dejado de mirar el móvil.

-Emmett… ¿estás bien? –le pregunté viendo que estaba inquieto y nervioso.

-No –respondió serio-. He intentado no mostrártelo para que no te preocupes más de lo que ya estás, pero echo mucho de menos a mi hermanita. Si no llama te acompaño a Volterra a desmembrar a los Vulturis.

Esperamos unas horas más. El tiempo pasaba volando y seguíamos sin tener noticias de Alice.

Mi familia volvió de la caza y vinieron preocupados.

-¿Ha llamado? –preguntó Bella.

-No –respondió Emmett.

Ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que Emmett se quedó conmigo porque tal y como me dijo, no pensaba dejarme solo.

-No aguanto más –le dije a Emmett-. Me voy a Volterra.

-Yo voy contigo –me dijo levantándose-. Será mejor que no les digamos nada –dijo refiriéndose a la resta de la familia.

-Tienes razón, vámonos –le dije.

Y justo cuando Emmett y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta para ir al aeropuerto, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Alice? –pregunté corriendo.

-_Jasper… como me alegra oír tu voz_ –me dijo Alice con la voz rota.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó Emmett haciendo que toda la familia me rodeara en un momento.

-Alice… ¿cómo estás mi vida? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? –le pregunté a mi amada.

-_Sí… tranquilo mi amor, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?_

-Ahora que escucho tu voz también. Aunque me gustaría tenerte aquí –le dije.

-_Intentaré venir pronto, pero no te aseguro nada _–dijo. Noté su voz muy apagada y muy triste.

-Alice… ¿de verdad estás bien?

-_Yo… Jasper… sí… no. Es que… me siento sola, y ya sabes que odio estar sola._

Lo sabía. Lo último que le gustaría estar ahora a Alice era sola. Le prometí que después de esos veintiocho años que se pasó sola, no la iba a dejar pasar más por eso. Y lo había cumplido… hasta ahora.

-Alice, sabes que no tienes a nosotros –le dije-. Sé que estamos lejos, pero siempre estaremos a tu lado.

_-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte… te echo tanto de menos._

-¿Te pasa algo en la voz? Es que te noto rara.

-_No es nada._

-Alice… ¿estás sedienta?

-_¿Eh? No, no. Es que… bueno, los animales de aquí no saben tan bien y no sacian. Pero estoy bien._

Incluso habiendo miles de quilómetros entre nosotros, supe que me estaba mintiendo. Algo iba mal.

-Alice, no me mientas.

-_No te miento, de verdad. Aro me ha devuelto el teléfono, ahora no tardaré tanto en llamarte –_dijo con una voz muy nerviosa.

-Me alegro, estaba a punto de ir a Volterra a buscarte sino hubieras llamado.

-_Lo sé. Lo he visto. Y te lo pido una vez más: ni se te ocurra venir aquí._

-Alice haría cualquier cosa por ti, y lo sabes.

-_Es eso lo que me preocupa. De verdad que estoy bien. No vengas por favor._

_-_Alice, ¿hay alguien contigo?

-_Sí, Aro._

-¿Y qué hace ese con ella? –preguntó Edward flojito y poniendo cara de furia.

-¿Qué hace contigo? –le pregunté a Alice.

-_Hola Jasper –_dijo Aro quitándole el teléfono a mi Alice-. _¿Cómo estás?_

_-_Estaría mejor con Alice a mi lado y no contigo. ¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Como le pongas un dedo encima te juro que te mato!

-_Tranquilo Jasper _–dijo riendo-. _Ya sabes que yo también quiero mucho a Alice, no le haría nada malo._

-Si la quisieras no te la habrías llevado contra su voluntad.

_-Querido Jasper, yo no me la llevé en contra de su voluntad. Ella decidió venir, también podría haber venido Edward._

-¡Sabías que ella no lo permitiría! ¡Sabías que iría contigo para salvar a su familia! –le grité furioso-. ¡Eso no fue por voluntad! Y pásame con Alice, no quiero hablar contigo.

-_Siento decirte que no vas a hablar con Alice ahora. Está ocupada._

-He-dicho-que-me-pases-con-Alice –dije apretando los dientes.

-_Adiós Jasper_ –me dijo Alice con voz asustada.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¡No cuelgues por favor! ¡Alice!

Carlisle me puso una mano en el hombro para que me calmara un poco. ¿Qué le iba a hacer ese hijo de puta a Alice? ¿Por qué estaba con ella?

Giré mi mirada hasta Edward, sabiendo que él era el único que podía comprender mi dolor.

-Jasper, tranquilo. Tal vez estaban en una reunión –me dijo Edward dándome un abrazo-. Sé fuerte.

-¡Eso es lo que llevo intentando estas dos malditas semanas! –dije furioso.

Empujé a mi hermano y me dirigí al bosque para estar tranquilo.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué le estaría pasando ahora a Alice? ¿Le estaría Aro haciendo daño? ¿Estaría a salvo?

Escuché unos pasos acercarse detrás de mí.

-Hijo, Alice estará bien –me dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano en mi antebrazo.

-Yo no estaría muy seguro –le dije a mi padre.

-Ven aquí, desfógate –me dijo abrazándome.

Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro e hice lo que me pidió: dejé salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Empecé a llorar aunque sin lágrimas.

-Te prometo que Alice estará bien –dijo agarrándome la mano-. Conozco a Aro, y sé que no le hará daño.

-Aro antes moriría que dejar que alguien le hiciera daño a Alice, Jasper –dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mí-. Está segura allí.

-¿Segura? Edward, agradezco tus palabras pero Volterra es el sitio en el que Alice está menos segura –dije mientras mi hermano se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo sé, y debemos hacer lo que nos sea posible para que Alice regrese a casa. Pero no por ahora.

-¡¿Entonces cuando?! –le pregunté-. ¿A qué hay que esperar? ¿A que Aro utilice a Chelsea contra Alice? ¿Hay que dejar que Alice nos olvide?

-Alice no nos olvidará hijo –me dijo Carlisle-. Somos demasiado importantes para ella.

-Si utiliza el don de Chelsea, podría llegar a olvidarnos –dijo Edward. ¡Vaya ánimos! Pero al menos era realista-. Tal vez sí que debamos hacer algo.

-Hijos, actuaremos cuando tengamos indicios de que Alice está siendo maltratada allí. Si no, ¿con qué excusa nos presentamos allí?

-¡No necesitamos excusa alguna! –exclamé levantándome del suelo-. ¡Tienen a mi esposa allí! ¡A tu hija allí! ¡A tu hermana! ¿¡Qué más necesitamos!?

-Cálmate –dijo Edward.

-¡NO PUEDO! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¿Qué harías si fuera Bella la que estuviera allí? ¡¿Te quedarías tan tranquilo?! ¡Pero si aun no sé cómo he podido mantenerme fuerte estas dos semanas! ¡Preferiría estar muerto! Dejadme solo por favor.

Me supo mal hablarles así a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero no pude evitarlo. Se fueron y me pasé las horas sentado en un tronco a la orilla del río. Pensamientos iban y venían. Recuerdos que me torturaban. Lo que daría por tener a mi Alice conmigo, con su hermosa sonrisa, su hermosa manera de andar, su creatividad, su buen humor… La casa estaba triste sin ella. Emmett ya no hacía bromas, Nessie casi que ni reía, Rosalie se pasaba el día triste, Esme intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero sabía que lloraba, Edward no tocaba el piano porque decía que no tenía ánimos, Bella ya no sonreía, Carlisle estaba siempre muy serio, incluso los chuchos no estaban iguales. ¡Todos necesitábamos a Alice! Ella era una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas, era una parte esencial. Era la pieza que nos mantenía a todos unidos. La necesitábamos.

Sonó el teléfono móvil y lo cogí de inmediato.

-¿Si?

_-¡Jasper! ¿Por qué he tenido una visión en donde tú morías? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿qué te pasa?_

-No pensé que podrías tener una visión…sólo fue una cosa que pensé –dije recordando que había pensado en que era mejor estar muerto que sin mi Alice-. ¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien…_

-¿Sigue Aro contigo? –le pregunté al notar que le temblaba la voz.

-_No…ya no. Estoy en mi habitación _–me dijo.

-Alice… ¿qué te ha hecho? Te tiembla la voz.

-_No es nada. No te preocupes. Te quiero._

_-_Yo también te quiero Alice –dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar-. Te echo de menos.

-_Falta poco para que amanezca… ojalá pudiera verlo contigo. _

-Dentro de muy poco podremos hacerlo, te lo prometo.

-_No intentes nada, sé que algún día Aro me dejará marcharme. Pero piensa que quiero tener algún motivo por el que regresar a casa. Así que nada de tonterías, ¿me oyes?_

_-_-Sí, te prometo que no haré nada. Sé fuerte Alice.

-_Lo mismo te digo… anda cielito, ¿me harías un favor? _–me dijo poniendo su típica vocecita de la que no te puedes resistir.

-Lo que desees cariño.

_-¿Podrías enviarme algún libro? Es que aquí no hay ninguno y en este asco de pueblo la librería cierra muy temprano y Aro no me deja salir. _

-Por supuesto que te lo enviaré mi amor –le prometí a mi Alice.

-_Tengo que colgar, se tarda un montón en ponerse esta asquerosa ropa _–dijo riéndose. Me encantaba oír su risa.

-Vale, no te preocupes. ¡Que te vaya bien el día!

_-¡Besos!_

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono. Al menos escuchar a Alice y oír su risa me había ayudado mucho. Estaba más tranquilo, pero sabía que algo seguía sin funcionar. Alice tenía que volver a casa, y cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tranquilas! ya estoy aquí xD no desaparecí de nuevo jajaja Buenooo...sé que este capítulo es un poco raro, no pasa nada interesante, y es un poco confuso... en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué es lo que le pasó a Alice para que estuviera tan rara...y sólo les puedo decir que está relacionado con lo del capi anterior, sobre lo de que Alice deberá pagar un precio por volver a tener el móvil u.u<strong>

**Estoy escribiendo otro fic de Jalice llamado "El triunfo del amor". Es una historia en donde James y Alice son pareja, y este se marcha de viaje un mes. Durante su ausencia, Jasper vuelve y Alice empezará a sentir cosas por él. Jasper fue el amor de su vida. si les gusta la trama pueden pasarse y leerla! Les prometo que no se defraudarán ;D**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas! ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.. aunque sólo sea un poquito xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina**.


	24. Chapter 23: Castigos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Llegué al jardín, dispuesta a llamar a Jasper. Noté la presencia de Aro, que me siguió y se colocó detrás de mí. Hice caso omiso de su presencia y marqué el número de Jasper.

_-¿Alice?_ –preguntó Jasper con voz ansiosa.

-Jasper… como me alegra oír tu voz –le dije con la voz rota. Me hacía mucha ilusión hablar con él después de tanto tiempo.

-_Alice… ¿cómo estás mi vida? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?_ –me preguntó Jasper.

-Sí… tranquilo mi amor, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? –mentí para tranquilizarlo. Lo que me había dicho Aro minutos antes no me había gustado nada.

_-Ahora que escucho tu voz también. Aunque me gustaría tenerte aquí_ –me dijo melancólico.

-Intentaré venir pronto, pero no te aseguro nada–le dije con voz apagada. Me dolía oír su voz de aquella manera, más que nada porque sabía que yo era responsable de su tristeza.

-_Alice… ¿de verdad estás bien?_

-Yo… Jasper… sí… no. Es que… me siento sola, y ya sabes que odio estar sola_._

Tenía una especie de trauma sobre la soledad. Todos aquellos años que me pasé sola esperando a Jasper y a mi familia, fueron muy duros para mí. Si no hubiera sido por mis visiones, mi vida no habría tenido ningún sentido, pues no hubiera encontrado a mi familia y a Jasper, el amor de mi vida.

-_Alice, sabes que no tienes a nosotros_ –me dijo Jasper haciendo que me empezaran a temblar las manos-. _Sé que estamos lejos, pero siempre estaremos a tu lado_.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte… te echo tanto de menos.

_-¿Te pasa algo en la voz? Es que te noto rara._

-No es nada –contesté rápidamente. No quise preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba. Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a explicarles a nadie de mi familia sobre lo que me estaba haciendo Aro.

_-Alice… ¿estás sedienta? _–me preguntó. Este hombre me conocía mejor de lo que yo me pensaba.

-¿Eh? No, no. Es que… bueno, los animales de aquí no saben tan bien y no sacian. Pero estoy bien.

Creo que Jasper notó que le mentía.

-_Alice, no me mientas._

-No te miento, de verdad. Aro me ha devuelto el teléfono, ahora no tardaré tanto en llamarte_ –_dije con una voz muy nerviosa, pues Aro me pasó la mano por la cintura y me acercó a él.

_-Me alegro, estaba a punto de ir a Volterra a buscarte sino hubieras llamado._

-Lo sé. Lo he visto. Y te lo pido una vez más: ni se te ocurra venir aquí –No soportaría ver a Jasper en un lugar como este.

-_Alice haría cualquier cosa por ti, y lo sabes._

-Es eso lo que me preocupa. De verdad que estoy bien. No vengas por favor –dije mientras me retorcía para librarme de agarre de Aro.

_-Alice, ¿hay alguien contigo?_

-Sí, Aro.

_-¿Y qué hace ese con ella?_ –escuché preguntar a Edward a lo lejos.

_-¿Qué hace contigo?_ –me preguntó Jasper.

-Hola Jasper_ –_dijo Aro quitándome el teléfono de mala manera. ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?-. ¿Cómo estás?

_-Estaría mejor con Alice a mi lado y no contigo. ¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Como le pongas un dedo encima te juro que te mato! –_escuché contestar a Jasper. Ay por Dios que esto se va a poner feo.

-Tranquilo Jasper–dijo riendo-. Ya sabes que yo también quiero mucho a Alice, no le haría nada malo.

Eso no me gustó cómo sonó.

_-Si la quisieras no te la habrías llevado contra su voluntad._

-Querido Jasper, yo no me la llevé en contra de su voluntad. Ella decidió venir, también podría haber venido Edward.

_-¡Sabías que ella no lo permitiría! ¡Sabías que iría contigo para salvar a su familia! _–gritó Jasper furioso-. _¡Eso no fue por voluntad! Y pásame con Alice, no quiero hablar contigo._

-Siento decirte que no vas a hablar con Alice ahora. Está ocupada.

_-He-dicho-que-me-pases-con-Alice_ –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Adiós Jasper –le dije acercándome al teléfono para poder despedirme de él.

Aro colgó y me miró furioso. Me empujó fuerte y me caí al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme!? Si yo te digo que no te despides, ¡no te despides! –dijo mirándome con furia.

-Aro, yo…

-¡Cállate! He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo, te quiero mucho, pero yo mando aquí y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a desobedecerme –me dijo.

Me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó a la fuerza hacia dentro del palacio. Una vez dentro, me dejó en una habitación que parecía una celda.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –le pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ay mi querida Alice, ya lo verás –dijo sonriéndome-. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme desobedecido.

Cerró la puerta y me quedé allí, quieta. Estaba paralizada. No me esperaba nada de esto. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Me senté en el suelo, en una esquina y me abracé a mí misma. Tenía sed, me dolía mucho la garganta. No estaba segura de cuánto iba a poder aguantar así.

Pasé un largo rato así, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y entraron la bruja de Jane, Félix y Demitri.

-¡Vaya vaya! –exclamó Jane-. Si se trata de la princesita con la que nos vamos a divertir.

¿Divertir? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Jane… ¿qué haces? –pregunté cuando vi que sacaba un extraño cuchillo de su horrible capa.

-El amo nos ha dicho que en esta sala había alguien que se merecía un castigo… y quiero probar mi nuevo juguetito.

-¿No te basta con tu poder? –pregunté irónica.

-Esto es mejor –dijo pasándose el cuchillo por la palma de su mano-. ¿Sabes qué es? Es un cuchillo capaz de atravesar la piel de un vampiro, causando las mismas heridas que a un humano.

La miré atónita. ¿Iba a probar eso conmigo?

-Félix –le ordenó.

Félix se acercó a mí y me empotró de frente contra la pared. Demitri me tapó la boca con una tela y Félix me ató a unas cadenas que había en la pared. Me ató los brazos y los tobillos. Intenté deshacerme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible. Félix era casi igual de fuerte que Emmett.

Jane se acercó a mí y me pasó el cuchillo por la garganta. Yo gritaba, y aunque con la tela, mi voz retumbaba por todo el sótano. Jane no hacía más que sonreír, pero la cara de Demitri no era la misma que ella. Me miraba como compadeciéndome.

-Empieza la diversión –dijo Jane.

Jane me arañó en la espalda, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor y hiciera muecas. Dolía mucho. Demasiado. Al menos me hizo tres heridas.

-¿Duele? –dijo Jane mofándose.

Sacó el cuchillo y me miró fijamente.

De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió y apareció un Aro enfadado.

-¿¡Pero qué mierdas haces!? –preguntó Aro empujando a Jane tan fuerte que se cayó una de las paredes.

-Maestro yo… -intentó excusarse la bruja.

-¡Te dije que la castigaras! ¡No que la torturaras! –dijo mientras me soltaba las cadenas-. Como se le queden esas marcas permanentes en su preciosa piel, date por muerta.

Aro me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Me tumbó en la cama bocabajo y me pasó una especie de ungüento por las heridas de la espalda.

-Esto te irá bien –me dijo mientras frotaba-. No te dejará marcas.

No dije nada. Ese ungüento escocía, pero a la vez calmaba el dolor.

-Lo siento –me dijo.

¿Cómo? ¿Aro pidiendo perdón? ¡Debía estar alucinando!

-Me enfadé e hice lo que siempre hago con los que me desobedecen. Pero tú no eres como los demás. Tú eres especial y no debería haber hecho eso. Jane será duramente castigada.

Aro me bajó la camiseta y me senté en la cama. Lo miré fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Y por qué soy especial? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Por tu poder y… porque te amo –me dijo de sopetón.

Estudió mi rostro esperando que dijera algo. Pero no pude. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo que me ama? ¡Pero si apenas me conoce!

-Alice desde la primera vez que supe de ti, deseé tenerte por tu don. Pero cuando te conocí en persona, sentí cosas diferentes, cosas incluso más fuertes que las que siento por Sulpicia. Pero no te preocupes, tú estás casada y muy enamorada de Jasper, así que no me interpondré entre vosotros. Aunque eso no va a hacer que cambie lo que siento por ti.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero… ¿no sería más fácil devolverme con mi familia?

-Sí, pero sigo deseando tu don –dijo sonriéndome.

Me tendió el teléfono móvil y me besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches –me dijo-. Hasta mañana.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Pasaron las horas, yo seguía mirando a la nada. Necesitaba analizar la situación. De repente tuve una visión.

**Jasper suicidándose exponiéndose ante los Vulturis y retándolos.**

Marqué el número de Jasper de inmediato. Recosté la espalda en el cojín, pero me incorporé enseguida a causa del dolor que me produjo.

_-¿Si?_

-¡Jasper! ¿Por qué he tenido una visión en donde tú morías? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué te pasa?

_-No pensé que podrías tener una visión…sólo fue una cosa que pensé_ –me dijo pensativo-. _¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien… -mentí. Quería decirle que lo necesitaba. Que lo echaba de menos. Que lo estaba pasando fatal sin él y que encima Jane me había tratado muy mal.

_-¿Sigue Aro contigo?_ –me preguntó. Me temblaba la voz, así que intenté serenarme.

-No…ya no. Estoy en mi habitación –le dije ya con una voz un poco más serena, aunque seguía temblando ligeramente.

-_Alice… ¿qué te ha hecho? Te tiembla la voz_.

-No es nada. No te preocupes. Te quiero –dije para intentar evadir preguntas a las que sólo iba a poder responder con una mentira. ¡Odio mentir a Jasper!

_-Yo también te quiero Alice_ –dije dijo rompiéndosele la voz-. _Te echo de menos_.

-Falta poco para que amanezca… ojalá pudiera verlo contigo_. _

-_Dentro de muy poco podremos hacerlo, te lo prometo._

-No intentes nada, sé que algún día Aro me dejará marcharme. Pero piensa que quiero tener algún motivo por el que regresar a casa. Así que nada de tonterías, ¿me oyes?

_-Sí, te prometo que no haré nada. Sé fuerte Alice._

-Lo mismo te digo… anda cielito, ¿me harías un favor?–pensé de repente.

_-Lo que desees cariño._

-¿Podrías enviarme algún libro? Es que aquí no hay ninguno y en este asco de pueblo la librería cierra muy temprano y Aro no me deja salir.

Eso era en parte verdad y en parte mentira. Sí, no había libros que me interesaran, pero quería enviarle una nota cuando se lo devolviera. A Aro no se le ocurriría registrar el libro.

-_Por supuesto que te lo enviaré mi amor_ –me respondió.

-Tengo que colgar, se tarda un montón en ponerse esta asquerosa ropa–dije con una pequeña risa.

_-Vale, no te preocupes. ¡Que te vaya bien el día!_

-¡Besos! –me despedí.

Ojalá el día me fuera bien.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí con las horrendas ropas, aunque las mías eran más bonitas. Me dolía la espalda, pero aun así saqué valor y me dirigí a la sala donde habría la reunión diaria.

.

La reunión fue como siempre. Buscando enemigos, infieles… en fin, lo típico. Cuando volví a mi habitación para llamar a Jasper, Alec entró en mi habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté dejando el móvil en la mesita-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar sin permiso?

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para creerte la princesita de Volterra? ¿Sabes lo que le han hecho a mi hermana por tu culpa?

-¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¡Encima! Oye, fue ella la que no hizo caso de Aro, no yo.

-Ha sido culpa tuya –dijo.

Se acercó a mí y me tiró a la cama. ¿Todo me tenía que pasar a mí?

-Y ahora, quieras o no, voy a follar contigo –me dijo besándome a la fuerza-. Voy a vengar a mi hermana.

Le di una patada y me lo quité de encima, pero no sirvió de nada. Volvió a colocarse encima de mí, me arrancó el vestido y empezó a quitarme las medias.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Sulpicia con una bolsa.

-¿¡Qué le haces a Alice!? –gritó.

Alec salió corriendo de allí y yo me quedé a solas con Sulpicia. Se sentó a mi lado, me cogió de la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí vuelvo a estar después de tantos meses. A ver, las informo, ahora he terminado mi fic "El triunfo del amor" (les recomiendo que se lo lean si quieren ;D) y me voy a centrar únicamente en este fic. Así que actualizaré más a menudo y terminaré la historia que ya lleva mucho tiempo en danza.<strong>

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido de mí xD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	25. Chapter 24: Nuevas amistades

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi bata para tapar mi cuerpo ataviado únicamente con la ropa interior. Sulpicia seguía sentada en la cama y me miraba con una expresión agradable. ¿Qué querría?

-Gracias por haberlo echado –le agradecí a Sulpicia con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-No se merecen, cariño –me dijo mientras daba palmadas en la cama para que me sentara a su lado-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Negué con la cabeza tomando asiento a su lado.

-No.

-Pero Jane… Jane sí que te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? Aro me lo dijo –dijo volviéndome a coger de la mano.

-Sí –contesté secamente.

No tenía ganas de volver a pensar en eso. No tenía ganas de revivir la corta pero espantosa estada en aquella celda con Jane.

-¿Me permites? –dijo señalando mi espalda.

Había algo en ella que me hacía sentirme bien, que hacía que creyera poder confiar en ella. Asentí y me levanté delante de ella y deslicé la suave bata de seda por mis hombros hasta llegar a la cintura. De reojo pude percibir el rostro de horror de Sulpicia. Por su gesto, me convencí de que tenían más mala pinta de lo que yo creía.

-¡Ay por favor! –dijo cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso delante de mí y me subió la bata hasta volver a tenerla bien puesta. Me la abroché, y en esos instantes se vivieron unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Me di cuenta de que el sujetador me apretaba las heridas y me hacía daño.

-Sulpicia… no es nada. De verdad –dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

No entendía por qué se preocupaba. Yo pensaba que Sulpicia me odiaba por ser el mayor deseo de su marido, pero estaba ahí, plantada delante de mí horrorizada por mis heridas, provocadas indirectamente por su marido.

-¿Pero cómo que no es nada, pequeña? –dijo.

E hizo algo que me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Alargó sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos, apretándome desde la cintura hacia ella, para no hacerme daño.

-Sulpicia yo…

-No entiendes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad? –me preguntó obligándome a sentar en la cama de nuevo.

-Pues no mucho. Yo creía que tú… bueno en fin. Creí que me odiabas.

-No podría odiarte –me dijo sonriendo-. Se ve que eres una chica de lo más agradable. Además, que mi marido te desee no es culpa tuya. Reconozco que he llegado a estar celosa de ti. Hace un tiempo, cuando Aro y yo teníamos intimidad, se le escapó tu nombre. Me enfadé mucho, pero nunca te he odiado, no podría. A él sí que lo odio por todo lo que le está haciendo a una chica tan linda como tú. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes las ojeras muy marcadas… y los ojos muy oscuros.

-Estoy sedienta –dije tocándome la garganta a la vez estando sorprendida por su relato-. Me duele mucho la garganta.

-Te he traído una cosa –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a coger la bolsa que había traído consigo. Regresó junto a mí y abrió la bolsa.

-No es demasiado, pero espero que consiga calmar la sed –me dijo rebuscando en ella.

-Sulpicia yo…

-Sé que no quieres la sangre humana, y yo lo respeto y es más: te admiro por ello. Toma –dijo tendiéndome una botella de agua pequeña rellena con sangre-. No hay mucha, pero espero que te baste para saciarte un poco. Es de conejo y de no sé qué más.

Me quedo sin palabras, estupefacta. No sé qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Simplemente no me esperaba este detalle por su parte. Cómo las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca, actúo dándole un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Sulpicia –le digo-. Nadie había sido bueno conmigo durante lo que llevo aquí. Gracias.

-No me agradezcas tanto y bebe –dijo riendo.

Abrí la botella y pude oler el dulce sabor de la sangre. Me llevé la boca de la botella a mi boca y el líquido rojo empezó a descender por mi garganta, calmándola a su paso. Qué satisfactoria sensación… ¡tanto tiempo sin beber! Me acabé la botella. Aun no estaba saciada, pero al menos no me ardía la garganta.

Sulpicia, a mi lado, me miraba sonriente.

-Siento no haberte podido traer más, pero me ha costado encontrar animales –dijo en tono de disculpas.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Sulpicia. Nunca voy a poder agradecértelo –dije cerrando la botella vacía.

Ella me quitó la botella de las manos y la metió de nuevo en la bolsa. Rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó una caja pequeña, que me tendió inmediatamente.

-Toma –me dijo.

Abrí la caja. Dentro había un bolígrafo, hojas de papel y sobres para cartas.

-Aro controla lo que les dices a tu familia siempre que puede. Puedes escribirles cartas y yo personalmente me encargaré de llevarlas a correos, sin que Aro se entere.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! –le dije-. Ya sabía que Aro siempre estaba pendiente de mis llamadas, e incluso había pensado en comunicarme con ellos de otra forma.

-Pues ahora ya la tienes.

Supe que podía confiar en ella. No sería necesario emplear el libro como mensajero, aunque lo haría igualmente… sólo por si acaso. No es que no me fiara de Sulpicia, pero Aro era muy listo y no quería poner en peligro a Sulpicia por mi culpa.

-Me voy ya, no sea que a alguien se le ocurra venir y vea todo esto –me dijo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir por ella, me abalancé sobre ella y le di otro abrazo. Al fin había encontrado una amiga en aquel infierno italiano.

-Gracias –le dije-. Me alegro de haber encontrado una amiga.

-Y yo también –me dijo.

Salió por la puerta, y me quedé allí en la habitación durante un largo rato. Estaba aburrida, pero prefería estar aburrida que estar con Aro haciendo algo.

A media tarde decidí salir de mi cuarto y me fui a arreglar las flores del precioso jardín del castillo. No había nadie por los pasillos.

Cogí mis herramientas de poda, podé algunos setos y quité las flores secas de los rosales. Con un cubo, cogí el agua del pozo y me puse a regar las hermosas plantas, que lucían espléndidas bajo aquel sol abrasador que hacía que mi piel brillara en miles de destellitos.

De repente, escuché un extraño ruido del fondo del pozo. Me acerqué y empecé a mirar adentro. Seguro que fueron imaginaciones mías, me dije a mi misma al comprobar que no había nada.

Volví a mi faena, pero volví a escuchar un ruidito providente del interior del pozo. Volví a acercarme, pero no se veía nada.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunté, aun sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna.

Pero para mi sorpresa, sí que obtuve respuesta.

-¡Miau! –escuché.

¡Un gato! Había un gato dentro del pozo.

Agudicé la vista y efectivamente, allí, en un pequeño saliente había un pequeño gatito asustado.

Bajé el cubo, para que subiera, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudo moverse. Así que cambié de táctica: bajaría yo.

Estaba a bastante profundidad, pero gracias a mi agilidad y a mi poco peso, descendí por la cuerda hasta llegar a atrapar al pequeño felino, que rápidamente se arrojó sobre mí, clavándome sus uñas, pero no me hizo daño. Volví a subir por la cuerda, hasta volver a salir al jardín. Una vez fuera, miré a mi alrededor, asegurándome que nadie me había visto, y me senté en el suelo detrás de unos arbustos.

-Hola pequeño –le dije al gatito acariciándolo.

Era un gato precioso. Tenía el lomo negro, y las patitas y la barriga blancas. Tenía cara de asustado y se aferró a mí con las uñas. Me miraba con una cara de ternura que no me pude resistir. Lo cogí en brazos y le di un abrazo. El ronroneó ante mis caricias y justo en ese momento decidí que me iba a quedar con él. ¡Sería mi amigo secreto!

Ninguno de los Vulturis debía enterarse nunca de la existencia del pequeño gatito. Metí al gato dentro de mi chaqueta y me dirigí corriendo hasta mi habitación. Una vez allí, cerré con llave y dejé al gato en mi cama.

Me senté con él y lo abracé. Él se quedó quieto, estaba tranquilo.

-Chis… no te preocupes. No te haré daño –le dije acariciándole el lomo. ¡Era una ricura!-. Tenemos que pensar un nombre, ¿no te parece?

El gato ronroneó y se puso aun más cerca de mí.

-A ver… ¿cómo te podrías llamar? –pensé durante un rato mientras seguía acariciándole-. ¡Ya está! ¿Qué te parece Jazz?

¡Sí! Ese nombre me gustaba, así parecería que Jasper está más cerca de mí.

Le di un besito en la cabeza a Jazz y cogí el teléfono para llamar a Jasper.

-_¿Alice? ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz de buena mañana! _–dijo en un tono bastante alegre.

-Buenos días mi amor –lo saludé-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-_Estaba jugando con Emmett a la consola… intentan mantenerme distraído las veinticuatro horas del día._

-Eso está bien –dije. Menos mal que mi familia estaba cumpliendo lo que me prometieron-. ¿Sabes qué?

-_¿Qué? ¿Vuelves casa? _–me preguntó esperanzado.

-No aun no –Escuché un gruñido-. Sulpicia y yo nos hemos hecho amigas.

_-¿En serio? Me alegro por ti cariño. Al menos sé que no estás sola. Te echo mucho de menos, Alice. Te necesito._

-Y yo a ti, cariño. Te prometo que pronto volveré, de verdad.

_-¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! –_escuché la voz de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Alice, te paso a Emmett un momento._

-De acuerdo.

Me apetecía mucho hablar con mi hermanito. Cómo echaba de menos sus bromas…

_-¡Enana! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me echas de menos? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Tengo que matar a alguien? ¿Por qué no me has llamado a mi móvil? ¡Soy tu hermano! ¿Volverás pronto? Te quiero._

-Estoy bien, oso pardo. Sí, te echo de menos. No puedo quejarme. No estaría mal que mataras a más de uno. ¡Por que a través de Jasper ya os enteráis de todo!, además que me tienen muy vigilada. No sé cuando volveré. Y o también te quiero –dije respondiendo a una y cada una de sus preguntas.

_-Todos aquí te echamos mucho de menos… Rosalie está destrozada. No nos lo dice, pero sólo hace falta verle la cara. No han ido de compras, ninguna de ellas. Dicen que les recuerda demasiado a ti. Hazme el favor y llámala._

-De acuerdo. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Luego la llamaré.

_-¿Y tú qué? ¿Has ido de compras?_

-Pues… no.

_-¿¡CÓOOOOMOOOO!? ¿No has ido de compras en más de dos semanas? ¡Ay por Dios!_

-¡No me lo recuerdes que me entra un trauma! –dije bromeando. La verdad era que las compras poco me importaban en ese momento.

Seguí hablando un rato con Emmett ¡cuánto lo echaba de menos! Y luego volví a hablar con Jasper.

-_¿Y si yo voy a hablar con Aro te dejará volver?_

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –le grité.

Grité tan fuerte que el Jazz el gato se cayó de la cama.

-Jazz cariño, ¿estás bien? Ooooii mi niñito que se ha caído de la cama. Ya está, ya está- dije acariciándolo. Pero volvió a saltar de la cama.

-_¿Alice? ¿Con quién hablas?_ –preguntó un estupefacto y sorprendido Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

El gato se metió en el armario y empezó a escarbar mis prendas.

-¡Jazz! ¡No, no! ¡Fuera de ahí! –le dije al gatito-. No seas malo, va. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeen. ¡Ay mi cielito!

-_¿Alice?_

-¡Perdona Jasper! –dije a mi marido cuando saqué a Jazz del armario-. Es que Jazz se ha asustado y entró en mi armario.

-_¿Quién es Jazz?¿No era yo?_

-Mi gatito –le dije-. Sí tú también lo eres, ¿por qué te crees que lleva ese nombre? ¡Por ti tonto! Me lo encontré en el pozo del jardín y lo he adoptado. Es negro y blanco. Es muy cariñoso. Ya verás cómo te encariñarás con él cuando regrese a casa.

_-No sabes lo contento que me pone que no sólo hayas hecho una amiga sino que también tengas una mascota. Seguro que me encantará._

Seguimos hablando y luego nos despedimos, prometiéndole llamar más tarde. En cuanto colgué, decidí llamar a Rosalie, que seguro que estaba de caza con mamá.

-_¿Alice?_

-¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo estás hermanita?

-_Oh Alice… -_me respondió. Pero su voz era triste. Emmett tenía razón, estaba mal.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Rosalie?

_-Lo siento, lo siento. No, no estoy bien. Te echo de menos Alice. ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

-Pronto, Rose. Te lo prometo. ¿Está mamá contigo?

_-Sí, tengo el manos libres puesto._

_-¡Hola mi pequeña! _–me saludó Esme-. _¡Te quiero tanto!_

_-_Yo también te quiero mamá.

Hablé un buen rato con ellas, en el que las tres acabemos llorando desconsoladas, y eso me partió el corazón. Era consciente de que intentaban hacerse las duras ante la resta de la familia, pero por lo que vi, al escuchar mi voz se derrumbaron. A Jasper le pasa igual, pero él también se hacía el duro conmigo. Lo notaba en su manera de hablar… estaba destrozado, pero quería aparentar normalidad ante mí, para que no me preocupara.

Me tumbé con Jazz en la cama y me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos. Mañana sería un día duro. Seguro.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Aunque quisiera hacerme la dura ante todos, me pasaba las noches enteras llorando a escondidas en el baño. No quería que Emmett me viera, aunque era consciente de que me escuchaba, pero respetaba que quería estar sola.

Alice me hacía mucha falta. ¡Éramos hermanas desde hacía mucho tiempo! Le prometí que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, y no lo he podido cumplir. Haría cualquier cosa para que Alice estuviera conmigo.

Ya llevaba más de dos semanas fuera, y se me están haciendo insoportables. Delante de mi familia me hacía la fuerte, no quería que vieran que estoy sufriendo. Jasper es el que peor lo está pasando. Cuando habla con Alice por teléfono se le ve feliz, pero en cuanto cuelga, vuelve a parecer un zombi. Se pasa el día en su habitación, pero entre todos lo sacamos para que haga cosas. Nessie es la que mejor lo hace, pues Jasper cuando está con ella está un poco menos infeliz. Me da mucha lástima por él, porque para mí es como si fuera realmente mi gemelo. Nos entendemos a la perfección, es el hermano perfecto. Por eso, además de porque quiero muchísimo a Alice, una de las cosas que más me duelen de la partida de Alice es por Jasper. Está destrozado y me duele verle así.

Fui a cazar con Esme cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Era Alice.

-¿Alice? –pregunté para asegurarme que era ella y poniendo el manos libres para que mamá, que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa, pudiera escucharla.

_-¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo estás hermanita? _–respondió su preciosa voz que tanto había extrañado. Se me encogió el corazón, dificultándome el habla.

-Oh Alice…_ -_respondí como pude.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Rosalie? _–preguntó. No quería preocuparla, así que intenté cambiar el tono de voz.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No, no estoy bien. Te echo de menos Alice. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-_Pronto, Rose. Te lo prometo. ¿Está mamá contigo?_

-Sí, tengo el manos libres puesto –dije mirando a Esme.

-¡Hola mi pequeña!–me saludó Esme-. ¡Te quiero tanto!

_-Yo también te quiero mamá._

Hablar con Alice me había ido muy bien, aunque eso hizo que mi añoranza por ella aumentara. Ansiaba tanto tenerla a mi lado, yendo juntas de compras y de caza, hablando de cosas de chicas…

Esme estaba igual de emocionada que yo. Era consciente de que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal, al fin y al cabo Alice era su hija. Aunque no hay nadie de esta familia que no la eche de menos. ¡Es tan fácil querer a Alice! Incluso los chuchos, cada vez que llegan a nuestra casa lo primero que hacen es preguntar si hay noticias de Alice. Eso ha hecho que me caigan mucho mejor.

Llegamos a casa, los chicos estaban jugando a la consola, incluso Carlisle, pero Jasper no. Jasper estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando por la ventana. Seguro que Alice lo había llamado hacía poco.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba sentado y le cogí de la mano. Hice que se levantara y me lo llevé escaleras arriba hasta la biblioteca, donde cerré la puerta una vez dentro. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas con él.

-¿Rosalie, te pasa algo? –me preguntó.

-Me ha llamado Alice –dije con una pequeña sonrisa y con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –dijo rodeándome con los brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Que espera volver pronto, que Sulpicia y ella se han hecho amigas y que me echa de menos.

-Alice te quiere mucho, lo sabes.

-Sí, y yo a ella –dije sollozando-. La echo mucho de menos –dije ya llorando.

Jasper me levantó el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, rozando después su nariz con la mía.

-Lo sé –me dijo-. Sé lo que sientes.

Levanté la mirada y vi que Jasper estaba triste, y me sentí culpable por ello.

-También te echa mucho de menos a ti –dije besándole la mejilla-. ¿Crees que volverá pronto?

-Eso espero. Estas dos semanas han sido terribles. No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo sin ella. Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin ella. Tengo una familia a la que quiero y que me quiere… pero… Alice es…

-Alice es la luz que ilumina tu vida. Lo sé. Sólo hace falta ver cómo la miras cuando está a tu lado. Estoy segura que Aro la dejará volver pronto.

-¿Sabes lo que más me preocupa? Que la noto rara. Tiene la voz rara. Me preocupa que Aro no le esté permitiendo cazar.

-¿Se lo has preguntado a ella? –Él asintió-. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que los animales de allí no la sacian demasiado, pero yo creo que me miente.

-¿Quieres decir que crees que Aro no le permite ir a cazar? –le pregunté alarmada.

-Espero equivocarme, pero creo que sí –dijo bajando la mirada-. No creo que Aro le consienta demasiado que se alimente de animales, él quiere que sea igual que él.

Lo consolé durante un largo rato, estaba triste aunque se hacía el fuerte. El amor que hay entre Alice y Jasper era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie podría romper nunca los lazos que había entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Ven? No he tardado xD pues tenían ustedes razón: Sulpicia se ha hecho amiga de Alice… menos mal, ¿no? Y no sólo se ha hecho amiga de Sulpicia, sino de un hermoso gatito (la descripción de gatito es del mío, que en realidad se llama Rem xD) me da mucha penita Rosalie… sólo les diré que mientras escribía su trocito se me han saltado las lágrimas imaginándome la situación… con Jasper también destrozado consolándola también… aix<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo, Alice hará otr amig (y el últim que hará en Volterra de momento)… ¿adivinan quién es? Una pista: Jane no será xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y prometo estar aquí muy prontito! Tengo muchas ideas, mis musas están inspiradas, y con muchas ganas de escribir este fic! ^^ el martes habrá otro capi ;D**

**Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	26. Chapter 25: ¡Es mi amigo!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Pasé toda la noche tumbada en la cama con Jazz. Era muy cariñoso, pero había una cosa que me preocupaba. ¿Cómo lo iba a poder alimentar? Jazz tenía hambre, tenía que darle leche porque era pequeño y comida. Le compraría pienso y pescaditos, pero el problema era salir. ¿Cómo iba a comprar la comida si no podía salir del castillo?

Sabía que tenía que levantarme para ir a la reunión diaria. ¿No podía hacer fiesta un sábado? No, incluso los sábados teníamos que hacer reuniones que no servían para nada, nomás que para darme dolores de cabeza, porque como no me alimentaba bien y hacía un gran esfuerzo para ver lo que Aro me pedía, me provocaba eso.

Me quedé en la cama, con Jazz tumbado encima de mí muy feliz.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Demetri apareció en ella, mirándome boquiabierto. Iba mirándome a mí y después a Jazz, simultáneamente.

-Demetri… te lo puedo explicar –dije nerviosa. Si se enteraban de la existencia de Jazz lo matarían, de eso estaba segura-. Oye yo…

-No pasa nada –dijo sonriéndome y cerrando la puerta detrás de él-. No se lo diré al amo.

-¿De verdad? –dije levantándome de la cama.

-Mira Alice, tú me caes bien y me sabe mal que estés aquí a la fuerza. No diré nada, lo prometo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me di cuenta de que se había puesto tenso y había cerrado los ojos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... es que… no estoy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño. Aquí lo más parecido al cariño es un golpe en el hombro –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos? –le pregunté.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

-S-ss-si –dijo tartamudeando-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Pues claro! –dije abrazándolo.

Esa era una cosa que a todo el mundo le sorprendía de mí: mis muestras de cariño. Se veía que, en el fondo, Demetri si viviera con otra gente sería más bueno, o al menos diferente. No estaría obligado a actuar como actúa ahora por culpa de Aro.

-Será un placer ser tu amigo –me dijo-. Debo irme.

Salió por la puerta y me quedé mirando a Jazz.

-Pues no ha sido tan malo, ¿no? –le dije riendo. Jazz estaba alegrando un poco mi vida.

**.**

Volví a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me senté en el escritorio que había comprado al día siguiente de llegar aquí, en la última vez que pude ir de compras. Cogí la caja de las cartas que me había traído Sulpicia y me dispuse a escribir dos cartas: una para toda la familia, y otra especial para Jasper.

_Querida familia:_

_No os llegáis a imaginar lo que os echo de menos. Sulpicia me regaló estas cartas para que pudiera deciros todo sin que Aro se enterase._

_No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que os necesito hasta que me he visto separada de vosotros. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y todo os lo debo a vosotros. Perdonadme si me pongo demasiado sentimental, pero así es como me siento hoy. Me paso muchas horas sola, en mi habitación y en el jardín (que por cierto lo estoy dejando precioso), y eso me da tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que está sucediendo. Yo estoy relativamente bien, aunque me cuesta levantarme por la mañana y ver que no estáis a mi lado. No ver a mi querida Renesmee desayunando, a mi hermosa madre Esme preparándole la comida y Carlisle preparándose para ir al trabajo. Ver a Emmett gastándome bromas desde primera hora de la mañana, a mi querida hermana Rosalie charlando hasta la madrugada. A mi hermanito y nuestras conversaciones privadas; y a mi querida cuñadita, a la que no quiero ni saber cómo va vestida en este momento. ¡Cómo os echo de menos! _

_Esme: ¡Ay mami! No sabes cuánto te quiero y lo que echo de menos que te quedes conmigo abrazada cuando estoy triste. Que me digas cuánto me quieres y me des un beso y un abrazo cada mañana. Desde que te vi en mis visiones que te quiero mucho, supe que ibas a ser la madre que nunca tuve, un pilar muy importante en mi vida. Te quiero._

_Carlisle: Papi… me hizo tan feliz que me aceptaras en tu familia en cuanto me viste. Eres un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso y el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre me has apoyado en todo, has aguantado mis derroches con la tarjeta de crédito, mis berrinches cuando me castigabas… siempre has hecho lo mejor para mí. Te echo mucho de menos, en cuanto te vea te daré un abrazo que no podrás respirar. Te quiero._

_Edward: ¿Y qué te puedo decir aparte de que te quiero? Ya sabes que siempre has sido muy especial para mí, tal vez porque comprendes mis visiones y también me comprendes a mí. Siempre he sentido una conexión muy especial contigo, desde el primer instante en que te conocí. Siempre me has sobreprotegido, incluso en ocasiones, más que mi marido, y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero._

_Bella: ¡¿Dónde vas con esa ropa puesta?! ¿No te he enseñado nada? Aiixx… qué vamos a hacer contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, y también hemos compartido otras tantas. Te echo mucho de menos… echo de menos tus caras cuando te digo que vamos de compras… cuando regrese vamos de compras ¿sí? Ya sabes que te quiero hermanita._

_Rosalie: ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! No quiero que estés triste por mí. Quiero que intentes estar feliz por mí, que olvides al menos unas horas al día que no estoy allí… ¿me lo prometes? Y no llores mi amor, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Pienso en ti cada día… ¡verás cuando llegue! Querrás que me vaya de nuevo! Jaja Muchos besos guapa._

_Emmett: ¡aaaaiii mi oso grandote! Echo de menos que me llames enana y tus abrazos de oso. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo (que no se ofenda nadieeee) Te quiero mucho, y nunca olvidaré que fuiste el primero en abrazarme y darme la bienvenida a la familia… adoré ese gesto tuyo, aunque a Jasper no le hiciera gracia alguna. ¡Besos guapo!_

_Renesmee:¡No llores mi niña! No quiero ver más ese hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas, ¿me oyes? Y no digas que no lloras que te he visto, a tu tía Ally no puedes engañarla cielito. Ya sabes que nunca os voy a abandonar, y que tarde o temprano volveré y podremos seguir haciendo nuestras excursiones ¿vale? Te quiero mucho mi niña._

_Jacob: Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Eres el mejor chucho que conozco ;P aunque no te lo creas, te quiero mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mi familia._

_Jasper: a ti te lo digo todo en tu carta, mi amor. Te amo._

_¡Mandadles a Seth y a Leah muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte! Pienso mucho en ellos._

_No quiero alargarme más con la carta, quería deciros todo lo que me pasara por la cabeza, y como veis es bastante._

_Os quiero mucho a todos, prometo volver a escribir y llamar pronto,_

_Os quiere ahora y siempre,_

_Alice Cullen._

Se me saltaron las lágrimas. Me puse bastante sentimental, pero me quedé muy a gusto. Ahora le escribiría a Jasper, y esa me iba a costar más.

_Jasper,_

_De verdad que las palabras se niegan a salir para explicarte cómo me siento. Sé que no debería confesarte cómo estoy, cómo me siento realmente. Pero no puedo ocultártelo. Me muero de ganas de verte, de abrazarte, de besarte, de hacer el amor contigo, de ver el amanecer contigo, de pasar todos los días a tu lado, aunque fuese sin hacer nada, porque estando contigo me da igual todo._

_Tantas semanas sin ti son como un infierno, una tortura. Te necesito conmigo, necesito saber que estás conmigo. Sé que has pensado más de una vez en venir aquí conmigo, en hablar con Aro para que me dejase volver. Pero el simple hecho de imaginarte aquí, en peligro con Aro, me pone de los nervios. Aro haría cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ti, lo sé. Por eso, bajo ningún concepto, pienso consentir que vengas aquí. Yo te prometo que volveré a tu lado, para siempre. Aro se cansará de tenerme aquí amargada, así que al tiempo me dejará volver. Y si no se cansa de mí… ya me encargaré yo de que lo haga, lo prometo._

_Oye, sé que estás triste, que estás mal por mi culpa. No quiero que estés así. Por favor, intenta ser tu mismo. Intenta no estar deprimido. Por favor, ¿lo harías por mí? Me pone muy triste verte así en mis visiones. Me destroza verte así. No me lo hagas más complicado, cielo. Ya sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy difícil, pero más difícil es para mí verte así estando aquí sola lejos de todos vosotros. No te estoy pidiendo que estés todo el día brincando y dando saltitos de alegría porque sé, que al igual que yo, no puedes ni quieres. Sólo quiero que estés con nuestra familia, que juegues más con Nessie, con Emmett. Te lo suplico._

_Te amo Jasper. Eres el hombre de mi vida. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, sin ti no tendría ningún sentido. Siento si me repito o me hago pesada, pero es lo que siento. TE AMO._

_Te ama con todo su corazón,_

_tu Alice._

Firmé la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. No estuve segura de si enviarle esa carta o no. Quizá hiciera que se sintiera peor… pero necesitaba decirle eso.

Puse las cartas en sus respectivos sobres, puse la dirección de mi casa y fui a buscar a Sulpicia, que estaba en su habitación, para que enviara las cartas.

.

.

**Una semana más tarde**

Las cicatrices aun eran visibles, y por lo que me había dicho Sulpicia no se curarían hasta al menos dentro de un mes. Habían pillado a Sulpicia trayéndome la sangre dos días atrás. Aro entró de repente en mi habitación justo cuando estaba bebiendo la sangre. Aro regañó a su mejor y la controló en todo momento. Lo bueno no duró mucho.

Demetri me había hecho el favor de ir a comprarle comida a Jazz, así que éste estaba feliz. Para mi suerte, no lo habían visto.

Había llamado bastante a menudo a Jasper y a mi familia, y cada día me sentía peor. ¡Cómo los echaba en falta! Y lo peor de todo era que día tras día la voz de Jasper sonaba peor, más triste, más apagada. Eso me partía el corazón.

Con la sangre que me traía Sulpicia, no había bastante para saciar mi sed, pero al menos me aliviaba el dolor de garganta, pero ahora ya había vuelto. Me dolía a rabiar, y ahora cada vez lo veía más difícil para seguir adelante. Me estaba costando cada vez más no caer en la tentación cuando Heidi traía la cena. Aro me obligaba muchos días a presenciar cómo mataban a esa pobre gente inocente.

Me dirigí al salón principal a la reunión. Me senté al lado de Aro mientras tenía mis visiones. Aro me obligaba a tener muchas visiones al día, estaba todo el día concentrada. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Debería descansar, pero cuando paro de tener visiones para Aro, las tengo de mi familia involuntariamente. En resumen: mis visiones no me daban descanso.

Cuando ya estábamos todos en la sala, entró de repente Jane con Jazz en brazos. La miré alarmada, y sentí cómo Demetri me miraba alarmado también.

-Maestro, mire qué he encontrado en el pasillo. ¿Qué hago con él? –dijo Jane.

-¡Qué ricura! –dijo Aro-. Pero no quiero gatos aquí, échalo.

-¡No! –grité yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Aro yo… no lo eches. No ha hecho nada.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero gatos en el castillo. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto del gato?

-Es que… es que es mío.

-¿Qué has dicho? –me preguntó Aro acercándose a mí.

-Que el gato es mío. Te prometo que no dará problemas, no lo eches –le supliqué haciendo mi mirada.

Miró fijamente a Jazz y lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Aro acariciándolo.

-Jazz.

-¿Como llamas tú a tu marido? –me preguntó. Yo asentí-. Está bien. Pero no quiero que salga de tu habitación. Al jardín también puede ir.

-Pero maestro, no se puede quedar –dijo Jane-. A usted no le gustan los gatos.

-¿A no? Si no me gustaran habría ordenado que lo mataran. Es una monada –me dijo devolviéndome a Jazz.

-Muchas gracias –dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Salí de la sala y dejé a Jazz encima de la cama.

-No salgas de aquí, ¿vale? –le dije a Jazz dándole un besito en la cabeza.

Volví a la sala y cuando entré Demetri me guiñó un ojo, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

Unas horas más tarde, Aro nos llamó a todos de nuevo a la sala. Me extrañó muchísimo, porque por la tarde nunca hacíamos ninguna reunión, pero obedecí y fui allí junto a la resta de mis compañeros.

Una vez estábamos todos dentro, me senté al lado de Aro. Él me cogió de la mano e hizo que me levantara con él.

-Queridos míos –dijo mirando a la resta de la guardia-, Alice lleva más de tres semanas con nosotros. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que se despegue completamente de su familia, ¿no creéis?

Lo miré alarmada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunté nerviosa. Con este hombre me temía lo peor.

-La relación con tu familia es demasiado fuerte. Tienes demasiadas visiones de ellos y eso impide que estés al cien por cien para mí. Así que Chelsea se encargará de ti.

La aludida se acercó a nosotros. Yo no me iba a quedar allí quieta mientras ella intentaba romper los vínculos con mi familia, así que me solté del agarre de Aro y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Atrápenla! –ordenó Aro.

En un momento, estaba atrapada. Félix me cogió por el cuello, inmovilizándome completamente.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! –le grité a Félix.

-Tráela aquí –ordenó Aro.

Me llevó a la fuerza hasta Aro y Chelsea. Yo seguí retorciéndome para intentar zafarme de su agarre, pero fue completamente inútil.

-Chelsea, por favor –le dijo Aro señalándome.

Ella asintió y empezó a mirarme. Era como cuando Jane te miraba y al poco empezabas a retorcerte de dolor, pero a diferencia que con ella no sentía nada. Me puse muy nerviosa. ¿Y si funcionaba? ¿Iba a olvidarme de mi familia? ¿A actuar como si no hubiera significado nada todos estos años juntos? ¿Y Jasper? ¿Qué harían ellos si funcionara? ¿Vendrían a buscarme? Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía que pensar aquello ahora. Ella me miraba y me miraba, poco a poco vi que empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Chelsea? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –dijo preocupada-. No funciona.

-¿Cómo que no funciona? –le preguntó Aro enfadado-. ¡Sigue intentándolo!

-No va a funcionar –dijo Marco levantándose de su asiento y mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Su relación con su familia es demasiado potente. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que nunca había visto algo igual.

-Pero la relación con su marido… -continuó insistiendo Aro.

-Aun menos –contestó él-. Por mucho que lo intentes, aunque lo intentaras cada día no iba a funcionar.

-No me daré por vencido –dijo Aro apretando los dientes-. Alice será completamente mía para siempre.

-Eso ni lo sueñes –le dije retándolo con la mirada.

-Aro, amigo –le dijo Marco-. Sé franco contigo mismo. ¿De verdad te compensa tener a Alice amargada aquí? ¿No sería más fácil para todos nosotros que ella estuviera con su familia?

-No voy a dejarla partir –dijo furioso-. ¡Yo soy su familia!

-Aro, metete en la cabeza que ella jamás va a olvidar a su familia y que hará lo que esté en sus manos para volver con ellos.

-¡Callaos! ¡No quiero oíros más!

Aro se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras Chelsea seguí intentando debilitar los lazos con mi familia, completamente en vano.

-Déjalo –le dijo Aro al cabo de un buen rato-. Es inútil.

Al fin pude suspirar aliviada. Por suerte no había pasado nada. Otra cosa menos de la que preocuparme. Ahora mi primordial objetivo era regresar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Ya les dije que actualizaría más seguido xD mis musas están en pleno auge y tengo inspiración para regalar y vender ;P<strong>

**Bueeeeno… pues muchas de ustedes han acertado! Demetri fue el que se hizo amigo de Alice… y en el fondo Marco quiere que Alice se vaya, no porque le caiga bien, sino porque no está de acuerdo con Aro. Algo es algo, ¿no? **

**¡En el próximo capítulo habrá dos sorpresas! Una mala y una buena u.u la mala no les gustará nada y la buena espero que sí (apuesto lo que sea a que les encantará) ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todos/todas por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic ;D **

**¡Hasta el jueves!**

**Christina.**


	27. Chapter 26: Buenas noticias

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Me levanté abatido por la mañana, me dirigí por costumbre al buzón para recoger el correo, pero me llevé una agradable sorpresa. No solíamos tener correspondencia, aparte de las facturas y demás documentos oficiales, así que me sorprendió que hubiera más cartas de lo que era habitual. Cogí todas las cartas y empecé a mirarlas.

Facturas. Facturas. Facturas. Publicidad. Alice. Me quedé paralizado. ¿Carta de Alice?

Entré corriendo a casa, junto a mi familia. Estaban todos en el salón. Al verme entrar corriendo, me miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Esme.

-¡Carta de Alice! –dije con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a mí ansiosos. Le tendí la carta que decía "Familia" a Carlisle y me quedé la carta que decía mi nombre en el bolsillo. La leería en cuanto estuviera solo.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás, ansiosos por descubrir el contenido de la carta. Carlisle la sacó del sobre, nos miró a todos y empezó a leer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podéis contestarle a Alice en voz alta –dijo Edward antes de que Carlisle iniciara su lectura-. Ella lo verá en sus visiones, ya que no creo que podamos responderle por carta.

Asentimos y volvimos a posar nuestras miradas en Carlisle.

_Querida familia:_

_No os llegáis a imaginar lo que os echo de menos. Sulpicia me regaló estas cartas para que pudiera deciros todo sin que Aro se enterase._

-Qué buena mujer –dijo Bella aliviada, como todos-. Menos mal.

_No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que os necesito hasta que me he visto separada de vosotros. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y todo os lo debo a vosotros. Perdonadme si me pongo demasiado sentimental, pero así es como me siento hoy. _

-Ay pobrecita mía –dijo Esme cogiéndose de la mano de su esposo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

_Me paso muchas horas sola, en mi habitación y en el jardín (que por cierto lo estoy dejando precioso), y eso me da tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que está sucediendo. Yo estoy relativamente bien, aunque me cuesta levantarme por la mañana y ver que no estáis a mi lado. No ver a mi querida Renesmee desayunando, a mi hermosa madre Esme preparándole la comida y Carlisle preparándose para ir al trabajo. Ver a Emmett gastándome bromas desde primera hora de la mañana, a mi querida hermana Rosalie charlando hasta la madrugada. A mi hermanito y nuestras conversaciones privadas; y a mi querida cuñadita, a la que no quiero ni saber cómo va vestida en este momento. ¡Cómo os echo de menos! _

-Y nosotros a ti, preciosa –dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Miré a mi alrededor. Rosalie tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Emmett, sollozando en silencio. Renesmee se levantó y vino corriendo a abrazarme sin dejar de llorar. Yo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y la abracé muy fuerte. Era agradable tener a Renesmee en brazos, me hizo sentir mejor.

Carlisle miró a Esme.

_Esme: ¡Ay mami! No sabes cuánto te quiero y lo que echo de menos que te quedes conmigo abrazada cuando estoy triste. Que me digas cuánto me quieres y me des un beso y un abrazo cada mañana. Desde que te vi en mis visiones que te quiero mucho, supe que ibas a ser la madre que nunca tuve, un pilar muy importante en mi vida. Te quiero._

-Yo también te quiero mucho mi niña –dijo Esme temblándole la voz-. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Vuelve pronto.

Carlisle prosiguió, pero esta vez era él el que tenía la voz rota mientras leía.

_Carlisle: Papi… me hizo tan feliz que me aceptaras en tu familia en cuanto me viste. Eres un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso y el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre me has apoyado en todo, has aguantado mis derroches con la tarjeta de crédito, mis berrinches cuando me castigabas… siempre has hecho lo mejor para mí. Te echo mucho de menos, en cuanto te vea te daré un abrazo que no podrás respirar. Te quiero._

-A mí también me has hecho muy feliz… y lo seguirás haciendo, cariño. Te quiero mucho preciosa.

Inspiró para relajarse y al cabo de unos segundos, prosiguió con la lectura de la carta.

_Edward: ¿Y qué te puedo decir aparte de que te quiero? Ya sabes que siempre has sido muy especial para mí, tal vez porque comprendes mis visiones y también me comprendes a mí. Siempre he sentido una conexión muy especial contigo, desde el primer instante en que te conocí. Siempre me has sobreprotegido, incluso en ocasiones, más que mi marido, y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero._

-Yo también te quiero Ally –dijo Edward sonriendo, aunque de él notaba dolor y tristeza-. Eres muy especial. Haré cuanto pueda para volver a tenerte aquí danzando con nosotros.

_Bella: ¡¿Dónde vas con esa ropa puesta?! _

Todos desviemos la mirada hacia ella, que se miraba a sí misma con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Vas horrible Bella –le dijo Rosalie aun con la voz temblorosa. Y todos asentimos. Bella llevaba unos espantosos pantalones ocre, que seguro que Alice no le había comprado, con la camiseta verde que Alice más odiaba.

-Yo también os quiero –respondió Bella con ironía.

_¿No te he enseñado nada? Aiixx… qué vamos a hacer contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, y también hemos compartido otras tantas. Te echo mucho de menos… echo de menos tus caras cuando te digo que vamos de compras… cuando regrese vamos de compras ¿sí? Ya sabes que te quiero hermanita._

-Yo también te quiero Alice –contestó Bella-. Y tengo tantas ganas de verte, que no me importaría ir de compras si es contigo.

Renesmee se abrazó mucho a mí. No paraba de llorar la pobrecilla. Carlisle siguió leyendo.

_Rosalie: ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! No quiero que estés triste por mí. Quiero que intentes estar feliz por mí, que olvides al menos unas horas al día que no estoy allí… ¿me lo prometes? Y no llores mi amor, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Pienso en ti cada día… ¡verás cuando llegue! ¡Querrás que me vaya de nuevo! Jaja Muchos besos guapa._

Desvié la mirada para mirar a mi hermana, que estaba llorando desconsolada en brazos de su marido. Estaba llorando como nunca antes la había visto.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho Alice. Está bien, lo intentaré. Yo también pienso mucho en ti y nunca desearía que te fueses. Te quiero hermanita.

_Emmett: ¡aaaaiii mi oso grandote! Echo de menos que me llames enana y tus abrazos de oso. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo (que no se ofenda nadieeee) Te quiero mucho, y nunca olvidaré que fuiste el primero en abrazarme y darme la bienvenida a la familia… adoré ese gesto tuyo, aunque a Jasper no le hiciera gracia alguna. ¡Besos guapo!_

El rostro de Emmett se descompuso al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Un brazo lo tenía rodeando a Rosalie, pero con la otra mano se tocaba la cara. En cuanto Carlisle terminó, cambió la cara para que Alice no lo viera triste, sino con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tú también eres la mejor hermana del mundo, enana. Tengo unas ganas de abrazarte que cuando vuelvas Jasper se pondrá celoso y todo. Sé que soy guapo, y tú también lo eres mucho. Te quiero duende.

_Renesmee:¡No llores mi niña! No quiero ver más ese hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas, ¿me oyes? Y no digas que no lloras que te he visto, a tu tía Ally no puedes engañarla cielito. Ya sabes que nunca os voy a abandonar, y que tarde o temprano volveré y podremos seguir haciendo nuestras excursiones ¿vale? Te quiero mucho mi niña._

Renesmee no pudo ni contestar. Estaba llorando tanto que tenía mi camisa empapada en lágrimas. La abracé fuerte.

-Ya está cielo –dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras reprimía mis ganas de llorar-. ¿Ves? La tía Ally volverá. Ella te quiere mucho.

-Yo también la quiero.

_Jacob: Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Eres el mejor chucho que conozco ;P aunque no te lo creas, te quiero mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mi familia._

-Y tú eres la mejor chupasangres que he conocido. Cuídate mucho –respondió Jacob.

_Jasper: a ti te lo digo todo en tu carta, mi amor. Te amo._

Renesmee me abrazó fuerte, esta vez para consolarme a mí, que empecé a temblar.

-Yo también te amo Alice.

_¡Mandadles a Seth y a Leah muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte! Pienso mucho en ellos._

_No quiero alargarme más con la carta, quería deciros todo lo que me pasara por la cabeza, y como veis es bastante._

_Os quiero mucho a todos, prometo volver a escribir y llamar pronto,_

_Os quiere ahora y siempre,_

_Alice Cullen._

Todos se quedaron callados y sollozando. Incluso Carlisle estaba llorando. Esta carta nos había entristecido mucho a todos. Rosalie lloraba desconsolada, al igual que la pequeña de la casa.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Edward se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola ¿Cómo estáis?

Nos giramos para ver a la propietaria de la voz. Eran los Denali, seguidos por Peter y Charlotte.

Carmen nos miró boquiabierta. No era una imagen muy común ver a toda la familia llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kate.

-Hemos recibido carta de Alice –les explicó Edward haciendo que entraran-. Nos ha emocionado a todos.

Carmen y Eleazar cogieron la carta y la leyeron. Hay que decir que acabaron como nosotros, tristes y emocionados.

-Pobre Alice –dijo Tanya.

Peter y Charlotte saludaron a los demás de la familia y luego Charlotte me dio un largo abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, Jasper? –me preguntó.

-Yo… mal –respondí.

-Lo sé hermano –me dijo Peter dándome un abrazo-. Debes sentirte impotente no pudiendo hacer nada, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me gustaría estar allí para protegerla, y sin embargo estoy aquí esperando que suceda un milagro y Alice vuelva a casa.

Peter me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Si me disculpáis –les dije a todos dirigiéndome a la escalera para ir a la habitación de Alice y mía.

-¿Dónde va? –preguntó Esme preocupada.

-A leer la carta de Alice –respondió Edward.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama.

Saqué la carta del sobre y me dispuse a leerla.

Las manos me temblaban mientras leía la carta con la preciosa caligrafía de Alice. Yo también tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de ver el amanecer con ella, de hacer el amor con ella, de estar a su lado para siempre y no separarme jamás. Para mí también estaba siendo una tortura.

Cogí el teléfono y la llamé. Necesitaba contestarle la carta y escuchar su voz.

-_¿Jasper? –dijo con la voz temblorosa._

-Hola Alice… acabo de leer tu carta –dije controlando mi voz para que no se rompiera.

_-Sí… lo sé. Y también he visto las contestaciones de los demás al leer la carta –dijo con la voz rota-. Me habéis emocionado mucho._

-Tú a nosotros también. Oye Alice… intentaré hacer lo que me has pedido. Me será difícil, pero lo intentaré. Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

_-¡Muchas gracias, Jazz! No sabes lo que significa para mí que lo intentes. Te amo._

-Yo también te amo Alice. Alice, tú también eres mi vida. Mi vida entera. Tengo tantas ganas de verte… de besarte, de amarte. Me haces mucha falta.

_-Y tú a mí –_me dijo-. _¡Ya va! _–escuché que decía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te llaman para alguna reunión?

_-Supongo. ¿Hablamos más tarde? A Aro no le hace mucha gracia que te llame tanto… pero me da igual. No pienso volver a pasar dos semanas sin escuchar tu voz._

-Yo tampoco podría volver a soportarlo –le dije-. Hasta luego, mi Alice.

-_Hasta pronto, mi amor._

Colgó el teléfono y me quedé allí, quieto sentado encima de la cama, con la carta temblando en mis manos y mi rostro completamente descompuesto. Agradecí mucho que Rosalie subiera conmigo y me abrazara por un largo rato, consolándonos mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

**Tres semanas después**

Estábamos a martes y faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Bella y Renesmee, y me prometí a mi misma que no me lo pensaba perder. Haría cualquier cosa por poder estar ése día con mi familia y poder estar al menos un par de días en casa. Tal vez von esa excusa Aro se pensara en dejar irme unos días a casa, prometiéndole regresar, por supuesto.

Me encontraba realmente mal. Mis visiones empezaban a fallar. Estaba demasiado sedienta. Aro me dijo que me alimentara de sangre humana, incluso me había encerrado en una celda con un montón de humanos muertos. Pero no pude hacerlo. No me gustaba encerrar encerrada. Me daba una mala sensación, pues aunque no recordaba mi vida humana y por tanto mi estancia en el hospital psiquiátrico, no me encontraba bien allí.

Dejé mi faena del jardín y fui a ver a Aro. Una vez delante de su despacho, llamé a la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" como respuesta.

-Hola Alice –me dijo dejando el libro en la mesa. Estaba sentado en su butaca-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo –le dije.

Él señaló la butaca que estaba delante suyo y me senté.

-Tú dirás princesa –me dijo sonriendo.

-Verás, Aro. La semana que viene, el martes, será el cumpleaños de Renesmee y Bella. Quería pedirte… ¿me dejarías ir unos días a mi casa para celebrarlo con mi familia? Te prometo que volveré, no te voy a abandonar. Solo unos días.

Aro me miró fijamente y no dijo nada en unos dos minutos.

-Está bien –me dijo Aro-. El lunes puedes irte para estar el martes por la mañana en tu casa, pero el sábado por la mañana te quiero aquí, ¿entendido?

-¿De verdad? –le pregunté para asegurarme.

-Sí. Pero prométeme que volverás.

-Te lo prometo.

-Si el sábado no estás aquí, iré a buscarte, y tu familia lo pagará muy caro, ¿entendido?

-Sí –contesté.

Lo abracé para que no se arrepintiera y me fui dando pequeños saltitos hacia mi habitación. Iba a llamar a Jasper, pero pensé una cosa: ¿y si les daba una sorpresa? Me costaría mucho ocultarles durante una semana que iba a volver a casa por unos días, pero ¡sería un buen regalo! ¿No?

Así que llamé a Jasper, pero no dije nada de que iría allí. Me dolía no decirles la verdad, no me gustaba mentir… pero eso no era mentir ¿verdad? Simplemente ocultaba información.

Jasper sonaba muy triste cada vez que lo llamaba, al igual que la resta de la familia. Me moría de ganas de decirles que iba a volver a verlos, pero me lo callé. Sería una sorpresa.

Cuatro días más tarde, a tan sólo tres días de volver a casa, pasó algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré y me culparé para siempre.

Estaba sedienta, me dolía la garganta y Aro me llevó a la sala, cerrando con llave todas las salidas y con sólo un par de guardias.

-Alice –me dijo-. Ya estoy harto.

En aquel momento sentí miedo, ¿y si no me dejaba volver a casa? ¿Y si se arrepentía?

-Llevas más de seis semanas sin alimentarte, sin contar lo poco que te traía mi mujer. Estás sedienta, con los ojos oscuros, te encuentras fatal y tus visiones fallan. Esto no puede seguir así. Por eso te hemos preparado la cena.

Lo miré alarmada. Heidi y Félix trajeron un grupito de humanos a la sala, los mataron delante de mí y Aro me cogió de la mano.

-Vamos Alice. Ya no tienes que matarlos, ya están muertos y no lo has hecho tú. Aliméntate de esa sangre que tanto de llama la atención y sáciate de una vez –me dijo acercándome a los cuerpos inertes.

El olor de la sangre llegó a mi nariz. Inspiré fuerte aquel delicioso aroma. No quería hacerlo, no quería. Apreté con fuerza los puños, resistiéndome a caer tan bajo. No. No iba a darle el gusto a Aro de ver cómo me convertía en una asesina como él. No, Alice, no puedes hacerlo. El delicioso aroma seguía llegando a mi nariz, envolviéndome. Y ya no pude resistir más, simplemente no pude. Me abalancé a la yugular de aquella mujer. Notaba la deliciosa sangre deslizándose lentamente por mi garganta. Era tan saciante, tan deliciosa.

Bebí la sangre de los cuatro humanos que me trajeron. Mi sed estaba saciada, pero mi conciencia empezó a hacerse presente. ¿Qué has hecho Alice? ¿Qué has hecho?, no dejaba de preguntarme a mi misma.

Aro, satisfecho y contento dejó que me fuera a mi habitación. Sí, ya no me dolía la garganta. Lo que me dolía era mi inerte corazón. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?

Entré en mi habitación y me puse mi camisón. No podía olvidarme de la cara de aquellas personas, que aunque ya estuvieran muertas, yo las maté. Las mataron para mí, para que yo pudiera saciar mi sed, para convertirme de nuevo en una asesina. Lo peor fue cuando me acerqué al espejo y vi la espantosa imagen que tenía delante de mí. Ya no tenía mis preciosos ojos dorados, o incluso negros por la sed. Mis ojos estaban completamente rojos, como los de un neófito, como los de un asesino. En mis inicios, cuando era neófita, no me vi en ningún espejo, aunque en el reflejo del agua de río vi mis ojos. Pero ahora ya había descubierto otra forma de vida, nunca volví a probar un humano. Hasta hoy.

Miré horrorizada mi reflejo en el espejo. Tan enfuscada estaba mirándome en el espejo, que no me percaté de la entrada de Sulpicia. Llevaba varios días sin hablar con ella.

-Aunque no lo creas, estás muy guapa –me dijo intentando animarme-. Bueno, es que eres guapa, así que siempre lo estarás.

-Yo pensaba que no iba a tener que verme así nunca más. Desde que descubrí que había alternativas, resistí la tentación y me alimenté de humanos. Mis pesadillas cesaron, y aunque tenía que cazar más a menudo, el esfuerzo era recompensado.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo abrazándome-. Alegra esa cara, mujer. En unos tres días volverás con tu familia.

-¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara a mi familia ahora? –le dije sollozando-. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Jasper? Yo, que siempre he sido la que lo ha ayudado con este tema. Que siempre lo he ayudado a no caer en la tentación. ¿Y ahora cómo me presento ante él habiendo hecho esto?

-Todos te quieren, Alice –me dijo acariciándome-. No les va a importar, no les vas a decepcionar.

-Lo sé. Pero me he decepcionado a mí misma. Me prometí que no iba a volver a hacerlo.

Sulpicia me ayudó a meterme en la cama y la estiré para que se tumbara conmigo. Jazz también se tumbó conmigo.

Cuando estaba en casa, cuando me sentía triste y Jasper no estaba o no quería que se enterara, me tumbada con Esme, que me abrazaba y me daba palabras de consuelo. En aquel momento, me sentí como en casa. Sulpicia me abrazaba y me decía que todo iría bien. Sólo esperaba que tuviera razón.

Pasé toda la noche acurrucada en la cama, cuando Sulpicia se marchó, cogí la foto de Jasper y la abracé contra mi pecho. Sollocé por un largo rato, y Jazz me lamió las lágrimas y se tumbó conmigo. Menos mal que lo tenía a él.

En pocos días estaría en casa con mi familia, y aunque con los ojos rojos, sabía que estarían contentos de verme. Debería intentar de todas las formas que Jasper y mi familia no me vieran las cicatrices de la espalda. No sé qué haría Jasper si las llega a ver, aunque será difícil ocultárselas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aix… pobre Alice. ¿Qué les parecieron las sorpresas? Algunas habéis acertado, Alice vuelve a casa temporalmente… pero la otra… me duele que Alice sufra tanto (sí, aunque sea yo la culpable ;P) el domingo subiré el próximo capítulo, en donde Alice llega a su casa. No dejaré este ritmo de actualización hasta que termine la historia, no voy a volver a abandonaros. No pasará más de dos semanas de capi a capitulo cumpliré de verdad ^^<strong>

**Aprovecho para decir que soy Beta, así que si alguien necesita ayuda puede pedírmela sin ningún problema ^^ pueden enviarme un PM ;D**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas/todos por sus maravillosos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz! Os quiero mucho ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	28. Chapter 27: Camino a casa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

El día había llegado al fin. Era lunes por la tarde, ya tenía todas mis cosas empaquetadas, lista para pasar cuatro días enteros con mi familia y mi amado Jasper. Me vi reflejada en el espejo, y no pude evitar un gesto de dolor en mi rostro. Me había decepcionado a mí misma. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí estos días si no hubiera sabido que en breve vería a mi familia. Ellos habían sido la razón por la que había seguido adelante, porque si no fuera por ellos no sé qué hubiera hecho. Me sentía mal, las caras de aquellas personas inocentes no dejaban de pasear por mi mente, torturándome a cada rato. No iba a poder olvidarme de eso en mucho tiempo, pero durante estos tres días no me he permitido pensar en ello demasiado. He intentado pensar únicamente en Jasper y los demás, intentando olvidar aquellas aterradoras imágenes. No podía derrumbarme.

Ahora mi único problema era donde metía a Jazz, porque era obvio que no iba a dejarlo allí. Jazz vendría conmigo fuera donde fuese, hasta el fin del mundo. Era muy especial para mí, era el único que había estado conmigo en todo momento, me había acompañad noche tras noche, evadiéndome de la soledad que me perseguía. Gracias a él, no me sentía sola. Me sentía muy bien con él.

Cogí a Jazz en brazos y le di un beso en el hocico.

-¿Dónde voy a meterte? –le pregunté mientras miraba la maleta, mi bolso y la bolsa de mano. ¡Ya está! Iría en mi bolso, que como era bastante grande, habría sitio de sobras para Jazz. Cogí a mi niño y lo metí dentro, para poder transportarlo fácilmente. Me coloqué el bolso con la cabeza de Jazz saliendo por fuera, cogí la bolsa y la maleta y salí de mi habitación. Avancé a lo largo del pasillo para ir a despedirme de mis nuevos amigos.

Sulpicia estaba en su habitación. Llamé a la puerta y entré.

-Hola Sulpicia –saludé dejando las maletas en el suelo-. Venía a despedirme.

-¡Ally! –me saludó levantándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, su mirada se dirigió a mi bolso, donde estaba Jazz, y Sulpicia empezó a reírse-. ¡Pero qué monada!

Le tocó la cabeza a Jazz y luego me abrazó efusivamente. Yo, aunque aun decepcionada conmigo misma, mostré una sonrisa a mi nueva amiga.

-Pásatelo muy bien –me dijo-. Aunque te quiera mucho, me gustaría que no volvieras. Preferiría ir a verte yo.

-Todo cambiará –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Te voy a echar de menos.

-Recuerdos a tu familia de mi parte –me dijo mientras volvía a coger las maletas y salía por la puerta-. Y no te preocupes de tus ojos, tu familia te entenderá. Me duele que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

-Lo sé –dije guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora sólo me quedaba despedirme de Demetri y de Aro, aunque de éste último era sólo por cortesía y para que no se lo repensara. Me dirigí hasta su despacho y entré.

-Me voy ya –le dije. Lo miré y noté un deje de frustración en su rostro-. Venía a despedirme.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Alice –me dijo Aro. Se acercó y me abrazó-. Dales recuerdos a Carlisle y a Jasper. Recuerda que el sábado te quiero aquí de nuevo, Demetri te llevará hasta el aeropuerto.

-Adiós –dije mientras volvía a salir por la puerta.

Me dirigí con las maletas hasta la salida, en donde Demetri ya me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás lista? –me preguntó cogiéndome la maleta y la bolsa.

-Sí –dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz, ¡al fin volvía a casa!

Salimos hacia el exterior, y en cuanto crucemos la puerta, aunque no hacía sol pues ya estaba atardeciendo, me puse mis gafas de sol negras, prometiéndome a mí misma que no me las iba a quitar para nada. Avancemos por la sombra a través de las calles vacías hasta llegar a un hermoso deportivo gris. El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo estaba precioso. Ya tenía muchas ganas de salir al exterior, no me gustaba estar encerrada en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Demetri dejó las maletas en el maletero y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿A qué hora llegarás a tu casa? –me preguntó concentrado en la carretera.

-Pues el avión sale en dos horas… así que mañana a primera hora estaré en Seattle y a las nueve de la mañana estaré en casa –dije sin perder la sonrisa.

-Debes de tener unas ganas increíbles de volver a ver a tu familia.

-Los echo mucho de menos –dije mirando por la ventana-. Lo son todo para mí.

Los preciosos paisajes se veían difuminados a causa de la velocidad a la que íbamos, pero con mi vista privilegiada, podía divisar perfectamente cada detalle del campo italiano.

-¿Cómo los conociste? Quiero decir… antes de unirte a ellos, no los conocías… ¿cómo fue todo?

-Los vi en mis visiones –le dije acordándome de todos aquellos años en los que estuve sola, teniendo como compañía únicamente a mis visiones-. Mi primera visión fue de Jasper, me pasé veintiocho años esperando el día en que nos íbamos a conocer.

-¿Y ya estabas enamorada de él?

-Desde el primer momento –dije mirándolo-. Él fue el motivo por el que seguí viviendo. Imagínate, me desperté sola, sin saber qué era y qué hacía en aquel lugar. No hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos ni nadie con quien compartir la vida. Ver a Jasper… era lo que me permitía seguir con vida. El saber que un día iba a encontrarlo y que íbamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Por eso ahora no soporto estar sola. Me pasé casi treinta años sola y fue muy duro.

-No puedo ni imaginármelo –dijo cogiéndome la mano-. Me alegra que encontraras a Jasper y a una familia que te quiere.

-Y también buenos amigos –dije guiñándole un ojo-. Después de encontrar a Jasper, le hablé de los Cullen y empezamos a buscarlos. Yo ya los conocía de mis visiones, y deberías haberlos visto cuando llegué a su casa saludando a cada uno de ellos por su nombre. Estaban perplejos y sin saber qué decir.

-¿Les costó mucho aceptarte en su familia?

-Al principio no sabían qué hacer. No se esperaban que apareciéramos Jasper y yo pretendiendo vivir con ellos, pero simpatizamos enseguida. Emmett rápido me dio un abrazo y dijo que ya era su hermanita pequeña, y eso que soy más grande que él. Fueron todos muy amables con nosotros, y nunca voy a poder olvidar todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Ojalá nunca hubieras tenido que separarte de ellos a la fuerza –me dijo haciendo una mueca-. Aunque gracias a eso he hecho una amiga estupenda, pero preferiría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias.

-Lo mismo digo.

Jazz estaba sentado en mi regazo, pero cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tuvo que volver a meterse en el bolso.

-Te echaré de menos, Ally –me dijo dándome un abrazo-. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

-Prometido. Yo también te echaré de menos, Demy.

Le besé en ambas mejillas y me metí en el aeropuerto. Facturé la maleta y luego fui a comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas del aeropuerto. Yo llevaba puesto unos pantalones con una camisa, pero me compré ropa nueva. Me compré un precioso vestido granate, con unas bailarinas negras, medias negras y un lacito a conjunto para el pelo. Compré un vestido precioso a Renesmee y un libro a Bella para su cumpleaños.

Estaba nerviosa, por una parte tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, pero por otra parte tenía miedo. ¿Qué reacción tendrían al ver mis horripilantes ojos rojos?

_-Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, diríjanse a la puerta número 7. El avión saldrá en veinte minutos._

Me dirigí hacia allí, me aseguré de esconder bien a Jazz y me senté en un asiento al final. Era primera clase, y por lo tanto había poca gente. Puse mi bolso en el asiento de al lado, metí la mano en el interior y acaricié a Jazz para que se calmara. Estaba asustado, pero en cuanto lo acaricié se calmó.

El avión despegó a la hora prevista. A través de la ventana sólo se veían nubes y la luna. Ya era de noche.

Me ofrecieron una manta y cuando las azafatas dejaron de pasearse, saqué a Jazz del bolso y lo puse encima de mí y lo tapé. Le di un poco de agua y un poco de comida.

Empecé a pensar en la cara que pondría mi familia al verme allí sin avisar. ¡Seguro que se quedarían boquiabiertos! Me costó mucho no decírselo cada vez que los llamaba. Ahora sólo estaba pensando en que necesitaría que alguien me llevara a casa. No tenía demasiado dinero, no debería habérmelo gastado en las tiendas del aeropuerto, pero tenía muchas ganas de comprar algo. Las tarjetas de crédito me las dejé en casa, así que sólo llevaba dinero en efectivo. Al cabo de un rato, se me ocurrió perfectamente a quién debería llamar.

Cuando faltaban dos horas para llegar al Seatac, en Seattle, llamé al que sería mi chófer hasta casa.

-_¿Diga?_

-¿Seth? Soy Alice.

_-¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? _–me preguntó. Se notaba alegría en su voz.

-Estoy muy bien. Perdona haberte despertado.

_-No pasa nada. ¿Te ha pasado algo?_

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-_A sus órdenes._

-¿Podrías venirme a buscar a Seattle? Mi avión llega en unas dos horas.

_-¿¡Vuelves a casa!? ¡Jacob no me ha dicho nada! Ya verá cuando llegue._

-Es que eres el único que lo sabe. Es una sorpresa.

_-¡Qué alegría! En cuanto llegues estaré allí esperándote._

_-_Muchas gracias Seth.

_-Me pongo en camino._

_-_¡Hasta luego! Y gracias.

-_No hay de qué._

Colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. ¡En unas cuatro horas estaría en casa!

.

Con Jazz escondido en el bolso, fui a buscar mi maleta y busqué a Seth con la mirada. A lo lejos, vi una sombra acercándose corriendo hasta mi dirección.

-¡Alice! –gritó Seth agitando las manos.

Me acerqué a él y dejé la maleta en el suelo. Me dio un gran abrazo y me hizo volar por los aires.

-¡Seth! ¡Qué alegría verte! –dije riéndome.

-¡Estás muy guapa! Te he echado mucho de menos –dijo apretujándome contra su pecho. Me apretó tanto, que hice una mueca de dolor por las heridas de la espalda, por suerte él no lo vio nadie tenía que enterarse de lo que me había ocurrido.

-Y yo también –le dije.

-Venga vamos –dijo cogiendo mi maleta y con su mano libre, cogió mi mano fuertemente.

Fuimos hasta la furgoneta y me senté a su lado.

Salimos del Seatac rumbo a Forks, rumbo a casa.

-Te han echado todos mucho de menos. Se van a poner muy felices al verte.

-Y yo igual. No sabes lo mucho que os he echado de menos… a todos –dijo con la voz rota.

-¿Te han tratado bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-No puedo quejarme…aunque ha sido muy duro. Me he sentido muy sola, me he hecho amiga de Demetri y de la mujer de Aro, Sulpicia. Y mira –dije sacando a Jazz del bolso. Se setaba portando de maravilla, como si fuera un muñequito-, él es Jazz, mi pequeño niñito.

-¡Qué mono! Aunque los gatos no me gustan demasiado, pero es una monada –dijo alargando una mano para acariciarlo. Pero Jazz se asustó.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho sin él. Hasta que no lo encontré, me sentía muy sola. Él me ha hecho mucha compañía y me ha apoyado en todo momento –dije melancólica.

-Pues ahora me cae mejor.

-¿Has visto a Jasper? –le pregunté.

-Sí –dijo sin mirarme-. Ha intentado hacerse e fuerte, intentar que no lo viéramos destrozado, pero lo he visto más de una vez llorando solo en el bosque. Ahora están Peter y Charlotte, que le hacen muy buena compañía. Los Denali también están.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, están siendo un gran apoyo para tu familia. Estaban todos fatal, y ellos los distraen a todos un poco.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso –dije sonriendo-. He ido teniendo visiones de ellos, y me iba sintiendo peor cuando los veía a todos destrozados.

-No les he visto sonreír desde que te fuiste –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Y ahora que lo pienso, Leah, Jacob y yo tampoco. Hasta hoy. Eres una gran amiga Alice.

-Y yo pienso igual –le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas? Está nublado –me dijo con la ceja alzada.

-Estoy bien así, gracias –le dije sonriendo. Me daba vergüenza que viera mis ojos rojos de asesina.

_Bienvenidos a Forks._

Nunca me había pensado que me emocionaría llegar a Forks. Las manos empezaron a temblarme de los nervios y las ganas que tenía de ver a mi familia. Seth lo notó, pues me acarició la mano y me sonrió.

-Tranquila –me dijo.

Seguimos avanzando por el camino rodeado de bosques que conducía a nuestra casa. Y allí estaba. La preciosa casa de los Cullen. Mi casa.

Aparcamos la furgoneta delante de la puerta de casa. Salí rápidamente del coche y fui hasta la puerta, con Seth delante. Dejé las maletas y el bolso en el recibidor. Estaba nerviosa y excitada a la vez. Me moría de ganas de ver a mi familia

-Ahora vuelvo a buscarte –le dije a Jazz dándole un besito antes de dirigirme a las escaleras.

Seth subió las escaleras delante de mí. Escuché la voz de mi familia en el salón. Estaban felicitando a Bella y a Renesmee, pero sus voces no sonaban alegres. Seth entró en el salón y dijo:

-Tengo un regalo para vosotros –dijo Seth guiñándome el ojo antes de que yo fuera visible para mi familia. Me acerqué a Seth y vi cómo todos estaban extrañados y curiosos por las palabras de Seth.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –les dije desde la entrada del salón.

Todas las vistas se dirigieron a mí, con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas, lágrimas y suspiros.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, al fin Alice ha llegado a casa ^^ menos mal que Aro no se lo ha repensado… qué mono Seth, ¿verdad? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo reaccionan todos y se enteraran de cosas ;P<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	29. Chapter 28: ¡Sorpresa!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

**Alerta Lemmon al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Renesmee y de Bella, aunque en realidad ninguna de las dos se encontraba con ánimos de celebrarlo. No estaba siendo una buena época para toda la familia, la marcha de Alice nos había afectado a todos. Peter, Charlotte y los Denali habían venido a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, para intentar distraernos un poco. Peter estaba siendo una buena ayuda, pero no lo era nada cuando lo veía tan acaramelado con Charlotte. Echaba mucho de menos a Alice, demasiado. Me moría de ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de estar con ella y pasar todas las horas del día a su lado. Me hacía mucha falta, pues mi vida sin ella no tenía ningún sentido.

Estábamos en el salón, felicitando a las cumpleañeras y a punto de sacar un pastel, más que nada para los chuchos y mi querida sobrina, pues para los demás estaba asqueroso.

-¿No vendrá Seth, Jake? –le preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja. Era extraño que éste no se hubiera presentado en casa, cuando incluso Leah estaba allí.

-Ha salido de madrugada corriendo con el coche –dijo Jacob encogiendo los hombros-. No tengo ni idea de dónde habrá ido, no me lo ha dicho.

Esme le estaba dando un obsequio a Renesmee, cuando olí a Seth subiendo por las escaleras. ¡Menudo tufo! Aunque me alegraba mucho de que hubiera venido. Nos miró a todos, nos sonrió y luego dijo:

-Tengo un regalo para vosotros –dijo Seth guiñándole un ojo a la puerta… un momento… ¿a la puerta?

Todos lo mirábamos curiosos. ¿Qué sorpresa iba a tener Seth para nosotros?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo la voz más dulce de toda la tierra, una voz cuya propietaria era la dueña de mi corazón.

No me lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Sacudí la cabeza cerrando los ojos, mi cabeza debía de estar dándome una mala pasada. Alice no podía estar aquí… ¿no? Miré a mi alrededor, mi familia estaba igual que yo: estupefacta.

-¿Alice? –logré articular. Las manos me temblaban.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo Alice con una sonrisa que iluminaba su hermoso rostro, aunque en ella había un deje de tristeza.

Me acerqué deprisa a ella, y ella hizo lo mismo. Alice se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la elevé y la abracé muy fuerte.

-No me puedo creer que estés aquí –le susurré en su cuello. La apreté muy fuerte contra mi pecho. No quería soltarla… otra vez no.

-Te he echado mucho de menos –me dijo Alice con la voz temblorosa.

Levantó el rostro y me acarició las mejillas.

-Estás tan guapo como siempre –me dijo.

-No más que usted, señorita.

Juntó mis labios con los míos. Yo la apreté contra mí, para que no se separara nunca más.

-Espera cariño –escuché la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas, hablándole a Nessie-. Dales un poco de intimidad un momento.

Seguí besando a mi esposa. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi cabello y sus labios junto los míos, hizo que me sintiera plenamente feliz. Nuestros labios se separaron, nos miramos, nos sonreímos y nos separamos.

-Te amo Alice –le dije sonriendo por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Tener a Alice conmigo suponía volver a tener a la razón de mi existencia a mi lado, y por lo tanto, significaba mi felicidad más absoluta.

-¡Tía Ally! –dijo Renesmee con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se lanzó al cuello de su tía, llorando desconsolada mientras Alice la llenaba de besos.

-Ya está mi niña, ya está –le decía Alice abrazándola muy fuerte-. Feliz cumpleaños cielo.

-Me alegro de que ya estés aquí –dijo Renesmee entre sollozos.

-Y yo también. Te he echado mucho de menos, nena.

Alice se incorporó y fue directamente hacia Rosalie, a la que estrechó fuertemente.

-Te quiero mucho, Rosalie –le dijo Alice dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, provocando así el llanto de Rosalie.

-Y yo también Alice –contestó-. No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo.

Se me encogió el corazón al contemplar ésa escena. Rosalie había sufrido mucho con la marcha de Alice, y aunque todo el mundo se pensaba que con quien tenía más relación era con Bella, Rosalie y Alice siempre han tenido una relación muy especial. Me encantaba tener a Alice de nuevo con nosotros, ya no sólo por mí, sino por todos los miembros de la familia. Alice era una pieza fundamental en esta familia, y sin ella, nada era lo mismo. Por suerte, Alice había vuelto, y la tenía delante de mis ojos, tan bella y perfecta como siempre. Con su hermoso cabello negro apuntando hacia todas direcciones, su hermosa sonrisa… y sus hermosos ojos tapados con unas gafas de sol. ¿Por qué las llevaría puestas? Seguro que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que las lleva puestas.

-¡Enana! –gritó Emmett cogiendo a Alice por la cintura y elevándola muy alto mientras la hacía girar en el aire-. ¡Al fin en casa!

Estando ella aun en el aire, Emmett la dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Te quiero Emmett –dijo ella correspondiendo al beso.

Emmett la dejó en el suelo, para que Alice siguiera saludando a la familia.

-Oh Alice –dijo Esme llorando y abrazando fuertemente a su niña-. Mi niñita, que bien que estés en casa sana y salva.

-Te he echado de menos mamá –dijo Alice.

Carlisle se unió a ellas, abrazándolas a ambas.

-Estoy muy feliz que vuelvas a estar aquí, Ally –dijo Carlisle.

-Yo también, papá. Os quiero mucho.

Después de muchos abrazos y besos, se dirigió hacia Bella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bells.

-¿Sabes Alice? –le dijo ella-. El mejor regalo que me podrían haber hecho hoy era que tú volvieras a casa. Y por suerte, se ha cumplido.

-Te he echado de menos hermanita –le dijo Edward abrazándola.

Notaba rara a Alice. En ella notaba alegría, pero a la vez tristeza y miedo. Supe que nos estaba ocultando algo, además de que no caminaba danzando como hacía siempre y su voz se notaba cansada. Y seguía sin quitarse las gafas.

Alice acabó de saludar a los Denali, a Peter, Charlotte y los chuchos. Con Renesmee cogida de la mano, ya que decía que nadie iba a poder volver a separarla de su tía Ally, Alice se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tengo que presentaros a alguien muy especial –dijo Alice mirándonos a todos-. Renesmee, ¿me acompañas?

-¿Te has traído un noviete? –dijo Emmett alzando las cejas. Gracias a Dios que Rosalie le dio una fuerte colleja por estúpido.

Alice y Renesmee salieron del salón, escaleras abajo, y en menos de veinte segundos, apareció Alice con algo envuelto en una mantita. Renesmee venía muy emocionada a su lado, dando brinquitos como Alice.

-Mirad –dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado-. Os presento a Jazz.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Vi a un precioso gatito blanco y negro que tan bien se había portado con mi esposa en sus malos momentos. A él debía agradecerle eternamente que hubiera cuidado de mi Alice en su estancia en Volterra. Iba a mimar mucho a ese minino.

-Es precioso –le dije acariciando la cabeza del gatito.

Noté que el gato estaba un poco asustado, supuse que por la naturaleza que tenían todos los seres vivos por alejarse de los vampiros.

-Chis… tranquilo Jazz –le dijo Alice dándole un beso en su cabecita-. Esta es tu familia.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! Yo también quiero uno –dijo Nessie poniendo la carita que le había enseñado a poner su tía.

-No –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Jo –dijo ella enfurruñada cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila Nessie –le dijo Alice-. Podrás cuidar de él cuando tenga que volver a Volterra.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritemos todos a la vez.

-¿Cómo que a Volterra? ¿Te va a ir otra vez? –le pregunté alarmado.

No, no, no, no. Alice no podía volver a irse. No podía permitirlo.

-Sí… tengo que estar allí el sábado –contestó bajando la cabeza.

Así que Alice no volvía para siempre. Eso destrozó instantáneamente parte de mi felicidad.

-Pero no pensemos en eso –continuó diciendo ella-. Jasper, coge a Jazz, anda.

Cogí al gatito, y vi que no se movía en absoluto. Empezó a ronronear y me lamió la barbilla.

-¡Le gustas! –exclamó Alice contenta.

Con la mano que me quedaba libre, atraje por la cintura a Alice para tenerla bien cerca. No la quería volver a tener lejos. No iba a dejar que volviera a marcharse. Renesmee volvió con sus padres, dejándonos a mí y a Alice un poco de espacio.

-Alice –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole-. ¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas?

Miré a Alice. Llevaba rato con ganas de preguntar lo mismo. Alice bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunté preocupado. Me agaché y dejé a Jazz en el suelo para poder abrazar bien a Alice.

-Nada –mintió ella sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Alice… no me engañes –le dije dándole un beso en la frete sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos-. Dímelo.

-No –dijo.

Quité mis manos de su cintura y las dirigí hacia su bello rostro. Le acaricié las mejillas, deleitándome del suave tacto de su cara, y entonces cogí las gafas por las patillas y se las quité poco a poco. Rápidamente, ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a mirarme.

-Alice –le dije-. Mírame.

Al no ver ninguna respuesta por su parte, dirigí mis dedos hacia su barbilla, alcé su rostro para que me mirara.

-Mírame –le ordené.

Alice abrió los ojos, y vi lo que más temía que le pasara a mi dulce Alice. Sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre, y de ellos asomaba un deje de tristeza y culpabilidad. Volvió a bajar la mirada, no quería mirarme, no quería que yo viera sus ojos. Volví a agarrarle la barbilla y volví a alzar su rostro.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte –le dije tendiendo un beso en sus labios-. Soy tu marido, Alice. Y ellos son tu familia.

Ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello, llorando y abrazándome.

-Chis, Alice… ya está. No pasa nada –la consolé.

Era lo que más miedo me daba. Alice no iba a poder soportar haberse alimentado de humanos. Era algo muy duro para ello, y entonces, enseguida, averigüé el motivo de su tristeza y el por qué no estaba alegre. Se sentía culpable, se sentía mal.

-Sí que pasa –dijo ella llorando-. Soy una asesina… yo los he matado… yo no quería hacerlo.

-Tú no eres ninguna asesina Alice –la regañé suavemente-. No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, Alice –dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Alice, míranos –le ordenó Edward.

Alice, aunque pensándoselo mucho, accedió a la petición de sus hermanos y dirigió su mirada a la resta de la familia.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte Alice –le dijo Edward acercándose a ella-. Sé por lo que has tenido que pasar, y no te culpo por ello. Yo no te culpo, y nadie va a hacerlo nunca, ¿me oyes? Nadie va a juzgarte por lo que has hecho, ni tampoco nos sentimos decepcionados. Yo nunca podría sentirme decepcionado por nada de lo que hagas.

Dejé que Edward estrechara a Alice entre sus brazos. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, en estos momentos Edward podía consolarla mejor que yo, debido a que gracias a su poder podía saber qué era lo que le había pasado a Alice.

-Cuando estés preparada, lo explicas a los demás –continuó Edward acariciando el cabello de Alice-. Sé que lo has pasado mal, Alice.

-Yo… tenía mucha sed –dijo Alice alejándose de Edward para volver a mí-. No pude resistirme.

-Sentémonos –dijo Carlisle.

Una vez allí sentados, Alice seguía en mis brazos.

-Alice, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? –le preguntó Rosalie.

-Papá, ¿recuerdas cuando te llamé para decirte que Aro me había quitado el teléfono? –él asintió en respuesta-. Pues Aro también me prohibió salir del palacio.

-¿Aro te prohibió salir a cazar? –le pregunté alarmado y enfadado.

-Sí. No me dejó salir.

-Alice, de eso hace ya prácticamente dos meses –le dijo Carlisle pensativo-. ¿Has estado todo ese tiempo sin alimentarte?

-No, Sulpicia me trajo durante unos días unas botellas con sangre que fue a buscar ella para mí… pero para mi desgracia Aro la descubrió. Entonces yo… me ardía la garganta y me encontraba realmente mal. Hace tres días, Aro me dijo que tenía que alimentarme y… mató a unos humanos para que me alimentara. Yo… yo tenía tanta sed que no pude… no sé cómo pude hacerlo.

-Alice he de reconocer que te admiro –le dijo Carlisle mientras cogía su mano-. Tanto tiempo sin alimentarte y rehusando a beber sangre humana. No sé cómo has podido hacerlo… ¿de verdad pensabas que íbamos a estar decepcionados de ti? ¡Pero si eso demuestra la fortaleza que tienes! Yo no hubiera podido aguantar tanto.

-Y estoy seguro de que si Aro no la hubiera tentado tanto, hubiera seguido sin alimentarse –dijo Edward mirando a Alice muy fijamente-. Y eso que no es la primera vez que Aro la tienta.

-¿No?

-La ha encerrado varias veces en una celda con humanos para que cayera en la tentación, pero ella no lo ha hecho –dijo Edward-. Me siento orgulloso de ti, hermanita.

Abracé a Alice y le di un beso en la frente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Queremos pastel! –gritaron Jacob, Seth, Renesmee y… ¿Emmett? ¿Para qué querría el gorila pastel? Cada vez demostraba más que estaba mal de la cabeza. Quizá por eso lo queríamos tanto.

-Está bien –dijo Esme levantándose-. Venga vamos todos a la mesa.

Sin soltar a Alice, nos dirigimos hasta el pastel y las cumpleañeras se dispusieron a soplar las velas.

-Pedid un deseo –dijo Carlisle.

-Es que ya se ha cumplido –dijo Bella mirando a Alice con una sonrisa.

Soplaron las velas y procedieron a cortar el pastel.

-¡Enana! –gritó Emmett con la boca llena de pastel, y obviamente escupiendo pastel por todos sitios. ¡Menudo marrano!-. ¿Quieres pastel?

Se acercó a mi esposa, la cogió por la espalda y la cargó en su hombro, y vi la mueca de dolor que hacía Alice.

-¡Ah! –gritó Alice.

Emmett la dejó en seguida en el suelo, asustado por haber hecho daño a su hermanita. Fui corriendo hacia ella y le cogí ambas manos.

-Alice… ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté preocupado.

-No pasa nada –me respondió rápidamente.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –dijo Emmett abrazándola con cautela-. Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño, de verdad.

-Emmett no te preocupes, no es nada –dijo Alice simulando una sonrisa-. Ha sido un mal gesto.

-Alice, eres un vampiro. Eso no puede provocarte dolor –le dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho –respondió.

-Alice, cada vez que te he abrazado, te apartabas un poco –le dije mirándola a los ojos fijamente-, y ahora mismo algo te duele.

-No me duele nada, Jasper –me dijo-. No te preocupes más, ¿vale?

-Alice, a mí no me engañas –le dije. Estaba empezando a angustiarme. ¿Qué le había pasado a Alice en Volterra?

-Jasper, de verdad que no es nada.

-Emmett, cógela –le dijo Edward enfadado.

Alice se tensó unos segundos y luego, alejándose de ellos gritó:

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! –gritó Alice -. ¡No te atreverás a levantarme el vestido!

-Si no nos dices la verdad, créeme, lo haré –dijo el aludido muy serio.

-Jasper, ¿no lo irás a permitir, verdad? –me preguntó Alice.

-Si no nos dices la verdad estaré de acuerdo en que lo hagan –le dije.

No me gustaba que Alice me ocultara las cosas, por eso, aunque sabía que se enfadaría conmigo, tenía derecho a saber qué le pasaba a mi esposa.

-Está bien –dijo Alice rindiéndose-. Yo… bueno, me hice una herida en la espalda y aun me duele un poco… pero ya está prácticamente curada. No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

-¿Quieres que te la revise? –le preguntó Carlisle.

-¡No! No -¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Qué más ocultaba?-. Es que… ya está bien.

-Bueno, pero déjame que te la examine para asegurarme –insistió Carlisle.

-Que no… de verdad. Dejad el tema ya, anda –dijo Alice.

-Alice… -le dijo Edward retándola con la mirada-. ¿Qué te falta por decir? No nos lo has contado todo.

-¡Sí lo he hecho!

-¡No lo has hecho!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Bueno ya! –dijo Esme-. Dejad a mi niña ya.

Se acercó a Alice, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a su lado, lejos de nosotros tres. Le pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y le dio un beso.

-Perdónalos, cielo. Son demasiado protectores con su hermanita.

-Lo sé, no los culpo –dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

Alice ocultaba algo más, o no nos lo había contado todo, y haría lo que fuera por descubrir qué era.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Suerte que Esme me sacó de allí, porque estaba segura de que si hubieran seguido así me hubieran descubierto. Las heridas aun estaban visibles, y no tenían muy buen aspecto. Estaba curado, pero costaría que se fueran. Al tener la piel que tenemos los vampiros, costaría que desaparecieran, pero por suerte como no era veneno, no serían permanentes. Pero no iba a permitir que mi familia, y sobretodo Jasper las vieran. No sé qué podría suceder si ellos las vieran.

Estaba muy feliz de estar allí de nuevo, de estar en brazos de Jasper, de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita y de mi cuñada, de estar rodeada de seres queridos, de tener la libertad de salir cuando quisiera, poder hacer lo que quiera, llamar cuando quiera y ser feliz estos días que estaré en casa. Iba a disfrutar lo máximo de mi estancia allí, porque no sabía cuando iba a poder volver a estar aquí.

-¡No me acordaba! –exclamé de repente-. Tengo unos regalitos para vosotras.

Cogí mis maletas y busqué los regalos para ambas. Me acerqué a ellas y se los tendí.

-No es gran cosa, pero más vale esto que nada, ¿no? –les dije.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan los regalos, con que estés aquí me basta –dijo Bella abrazándome-. Pero gracias.

-¡Gracias tía Ally! –dijo Renesmee dando saltitos-. ¡Es precioso! –menos mal que tenía el sentido de la moda como yo, porque si llega a salir a su madre… desvié mi mirada hacia Bella, que estaba sonriendo mirando su libro.

-¡Bella! –grité de repente. se asustó tanto que se le cayó el libro al suelo. Me miró con los ojos desorbitados-. ¡¿Dónde vas con esa ropa tan horrible?!

Ella suspiró y empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunté cruzándome de brazos-. ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿No ha servido nada todo lo que te he enseñado? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerte eso!? Vamos a cambiarte, así de paso me cambio yo.

-Alice, te he echado de menos –dijo Bella.

-Venga vamos –dijo Rosalie-. Yo también os acompaño. Alice, puedes darte una ducha, ¿qué te parece? Estarás agotada por el viaje.

-Yo te llevo la maleta –dijo Bella.

Le di un beso a Jasper y subí a nuestra habitación, y me sentí muy feliz una vez dentro.

La habitación estaba igual que cuando me fui. Una foto nuestra estaba encima de la cama, y supuse que Jasper la cogía por la noche.

-¿Estás bien? –me dijo Rosalie mientras preparaba el baño.

-Sí. Me siento muy feliz de volver a estar aquí.

-Venga desvístete –me dijo Rose-. Vamos a mimarte un poco.

-Eh… no, no. De verdad que ya lo hago sola.

-¡Vamos Alice! No me dirás que tienes vergüenza de que te veamos desnuda –dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Tú nos has visto a nosotras –dijo Bella.

-No me da vergüenza, es sólo que…

-Vamos Alice –dijo Rosalie cogiéndome del brazo y metiéndome en el baño.

Me quité los zapatos y las medias, pero luego me quedé quieta y me asusté mucho cuando noté los dedos en la cremallera de mi vestido. Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta.

-Rosalie… por favor.

-¡Alice! Eres mi hermana, hace dos meses que no te veo, estás agotada, ¿no puedo mimarte un poco? ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

Me dio pena Rosalie, pero no quería que viera las heridas. Bella estaba a su lado, el albornoz en sus manos y un rostro preocupado.

-Rosalie, de verdad que no quiero que te enfades, pero…

-¡Pues lo estás consiguiendo! Date la vuelta.

Se puso en mi espalda y bajó la cremallera rápidamente. Sentí el vestido deslizándose por mi hombros y luego pasó lo que menos deseaba.

-¡Ah! –gritaron Rosalie y Bella.

-Alice… -dijo Rosalie con la voz rota-. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Escuché un gran estruendo por las escaleras, y supe que toda la familia se había asustado al escuchar los gritos de mis hermanas. Me dirigí corriendo a la puerta del baño y la cerré corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jasper alarmado al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada cariño, es que me he resbalado y Rose y Bells se han asustado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué noto miedo, temor y tristeza?

-Por nada cariño, hablábamos de cosas… de los Vulturis. Nada mi amor.

Con mucha reticencia, salieron todos de nuestra habitación. Me giré y vi que Rosalie estaba tapándose la boca con la mano, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Bella estaba igual que Rosalie.

-Alice… explícanoslo o me chivo –dijo Bella intentando parecer serena.

-Fue Jane –dije.

Me metí en el agua, dejando que el agua caliente calmara mis músculos y ocultara mis heridas.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿Y con qué?

Las miré a ambas, que estaban escandalizadas y apretando los puños.

-Fue por culpa de Aro. Estaba enfadado conmigo y le dijo a Jane que me torturara. Según Aro él dijo que lo hiciera con su poder, pero ella lo hizo con un arma que había creado. Es capaz de atravesar la piel de un vampiro.

-¿Aun te duele? –preguntó Rosalie mirándome con la ternura de una madre. Suerte que Esme no estaba allí.

-Sólo cuando algo me aprieta –le dije haciendo una mueca-. Por eso cuando Emmett me ha cogido, me ha hecho daño. Pero ya se está curando. Sulpicia ha sido mi enfermera.

-Tienes que dejar que Carlisle te las mire –dijo Bella.

-¡No! No por favor –les supliqué mientras salía de la ducha-. No le digáis nada, ni a él ni a nadie. Por favor. No quiero que lo vean, por favor.

-Pero Alice…

-Por favor -dije mientras ponía mi carita irresistible.

-Alice, podrás ocultárselo a los demás, pero no se lo vas a poder ocultar a Jasper. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Alice? –me preguntaba Rosalie-. Es tu marido, y si nosotras te hemos visto desnuda, él aun más. Esta noche cuando hagáis cosas de adultos lo verá.

-Tienes que hablar con él, Alice –dijo Bella.

Me las quedé mirando unos instantes. Tenían razón. No iba a poder ocultarle esto a Jasper durante mucho tiempo. Es más, cuando nos quedáramos solos y nos dejáramos llevar por la pasión, ¿cómo no iba a verme las cicatrices? ¡Eran evidentes!

-Tenéis razón –accedí finalmente-. Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo ocultarle una cosa así a mi marido. Esta noche cuando estemos solos se lo explicaré todo. Pero Bella, o dejes que Edward se entere, él se lo diría todo a Jasper y entonces sí que se pondrá como loco.

-Está bien –dijo Bella-. Nos protegeré a las tres con mi escudo para que Edward el cotilla no se entere y se lo cuente a los demás.

-Gracias Bella –le dije.

-Con una condición Alice –me dijo Rosalie-. Déjame que te lo revise yo.

La miré fijamente, y me di cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba.

-Pues claro Rose –le di un beso y nos abracemos las tres.

Salimos del baño para vestirme y ponerle algo decente a Bella. Abrí mi vestidor y lo miré con cariño.

-Aix –suspiré al ver toda mi ropa, mis hermosos, zapatos, mis bolsos… ¡Cuánto los echaba de menos!

-Allí en Volterra sólo tenía tres conjuntos que ponerme: unos vaqueros con una camiseta, el vestido aquél sexy que por suerte no he tenido que ponerme y la preciosa ropa Vulturi. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Entonces estarás encantada de estar aquí –dijo Bella riéndose.

-Sí… aunque ¿sabéis de qué tengo ganas después de ir a cazar? tengo muchas ganas de ir de compras… aunque Bella, es tu cumpleaños –dije mirándola-. Mejor vamos mañana.

-¡No! –dijo Bella inmediatamente-. Mira Alice, te he echado tanto de menos, que también echo en falta nuestras salidas, así que cuenta conmigo para ir de compras.

-¡Bien! –dije abrazándola.

Busqué un conjunto cómodo para mí y para Bella, puesto que para ir de caza iría mejor.

Volvimos a bajar las tres al salón, y en cuanto me vio, Jasper vino corriendo hasta a mí y me besó.

-Te amo –me dijo sonriendo-. Tenerte aquí de nuevo es maravilloso mi vida.

-Yo también te amo –dije devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer vuestros pensamientos? –nos preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca.

Las tres nos miramos y Bella respondió a su marido.

-Porque las conversaciones de chicas no te incumben cariño –le dijo ella dándole un beso a su esposo.

Miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Jazz? –pregunté.

-A tu lado, ¿estás ciega? –preguntó Emmett riéndose. Esme le dio una colleja.

-¡Se refiere al gato, tonto! –le dijo Esme.

-¡Papá! –gritó Emmett abrazando a Carlisle-. Mamá me ha insultado.

-¡Jazz! –le llamé. Fui buscando a mi niño. Lo encontré en el garaje, durmiendo en mi hermoso Porsche.

Lo cogí en brazos y me quedé mirando a mi coche. Más tarde iría a dar una vuelta con él y Jasper.

-¿Vamos a cazar? –me dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Sí –le dije.

Dejé a Jazz en mi habitación con un cuenco con agua y comida y me fui con Jasper al salón, a decirles a mi familia que nos íbamos.

-Vamos a cazar –les dije sin soltar a Jasper de la mano.

-¡Te acompañamos! ¿Verdad? –dijo Emmett levantándose de un salto.

Fuimos todos de caza, incluso Peter y Charlotte nos acompañaron y cazaron algún que otro animal. Me alimenté de bastantes animales, consciente de que aunque costaría mucho que el rojo de mis ojos se fuera, cuanto más cazara más rápido se iría. Al cabo de un rato, Jasper se disculpó de los demás y nos fuimos a nuestro lugar secreto del bosque a tener un poco de intimidad, al lado del río.

Me senté en sus piernas, junté mis labios con los suyos y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-He pensado mucho en ti –le dije-. Las noches se me hacían eternas si ti.

-A mí también. Estar a tu lado es la sensación más maravillosa de este mundo, y cuando estás conmigo la vida es perfecta. Este tiempo mi vida no tenía sentido. Te necesito siempre a mi lado, Alice. No quiero que te vayas el sábado.

-Jasper, no quiero discutir eso ahora. Tendré que irme.

-Vendré contigo. Así podré protegerte.

-No. Ya te lo he dicho m…

-¿Y si yo quiero ir? No me puedes decir que no.

-Sí que puedo, no quiero que vengas y no vas a venir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no vayas?

-Jasper, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero si no voy… Aro me ha amenazado con haceros daño y mataros. No pienso permitir eso. Sé que no voy a estar allí para siempre, lo he visto en mis visiones, pero no puedo forzar aun más la situación.

-Me siento impotente –me dijo mirando el cielo con sus hermosos ojos-. Me siento inútil sin poder hacer nada para protegerte. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para impedir que te fueras, pero soy consciente de que no depende de mí. No quiero causar más problemas y no quiero ponerte en peligro. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

-No me gusta que te sientas así Jazz –dije acariciando su rostro-. Tú siempre haces todo lo que puedes, pero esta vez es difícil. Pero saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, besándonos y abrazándonos, hasta que supe que era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando llegué, me llevé una grata sorpresa. Estaban todos en el salón, bien vestidos, arreglados y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis? –les preguntó Jasper divertido.

-¡Nos vamos de compras! –gritó Rosalie-. Id a vestiros, os esperaremos en el garaje. Alice, ves con tu coche que seguro que lo echaras de menos.

Jasper y yo nos vestimos en un momento, yendo con cuidado de que no viera mis heridas, y bajamos abajo.

La sensación al volver a conducir mi amado Porsche era increíble. Jasper no dejaba de acariciarme la pierna y de dedicarme sonrisas.

Fue una tarde increíble, mi familia estaba encantada de ir de compras conmigo, y yo estaba muy feliz de ir con ellos y de estar en un centro comercial comprando.

Fue un día estupendo, estaba de nuevo con mi familia, con mi marido y estaba muy feliz. Lástima que sólo iba a estar cuatro días con ellos.

Le compré a Jazz una camita para que durmiera conmigo y con Jasper; un comedero, un collar de color gris y algunos juguetes para que estuviera entretenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle P.O.V.<strong>

Tener a mi pequeña allí de nuevo hizo que las sonrisas volvieran a los rostros de mi familia y a la mía. Me sentía feliz de volver a tenerla allí, y se me rompía el corazón al saber que tendría que volver a irse de nuevo. No entendía por qué Aro me hacía esto, se suponía que éramos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Sabéis qué le haría ilusión a Alice? –dijo Bella interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Déjame adivinar: ir de compras –dijo Esme divertida.

-¿Por qué no le damos una sorpresa? –dijo Garrett-. Que cuando vuelva nos encuentre a todos preparados para ir con ella de compras.

-¡Estupendo! –gritó Kate.

Nos fuimos a preparar y cuando Alice volvió se quedó estupefacta y encantada de vernos allí.

Yo por ver a mi niña feliz haría cualquier cosa.

Era maravilloso ver a Alice de compras, y ver a toda la familia contenta. Durante todo este tiempo en el que Alice, cada día era la misma rutina: iba a trabajar y después cuando volvía a casa me encerraba en mi despacho. Esme estaba triste, y toda la familia también. Nadie había pisado un centro comercial durante la estada de Alice en Volterra. Nadie se atrevió a poner un solo pie allí, pues el recuerdo de Alice se incrementaba tormentosamente. Ir a un centro comercial sin Alice, no era lo mismo. La alegría que derrochaba caminando dando saltitos de felicidad, llenándonos a todos de bolsas hasta las cejas e insistiendo en renovarnos el armario cada dos por tres. Para ir sin ella era mejor no ir.

Un día tuve que ir a uno porque mis compañeros de trabajo querían ir a una reunión allí y me sentí fatal. Incluso mis compañeros se dieron cuenta porque me preguntaron:

-Carlisle, ¿estás bien? –me dijo mi compañero Elliot, cirujano desde hacía muchos años.

-Sí, es sólo que estar en el centro comercial me ha hecho recordar a mi hija. A ella le encanta venir aquí –dije melancólico.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No, bueno… se ha ido a estudiar a Italia y la echo de menos.

-¿Cuál de tus hijas? –me preguntó la mejor enfermera del hospital, la señora Trevelyan, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, una de las pocas mujeres que no intentaban algo conmigo. Era una buena amiga y muy buena en su trabajo, además de ser una doctora excelente.

-La pequeña –contesté. Para mí Alice era mi pequeñita-. Alice.

-¡Ah! La linda Alice… no me lo habías dicho –me dijo fingiendo estar enfadada-. Ya te vale, Carlisle.

-No pensé en decírtelo.

-¿Y como está Jasper? –me preguntó. Ella sabía que eran novios, pues yo se lo había dicho.

-Está destrozado, el pobre. La echa mucho de menos.

Por suerte no estuvimos mucho rato allí dentro, porque no me pude concentrar en nada de lo que dijeron en aquella reunión. Solo pensaba en Alice. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habrían hecho algo? Esas eran las preguntas que no dejaban de divagar por mi mente en todo momento.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice y Jasper subieron juntos a su habitación, supuse que a recuperar el tiempo perdido así que la tranquilidad en casa sería nula. Salí fuera y llamé a Aro.

-_¿Diga?_

-Renata, soy Carlisle Cullen. ¿Podría hablar con Aro? –le pregunté en tono serio.

-_Por supuesto. Espero un momento, señor Cullen._

_-¡Amigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha llegado bien Alice?_

-Ahora que Alice está aquí, bien. Ha llegado sana y salva. Quería hablar contigo.

-_Tú dirás._

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Alice!? ¿¡Cómo has podido obligarla a alimentarse de sangre humana?! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes lo que significa eso para ella!?

_-Cálmate…_

-¡No me digas que me calme! –grité furioso. Casi nunca me ponía de esa manera, pero cuando se trataba del bienestar de alguien de mi familia, era capaz de matar a quien fuera si fuese necesario-. ¡Eso es lo peor que le pueden hacer a Alice! ¿Tan sediento de poder estás, que no eres capaz ni siquiera de cuidar al que tú dices que es tu tesoro? ¿Eso es cuidar de mi hija? ¿Eso es en lo que puedo confiar en ti? He sido un iluso.

-_Y puedes confiar en mí. Nunca dejaría que algo le pasara._

-Lo peor que le puede pasar eres tú, Aro. Sólo quieres su poder, ella no te importa en absoluto.

_-Te equivocas amigo. La amo._

-Si la amaras no le harías pasar por todo esto. ¡Eso no es amar ni querer a alguien! Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres a nadie que no seas tú.

-_Pero Alice no me ama._

-¡¿Y por eso la tratas como un objeto que puedes usar y maltratar!? ¿Por qué no te ama a ti? Ella ama a su marido, y eso lo sabías desde el primer momento. Pero tú te encaprichaste de ella, y cuando realmente te diste cuenta de que nunca iba a amarte, empezaste a hacerle la vida imposible. Sí, le habrás proporcionado una habitación, un trono, pero ¿y su libertad?

_-Ha tenido libertad de sobras, y no permito que me hables así._

-Si hubiera tenido libertad, no le hubieras prohibido cazar. No quiero que Alice vuelva contigo.

_-Pues lo hará, Carlisle. La quiero aquí conmigo, y si se retrasa pagaréis las consecuencias._

-Pensaba que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Carlisle._

-Alice es mi hija, así que sí que tiene que ver conmigo.

_-No te tomes tan en serio tu papel de padre. Alice no es tu hija. Ella sólo es una chica con un poder alucinante que un buen día se unió a vosotros. Ella no es nada tuyo._

-Mira Aro. Vale que quizá no sea mi hija de verdad, pero es como si lo fuera. Para mí es una hija, siempre lo ha sido y la trataré como tal. La quiero y la protegeré de quienes quieran hacerle daño.

_-Yo no quiero hacerle daño._

-Pero quieres apartarla de su familia, eso a ella le hace daño. Daño psicológico, que es incluso peor que el físico.

_-Como sea, pero quiero a Alice aquí el sábado._

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono. Estaba furioso. Nada más pensar que Alice debería volver con ése sádico me ponía enfermo. Intenté relajarme.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Alice, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-Para mí siempre has sido el padre que nunca he tenido –me dijo abalanzándose a mi cuello-. Gracias por haber intentado que me quedara.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera, Ally –le dije acariciando su cabello-. ¿Por qué no estás con Jasper? Pensé que estarías… en fin.

-¿Recuperando el tiempo perdido? La noche es larga, ya habrá tiempo para eso. He tenido une visión de lo que ibas a hacer y le he dicho a Jasper que en seguida volvería. Quería agradecértelo.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Vete con Jasper anda, lo ha pasado muy mal sin ti.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia dentro de la casa. Alice había conseguido que me relajara un poco.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aro había estado muy claro en su respuesta: no iba a dejar que Alice volviera a casa, al menos por el momento. Tendría que hacer algo. Lo hablaría con los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Después de hablar con Carlisle, subí de nuevo con Jasper, y la escena era de lo más adorable. Estaba Jasper con Jazz en el regazo acariciándolo y jugando con él.

-Veo que os lleváis bien, ¿eh? –pregunté sonriendo como una tonta.

-Es adorable, aparte de lo mucho que le debo –me dijo Jasper levantándose de la cama dejando a Jazz jugando con un ratoncito de peluche.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté cerrando la puerta y acercándome a él también.

-Ha estado a tu lado para que no te sintieras sola –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

Dicho esto, me cogió de las muñecas y me empotró contra la pared, provocando un fuerte estruendo. Su boca cubrió la mía en un apasionado beso, me tenía completamente apoyada en la pared, sin opción a moverme, y sinceramente aunque la hubiera tenido, no me hubiera movido. Seguimos moviendo nuestros labios al compás, demostrándonos lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos.

Intenté mover las manos, pero Jasper no me dejó.

-Eres mía Alice –me dijo dirigiendo sus labios a mi cuello.

-Toda tuya –le contesté-. Para siempre.

Estaba completamente excitada. El hecho de dejar que él tuviera todo el control me encantaba.

Con dulzura, aunque con decisión, Jasper colocó mis manos en su cuello y me cogió en brazos, pero sin dejar de besarme. Se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro, me dejó en el suelo. Apretó mi cadera contra la suya, notando su notable erección contra mi trasero mientras me besaba el cuello y me bajaba la cremallera del v… ¡No! No, no, no, no la cremallera del vestido no. Si Jasper hacía eso, estando yo de espaldas, nada podría ocultar mis cicatrices.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, y para no darle la oportunidad de rechistar, lo silencié juntando mis labios con los suyos de nuevo. Vi su rostro sorprendido por eso, pero me dio igual. Deslicé mis manos hacia su camisa y empecé a desatar los botones. Una vez terminado, deslicé la fina tela por sus fuertes brazos mientras él deslizaba mi vestido hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo. Ahora tenía que tener cuidado de que no me las viera. Metí los dedos por el pantalón de Jasper y, una vez con la cremallera bajada y el cinturón deshecho, los bajé junto a sus bóxers.

-Tiene mucha ropa, señorita –me dijo agachándose y bajando mis medias y bragas. Después de besarme en el vientre, fue subiendo dando besos hasta llegar al sujetador. Sus manos fueron siguiendo la fina tela del sujetador hasta el cierre. Cuando noté sus manos en mi espalda, me tensé. Si Jasper llegara a ver las cicatrices… no sé de qué sería capaz. Se volvería loco. Para mi suerte, bajó los tirantes por mis brazos hasta que estos cayeron al suelo. Me abalancé a su cuello para besarlo con urgencia. Todo este tiempo había deseado el día en volver a estar en sus brazos, a volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos, a sentirme amada por él.

Jasper me condujo hasta el agua que Jasper había preparado mientras hablaba con mi padre, me agarré a su cuello y él me metió en el agua tiernamente. Ver a Jasper allí, delante de mí, desnudo y feliz, hizo que alcanzara la máxima felicidad. Se metió conmigo en la bañera, provocando que el nivel del agua subiera hasta desbordarse. Me agarró del brazo, e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me acariciaba los brazos mientras nuestros labios seguían besándose apasionadamente. Me senté encima de él, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y aumentara el placer que inundaba la habitación y probablemente toda la casa. Nuestra familia iba a tener que soportarlo como puedan, porque tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido con mi hombre.

Cogí un poco de jabón, lo vertí en mis manos y empecé a acariciar su pecho, sus hombros, sus fuertes brazos, su cuello y fui bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo apreté con fuerza y empecé a subir y bajar mi mano. Él se retorcía de placer. En una ocasión normal, acercaría mi boca a su miembro, pero si lo hacía dejaría al descubierto mi espalda y no podía permitirme eso. En otra ocasión.

Jasper me agarró de las caderas y colocó su miembro a la entrada de mi sexo. Me empujó hacia abajo, provocando que lo tuviera todo dentro de mí. Miré a Jasper a los ojos, y lo único que pude ver era amor. Amor por mí. No estaba segura de merecerme al hombre que tenía conmigo. Era maravilloso y me amaba. Y yo a él.

Empecé a moverme encima de él, subiendo y bajando. Estaba en el paraíso. El sexo con Jasper siempre había sido maravilloso, y esta vez se estaba superando. Jasper empezó a mordisquearme los pezones. Su lengua trazaba círculos y de vez en cuando lo apretaba con sus dientes volviéndome loca. Intenté bajar el volumen de mis gemidos, pero no pude. Era tal el placer que me daba Jasper, que no pude evitar chillar al llegar juntos al orgasmo. Sentí como se vaciaba en mi interior.

-Oh… Jasper –dije aun exhausta de tanto placer.

-Nena eres maravillosa –me dijo Jasper besándome la frente con dulzura.

Sin salir de dentro de mí, se levantó conmigo en brazos y me dejó en el suelo. Cuando noté que salía de mí, hice una mueca de frustración. Cogió una toalla y empezó a secarme la parte delantera, pero no le dejé avanzar más. Me puse mi sexy bata de seda morada y cogí la toalla en la que Jasper tenía envuelta su cintura y le sequé los brazos, el pecho y la espalda. Seguidamente, Jasper se colocó unos bóxers y fuimos de nuevo a la habitación.

Volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, habían pasado demasiados días desde la última vez que hicimos el amor, y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Jasper me quitó la bata, dejándome completamente expuesta ante él. Ahora era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Iba a decirle la verdad. Me puse nerviosa, y creo que él lo notó.

-Eres bellísima –me dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Empezó a acariciarme… los brazos, los senos… la espalda.

-Alice… ¿qué es esto? –me dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras me cogía del brazo para darme la vuelta.

-Te lo iba a explicar ahora.

¿Cómo pude pensar que mi propio marido no me iba a descubrir?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, aquí han tenido un capi bien largo… no se podrán quejar eh? Espero que les haya gustado. Uuff casi descubren a Alice con las heridas, aunque Bells y Rose ya lo han hecho. Qué suerte tiene Alice con unas hermanas así, ¿no creen? ¿Creen que Jasper se dará cuenta de las heridas? No tenía pensado escribir ningún Lemmon pero no he podido evitarlo porque en esta ocasión lo requería, ¿no creen?<strong>

**En el próximo capi no sé qué pasará aun así que no les adelanto nada todavía xD ya iremos viendo**

**Una pregunta, ¿creen que debería cambiar el rating del fic? Quizá debería ponerlo en M, porque este no será el único Lemmon que habrá ^^ díganmelo plis**

**Quería decir una cosa relacionada a mi historia "El triunfo del amor": a ver, la historia está terminada. Ha pasado justo lo que yo quería que pasara, ha acabado como yo pensé y terminó. Podría haberse terminado ahí, ahora bien, cuando estaba escribiendo el último capítulo, me di cuenta de que sería bueno hacer una secuela, una segunda parte, como si fuera un segundo libro. Ya dije que cuando terminara este fic (que por cierto tampoco queda tanto) publicaría la segunda parte de ETDA, ok? Espero que haya quedado claro y si alguien tiene alguna duda que por favor me mande un PM porque no me gusta expandirme tanto por aquí, si? ^^ **

**A las que no la hayan leído les recomiendo que lo hagan, seguro que pasaran un rato entretenido ^^**

**Dicho todo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas; y sobre todo su apoyo y también que lean ;D**

**Muchos besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	30. Chapter 29: Heridas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Había echado mucho de menos a Alice. Lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el baño había sido maravilloso. Sentirla conmigo, a mi lado de nuevo, entregándose a mí y yo a ella, como habíamos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos. La experiencia en el baño no iba a quedarse sólo ahí. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla conmigo en todo momento.

-Eres bellísima –le dije observando su precioso cuerpo perfecto.

Le acaricié sus brazos con suavidad, de arriba a abajo, después pasé mis manos por sus senos firmes y tracé un recorrido hacia su espalda. De repente me tensé. Noté alguna cosa extraña en su espalda, era como una pequeña protuberancia…no, pequeña no.

-Alice… ¿qué es esto? –le dije frunciendo el ceño cogiendo su brazo para girarla y poder observar qué era aquello que había notado.

-Te lo iba a explicar ahora –me dijo bajando la mirada al suelo, arrepentida de algo. ¿Qué sería?

Hice que diera media vuelta y no me gustó nada lo que vi. Alice tenía unas cicatrices que iban desde los omoplatos hasta casi la cintura, y eran tres. Estaban curadas, pero no tenían buen aspecto.

La furia empezó a llegar a mí. ¿¡Quién le había hecho eso a Alice!? Y es más, ¿por qué Alice me había ocultado eso?

-Alice –dije con los dientes apretados-. ¿Qué es esto?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, es solo… -intentó explicarse Alice, pero era tal mi rabia por lo que le habían hecho, que no era dueño de mí mismo.

-¿¡Cómo que no es nada!? –le grité. Nunca gritaba a Alice, pero no entendía su falta de confianza en mí. ¿Ya no confiaba en mí? ¿Tenía miedo de que la viera?-. ¿¡Tú lo has visto!? ¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe Alice? Desapareces dos largos meses, y cuando vuelves de tu estancia con aquellos asesinos, ¡vienes con esas cicatrices que tienen una pinta horrible!

-Jasper, déjame que te l…

-¿Por qué no me lo has explicado? –le pregunté mientras daba vueltas furioso por la habitación.

-No quería que te preocuparas –me dijo sollozando y cogiéndome la mano-. Yo…

-¿No querías que me preocupara? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ocultármelo? –le pregunté apretando su mano para que no me soltara.

-Iba a explicártelo, de verdad. Eres mi marido, y no quiero ocultarte nada. Pero no le des más vueltas, ¿sí? –dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Levantó mi mano y plantó un beso en mis nudillos, intentando calmarme. Pero no había nada que pudiera calmarme en aquellos momentos... bueno, sí: matar a Aro… entre terribles sufrimientos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no le dé vueltas a esto?! –pregunté agarrando fuerte su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. ¡Me preocupa tu bienestar más que el mío propio! ¡Daría mi vida por ti para que no te pasara nada! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡Eres mi esposa! ¡Te amo por encima de todo! ¡Eres la razón de mi existencia!

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, alterados por los gritos que hice.

Alice, que estaba tensa y sollozando delante de mí, ni se movió. Me agaché al suelo, cogí su bata y se la puse, tapando su cuerpo desnudo. Coloqué mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, intentando consolarla un poco, aunque mi actitud hasta ese momento no había sido muy buena. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo una familia preocupada y con los rostros contrariados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Esme mirándonos a ambos.

-No es nada –dije yo para que se fueran y Alice y yo pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué habéis pasado de enviar lujuria a enviar enfado? –preguntó Emmett arqueando una ceja.

-¡Que no es nada! –gritó Alice metiéndose de nuevo en el baño. Se había puesto nerviosa.

Me había pasado con ella, pero tal era mi furia que lo pagué con ella. Tenía que disculparme con ella, no se merece esto.

-Alice qué… -Edward, parado en la habitación, se quedó pensativo unos instantes, seguidamente frunció el ceño y de repente abrió los ojos enfadado mirando a su esposa-. Bella, para ya.

-No voy a dejar que interfieras en la intimidad de m…

-¡No se trata de intimidad! –le gritó Edward enfadado.

-Sé de lo que se trata, y si Alice lo quiere contar que lo cuente, pero no quiero que tú te enteres si ella no lo quiere así.

-¡Alice! ¡Explícanoslo ahora! –gritó Edward furioso mirando a la puerta del baño.

Me acerqué a él, lo fulminé con la mirada y lo aparté de la puerta del baño.

-No hables así a Alice –lo advertí.

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó ella entre sollozos aun encerrada en el baño.

-¿¡Por qué lo ocultas!? ¡Somos tu familia! Estamos aquí para protegerte –le dijo Edward enfadado y apartándome de mala manera a un lado.

Seguí mirándolo fijamente, pero él se volvió a acercar a la puerta. Era consciente que estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero esa no era la manera de hablar con ella. Alice no estaba pasando por un buen momento, y lo que ella realmente necesita es amor y cariño.

-Oye, no os paséis –dijo Rosalie colocándose ante Edward y ante mí-. Alice tiene sus motivos, ¿vale?

-¿¡Pero tú lo sabes!? –le preguntó gritando Edward.

-Y yo también –dijo Bella adelantándose-. No tenéis derecho a tratarla así, lo ha hecho por nosotros.

-Para que no suframos por ella –acabó Rosalie.

-No entiendo nada –dijo Emmett.

-Alice hablará con nosotros mañana o cuando ella lo crea oportuno –dijo Rosalie empujándonos a todos fuera de la habitación. Una vez echó a todos fuera, me miró, me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió-. No seas brusco con ella, lo que necesita son mimos.

Asentí en respuesta y ella salió de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo a solas con Alice.

-Alice… abre la puerta por favor –dije apoyándome en ésta.

-¡No!

-Alice, lo siento…me he enfurecido. No soporto que nadie te haga daño –me disculpé apoyando la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Por favor… sólo perdóname –supliqué-. Por favor, sal.

-Está bien –dicho eso, abrió la puerta y apareció delante de mí, con la mirada perdida y llorando-. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería amargarte el día. Quería que disfrutáramos del día. Te he necesitado mucho, quería pasar un buen rato contigo.

-Lo sé… mi reacción ha estado completamente fuera de lugar, Ally –dije abrazándola.

-No, no has dicho nada fuera de lugar –me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Tienes razón, no debería habértelo ocultado.

-¿Fue Aro? –le pregunté llevándola a la cama con dulzura. Bastante mal lo había pasado ya como para que ahora llegara yo y la hiciera sentir peor.

Me tumbé en la cama y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y la besé en la frente.

-Indirectamente sí –respondió. Lo iba a matar, voy a matar a Aro. Esta sí que no se lo perdono-. Se enfadó conmigo y…

-¡¿Y eso le da derecho a hacerte eso?! –le pregunté enfureciéndome, pero acto seguido intenté calmarme para no perjudicar a Alice.

-Bueno, según Aro, él no le dijo a Jane que usara el arma con la que me hizo esto –dijo Alice bajando la cabeza-. Jane me odia, así que tampoco me costó creérmelo.

Tenía los puños apretados de rabia, ¿cómo se atrevían a tratar así a mi mujer? Eso no iba a quedar así.

-Tenía mucho miedo –me dijo Alice abrazándome muy fuerte. Estaba temblando, así que me puse lo más cerca de ella que pude, abrazándola contra mí-. Estaba encerrada en aquella celda oscura y sucia, sola. No sabía qué era lo que iba a pasarme. Cuando entró Jane y me amarraron a la pared… yo…

-Sshh Alice ya está –dije besando su pelo-. Aquí estás a salvo.

Me dolía mucho oír esas palabras de boca de mi mujer. No me había imaginado nunca que podría pasar una cosa así. Cuando conocí a Alice me prometí a mí mismo que nunca iba a permitir que hicieran daño a la mujer que había cambiado mi vida y me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se lo prometí y no he podido cumplirlo. Me sentía mal conmigo mismo por tener que permitir que alguien tratara así a Alice. Ella es una mujer dulce, tierna, la más maravillosa del mundo entero, y no se merece que le pase una cosa así.

-Me hacía mucho daño –dijo llorando. Estaba temblando en mis brazos-. Estaba asustada, indefensa y sola.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño… nunca más –le dije-. Aunque Aro pagará por esto.

-¡No! –dijo levantándose para mirarme-. No hagas nada, por favor… no quiero más problemas.

-Alice, ¿cómo voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que te ha hecho? Es que no puedo –le dije besando su frente.

-Sé que será difícil, pero prométemelo –me suplicó-. Necesito que lo hagas.

-Está bien –le mentí-. Te lo prometo.

-Me estás mintiendo –me dijo retándome con la mirada-. Pero me vale.

Se tumbó de nuevo encima de mí, acariciando mi pecho desnudo.

-Te amo Jasper –dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

De repente, Jazz se subió en la cama y se tumbó en medio de Alice y de mí. Empezó a ronronear y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Alice y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

-Cuando me dijiste que era una monada, te quedaste corta –dije mientras acariciaba la cabecita de nuestro nuevo amiguito.

-Ha significado mucho para mí este tiempo –me dijo Alice.

Así pasamos parte de la noche, abrazados, besándonos y con Jazz entre nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie P.O.V.<strong>

Después de que echara a todos de la habitación de Alice y Jasper, volví a la cama con Emmett. Me sentía muy feliz de tener de nuevo a Alice en casa y ver a mi hermano feliz de nuevo. Aunque sabía que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia lo que Alice iba a explicarle sobre las cicatrices, nada consolaría mejor a Alice que Jasper. Estaba muy feliz por ellos.

Aquella noche, por primera vez desde que Alice se fue, no necesitaría esconderme para llorar. Aunque me dolía lo que le habían hecho a Alice, me sentía lo bastante feliz como para esbozar una sonrisa.

Emmett estaba tumbado en la cama y yo me tumbé a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte sonriendo de nuevo –me dijo acariciando mis cabellos-. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Alice?

Lo miré a los ojos y lo besé en las comisuras de los labios.

-No te lo puedo contar –le dije-. Eso le toca contarlo a Alice, no a mí.

-Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado –me dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No te preocupes, de verdad –le contesté acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? –me preguntó-. Para que Jasper le haya gritado a Alice de esa manera, debe de ser bastante fuerte.

-De verdad Emmett, estoy segura de que Alice lo explicará mañana.

Iban pasando las horas y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. El por qué no lo sabía ni yo misma. Tal vez fuera porque estaba preocupada por Alice, que debía volver a Volterra el sábado; o porque no sabía si Jasper y Alice estarían bien otra vez. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la habitación de mis hermanos y llamé a la puerta. Necesitaba verlos y hablar con ellos… solo esperaba no interrumpir nada.

-Adelante –me dijo Jasper.

Abrí la puerta, y antes de ver a mis hermanos, me fijé que Emmett había venido conmigo. Le dediqué una sonrisa y entremos en la habitación.

Allí, vimos una escena de lo más tierna. Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados con Jazz en medio de ambos. Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jasper, mientras este la tenía lo más apretada a él que podía. Alice, con un brazo abrazaba a Jasper y con el otro acariciaba a Jazz.

-Qué escena tan bonita –dijo Emmett, esta vez sin tono de burla-. Menudo gato afortunado.

Los dos esbozaban una sonrisa. Alice intentó sentarse en la cama, pero Jasper la apretó contra él y se lo impidió.

-Si a Rosalie no le importa, te quiero aquí conmigo –dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro que no me importa –les contesté acercándome a su cama-. ¿Cómo estás Alice?

-Bien, gracias.

Me giré, sonreí a Emmett y le dije:

-¿Te importa esperar en la habitación, osito?

-De acuerdo –dijo no muy convencido.

Emmett nos dejó y me volví para hablar con ellos.

-Estaba preocupada –les dije.

Alice palmeó la cama para que me sentara con ellos. Me senté a su lado y ella me estiró del brazo para que me tumbara con ella. Me tumbé a su lado y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te preocupa Rose? –me preguntó cogiéndome de la mano.

-No estoy segura… sólo sé que me preocupas tú –le dije mirando sus ojos rojos.

-Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

-No, Alice. No estás bien. Y eso me preocupa, porque eres mi hermana y te quiero. No quiero que te pase nada malo y tan sólo pensar en lo que te ha pasado allí… me pone enferma. Y lo que no quiero es que vuelvas el sábado a Volterra –dije abrazándola.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero debo volver. Nunca me perdonaría que os pasara alguna cosa –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te protejamos? Podemos hacerlo, confía en nosotros.

-Ya confío en vosotros, plenamente. Pero no lo permitiré. No pienso dejar que os hagan nada, que os toquen ni un pelo mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo evitarás? ¿Dejando que te vuelvan a hacer daño? ¿Qué te encierren y te torturen? ¿Qué te separen de nosotros? Alice, sé sensata y por una vez en tu vida deja que sean los demás los que te ayuden.

-No sé lo que haré, pero no dejaré que vosotros hagáis algo –dijo enfurruñada, pero acto seguido su rostro cambió-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Va, os dejo tranquilos –dije levantándome. Me puse de pie, le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, uno a Alice y acaricié la cabecita a Jazz-. Buenas noches.

-Te quiero Rose, gracias por todo –me dijo Alice.

Le sonreí en respuesta y me fui de nuevo a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme P.O.V.<strong>

La alegría que tenía al tener de nuevo a mi niña en casa no podía describirse con palabras. Cuando la vi entrar en casa, no me lo podía creer. Mi Alice estaba en casa sana y salva… salvo por alguna cosa. Se me rompió mi inerte corazón al ver sus ojos rojos y su mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza. Alice no se merecía eso. Ella era una niña buena, agradable y que irradiaba felicidad allí por donde pasaba.

Me senté en la cama, después del incidente en la habitación de Jasper y Alice, que sólo nos había dejado más confundidos a todos. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Alice para que Jasper se pusiera de esa manera?

Carlisle, entró en la habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama conmigo.

-Ha sido un día intenso, ¿verdad cielo? –dijo besándome en la frente.

-Estoy muy feliz de que Alice esté en casa, pero a la vez preocupada –contesté abrazándolo.

-Por lo sucedido hace un rato, ¿verdad? –me preguntó tiernamente.

-Sí. No sé qué es lo que puede haber provocado que Jasper se afectara tanto… algo grave le debe de haber sucedido a Alice para que actuara así. Y además estoy preocupada por su dieta. ¿Tú le has visto la cara?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Está destrozada. Ha intentado hacerse la fuerte desde que le pasó, pero sé que lo está pasando mal. ¡Es lo peor que le podía hacer Aro a Alice!

-He llamado a Aro –me dijo-. Me ha dicho que nada le impedirá tener a Alice con él.

-Oh Dios –dije tapándome la boca-. Tú crees… ¿tú crees que la dejara volver para siempre? –pregunté temerosa.

No iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más sin Alice en casa. Una cosa era que ella se fuera por voluntad propia, en ese caso, aunque me doliera, la dejaría partir, puesto que tendría la seguridad de que estaría bien. Pero dejarla marchar con esa gente, que vete tú a saber qué le harán a Alice… no soportaba esa idea. Y si a mí me duele… ¡a Jasper ni te cuento! Jasper no sería capaz de soportar mucho tiempo más separado de Alice. Estos dos meses han sido un infierno para él y para todos. Alice era muy importante en nuestras vidas. ¿Aro no se daba cuenta de eso?

Llamaron a la puerta y se asomó Edward.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro hijo –respondió Carlisle.

-Mamá… Aro se ha dado cuenta de eso, por eso lo hace. No soporta ver que somos una familia feliz, y ese es uno de los motivos por el que quiere separarnos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunté desesperada-. ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

-Lo único que podemos hacer de momento es esperar –dijo Edward.

-¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que destrocen a Alice? ¿A que la torturen? ¡¿A qué?! ¡Es tu hermana!

-Sé que es mi hermana, cálmate –dijo poniéndome sus manos en mis hombros-. Yo también quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso no podemos actuar de momento. Aunque nos duela, tenemos que tener paciencia.

-¿Aun no sabes de qué iba todo eso? –preguntó Carlisle refiriéndose al tema Alice-Jasper.

-No tengo ni idea. Bella no me deja leer ni sus mentes ni la de ella… espero que nos lo cuente mañana.

Edward se fue y pasé la noche abrazada a mi marido.

Cuando observé que el sol se asomaba por la ventana, me levanté a preparar el desayuno a mis niños. Me encantaba cocinar, por eso había invitado a Seth y a Leah a que se pasaran a desayunar siempre que quisieran.

Cuando hubieron acabado de desayunar, bajaron Alice y Jasper cogidos de la mano y mirándose directamente a los ojos, mientras se sonreían mutuamente. Se los veía adorables juntos.

-¡Buenos días! –saludaron Alice y Jasper.

-¡Buenos días mi niña! –dije abrazándola fuertemente. Le guiñé un ojo a Jasper y miré a Alice fijamente-. Qué contenta estoy de verte y oír tu voz de buena mañana.

-Y yo de verte, mamá.

Después de desayunar, Carlisle, muy serio, nos obligó a todos a sentarnos en el salón.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? –preguntó Emmett cogiendo de la mano a una Rosalie que volvía a estar contenta.

Carlisle suspiró y miró directamente a Alice.

-Alice, creo que tienes algo que explicarnos, ¿verdad?

Me fijé en Alice. Su rostro se tensó, Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que se calmara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Es que…

-Alice –interrumpió Emmett-, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, pero yo, y creo que hablo en nombre de todos nosotros, creo que nos lo tendrías que explicar. He pasado una noche horrible pensando en ti, no sé qué te ha pasado y eso me preocupa.

-Emmett, de verdad no te preocupes.

-Alice, somos tu familia, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto explicárnoslo? –preguntó Edward.

Alice se nos quedó mirando a todos. Solo estábamos los miembros de la familia Cullen. Los Denali se habían ido para darnos un poco de intimidad, Peter y Charlotte se habían ido a cazar y Seth y Leah nos dejaron solos por un rato.

-Está bien –dijo bajando la mirada y apretando aun más la mano de Jasper-. Os dije que me había hecho una herida, ¿os acordáis?

Todos asentimos en respuesta.

-Pues… no fue ningún accidente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Emmett apretando los puños.

-Aro se enfadó conmigo, me encerró en una celda y mandó a Jane a que me torturara. Jane tenía un arma capaz de travesar la piel de un vampiro y me hizo… -tomó aire nerviosa- me hizo tres heridas bastante profundas.

-¿Puedo verlas? –preguntó Carlisle.

Alice miró a Jacob, este asintió, cogió a Renesmee y la sacó de la sala. Me estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Tan malo era que no quería que Renesmee lo viera?

-Están curadas ya –dijo Alice levantándose del sofá.

Jasper se levantó con ella y se colocó a su lado. Todos mirábamos expectantes, y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Carlisle se levantó y fue hasta Alice, se colocó detrás de ella y con suma lentitud le levantó la camisa. Poco a poco fui divisando unas horribles heridas, que hicieron que me llevara la mano a la boca para no gritar. Las manos me temblaban, y si no hubiera sido porque Bella se sentó conmigo y me abrazó, creo que me hubiera desmayado.

Edward y Emmett fueron con Alice.

-Oh Dios mío –exclamó Carlisle petrificado como los demás.

Emmett apretaba tanto los puños que le temblaban las manos, Edward estaba con los ojos desorbitados y apretando los puños también. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jasper, mientras este tenía posadas sus manos en la cintura de Alice, atrayéndola hasta él para darle ánimos. Jasper besó el cabello de Alice.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! –gritó Emmett tirando la lámpara que tenía a su lado por los aires, hasta romperse en mil pedazos en el suelo-. ¡Ahora sí que los mato! ¡Los mato!

-Emmett, cálmate –le dijo Rosalie a su marido, cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos y depositando un beso en su mentón-. Por favor, así no ayudas a Alice.

Emmett se giró y miró fijamente a Alice, la cual seguía estando de espaldas.

Edward se acercó a Alice, y con un gesto rápido, Jasper le permitió que fuera él el que abrazara a Alice.

-Esto lo van a pagar muy caro, Alice –dijo Edward besándole el pelo-. Esto no va a quedar así.

Alice levantó su rostro para mirar a su hermano.

-¡No! Edward, no hagáis nada por favor –pidió ella asustada.

-Eres mi hermana, y no permito que nadie te toque ni un pelo, ¿me oyes? Así que no nos intentes convencer de lo contrario, porque no lo vas a conseguir.

-Yo por mi familia hago lo que sea, y no permito que le hagan daño a mi hija –le dijo Carlisle después de haberle mirado las heridas.

-Carlisle, ¿cómo las tiene? –preguntó Jasper.

-Están curadas ya, pero tardarán en desaparecer –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Alice volvió a los brazos de Jasper y se sentaron en el sofá. Yo seguía inmóvil, no era capaz de moverme. No podía. Ver así a mi niña me había afectado demasiado. Me quedé mirando el suelo por un buen rato, hasta que noté que unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Mamá, estoy bien –me dijo Alice.

La apreté aun más contra mí, quería tenerla cerca y no soltarla nunca más.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –le pregunté.

Alice nos explicó a todos, con la ayuda de Edward, qué era lo que le había pasado. Me sentí mal de que mi Alice hubiera pasado por todo eso, me hubiera encantado haber podido estar allí con ella en todo momento.

Cuando Alice hubo confesado todo lo que le ocurrió en Volterra, le pidió a Jasper que la llevara a algún sitio, solo ellos dos. Cuando se hubieron ido a pasar un día romántico los dos, empezamos a hablar todos.

-No podemos permitir que vuelva allí –dijo Emmett con la rabia escrita en su rostro-. ¿Quién nos asegura de que no volverán a herirla?

-¿Y si hablamos con Aro? –propuso Rosalie.

-Yo ya he hablado con él –contestó Carlisle-. Es inútil. Aro lo daría todo por tenerla a su lado.

-¡Pero no puede volver! –grité yo-. ¿Y si a la próxima intentan que Chelsea cambie su relación con nosotros?

-Ya lo intentó –dijo Edward-. Pero no consiguió nada, eso frustró mucho a Aro, él seguí teniendo la esperanza de que Alice cambiaría de opinión y podrían estar juntos.

-¿Aun pretende eso? –preguntó Bella-. ¿No se da cuenta de que el amor entre Alice y Jasper es muy fuerte?

-Lo sabe, pero aunque dice que respeta su amor, estoy seguro de que sigue queriendo más. Mucho más.

-¿Y si nos presentamos por sorpresa en Volterra y los matamos a todos? –dijo Emmett.

-Nos superan en número –dijo Carlisle.

-¡Pero contamos con el factor sorpresa! –replicó Emmett.

-No lo veo factible –dijo Rosalie-. No creo que eso pueda funcionar.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, sobresaltándonos a todos. Carlisle contestó.

-¿Diga?... ¡Alice!... ¿Qué? Pero cómo… Ya, ya, lo sé. Pero… no puedes pedirnos eso… ¡Pues enfádate!... Pero… Vale… Sí… Hablamos en casa. Hasta luego princesa.

Carlisle colgó el teléfono y nos miró fijamente.

-Era Alice. Ha visto nuestra conversación, y Emmett, dice que nos matarían a todos si vamos allí. Dice que ni se nos ocurra intentar nada y que hablará con nosotros cuando lleguen a casa.

Resignados, dejemos de planear cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Cogimos el Mercedes de Carlisle y nos fuimos a Port Angeles a pasar el día. Fuimos al centro comercial, al cine, más compras. Cuando llegó la tarde, empecemos a pasear por el hermoso paseo del puerto.

-Me lo he pasado genial –me dijo Alice mientras paseábamos cogidos con la mano por el paseo.

-Y yo también –le dije parándome, cogiéndola por la barbilla y tendiendo un beso en sus labios-. Echaba mucho de menos hacer cosas contigo. Créeme cuando te digo, que no voy a volver a pasar otro día sin ti.

-Jasper… cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso –dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y rozando su nariz con la mía-. El sábado ya no estaré aquí.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo –le dije.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil. Ya te he dicho que Aro me dejará volver a casa tarde o temprano. Te lo prometo.

-¿Pero qué pasa si es tarde y no temprano? ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a pasar sin ti? No voy a poder aguantar otros dos meses.

-Podrás… ya lo verás. Eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees –dijo juntando nuestros labios-. Por favor, cambiemos de tema.

-Lo siento. Estás preciosa –le dijo sonriendo.

De repente Alice se tensó y estaba teniendo una visión. Cuando terminó, me miró y me dijo:

-Emmett está planeando matar a los Vulturis-me dijo.

-¡Me apunto!

Alice me fulminó con la mirada y, cogiendo el teléfono, llamó a casa.

-Carlisle, soy Alice. Oye, dejad de planear cosas por favor… ¿Te recuerdo que tengo visiones y lo he visto?... Dejadlo ya… ¡Me voy a enfadar!... No hay peros que valga… En casa hablamos… Hasta luego papá.

Alice se quedó triste y me sentí mal de repente. Aunque todos intentábamos que Alice se quedara con nosotros con toda nuestra buena intención, una de las cosas que estábamos consiguiendo era que Alice sufriera. Ella era la primera que quería quedarse con nosotros, es la última que quiere irse a Volterra, y se lo estamos poniendo entre todos bastante difícil. Diciéndole esas cosas a Alice, le ponemos más difícil seguir lo que su instinto le dicta, y para nuestra desgracia y la suya, es que se vuelva con Aro. Ella lo hace por nosotros, para protegernos de la amenaza de Aro con matarnos a todos si no vuelve. Aunque me dolió, cuando llegamos a casa les pedí a los demás que dejaran de pensar en qué hacer para que Alice no volviera. Se quedaron estupefactos cuando me oyeron decir eso, pero cuando les expliqué los motivos, lo entendieron y me dieron la razón.

Alice iba a estar solamente dos días más en casa, e intentaría que fueran dos días maravillosos. Me encargaría personalmente de que disfrutara lo más que me fuera posible. De lo demás ya me encargaría después.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo lo llevan? Me dio mucha pena Rosalie…está muy preocupada por su hermana. Una de las cosas que creo que se ve muy reflejada en este fic, es que Alice y Rosalie tienen una relación muy buena y se quieren mucho…al fin y al cabo llevan muchos años juntas, ¿verdad? <strong>

**Me enviaron un PM preguntándome cuántos capis le faltan a la historia… lo digo por aquí también por si a alguien más le interesa: No lo sé. No falta demasiado, no creo que llegue a los 10 capis u.u pero no puedo asegurar nada, a lo mejor me emociono escribiendo y escribo la Biblia xD bueno, sea como sea, se acerca al fin… sin el final será bueno o no, no se lo diré…ya lo verán xD muahahaha**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz ^^ **

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**

**P.D.: Otra cosa! Han nominado a mi buena amiga y maravillosa escritora Romy92 como mejor OS romántico por su fic Caprichos del destino, así que si queréis podéis votarla en el siguiente enlace (ya saben, quiten los espacios): www. goldenawards2013 . blogspot . com . es / **

** ¡Venga todos a apoyarla!**


	31. Chapter 30: Os quiero

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 30<strong>

**Aro P.O.V.**

No estaba seguro de mi decisión. ¿Hice bien en dejar a Alice marcharse con su familia? ¿Y si no volvía? Sabía que lo haría, por el bien de su familia, pero aún así había algo que me preocupaba. Alice llevaba dos días fuera, y la verdad es que la echaba de menos. Es increíble lo que esa increíble mujer puede provocar en la gente que la rodea. Es una mujer maravillosa, y sé a ciencia cierta de que le tengo mucha envidia a Jasper. Tengo envidia de esa familia que tiene, una cosa que yo nunca he tenido. Quizá el único culpable sea yo, pero me hubiera encantado tener una familia como la que tiene Carlisle. Ay… mi afortunado amigo que tenía todo lo que yo tanto ansiaba. Sí, definitivamente ése era el motivo por el que incordiaba tanto a la familia Cullen: la envidia. Envidiaba todo lo que tenían, sobretodo el amor que se tienen entre ellos.

Estaba en mi despacho, haciendo nada, como siempre, pues mi vida es muy aburrida sin luchas ni nada, pero aproveché para leer un rato. A media tarde, llamaron a la puerta y asomó mi mujer.

-¿Molesto? –me preguntó una vez dentro.

-No, no, pasa, pasa –le dije.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y me miró fijamente.

-Aro, tengo que pedirte una cosa –me dijo, y dicho eso, se quedó observando la reacción en mi rostro.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Alice se quede con su familia? No la hagas volver, ella es feliz allí –me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Te has encariñado demasiado con ella –le dije-. No te hagas ilusiones, Alice va a volver si no quiere que mate a su familia.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Sulpicia.

-Cada día me doy más cuenta de que no eres más que un psicópata egoísta y no entiendo qué hago contigo –espetó levantándose y saliendo muy rápido de la habitación.

¿Qué diría Sulpicia si conociera lo que siento realmente? Seguro que me diría que yo mismo me lo he buscado… y tendría razón. Aunque sería mucho peor si descubriera que amo a Alice, eso la destrozaría. Por una parte, tengo ganas de obligar a Alice a estar conmigo, pero sé que eso haría infeliz a Sulpicia y a Alice. Además, si hiciera eso, Jasper y los demás Cullen me mataban por hacerle eso a Alice. Sólo podía resignarme y aceptar que ella no era mía, sino de Jasper. Menudo afortunado.

Otra de las cosas que me sorprendió mucho fue la llamada de Carlisle. En el fondo me sabía mal hacerle eso a mi amigo, pero Alice era mucho más valiosa que su amistad. Quizá, lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo era en haber obligado a Alice a alimentarse de humanos. Eso la convertiría en más poderosa de lo que ya es, pero… ¿estoy yo dispuesto a dejar que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo? ¿A dejar que se abstenga a alimentarse y eso afecte su salud y a sus visiones? Definitivamente no. Cuando Alice regrese, me disculparé con ella y dejaré que vaya a cazar, eso sí, acompañada de alguno de mis hombres, no tanto para que no se escape, sino para que no le ocurra nada. Definitivamente sí, cuando Alice vuelva, dejaré que su estancia aquí no se convierta en un infierno. Quiero que sea feliz, porque se va a estar mucho tiempo aquí conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Después de pasar aquel maravilloso día con Jasper en Port Angeles y después de advertir a mi familia de que no intervinieran en nada, subí las escaleras, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que le decía Jasper a la familia.

-Escuchadme un momento –les dijo Jasper poniéndose muy serio-. Ya sabéis que lo que más me preocupa en esta vida es la felicidad y el bienestar de Alice. Por eso quiero pediros que dejéis de pensar en la manera de evitar que se vaya el sábado.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron todos aunque controlando el tono de voz para que yo no escuchara nada.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? –le preguntó Rosalie con tono enfadado.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Es mi hermanita! –dijo Emmett.

-Jasper, cariño… -empezó a decir Esme.

-Dejad que os lo explique –explicó Jasper-. Alice, viendo lo que intentáis hacer por ella, poniéndoos en peligro por ella, se entristece. Tendríais que haber visto la cara que ponía teniendo esa visión de ir a matar a los Vulturis...yo creí que le daba algo. Estaba fatal, con el rostro descompuesto y le temblaban las manos.

-Pero no podem… -empezó a decir Carlisle.

-Debéis intentarlo por Alice, para que no sufra. Por favor os lo pido, intentemos entre todos que los dos días que Alice va a pasar aquí sean los mejores de su vida, ¿vale?

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Edward-. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-Edward, soy el primero en querer hacer algo para que Alice se quede a mi lado, a nuestro lado, pero no es sensato pensar en eso. Mirad, aunque nos cueste creerlo y nos duela pensar en eso, Alice está segura en Volterra. Ella tiene un poder increíble sobre Aro, ella puede con él. Alice es su tesoro. Eso nos da ventaja. Tenemos que aprovecharnos de eso… pero eso ya lo hablaremos en otro momento. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es aprovechar estos dos días al máximo…y lo demás ya lo iremos viendo.

-Me parece que Jasper tiene razón –dijo Bella-. Hagamos que Alice esté feliz estos días y luego ya veremos lo que hacemos.

Yo, agachada en la escalera para que no me vieran y ocultando mis pensamientos para que Edward no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, estaba muy emocionada. Las palabras de Jasper me habían llegado muy adentro, hasta mi inerte corazón. La manera de preocuparse de mí, de pensar en mi felicidad…

Cuando escuché que mi marido de dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación, subí corriendo e intenté disimular.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, no pude evitarlo. Simplemente me abalancé sobre sus brazos y lo besé con pasión.

-Te amo –le dije sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

-Yo también… ¿a qué se debe esto? –me preguntó alzando una ceja sorprendido por mi efusividad.

-¿No puedo besar al amor de mi vida cuando me da la gana?

-Puedes besar al amor de tu vida cuando tú quieras, nena –me dijo colocando mis manos sobre mi trasero y apretándome fuertemente contra su erección-. Siempre que quieras.

-Me alegra saberlo –le contesté.

-Sé que has estado espiando –me dijo con un brillo divertido en sus hermosos ojos. Yo, lo miré sorprendida y abriendo mucho los ojos-. No te hagas la tonta, no puedes pasar desapercibida para mí. Tal vez puedas ocultar tus pensamientos a Edward para que no sepa dónde estás, pero a mí eso no me sirve. Puedo localizarte donde sea y saber si estás cerca o no… a no ser que estés al lado de un chucho. Entonces me cuesta más.

-Me has pillado –le dije con una sonrisa pillina-. ¿Me va a castigar usted, señor Whitlock?

-Por supuesto que sí, señora Whitlock. Ha sido una chica mala –dijo unos instantes antes de juntar nuestros labios con urgencia.

Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión durante toda la noche. Disfrutando el uno del otro en todo momento, y aunque nuestros queridos hermanos nos molestaron más de una vez diciendo que aquello era inaguantable, nosotros seguimos a lo nuestro. Sin importarnos nada ni nadie, solo éramos nosotros dos.

.

-¡Arriba dormilones! –gritó Emmett mientras nos lanzaba un cubo de agua por encima de Jasper y a mí-. Lleváis toda la santa noche dando por saco y ahora os calmáis, ¿no? Cuando sale el sol.

-¡Ah! –gritemos Jasper y yo saltando momentáneamente de la cama.

-¡¿Tú eres tonto?! –le gritó Jasper.

-Alice, ¿no me digas que de verdad estabais durmiendo? –preguntó Emmett alzando una ceja.

-¡Pues claro que no idiota! –le grité enfadada-. A cambio de ti, Jasper y yo sabemos estar en la cama relajados sin hacer nada, haciendo ver que dormimos.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía anoche –dijo haciendo movimientos extraños con las cejas-. Os lo pasasteis muy bien… aunque la cama está bastante mal, no tardaréis demasiado en romperla –dijo agachándose a mirar las patas y el somier-. ¿Y dónde está Jazz? Pobrecito…ha tenido que aguantaros toda la noche.

-¿Y por qué no te preocupas de tus cosas y nos dejas en paz? –le preguntó Jasper mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale!

.

El viernes había llegado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Esta noche tendría que salir para Volterra para estar allí el sábado por la noche. El cambio horario era una porquería. Había pasado unos días realmente maravillosos con mi familia y mi marido. Habíamos ido al centro comercial, de compras, al cine, entre otras muchas cosas. Habían sido unos días inolvidables.

Pero en aquel momento, del viernes por la mañana, estando abrazada en la cama con Jasper y mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con Jazz haciendo un ovillo entre nosotros, sólo había una cosa que me pasaba por la cabeza: al día siguiente ya no estaría con él. Ya no me "despertaría" en sus brazos y con sus besos por todo mi rostro haciéndome después el amor con pasión; sino que estaría rumbo al infierno italiano. Sólo rezaba por volver poder regresar a casa pronto otra vez.

-¿Qué piensas, Ally? –me preguntó Jasper dibujando un reguero de besos desde mi oreja hasta la garganta.

-En que mañana ya no estaré contigo –dije sin pensar. Tenía que intentar no decir esas cosas delante de Jasper, pues a él le afectaban mucho también. Pero no pude evitarlo, así que alcé el rostro y vi una mueca de dolor en su hermosa cara. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y sellé nuestro amor por unos instantes.

-No pienses eso, cariño –dijo aunque con un deje de dolor en el tono de voz-. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelvas… y no discutas conmigo.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo con la mirada. Yo era plenamente consciente aunque no me gustara, que en cuanto me fuera esta noche Jasper no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados otros dos meses. Sabía que intentaría algo, y a mi marido era muy difícil de quitarle algo de la cabeza. Así que olvidándome momentáneamente del asunto, volví a colocar mi cabeza en su pecho, dispuesta así a disfrutar plenamente de mi último día en casa.

Cuando el sol se alzó por el cielo, iluminando nuestra habitación, Jasper y yo fuimos abajo, donde Nessie y Jake estaban desayunando.

-¡Buenos días! –saludé a mi familia.

Nessie posó su mirada en mí, quitándosele su sonrisa de la cara al verme. Empecé a preocuparme, ¿qué le pasaba a Renesmee?

-Nessie… ¿qué te pasa? –dije soltando la mano de mi marido y dirigiéndome a ella.

Ella dejó el desayuno y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviéndome el cuello con sus brazos y empezando a llorar.

-Cariño… no llores –dije dándole un beso en la frente. Miré a Jacob, en busca de respuesta, pero él se limitó a encoger los hombros al no saber la respuesta-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-No quiero que te vayas –dijo sin dejar de sollozar-. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Así que de eso se trataba. Ella tampoco quería que me fuera.

-Cariño… entiéndelo. Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Piensa que no me iré para siempre –dije cogiéndola en brazos y sentándome en el sofá con ella sentada en mi falda.

Las sonrisas habían vuelto a desaparecer para dar paso a rostros afligidos y consternados. Ése era el último día que iba a pasar en casa en mucho tiempo, no quería pasarlo triste y llorando. Me llevaría a toda la familia de excursión, así repondría fuerzas y cazaría lo suficiente como para estar satisfecha un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de excursión? –le pregunté forzando una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó, y al cabo de unos segundos, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro. Con el dorso de la mano, se secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso bien fuerte en la mejilla.

-¡Vale! –dijo levantándose-. Pero no me pienso separar de ti.

-De acuerdo –dije cogiéndola de la mano. Dirigí la mirada hacia mi familia-. ¿Nos acompañáis?

-Por supuesto, señoritas –dijo Jasper cogiéndonos en brazos a Nessie y a mí para llevarnos hasta fuera.

-¡Mira papá! –gritó Renesmee-. ¡Tío Jazz es muy fuerte!

Yo, en brazos de mi marido, le susurré al oído después de darle un beso:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti princesa -me susurró en respuesta.

-¡Pero no más que yo! –gritó Emmett enfadado al oír las palabras de Nessie.

Se acercó corriendo hasta Jasper, cogió en brazos a Jasper, a Nessie y a mí.

-¿Veis? ¡Yo tengo más fuerza! –dijo orgulloso.

Puse los ojos en blanco, al igual que casi todos los miembros de la familia. Era como un niño pequeño.

Después nos dejó en el suelo y con Renesmee en medio de nosotros, Jasper y yo avancemos más deprisa adentrándonos en el bosque.

Pasemos varias horas cazando, me alimenté bastante y me lo pasé muy bien jugando al escondite con mi familia. Después, a la hora de comer, volvimos a casa para que Renesmee comiera. Yo tenía que prepararme la maleta. El día anterior ya me había ropa para irme a Volterra: varios pantalones, camisas, chaquetas finas, bailarinas y algunos fulares. Por mucho que estuviera prisionera, no iba a abandonar mi estilo. Yo seguiría vistiendo como me diera la gana. Me compré también un par de bolsos, con la esperanza que alguna vez Aro me dejara salir a pasear por el pueblo, que era muy bonito para visitar.

Subí a la habitación, acompañada de Jasper, que se sentó en la cama, mirando cómo montaba la maleta.

-¿Te ayudo? –me preguntó.

-No hace falta, gracias. Casi acabo –le dije dejando la maleta para ir a sentarme con él-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí –mintió. Pero se dio cuenta de que lo miré con una ceja alzada y rectificó-. No. No estaré bien hasta que estés para siempre a mi lado, segura. Me pone enfermo saber que te vas con esa gente en contra de tu voluntad después de lo que te hicieron.

A Jasper le afectó mucho lo de las heridas. Incluso más que a mí. El hecho de que alguien me hiciera daño lo ponía muy furioso. Estuvo muy atento conmigo, me puso una pomada que me hizo Carlisle para que se fueran más rápido y me acarició las heridas con dulzura. Me trató como una reina.

No supe qué contestar a eso, en realidad, yo sentía lo mismo. Yo no quería irme, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me senté en su regazo, posé mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y le acaricié las mejillas.

-Ya sabes que te quiero –le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Nada ni nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión. Por muy lejos de ti que esté, por mucho que no pueda estar a tu lado, nunca nada va a hacer que mi amor por ti cambie.

Deslicé mi mano desde sus mejillas hasta su nuca, para acercar su rostro al mío. Mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos, con urgencia y pasión. Él puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, aprisionándome contra él, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos muy unidos.

Sin separar nuestros labios, bajé mis manos al bajo de la camiseta de Jasper y empecé a subirla. Jasper sacó los brazos de la camiseta y dejó su hermoso torso al descubierto. Él, a su vez, me quitó la camiseta y empezó a besarme el cuello. De repente se levantó conmigo en brazos y me tumbó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Se sentó de rodillas a mis pies, cogió uno de mis pies, quitándome primero los zapatos y después los calcetines. Besó mi pie, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Después, acariciando mis piernas, llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mis pantalones y empezó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, junto con las bragas. Me miró con adoración.

-Eres bellísima –me dijo besando mi vientre-. Quítate el sujetador.

Hice lo que me pidió, me deslicé la suave prenda por los brazos y lo tiré al suelo. Jasper se levantó de la cama y se bajó los pantalones, dejándome ver la magnitud de su erección. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, aprisionándome sobre el colchón de la cama, haciendo que notara su erección sobre mi muslo. Me besó el lóbulo de la oreja, descendiendo dolorosamente lento hacia mi cuello, después fue bajando, bajando, bajando hasta mis senos. Alcanzó uno de mis pezones, succionándolo con fuerza mientras jugaba con el otro con la otra mano. Yo estaba en el paraíso. Este hombre hacía maravillas con la lengua. Acto seguido fue descendiendo por mi vientre, hacia mi sexo, haciéndome gritar de placer.

-¡Ah! –gemí.

Noté su lengua recorriendo mi sexo, haciéndome retorcer de placer en la cama. Cuando reconocí esa sensación, no pude evitar gritar.

-Oh Jasper.

Cuando alcancé el clímax, me senté en la cama y tumbé a Jasper boca arriba en la cama. Eso lo pilló por sorpresa. Puse mis labios por el elástico de sus bóxers y los fui bajando lentamente, dejando su miembro expuesto a mí. Tiré los bóxers al suelo y lo sujeté con la mano, y sin poder resistirme, me metí su miembro en la boca y empecé a jugar con él. Jasper arqueó la espalda y levantó la pelvis. Seguí chupando, deslizando la lengua por toda su magnitud. Arriba, abajo.

-Alice, para–dijo Jasper con la voz ronca.

Se sentó en la cama y me tumbó debajo de él y lo noté enseguida dentro de mí. Lo noté invadiéndome, llenándome por completo. Me sentía completa. Jasper me besó con pasión mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración. Cada vez más rápido.

-Oh, Alice –gimió Jasper al alcanzar el clímax juntos.

Aun dentro de mí, Jasper cambió de posición hasta quedar yo encima de él. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, depositando una reguera de besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su garganta.

Nos quedemos un largo rato así tumbados, hasta que me di cuenta de que se hacía tarde y debía acabar de preparar la maleta, ducharme y luego lo más complicado de todo: despedirme.

Intenté levantarme, pero Jasper no me dejó.

-No te levantes –me dijo haciendo una mueca-. Quédate un rato más conmigo.

Se veía tan gracioso cuando ponía morritos y ponía ojos suplicantes.

-No puede ser –dije dándole un beso en la nariz, pero seguí sin poder levantarme-. ¡Jasper! Tengo que acabar de montar la maleta, y quiero ducharme.

-Esa idea me gusta –me dijo con una mirada y sonrisa lasciva-. Tú acabas de prepararte la maleta mientras yo preparo la bañera.

Se levantó de un salto, y desnudo se dirigió al baño… cómo amaba a este hombre. Me iba a hacer disfrutar mucho este último día, de eso estaba segura.

Con mi risa idiota al pensar en mi amado, me puse mi bata de seda y acabé de meter mi neceser en la maleta, la cerré y la dejé al lado de la puerta. Después, me asomé al baño, y allí estaba Jasper, esperando a que se llenara la bañera con su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Entré sigilosa, aproveché que estaba tan concentrado encendiendo una vela, y me abalancé sobre su espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Alice! –dijo dejando la vela y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me cogió por la cintura y me apretó fuerte contra él, notando que estaba preparado para otra ronda. Si no fuéramos vampiros, acabaría agotada de tanto hacer el amor con este hombre…pero aun así, no pararía.

Me desabrochó la bata, la cual se deslizó con suavidad por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Jasper me besó desde las comisuras de los labios y fue bajando, hacia abajo, hacia abajo.

-¡Oh por Dios, Jasper!

.

-Deja, ya te la llevo yo –me dijo Jasper cogiendo mi maleta para bajarla abajo. Aunque quisiera disimular con una sonrisa, estaba destrozado. En sus ojos no se reflejaba la sonrisa de sus labios, sino más bien todo lo contrario, el dolor y la tristeza eran los protagonistas de sus ojos. Y para mi desgracia, a los de mi familia les pasaba lo mismo. Estaban todos abajo, en el salón, preparados para despedirse de mí.

Mi avión salía a las doce de la noche, por lo que a las nueve debía salir de casa para estar allí justo a tiempo. Iba a irme sola, pues no soportaría despedirme de mi familia dos veces… llamaría un taxi que me llevara a Seattle.

Tenía una hora para estar con mi familia y mi marido antes de partir hacia Italia. Estos cuatro días con ellos había disfrutado mucho, me lo había pasado muy bien con ellos.

En cuanto puse un pie en el salón, Rosalie se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te quedaras aquí –me dijo en el cuello. Empezó a sollozar y me dio un montón de besos en la mejilla-. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, ¿eh?

-Te lo prometo –le dije con una sonrisa. No iba a derrumbarme…ahora no-. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

Me senté en el sofá entre Rosalie y Jasper, ambos me tenían cogida de la mano, y Jasper tenía un brazo pasado sobre mis hombros en tono protector.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá de delante. Todos me miraban expectantes, y Carlisle empezó a hablar.

-Alice, todos nosotros solo queremos que estés bien. Prométeme que si te vuelven a hacer daño, que espero que no, nos lo dirás. No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño –me dijo muy preocupado.

-Papá, puedes estar tranquilo. Si pasara te lo diría, pero puedo asegurarte de que no va a volver a pasar. A Aro no le hizo ninguna gracia que Jane me hiciera eso, y la castigó severamente para evitar que eso volviese a suceder. Sé que no me van a volver a herir… al menos físicamente. Con el poder de Jane, no lo descarto. Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Alice? –me preguntó Esme.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos cogidas por mi marido y mi hermana.

-Que no me deje ir a cazar –dije con un tono de voz muy bajo-. No creo que pudiera volver a soportar que me obligaran a… no puedo.

-¿No has visto nada? -preguntó Emmett.

-He estado demasiado ocupada estos días como para haberlo visto –dije sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya lo sabemos, ya –dijo Emmett empezando a reír-. Habéis disfrutado de lo lindo.

-¡Emmett!

Lo fulminamos con la mirada, y él se volvió para que no le viéramos reírse.

-Ten mucho cuidado e intenta obedecer a Aro –me dijo Edward-. Será lo mejor.

-Lo haré –le dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando faltaban unos veinte minutos para que me fuera, empecé a despedirme de ellos. Empecé por mamá, pero no dejé de sonreír en ningún momento. No quería que me vieran triste.

-Te echaré mucho de menos mamá –le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado cariño –me respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Carlisle se unió a nosotras y me abrazó fuerte.

-Te quiero Alice.

Estuve un buen rato abrazada a mis padres, a los cuales les debía muchísimo. Me dolía mucho separarme de ellos en estas circunstancias. Después, abracé a Edward y a Bella.

-Cuídate hermanita –me dijo Edward.

-Ves con cuidado, Ally –dijo Bella abrazándome fuertemente.

-Os quiero mucho.

Emmett, como siempre, fue muy efusivo. Me elevó por los aires y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso, acompañado de un montón de besitos.

-Como te toquen un solo pelo, los mato, ¿vale? –me dijo sonsacándome una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, te quiero mucho –le dije.

Me dejó en el suelo y abracé a Renesmee, que estaba sollozando a brazos de Rosalie.

-¿No te puedes quedar? –me preguntó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-No puedo cariño. ¿Me prometes que cuidarás de Jasper y de Jazz? –le pregunté.

-¡Te lo prometo! –dijo pegando saltitos.

Me levanté y miré a Rosalie, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. me acerqué a ella, y en cuanto la abracé ya no pudo aguantar más.

-Chis… ya está Rose, no llores –le dije acariciando su espalda.

-Ten cuidado… y llámanos, ¿vale? No podré soportar mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ti –dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Llamaré siempre que pueda. Te quiero Rose.

Después miré a Jacob y me acerqué a él.

-A ti también te voy a echar de menos –le dije.

-Y yo a ti –me dijo. Me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídalos, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Y cuando me acerqué a Jasper para despedirme de él, se echó atrás.

-No, no, no de mí no te despidas aun –dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo vas a ir a Seattle?

-Ahora llamaré un taxi –contesté.

-¿Prefieres que te lleve un desconocido a que te lleve yo? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-No, pero…

-Pero nada. Te llevo yo –dijo mirándome muy fijamente-. Fin de la discusión. Voy a buscar el coche, te esperaré en la entrada, cariño.

Y dicho eso, cogió la maleta y desapareció escaleras abajo para buscar el coche.

Cogí mi bolso, la bolsa de mano, la chaqueta y me encaminé hacia la entrada con mi familia sollozando en silencio detrás. Jasper ya había colocado delante de la puerta el coche, y ahora se acercaba a mí para cogerme la bolsa de mano. Me di la vuelta, y al ver a mi familia destrozada me derrumbé.

Noté que las manos empezaban a temblarme.

-Yo… -dije quedándome sin palabras. Me obligué a parar antes de romper a llorar-. Os quiero mucho.

-Cuídate –dijo Carlisle tristemente.

Les dediqué una última sonrisa y me dirigí al coche. Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me sentara, me deslicé al interior de mi hermoso Porsche y me miré las manos. No iba a poder soportar mirar a mi familia de nuevo sin echarme a llorar. Rosalie estaba llorando abrazada a Emmett, el cual también se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Mamá estaba destrozada, me dolía mucho verla así. Renesmee hundía su rostro en el cuello de Jacob, el cual la sujetaba en brazos y le acariciaba la espalda. Edward y Bella se mantenían abrazados mutuamente.

Jasper entró en el coche, y antes de perder de vista a mi familia, les saludé con la mano y les lancé un beso.

Ya está. Estaba hecho. Me iba rumbo a Seattle, aunque el viaje sería mejor de lo que me pensaba porque iría acompañada de mi familia. En cuanto mi casa desapareció, no pude reprimir el llanto y lloré en silencio.

-Alice… -dijo Jasper acariciando mi rodilla con su pulgar-. No llores mi amor.

-Me duele mucho verlos así –le contesté.

-Lo sé.

El viaje se hizo muy corto. Jasper y yo no hablemos demasiado, pues eso hubiera sido peor. Cuando lleguemos al Seatac, aparquemos el coche y fuimos a facturar la maleta. Después, nos dirigimos hasta la terminal en donde saldría mi vuelo, y nos sentemos en los bancos. En veinte minutos saldría mi vuelo y no vería en bastante tiempo ni a mi marido ni a mi familia.

Jasper me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

-Procura llamarme cada día, ¿vale? No soportaré estar un día sin oír tu voz –me dijo.

-Ni yo tampoco. No me gusta estar separada de ti –le contesté-. Te llamaré siempre que pueda.

-No sé como permito que te vayas –dijo mirando el suelo-. Soy tu marido, prometí estar a tu lado siempre, y en lugar de eso te dejo partir. Soy un mal marido, yo…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! –le dije furiosa-. Eso es mentira. Eres el mejor marido que podría tener. Eres perfecto. No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, ¿me oyes? Y sí, prometimos estar siempre juntos, y esto es necesario para estarlo. Si yo ahora me quedara contigo, Aro vendría a mataros, y entonces sí que no podríamos estar nunca más juntos. Esto es temporal. Aro se cansará. Ya lo verás.

-Pero…

-Jasper, me he visto volviendo a casa para siempre –le dije sonriendo-. No sé cuando pasará eso, ni cómo, ni por qué. Pero pasará.

-Me tranquiliza oír eso –dijo suspirando aliviado-. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder estar sin ti.

_Pasajeros con destino a Florencia, por favor, diríjanse a la terminal uno. El vuelo efectuará su salida en cinco minutos._

Me levanté, junto con Jasper.

-Ahora sí que voy a tener que despedirme de ti –murmuré con tristeza.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides –me dijo Jasper.

Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo besé, con toda la urgencia y pasión del momento. Él me abrazó tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana hubiera muerto. Correspondí el abrazo.

-Señorita, por favor, apresúrese –me dijo una señora.

Di un último beso a Jasper y me fui hasta el túnel de entrada al avión. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta me giré, y allí lo vi, sonriéndome y lanzándome un beso al aire.

-Te quiero –dije bajito, aunque consciente de que él podría escucharlo.

-Te amo –me respondió él.

Me di la vuelta y entré al avión. Ahora sí que me iba a derrumbar. Busqué mi asiento en primera clase y me di cuenta de que sólo había un hombre por detrás. Me senté, dejé mi bolsa en la estantería y dejé mi bolso en el asiento de al lado, aprovechando que estaba sola.

Sola. Ahora volvía a estar sola de nuevo. Sin Jasper. Sin mis padres. Sin mis hermanos. Sin nadie. Yo sola… otra vez.

Escuché el ruido de los motores encenderse. Estaba todo preparado para elevarnos. Miré por la ventanilla al pasar por el aeropuerto, y allí, gracias a mi vista privilegiada, pude ver al amor de mi vida diciéndome adiós con la mano. Le lancé un beso y luego lo perdí de vista.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Me sentía destrozada y allí aprovechando la soledad que tenía, me tapé con la manta, apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y empecé a llorar. Me abracé a mí misma tratando de ofrecerme un poco de consuelo… pero lo único que podía ofrecerme consuelo en aquellos momentos era dar la vuelta y volver con mi familia. Pero si quería volver a verlos con vida no podía hacer eso. Así que, resignada, empecé a mirar por la ventana. Era una noche clara, así que la noche se veía perfectamente.

Escuché un ruido en la estantería donde estaba mi bolsa. Algo se había movido. Qué extraño… si no hay turbulencias todavía. Me levanté de mi asiento y cogí la bolsa. Me volví a sentar y abrí la bosa. ¡Y menuda sorpresa que me llevé!

-¡Jazz! –grité al ver a mi niño metido en la bolsa-. ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?

Vi que dentro de la bolsa había un sobre, así que lo cogí, saqué la nota y me puse a leerla. Estaba escrita por Renesmee.

_Querida tía Ally:_

_No quería que te fueras a Italia tú sola, así que tío Jazz, Jake y yo pensemos que llevarte a Jazz contigo podría ser una buena idea. Ya sabemos que no te lo querías llevar para que no sufriera sin ti, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que cuando tú no estás en casa, él está triste. _

_Por eso, lo hemos puesto en tu bolsa de mano, con comida, para que lo encontraras en el avión y no te sientas sola. Espero que no te enfades con nosotros._

_Te quieren,_

_Nessie, Jake y Jasper._

Abracé a Jazz muy fuerte y lo llené de besitos.

-Así que te has estado todo el rato en la bolsa, ¿eh? –le dije mientras lo tapaba con la mantita para que no lo viera ninguna de las azafatas-. Pues la verdad que sí que me alegro que estés aquí conmigo.

Él me lamió la mejilla y se durmió encima de mí.

.

Serían las siete de la tarde cuando llegué a Florencia, y en cuanto llegué al aeropuerto, llamé a Jasper para darles las gracias.

-_¿Ally? ¿Cómo estás?_

-Estoy camino a Volterra en un taxi. Oye, muchas gracias por el detalle que habéis tenido.

_-Fue idea de Nessie. Le aterraba la idea de que te fueras sola…además, Jazz estará más feliz ahí contigo._

-Dale las gracias a Nessie y a Jake cuando les veas.

_-Estan aquí conmigo…bueno de hecho están aquí todos. Gracias de parte de Alice, está muy contenta _–dijo Jasper alejándose momentáneamente del teléfono.

-Voy a colgar, ¿vale? Estoy llegando a Volterra… os quiero mucho a todos.

-_Te amo Alice._

-Y yo a ti.

Colgué el teléfono y miré por la ventana. Ya estaba allí. Ya estaba delante del palacio de los Vuturis.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siento haber tardado un poco con este capi ^^ ya no advierto de que hay Lemmons ya que el rating ya está cambiado xD además, con lo que les gustó el otro ya sé que les gustan jajajaja ;D bueno... ¿qué les pareció la sorpresita de Nessie? qué cielo... por no hablar de Jazz, es un gatito estupendo ^^ <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho ;D**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz y todas sus alertas y favoritos. Nada me pone más contenta que saber que les gusta la historia. ¡Eso me anima a escribir más!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	32. Chapter 31: Planes frustrados

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 31<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Cuando vi a Alice desaparecer por el túnel hacia el avión, era como si una parte de mí se estuviera yendo. Pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, pues a espaldas de Alice y de todo el mundo, mi mente ya había creado el plan estupendo para traer a Alice de vuelta a casa. Lo único que no debo pensarlo ni decidir nada, puesto que si Alice se enterara me lo impediría.

Completamente destrozado por haber perdido de nuevo al amor de mi vida, salí del interior del aeropuerto y me dirigí a un lugar cerca de las pistas en el que podría decir adiós a Alice por última vez.

Yo era consciente de que Alice estaba destrozada. La cara con la que me miró desde dentro del avión no hizo más que confirmármelo.

Me dirigí de nuevo al coche, rumbo a casa. Yo solo.

Durante todo el trayecto en el que había llevado a Alice al aeropuerto, había estado pensando cosas para que Alice no se fuera. La principal y la que hubiera funcionado mejor era colarme en el avión e intentar que Alice no se enterara hasta que hubiéramos despegado. Pero había un problema: Alice me hubiera obligado a volver a casa cuando hiciéramos el trasbordo en Nueva York. Sé que lo hubiera hecho. Y para no hacerla sufrir más, me resigné como un cobarde a dejarla partir. A alejarse de mí.

La vuelta a casa se me hizo interminable, demasiado larga. Y al llegar a casa la imagen no era mucho mejor. Aunque ya era tarde y Renesmee ya estaba durmiendo, las emociones de todos eran las mismas: pena, dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad. No iba a permitir que mi familia estuviera triste. Haría cualquier cosa para que todos estén bien. Por eso, y porque no quiero que esté allí, yo, Jasper Whitlock Hale me encargaré de que Alice vuelva casa pronto.

.

La mañana era soleada, los pájaros cantaban alegres encima de las ramas de los altos y espesos árboles del bosque, pero a mí me faltaba mi sol, la luz que ilumina mi vida. Salí de la cama, dejé la blusa de Alice con la que había pasado abrazado toda la noche y me levanté. Me dirigí sin muchos ánimos hacia la cocina. El ambiente allí era completamente diferente al del día anterior. Todos los rostros estaban tristes, Renesmee comía sin ganas y Esme estaba sollozando. La ida de Alice afectaba a todos y a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia. Era un pilar importante para todos nosotros.

En cuanto aparecí en la sala, noté todas las miradas puestas en mí, supuse que examinando mi estado de ánimo. Por suerte nadie me preguntó nada.

Renesmee dejó de prestar atención al desayuno para venir corriendo hasta mí.

-¡Tío Jazzy! –dijo abalanzándose sobre mis brazos.

-Bueno días, cielo –le dije.

Eso era mentira. Si Alice no estaba, no podía ser bueno el día. Sería todo lo contrario.

-¿Echas de menos a la tía Ally? –me dijo aún con la boca llena.

-Sí, mucho –le dije cogiéndola en brazos.

Ella pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Tío Jazz, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –me preguntó la pequeña

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué dijiste el otro día que tú y el gatito os parecíais mucho?

Me di cuenta de que esa pregunta había llamado la atención de los demás miembros de la familia, pues se habían colocado alrededor nuestro.

-Pues porque tenemos muchas cosas en común –empecé a explicar-. Antes de conocer a Alice, los dos estábamos solos y perdidos. Sin ninguna esperanza de futuro. Yo me hallaba surgido en un pozo oscuro sin salida, no tenía ganas de vivir, y Jazz también, aunque él en sentido literal. Cuando conocí a Alice, ella me salvó de la oscuridad, al igual que salvó a Jazz. Ella ha llenado de alegría y de amor nuestras vidas. Ambos le debemos mucho a Alice. Eso es lo que tenemos en común, tenemos al mismo ángel que nos ha salvado de la soledad y de la muerte.

-Qué bonito –dijo Renesmee con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Tenemos que traerlos de vuelta… tengo algún dinero ahorrado, si se lo damos a Aro, ¿liberaría a tía Alice?

Esas palabras de la pequeña nos enternecieron a todos. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo para que devolvieran a su tía a casa de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, la volví a arropar en mis brazos, acariciándole los cabellos.

-Por desgracia con eso no será suficiente –dije levantándole la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos-. Pero yo te prometo que haré lo que sea, todo cuanto esté en mi mano, para que la tía Alice vuelva a casa pronto, sana y salva.

-Jasper… ¿qué tienes en mente? –me preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada.

No podía permitir que se enterara de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que hacerlo yo solo. De lo contrario, mi plan no funcionaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V.<strong>

Me entraban ganas de salir corriendo de casa. Los pensamientos de todos eran iguales: "¿Qué podríamos hacer para traer a Alice de vuelta?" "¿Le harán algo a Alice?" "¡Hay que matar a los Vulturis!" "Quiero que Alice vuelva a casa…" Todos esos pensamientos me volvían loco. No había nada que ansiara más en aquellos momentos que una sola idea sobre qué hacer para traerla de vuelta, pero no veía solución por ningún sitio.

Tenía que pensar y no rendirme hasta encontrar una solución. En realidad sí que veía una solución, pero Alice me mataría si lo intentara. Y en realidad, tampoco estaba seguro de que funcionara. Estaba pensando en, sin decir nada a nadie, ir a Volterra yo solo y hacer un intercambio con Alice. Decirle a Aro que dejase volver a casa a Alice y yo me quedaría allí. Pero era consciente de que ésa no era la solución, puesto que Aro desea tanto a Alice, que se negaría rotundamente a la propuesta. Nunca cambiaría a Alice por ninguno de nosotros. Aro no deseaba a nadie tanto como a Alice. Pero lo iba a intentar. Fui a casa, dejé una nota para Bella:

_Bella, me voy a Volterra para traer a Alice de vuelta. No puedo asegurarte si yo podré regresar, pues me voy a ofrecer para hacer un intercambio. Os quiero mucho, Edward._

Y lo que más me incordiaba era Jasper. Algo estaba planeando y no quería decírselo a nadie. Se pasaba todo el rato que yo estaba cerca cantando canciones, recitando poemas o recordando a Alice. Pero yo sabía de sobras que tenía algo entre manos.

Dejé la nota en la puerta y me fui corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, a coger el primer avión que fuera a Italia.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett P.O.V.<strong>

¿Podía hacer yo algo para que mi hermanita volviera a casa? Esa pregunta no dejaba mi mente. Haría cualquier cosa por Alice. Ella se ha sacrificado por nosotros, todo lo ha hecho por nosotros. Se fue con Aro para evitar una lucha que pudiera herir a alguno de nosotros. Se ha vuelto a ir para evitar que Aro nos mate si no volvía a Volterra. Le debemos la vida a Alice, y si tenía que sacrificarme por ella, lo haría. Sin ningún problema. El dolor que ha provocado su ida era indescriptible.

Estos días en los que Alice estaba con nosotros, todos teníamos ganas de vivir. Sonreíamos, nos divertíamos. Sin Alice aquí, mi sentido del humor es pésimo. No tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ir a cazar. Solo pensar que Alice está con aquellos psicópatas que la pueden herir, me pone enfermo. La rabia inunda todo mi cuerpo.

Y Rosalie… ¿qué puedo decir de mi esposa? ha dejado de sonreír, ha dejado de ser ella misma. Se ha pasado la noche abrazada a mí, con el rostro hundido en mi cuello sin hablar.

Estaba pensando en ir a Volterra y matar a los Vulturis, pero tenía que ser realista, yo solo era complicado conseguirlo. Pero si me unía con mi familia… no, no pienso quedarme sin familia. Iría yo solo. Sí, decidido, me voy a Volterra a amenazar a Aro con arrancarle la cabeza si no suelta a Alice.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a mi habitación a prepararme una mochila con un par de cosas. Cogí la cartera para pagar el billete de avión. Me iría en el primero que fuera a Italia. Metí en la maleta un chándal y unas deportivas de recambio. Cogí un papel y escribí una nota para Rosalie:

_Osita, me voy a rescatar a Alice. Volveremos sanos y a salvo. No te preocupes, traeré a tu hermanita de vuelta. Te quiere, tu osito._

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo, para ir corriendo al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle P.O.V.<strong>

Ya estaba hecho. Había mucha gente a estas horas de la mañana en el aeropuerto. Ya había comprado el billete para ir a Italia. El avión salía a las doce del mediodía.

Me senté en uno de los bancos a esperar que saliera mi avión. Me puse a mirar por la ventana. Me sabía mal abandonar a mi mujer y a mi familia sin decir nada, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía abandonar a mi pequeña con los Vulturis. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Aro quisiera para traer a Alice de vuelta a casa. No iba a quedarme otros dos meses de brazos cruzados.

De repente me tensé. Olí a un vampiro… pero era familiar. Era Emmett.

Él se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú?

-He preguntado primero. ¿Por qué me has seguido? –le pregunté con los brazos cruzados.

-No te he seguido. Me voy a Italia, y no me lo vas a impedir. ¿Dónde vas tú?

-A Italia, y tampoco me lo vas a impedir.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!? –gritó Edward parándose a nuestro lado.

-¿¡Y tú!? –le preguntemos Emmett y yo.

-Me voy a Italia, y no me lo vais a impedir.

-Nosotros también vamos a Italia –le dije.

Nos miramos los tres boquiabiertos.

-Oídme, no es buena idea que vayáis a Italia. Dejad que yo lo solucione –dijo Edward poniéndose serio.

-¡No voy a dejarte toda la diversión a ti solo! –gritó Emmett.

-Me voy yo solo y no hay más que hablar –sentencié.

Estuvimos un largo rato discutiendo sobre quién sería mejor que fuera a Italia, y al final decidimos ir los tres juntos, así Jasper cuidaría de las mujeres. Lo que me extrañaba era que Jasper no hubiera venido con nosotros.

Cuando fue la hora, subimos en el avión. En cuanto nos sentemos, saqué el teléfono del bolsillo para apagarlo pero empezaron a llamar antes de apagarlo.

-¿Si? –respondí.

-_¡SALID DEL AVIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE!_ –gritó Alice furiosa-. _Y no me vengas con excusas, no os quiero aquí. ¿De verdad os pensáis que Aro me dejara marchar porque vosotros o digáis? ¡No lo hará! Lo he visto. No perdáis el tiempo. Si venís, Aro se pondrá furioso. Y lo pagará conmigo. ¡NI SE OS OCURRA VENIR!_

-No vamos a dejarte sola.

_-Como vengáis aquí seré yo la que no quiera volver a casa. Salid del avión ya._

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. Todos habíamos oído lo que había dicho Alice.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Emmett.

-Alice tiene razón –dijo Edward-. Hemos actuado sin pensar. Será mejor que salgamos.

-Sí.

Salimos del avión y nos pusimos rumbo a casa de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V.<strong>

Renesmee se había ido con Jacob, y como Edward no estaba me fui a casa. Allí, me encontré una nota:

_Bella, me voy a Volterra para traer a Alice de vuelta. No puedo asegurarte si yo podré regresar, pues me voy a ofrecer para hacer un intercambio. Os quiero mucho, Edward._

¿¡Qué!? Me puse muy nerviosa…. No, no, no, no y no. ¡Ahora también se va mi marido! Sin saber qué hacer, me fui a casa para hablar con Carlisle y mis hermanos.

Entré a casa como una exhalación.

-¡Edward se ha ido! –grité en cuanto vi a Esme y a Rosalie.

-Emmett y Carlisle también –dijo Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

-¡No lo entiendo! –gritó Esme pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jasper tan tranquilo entrando en la sala. Bueno, tan tranquilo no, estaba triste y dolido.

-¡Se han ido! ¡Todos se han ido! –le grité.

-No pasa nada –dijo Jasper abrazando a Esme-. No van a ir muy lejos.

-¡Pero han dicho que se van a Italia! –le gritó Rosalie.

-Alice los verá y les impedirá ir. Parece mentira que no la conozcan –dijo Jasper abrazándonos a mí y a Rosalie-. En unas horas los tendremos aquí de nuevo. Ya veréis.

Y Jasper no falló. Al cabo de tres horas, volvían a estar en casa. Entraron los tres juntos por la puerta, abatidos y con los puños apretados.

-¿Veis? –dijo Jasper yéndose de la sala para irse a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Cogí las maletas y me dirigí a la entrada. En seguida apareció Demitri a ayudarme con ellas y a saludarme.

-¡Alice! –me dijo abrazándome y elevándome por los aires-. ¡Qué bien tenerte aquí de nuevo!

-¡Demitri! Te he echado de menos –dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que no volvieras –dijo mientras desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro-. Me hubiera encantado que te hubieras quedado con tu familia.

-Bueno… todo tiene su parte positiva. Así podré veros a ti y a Sulpicia –dije mientras cogía a Jazz.

-¿Lo has traído de nuevo? –preguntó Demitri refiriéndose al gatito.

-Sí… no iba a traerlo, pero mi sobrina se ha encargado de que me lo traiga. Dice que no quiere que vuelva sola aquí y que Jazz está muy triste cuando yo no estoy con él.

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado yo. La verdad es que la habitación me había quedado preciosa. Estaba muy a gusto cuando estaba en ella.

Dejé mis cosas encima de la cama y salí de la habitación para saludar a Aro. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y tenía que darme prisa si no quería que se pensase que no volvía a casa.

Llamé a la puerta, la abrí y entré. Aro estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-Hola Aro, ya regresé –le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Alice! Qué alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo. Por favor, recuerda que soy tu tío Aro –me dijo levantándose para darme un abrazo.

-Te prometí que regresaría –le dije.

-Sabía que lo harías –Normal, si no lo hacía, mataría a mi familia-. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bastante bien –le dije. No era mentira del todo, pero si no me hubiera ido estarían mucho mejor.

-Alice, yo quería hablar contigo –me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y obligándome a sentarme a su lado en el pequeño sofá de piel-. Primero de todo, yo quería disculparme.

Yo me lo quedé mirando alzando mucho las cejas y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Aro disculpándose?

-Siento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar los últimos dos meses que estuviste aquí. Siento lo que hizo Jane, prometo que nadie volverá a herirte ni torturarte jamás, ni física ni mentalmente. Y lo que más siento es haberte prohibido cazar.

-Eso es lo que más me afectó –le dije bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé. Noté cómo te sentiste después de… bueno, después de todo aquello. No voy a hacerte pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿El qué?

-Disculparte y decirme que no lo volverás a hacer. Sé que tú querías que me alimentara de sangre humana porque proporciona más poder y más fuerza, pero… ¿por qué ahora cambias de opinión? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues porque no quiero que vuelvas a estar sedienta. No quiero que tengas dolores de cabeza por no alimentarte. Eres muy poderosa, y dudo que lo puedas ser más. He sido un avaricioso, y quiero rectificar. Por eso, podrás salir a cazar siempre que quieras.

-Muchas gracias –le dije. Si no quería que se enfadara conmigo, tenía que ser amable con él.

-Ahora vete a tu habitación, tendrás que desempaquetar tus cosas.

-Buenas noches, tío Aro –le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, cariño –me dijo. ¿Cariño? ¿Me había llamado cariño?

Volví con Jazz a la habitación. Deshice la maleta y después de darme una ducha me tiré a la cama.

Estaba concentrada en tener alguna visión de mi familia. Tuve varias visiones, y no me gustaron nada. Todas eran de mi familia, estaban muy abatidos y no sonreían ni una sola vez. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no tuve ninguna de Jasper. Ni una sola. ¿Qué estará tramando?

Preocupada, llamé a Jasper para hablar con él.

-_¡Alice! Qué alegría escuchar tu voz, cariño._

-Igualmente, cielo. Oye, ¿por qué no tengo visiones sobre ti?

_-Tal vez sea porque Jacob está cerca._

-Sabes de sobra que eso ya no me afecta. ¿Qué estás pensando?

_-En ti. Sólo pienso en ti._

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero que planees nada, ¿me oyes?

Estuvimos un largo rato conversando, pero no me convenció para nada.

.

Estaba anocheciendo, y allí en casa era por la mañana. En aquellos momentos mi querida sobrina estaría desayunando.

Me puse a ordenar mi armario. No tenía gran cosa, pero así me entretendría. Hasta que al cabo de un buen rato, tuve una visión.

_Edward, Emmett y Carlisle estaban en un coche rumbo a Volterra._

_-Falta poco para llegar –dijo Carlisle._

_A lo lejos, se veía el palacio y Volterra._

¡No! No podían venir, no podían.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Carlisle.

_-¿Si?_ –dijo Carlisle.

-¡SALID DEL AVIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE! –gritó Alice furiosa-. Y no me vengas con excusas, no os quiero aquí. ¿De verdad os pensáis que Aro me dejara marchar porque vosotros o digáis? ¡No lo hará! Lo he visto. No perdáis el tiempo. Si venís, Aro se pondrá furioso. Y lo pagará conmigo. ¡NI SE OS OCURRA VENIR!

_-No vamos a dejarte sola._

-Como vengáis aquí seré yo la que no quiera volver a casa. Salid del avión ya.

Colgué el teléfono. No soportaría que vinieran aquí. Estarían en peligro.

.

Dos días llevaba ya en Volterra, y sabía que algo extraño pasaba con Jasper.

Era una tarde lluviosa, y yo, para distraerme estaba cuidando las plantas. Refugiada bajo un paraguas, estaba echándoles abono y fertilizantes a las hermosas rosas, para que los bichos no las perjudicaran. De repente, tuve una visión.

_-Me voy –dijo Jasper._

_Estaban todos sentados en el salón. Acababa de amanecer. Todos miraron con los ojos muy abiertos hacia mi marido._

_-¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó Esme alarmada._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-No soporto estar en casa. Todo me recuerda a Alice –contestó Jasper bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo-. Iré con Peter y Charlotte unos días, para despejar la mente._

_-No te vayas tú también, por favor –le suplicó Rosalie._

_-Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento Rose –dijo Jasper abrazando a su hermana._

_-¡No me hagas esto! –dijo Rosalie sollozando en brazos de mi marido-. No te vayas… no lo hagas._

_-Volveré pronto –aseguró Jasper._

_Todos parecían abatidos y a la vez, sorprendidos._

_-¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? –le preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño._

_-Porque no estoy pensando en nada que te interese –le contestó Jasper-. Me iré ahora._

_-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó Bella con el semblante triste._

_-No. Estoy decidido._

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba sola en el jardín. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para coger el móvil, dispuesta a llamar a mi marido y pedirle que no lo hiciera. Ahora más que nunca mi marido necesitaba estar rodeado de su familia. No tengo nada en contra de Peter y Charlotte, pero no sé… mamá y Rosalie lo pasarán muy mal si él también se va.

Saqué el móvil tan rápidamente con la mala suerte que se me cayó al suelo… justo dentro del gran charco que había a mis pies.

-¡No! –grité metiendo la mano dentro para sacar el móvil de allí dentro-. Que nos estropee, por favor, por favor –supliqué secándolo.

Pero nada. No se encendía. ¡Perfecto! Me había cargado el móvil.

_Empezaba una fuerte tormenta. Eran las siete menos diez de la tarde, según marcaba el reloj de la plaza. Un enorme rayo impacta contra la torre de electricidad, produciendo un corte de la electricidad._

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las siete menos cuarto. Tenía que espabilarme si quería llamar a mi marido para hablar con él o tendría que esperar a que arreglasen la electricidad del pueblo, que vete tú a saber cuándo sería.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el teléfono. Allí, estaba Aro. Le miré nerviosa y él me guiñó el ojo.

-Sí… Tranquilo Carlisle. Sí, está aquí a mi lado. Vale.

Me acerqué a él, y le hice una seña para decirle que me pasara el teléfono. Tenía dos minutos, si no podía hablar con Jasper, al menos lo haría con papá.

-Sí. Ahora te la paso. No le haré daño. ¡Confía un poco en mí! Sí, eso lo sé, pero la estoy cuidando como si fuera mi hija. Te paso con Alice, adiós amigo.

Me tendió el teléfono.

-Papá, tengo algo que decirte.

-_Dime cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-_Es Jasper. Dentro de p…

Sonó un gran trueno que provocó que se fuera la electricidad. La llamada se había cortado.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldije mirando al teléfono.

-Tranquila Alice –me dijo Carlisle-. Mañana los podrás llamar.

-Es que era importante –dije mirando el suelo-. Jasper se va a ir de casa en un par de horas, y necesitaba hablar con él para que no lo hiciera. Eso destrozará a mamá y a mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué se va? –preguntó Aro mientras me tomaba del brazo conduciéndome por el pasillo.

-Dice que en casa todo le recuerda a mí.

Me metí en mi habitación. No podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera de casa, o al menos hablar con él y que me explicara.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí tienen otro capi ^^ espero que les haya gustado! Les agradará saber que se me han ocurrido un mogollón de cosas para los próximo capítulos que estoy segura que les encantará ;D Si, sé que en este capítulo parece que todos hayan decidido ir a Volterra a salvar a Alice menos Jasper, pero es que él tiene un plan…diferente. Ya lo descubrirán ;D en el próximo capítulo lo entenderán todo. Pensad que Jasper es el que más conoce a Alice ;P<strong>

**Bueno, y no puedo olvidar decir lo agradecida que estoy por todos sus reviews! Madre mía, si poco me hubiera imaginado llegar a los 100 reviews, ¡aun menos me hubiera imaginado llegar a los 400! Estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han ofrecido y espero que continúen conmigo ;D**

**Muchos besos y abrazos,**

**Christina. **


	33. Chapter 32: La peor visión de mi vida

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 32<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que tuve la visión de Jasper yéndose de casa. Aquí, en el palacio de los Vulturis, seguíamos sin electricidad. La instalación del palacio era muy antigua y con la tormenta se había estropeado. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pues no había tenido ninguna otra visión de mi marido, y eso que me había esforzado mucho. Tal vez no se había ido, al final.

Para mi suerte, Aro me dio permiso para ir a telefonear a casa desde algún teléfono. Encontré uno y llamé a Jasper para preguntarle qué había hecho y qué estaba haciendo. Pero no me cogió el teléfono, así que decidí llamar a casa.

_-¿Diga?_

Era Rosalie, con la voz bastante triste.

-¡Rosalie! Soy Alice.

_-Alice, te echábamos de menos… ¿por qué no has llamado? -_preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Se me cayó el móvil al agua y el teléfono del palacio se estropeó con la tormenta. Oye… ¿está Jasper? -pregunté esperanzada de que la respuesta fuer afirmativa, pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

_-No, no está –dijo triste-. Se fue hace dos días. ¿No lo has visto?_

-Vi que os decía que se iba, pero esa ha sido la última visión que he tenido de él. ¿Podrías intentar llamarlo? No me coge el teléfono.

_-Sí, espera._

Esperé unos segundos, en seguida Rosalie me contestó.

_-Se ha dejado el móvil en vuestra habitación. Dijo que se iba con Peter y Charlotte… ¿por qué no pruebas de llamarlos a ellos?_

_-_Sí, lo probaré. Gracias. Oye, te quiero.

_-Y yo a ti. Adiós –dijo no sin antes mandarme un beso._

Colgué el teléfono y llamé a Charlotte. Suerte que tengo buena memoria y me acordaba del número.

_-¿Si?_

-Charlotte, soy Alice. Oye, ¿está Jasper con vosotros?

-_No. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

-Es que… se ha ido de casa, y dijo que se iba a ir con vosotros, porque necesitaba salir de allí.

-_Pues no sé dónde puede estar _–dijo afligida-. _Mira, te paso con Peter._

_-Hola Alice. ¿En serio Jasper se ha ido?_

-Sí, hace dos días. Estoy preocupada porque no he tenido ni una sola visión de Jasper. No sé qué le habrá pasado… espero que esté bien.

-_Tal vez se haya ido a reflexionar él solo. Tal vez necesite tiempo._

-En eso te doy la razón, pero lo que me preocupa es que no veo nada sobre él. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

-_Tú no te preocupes, él sabe lo que se hace. Tranquilízate. _

Perfecto. Las llamadas no habían logrado tranquilizare, más bien todo lo contrario. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Desde que Jasper había decidido irse no lo había visto. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie P.O.V.<strong>

-Me voy –dijo Jasper.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Jasper no. Ahora no sólo me quedo sin mi hermanita, sino que ahora mi hermano también se va.

-¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó Esme alarmada.

-¿A dónde? –pregunté a mi hermano.

Nada mejor que de buena mañana tu hermano te diga que se va. ¡Empezamos bien el día!

-No soporto estar en casa. Todo me recuerda a Alice –contestó Jasper bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, apoyadas en su regazo-. Iré con Peter y Charlotte unos días, para despejar la mente.

-No te vayas tú también, por favor –le supliqué_._

-Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento Rose –me contestó él envolviéndome entre sus brazos_._

-¡No me hagas esto! –le pedí sollozando mientras me acurrucaba aún más en sus brazos-. No te vayas… no lo hagas.

_-_Volveré pronto –me aseguró Jasper, acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? –le preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no estoy pensando en nada que te interese –le contestó Jasper fulminándolo con la mirada-. Me iré ahora.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? –le preguntó Bella con el semblante triste.

-No. Estoy decidido.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Jasper se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, subí detrás de él.

-No nos lo has explicado todo –espeté furiosa.

-Rosalie, ya os he dicho que no soporto estar aquí sin Alice –me dijo mientras cogía una pequeña bolsa para ponerse una muda.

-¿Por qué me dejas? Sabes que eres el único que puede consolarme. Emmett también puede, sí, pero tú eres mi hermanito y mi relación contigo es muy especial. Bastante tengo ya con que Alice se haya ido, como para que ahora tú cojas las cosas y te vayas. ¡Yo estoy contigo! Yo te ayudaré a que la ida de Alice no te amargue la existencia… pero por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes sola.

-Rosalie, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?

-Sí, y no os lo puedo decir –dijo cogiéndome de la mano-. Si pudiera te lo explicaría, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces no funcionaría -dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Está relacionado con ir a buscar a Alice? -dije cogiéndolo de la mano.

Él se me quedó mirando, sin saber si contestar o no a mi pregunta.

-Sí. Se me ha ocurrido algo que podrá funcionar, pero debo hacerlo solo.

-Está bien –me resigné-. Pero cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

-Te lo prometo –me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y besándome la frente-. Volveremos pronto.

Bajamos al salón, Jasper ya estaba preparado para irse.

-Bueno, pues me voy –dijo Jasper no muy contento.

-No hagas ninguna locura –le advirtió Edward-. Alice no te lo perdonaría jamás.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que me hago.

Jasper se despidió de todos y cada uno de nosotros y vi cómo se alejaba entre los árboles. Me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando lo vi partir.

Ahora, para rematar, Alice me había llamado diciendo que no puede ver nada de Jasper, y claro, yo me preocupaba más con eso. Si le pasara algo, yo… no sé qué haría. Siempre he tenido una relación muy especial con Jasper, más que con Edward, y no soportaría que le pasara nada. Es más, creo que aun soportaría menos lo que sería inevitable que pasara después. Si le pasaba alguna vez algo a Jasper, toquemos madera para que no pase, Alice estaría destrozada, y sé que no querría seguir viviendo. Entonces tendría que sobrellevar la muerte de dos de mis hermanos. ¿Podía hacer yo algo para saber si Jasper estaba bien?

-Oye Rose –dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en el sofá-, no tienes que pensar en eso. Jasper es fuerte y sabe defenderse. Estará bien. No sé por qué razón Alice no puede verlo, pero seguro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto.

-Eso espero.

-Mejor no le digamos nada a los demás de todo esto.

-¿Que no nos diréis qué? –preguntó Carlisle de brazos cruzados detrás nuestro. Al final sería inevitable contárselo a los demás, tenían derecho a saberlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter P.O.V.<strong>

La llamada de Alice nos preocupó mucho a Charlotte y a mí. Si Jasper se había ido de su casa diciendo que venía con nosotros, pero no estaba, y en su casa no estaba, ¿dónde estaba mi amigo?

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –me preguntó Charlotte, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado.

-No estoy seguro. A él le gusta estar solo para pensar, pero si Alice ya no puede verle me preocupa bastante, si soy sincero.

-¿Y si vamos a buscarle?

-¿A dónde?

-No sé… tal vez… no sé. ¿Vamos a casa de los Cullen y hablamos con ellos? Seguro que también estarán preocupados.

No estábamos muy lejos de la casa de los Cullen, así que lleguemos bastante rápido. Nos encontramos a Rosalie con Emmett cazando.

-¡Rosalie! –le gritó Charlotte mientras nos acercábamos corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Peter! ¡Charlotte! –gritó ella-. ¡Qué alegría veros!

-Vamos a casa –dijo Emmett muy serio.

Seguro que estaba preocupado por su hermano.

-¿Y no sabéis nada de él? –me preguntó Esme cogiéndome de la mano.

-No. No nos ha llamado ni nos lo hemos encontrado –le dije.

-¡Ay por favor! –gritó Esme con los ojos vidriosos-. No uno de mis hijos se va, no. ¡Los dos! Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede estar pasando.

-Tranquila mamá, aparecerá –la intentó tranquilizar Bella.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que aparezca Jasper? –le preguntó Charlotte-. Así so podremos ayudar a buscarlo.

-Claro que sí, ningún problema –respondió Carlisle amablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Ya hacía cuatro días desde la última vez que supe algo de Jasper, y ya hacía seis días que estaba en Volterra. Me estaba desesperando. Ningún miembro de mi familia sabía nada de Jasper. Nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Estaba en mi habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –preguntaron Aro seguido de Sulpicia.

-Claro.

-Toma Alice –me dijo Aro tendiéndome una caja envuelta con un precioso papel de regalo gris y un lazo rosa-. Ábrelo.

Yo cogí dudosa el paquete. Lo abrí y me fijé que era un teléfono móvil. Era un Samsung Ace.

-Mandé a Demitri a comprarte un teléfono hace unas horas. Puedes usar tu mismo número así puedes comunicarte con tu familia.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Ahora vamos a la sala, luego puedes llamarlos.

Puse la tarjeta SIM al móvil, lo dejé cargando y me fui a la sala.

Estaba en plena reunión con los "jefes", hablando sobre no sé qué amenaza sobre los Vulturis.

-Pero tal vez decidan atacarnos –le dijo Cayo a Aro.

Este se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Después me miró a mí.

-Alice, ¿puedes ver qué decisión van a tomar? –me preguntó Aro con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí, y me concentré en ver las decisiones de aquel aquelarre mientras Aro me cogía de la mano para ver la visión.

_-¡Tenemos que matarlos! –decía un hombre bastante mayor a los demás que lo rodeaban._

_-Es peligroso, sabrán que vamos –dijo un hombre rubio bastante bajito-. He oído que tienen un vampiro con el don de ver el futuro… Aro se enterará si vamos y nos matará si lo intentamos._

_-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó otro hombre que había allí._

_-Dejémoslo… de momento._

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Aro satisfecho de aquella visión, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro-. No son ninguna amenaza, saben que tenemos a Alice y que somos invencibles.

Aro no me había soltado la mano cuando me vi inmersa en otra visión.

_Era un bosque. Lo conocía, estaba cerca de nuestra antigua casa en Alaska. Había mucha luz. Debía ser entorno al mediodía. Un vampiro desconocido iba corriendo acompañado de otro. El primero era alto, rubio y con los ojos rojos. Tenía una mirada amenazante. El segundo era de piel oscura, con el cabello negro y la misma mirada roja que su compañero. _

_De repente se pararon. Miraron a su alrededor y olisquearon algo. De repente, de un lado del bosque apareció Jasper. _

_-¡Ahí está! –gritó uno de ellos._

_Rodearon a Jasper, que se puso en una postura defensiva rápidamente. Uno de los hombres empezó a mirar a Jasper y él se postró de rodillas en el suelo. Debía tener un don parecido al de Jane. Mientras uno lo miraba, el otro se acercó a Jasper. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, arrancó la cabeza de Jasper y la tiró a un lado. Se fueron corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Jasper tirado en el suelo._

Aro se había levantado y me tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡NO! –grité sollozando.

No. Esto no podía pasar, Jasper no podía morir.

-Tranquila Alice –intentó calmarme Aro.

-¡PERO CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO MI MARIDO ESTÁ APUNTO DE MORIR! –le grité histérica-. Me voy, ahora sí que me voy.

Salí de la sala, dirigiéndome a mí habitación. Cogí el teléfono, con las manos temblorosas y llamé a papá. Allí debían ser las seis de la mañana.

_-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?_

-No… no lo estoy. Es Jasper. Él… él… Jasper…

_-¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?_ –preguntó Carlisle con desesperación en su voz.

-Lo van a matar, esta mañana –dije con un hilo de voz.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_ –escuché que gritaron él y Esme.

-Tenéis que encontrarlo –dije sin poder ni hablar-. No dejéis que se muera, por favor. ¡Por favor!

_-Alice, cálmate_ –me dijo Carlisle.

-¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡EXPLÍCAME CÓMO, SABIENDO QUE EL AMOR DE TU VIDA VA A MORIR EN UNAS HORAS!

_-¿Dónde pasaba?_

-Cerca de nuestra casa de Alaska… ocurría al mediodía… Yo… vi a… vi a dos hombres… uno con un poder similar a Jane y… y Jasper se quedó paralizado mientras… el otro… el otro…

No pude continuar. Rompí a llorar.

_-Salimos a buscarlo ahora mismo._

-Yo cojo el primer avión y voy para allá. ¡Encontradlo por favor! –le supliqué.

Colgué el teléfono. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¡Jasper no podía estar muerto! ¡No podía!

Cogí mi bolso, metí a Jazz dentro y salí de allí. Me dirigí a la puerta para irme. Me daba igual lo que me dijera Aro, me daba igual todo. No iba a permitir que mataran al amor de mi vida.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –me preguntó Aro agarrándome del brazo.

-¡A buscar a Jasper! –le grité-. ¡Suéltame!

-Alice, Alice, piensa lo que estás haciendo –me dijo sin soltarme. Me miraba con pena-. ¿De qué va a servir que vayas allí?

-¡Puedo ayudar a…!

-¡¿A qué?! ¡Alice! Escúchame. Sólo quiero que entiendas que si la visión se cumple o no, no depende de ti. Sólo tu familia puede hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tú llegarás allí demasiado tarde.

-Pero…

-Eso pasará en unas horas. No llegarás a tiempo. ¡Cálmate!

De mala manera me libré de su agarre.

-¿¡CÓMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME!? ¡MI MARIDO SE VA A MORIR! –grité pero mi voz empezó a temblar. Esta era lo último que hubiera deseado ver nunca.

Sí, tenía razón. Por mucho que cogiera el primer avión a Estados Unidos, para cuando llegara Jasper o estaría muerto, o estaba vivo. Sólo rezaba para que fuera la segunda opción. No sabía qué hacer, Jasper está por encima de todo, pero si me iba de Volterra de repente, Aro seguro que se enfadaba y era capaz de matar a la resta de familia que me quedaba. No. No, no, no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iban a querer matar a Jasper? ¿Quiénes eran aquellos dos vampiros? ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS JASPER TUVO QUE IRSE DE CASA!?

-¡Sulpicia! –gritó Aro cuando las piernas empezaban a fallarme-. ¡Ven, rápido!

Las piernas ya no podían sostener mi peso. Se me doblaron las rodillas y caí al suelo delante de Aro. Aro se arrodilló delante de mí, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos.

-Por favor Alice. Tranquila. No será nada… ya lo verás -dijo antes de rodearme con sus brazos.

-No, no, no –dije llorando. Jazz salió de la bolsa y se sentó en mi regazo-. Jasper… no, no te mueras. Esto no puede estar pasando...

Aro me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Me dejé llevar. No me veía capaz de caminar, no en esos momentos. Si Jasper se moría… ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Podría seguir viviendo sin él? Definitivamente no. Miré por encima de los hombros de Aro y vi que Sulpicia y Demitri iban detrás de nosotros.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me tumbó en la cama y me abracé a mi misma mientras seguía llorando.

-Dejadnos solas, por favor –dijo Sulpicia mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi cama.

Aro y Demitri salieron de la habitación, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente cada uno.

Una vez solas, Sulpicia empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Aro ya me ha dicho lo que has visto –dijo mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la cama y ella me abrazaba fuertemente-. Tú no te preocupes. Ya verás cómo tu padre te llama dentro de un rato y te dice que es una falsa alarma. Cálmate.

-Es que… yo… si Jasper se muere yo no… yo no… -y rompí a llorar de nuevo.

Me aferré fuerte a Sulpicia, siendo ella mi único consuelo. No soportaba quedarme allí de brazos cruzados mientras mi marido estaba en peligro.

-Sé que él es lo más importante en tu vida, pero tienes que confiar en que tu visión pueda ser errónea.

-¿Y si no lo es? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo? ¡Qué hago yo sin él?

-Si eso llegara a suceder, estoy segura de que él querría que siguieras viviendo. Pero eso no va a pasar.

-No podría seguir viviendo sin él –le dije con voz temblorosa-. Él… lo ha sido todo para mí. Estuve veintiocho años esperándolo, era mi motivación para seguir viviendo. Estaba sola, sin nada por lo que vivir, pero cuando lo vi en una visión, tuve esperanza. Vivía por él, porque sabía que nos acabaríamos encontrando un día. Sin él, la vida no tiene ningún sentido.

Sulpicia me abrazó de nuevo y me besó en la mejilla.

-Ten fe. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me levanté de un salto de la cama. Esme hizo lo mismo. Salí de la habitación corriendo, y mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido por Esme, grité:

-¡TODOS ABAJO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡TENEMOS UNA URGENCIA!

No tardaron ni veinte segundos en estar todos en el salón.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –preguntó Peter.

-Es Jasper. Alice al fin ha tenido una visión de él. Lo van a matar, en unas horas. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Pasará en Alaska.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron todos.

-Jacob, quédate con Renesmee. Los demás, nos vamos ya –dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

No iba a permitir que le pasara nada a mi hijo.

-¡Deprisa! –dijo Rosalie saliendo de la casa.

Todos fuimos corriendo rumbo a Alaska. Estaba bastante lejos, pero corriendo a velocidad vampírica llegaríamos allí justo a tiempo para el mediodía… o al menos eso esperaba.

Todos juntos íbamos corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque. Cada vez hacía más frío, cada vez había más nieve en nuestro camino.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, como todos los miembros de mi familia. No le podía pasar nada a Jasper, eso nos acabaría de destrozar a todos. Y sobre todo a Alice, eso sería brutal para ella. Tan brutal, que dudo mucho que quisiera seguir viviendo. No, no iba a permitirlo. No iba a quedarme sin mis dos hijos, haría lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran bien. Si tenía que dar la vida por ellos, lo haría sin ningún problema.

Faltaba muy poco para el mediodía, y estábamos muy cerca de nuestra antigua residencia. Seguimos corriendo. Edward estaba concentrado intentando escuchar los pensamientos de Jasper o de alguien más.

-¡He oído algo! –exclamó Edward de repente-. ¡Por allí! –dijo señalando hacia el oeste.

Corrimos en la dirección donde había señalado Edward. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Y allí entre los árboles, los vimos. Mi inerte corazón dejó de latir y la bilis me subió a la boca. No podía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Eemmm no me maten… sé que lo merezco u.u ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Se han puesto de los nervios? Porque yo sí u.u<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyarme capítulo tras capítulo ^^ No sé qué haría sin ustedes ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	34. Chapter 33: Sorpresas y lujuria

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 33<strong>

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Nos acerquemos hasta allí, vimos a dos hombres. Cautelosamente y con miedo, miré a mi alrededor en busca de mi hijo. No había ni rastro de Jasper. Por unos ins t antes pudimos respirar tranquilos. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso sería o no un a buena señal. Los dos vampiros nos m ira ron asustados al ver ocho vampiros a cercándose a ellos.

-¿Podemos ayudar? –preguntaron los dos d esconocidos mirándonos con temor.

-¿Habéis visto a un hombre alto, con cabellos rubios por aquí cerca? –les pregunté sin rodeos. Sólo quería saber dónde estaba mi hijo, lo demás no me importaba. Si algo llegaba a pasarle… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Me pone enfermo .

-No hemos visto a nadie en mucho tiempo –contestó el rubio.

-¿Está Jasper por aquí cerca? –le pregunté a Edward.

-No escucho nada –contestó con el ceño fruncido, pensativo y contrariado.

Nos despedimos educadamente de aquellos dos desconocidos y nos pusimos a recorre r los alrededores en busca de Jasper. No había ni rastro de él. Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Se habría equivocado Alice? La verdad, es que esta vez estaba extremadamente agradecido de que haya sido un error. Llamé a Alice y luego seguimos buscando.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Emmett mientras estábamos parados en mitad del bosque-. No hay ni rastro de él. Tal vez la enanita se ha equivocado.

-Pues menos mal que se ha equivocado –respondió Rosalie suspirando aliviada-. ¿ Vamos a casa a ver si ha vuelto?

-Venga vamos.

No tardemos demasiado en llegar a nuestra casa. Pero la gran desilusión llegó cuando llegamos a casa y no había ni rastro de él. Miremos por los alrededores, por si acaso. Pero nada. Jasper estaba desaparecido. ¿A dónde habrá ido este hombre? Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Jasper amaba a Alice con toda su alma. Era plenamente consciente de que él sería capaz de cualquier cosa por tener a Alice en casa… y esa "cosa" me preocupaba . ¿Y si se le había ocurrido alguna locura? Si a Jasper le pasara algo, Alice quedaría destrozada. No querría seguir viviendo. Y lo comprendería. Para ella Jasper es muy importante, mucho más que importante. Sin él su vida no tendría ningún sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

Tres horas. Estuve tres largas horas en la cama tumbada con Sulpicia, que no se había separado ni un instante de mí. No sabía qué pensar. Me inquietaba estar tan lejos sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudar a Jasper si fuera necesario. Allí ya era mediodía. ¿Lo habrían encontrado ? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué nadie me llamaba? Tal vez… tal vez no saben cómo darme la mala noticia. O tal vez… Sacudí la cabeza para eliminar esas ideas de mi cabeza. No podía venirme abajo. Jasper estaba bien… seguro que sí. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma, pero sin éxito. Ojalá mi visión fuera errónea. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma.

Sulpicia seguía a mi lado, no se separó de mí ni un solo instante mientras yo no hacía más que pensar. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si Jasper… muriera? ¿Podría seguir viviendo? Definitivamente no. Me rompía el alma pensar en esas cosas. Si papá me llamaba y me daba una mala noticia, tenía muy claro que no seguiría viviendo. Nada tendría sentido sin él.

"_Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás en ella"._

Recordar esas palabras de Jasper provocó de nuevo mi sollozo. No, no, no, Jasper no podía morir. No podía. Me prometió que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Que siempre nos protegeríamos el uno al otr o. Y yo sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Sulpicia me abrazó más fuerte. Definitivamente, si Jasper estaba realmente muerto, yo me suicidaría. Sí, decidido. ¿Cómo podría matarme? Le pediría a papá que no quemaran el cuerpo de Jasper y me quemaría con él. Y si no podía hacer eso , provocaría a Aro para que me matara. Haría cualquier cosa para desaparecer de este mundo. Porque sin Jasper, la vida no es vida.

Lo feliz que he sido todos estos años a su lado, la felicidad que me ha dado, me ha entregado su corazón y nos hemos entregado en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. La esperanza que me dio al verlo, las ganas de vivir que tengo desde que lo conocí. Con él he aprendido a amar, a saber qué significa querer a una persona por encima de todas las cosas. A estar dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por la persona a la que amas, porque yo por Jasper , daría la vida si fuera necesario.

Y ahora me encontraba en una situación espantosa, lejos de mi amado sin posibilidad alguna de poder hacer algo por él. Lejos, sola.

De repente sonó el móvil. Era Carlisle.

-¿¡Si!? –respondí ansiosa-. ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-_Tranquila Alice _–me respondió-. _Jasper no está aquí ni ha estado aquí. Quizá lo pensó y tú lo viste. No está muerto, tranquila._

Entonces pude suspirar tranquila. ¡Jasper no estaba muerto! Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas y mis manos empezaron a temblar de alegría.

-Menos mal –suspiré aliviada-. ¿Y no lo habéis visto?

_-No sabemos nada de él. Ahora lo buscaremos por la zona, y si no lo encontramos volveremos a casa por si ha regresado._

-No sabes lo tranquila que me quedo.

_-Ahora no te preocupes. Jasper no tardará en llamarte, tranquila._

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Sulpicia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡No está muerto! ¡No está muerto! –grité dando saltitos por la habitación.

-¡Qué alegría! –exclamó Sulpicia abrazándome. Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Me había preocupado mucho.

Me había quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque Jasper seguía desaparecido. Cuando me tranquilicé, Sulpicia se fue a su habitación y me quedé con Jazz tumbada en la cama.

-¿Has visto? Papi está bien-dije llenando a Jazz de besitos-. Gracias a Dios que está bien.

Lo abracé y me quedé relajada en la cama . Jazz se durmió plácidamente en mis brazos. Al fin podía estar un poco más tranquila. La razón de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida, el hombre que amo no había muerto. Sólo rezaba poder estar en sus brazos pronto. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos, y esta situación no había hecho más que empeorar mis sentimientos. Si antes lo echaba de menos, el simple hecho de poder perderlo me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que lo echo en falta.

A medianoche, Rosalie me llamó.

-¡Rosalie! Me apetecía un montón hablar contigo. ¿Cómo estás?

_-Ahora que sé que Jasper no está muerto, mucho mejor. Creí que me daba un ataque cuando Carlisle nos lo ha dicho. ¿Y tú cómo estás? No debió ser fácil para ti ver eso._

-Pues la verdad es que no. Estaba en plena reunión con los Vulturis y creo que si llego a ser humana me hubiera dado un ataque al corazón. La verdad es que, a un que parezca mentira, Aro y Sulpicia se han portado muy bien conmigo. Mi primer instinto ha sido coger un avión e ir me para allí. Pero Aro me ha dicho que no serviría de nada. Me siento inútil habiéndome quedado aquí sin hacer nada.

_-Mejor que no hayas venido, no hubiera s ido que el jefe se hubiera enfadado_ –dijo con un deje divertido en la voz.

-Ese ha sido uno de los motivos por los que me he quedado aquí. Y también porque no podía ni caminar.

_-¿Y eso?_

-No sé, las piernas empezaron a temblarme y de un momento a otro estaba sentada en el suelo de rodillas sin poder caminar. He pasado todo este rato en mi cama . No sé qué hubiera hecho sin Sulpicia. Se ha pasado todo este rato conmigo, animándome. Si la visión se hubiera cumplido… no sé qué hubiera sido de mí de haber pasado.

_-Siempre pensé que era una buena mujer. Cuando la vea en persona, le agradeceré todo lo que está haciendo por ti. Y te entiendo, si le pasara algo a Emmett no sé que haría._

-Si Jasper aparece por casa, llámame enseguida, ¿vale?

_-Por supuesto, Ally. Oye, ¿te deja ir a cazar?_

-Sí, sí, por suerte sí. Me dijo que no quería hacerme sufrir de nuevo y que me d aba plena libertad para salir.

_-Menos mal._

-¿Cómo está Nessie?

_-Echando de menos a sus tíos. Ahora está jugando con Jacob._

-Yo también la echo de menos.

_-Cómo está Jazz?_

-Está muy bien. Ahora está encima de mí en el séptimo cielo –dije acariciando a mi niñito.

_-Me alegro mucho de que lo tengas a él. _

Me calmó mucho hablar un rato con Rosalie. Y saber que Jasper no estaba muerto, también me calmó mucho. Aunque la angustia de no saber dónde estaba mi marido no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

.

A la mañana siguiente, volví a la sala d e reunión, para seguir con la misma rutina diaria. ¿No se cansaba esta gente d e hacer cada día lo mismo?

-¡Alice! –exclamó Aro en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta-. Buenos días, cariño.

Los demás seguían mirándome con odio, debido seguramente a lo cariñoso que se mostraba conmigo Aro. Aunque si era sincera, no me importaba. Yo que lo único que quería era volver a casa cuanto antes .

-Buenos días, tío Aro –lo saludé educada mente. Como bien me dijo Edward, lo mejor era no enturbiar mi relación con Aro . Si era amable con él, tal vez me dejar a volver antes a casa.

-Me alegro de que Jasper esté bien –dijo sonriendo. Parecía sincero-. Venga empecemos.

Fui a sentarme al lado de Aro, para empezar la sesión diaria de reunión. ¿No se aburrían de hablar cada día de las mismas cosas? No me extrañaba nada que todo s tuvieran esa cara de amargados, ¡menudos aburridos! Ni excursiones, ni días de compras, ni videojuegos, ni nada. Cada dí a la misma rutina.

Hablamos de los mismos temas de cada día , hasta que Heidi irrumpió de repente en la sala.

-Maestro, alguien ha venido a veros.

-Hazlo pasar –dijo Aro. En cuanto Heidi desapareció por la puerta, Aro se inclinó hacia mí-. ¿No has visto quien viene?

-No he visto nada –me excusé encogiéndome de hombros.

Aro frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿ Por qué no lo había visto venir? Tal vez fuera un vampiro con algún don capaz de ocultarse de mis visiones o… ¿un licántropo? No, lo oleríamos de lejos.

A los dos minutos apareció Heidi y detrás de ella… no me lo podía creer... mis ojos debían de estar jugando una mala pasada.. era... ¡Jasper!

Abrí mucho los ojos, mientras Jasper me dedicaba una de sus fantásticas sonrisas al verme. No podía creerlo. ¡Jasper estaba aquí! ¡Conmigo!

-¡JASPER! –grité levantándome corriendo del asiento dirigiéndome a Jasper.

-¡ALICE!

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrió sus brazos para acogerme en ellos. Me apretó fuertemente contra él, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y junté mis labios con los suyos con urgencia. Él me acarició la mejilla mientras me sonreía.

-¿Cómo estás, nena? –me susurró antes de volver a besarme dulcemente.

-Ahora que sé que estás bien, perfectamente –dije acariciando su bello rostro-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú estás loco?

-Sí, loco por ti –dijo besándome.

Con esas palabras este hombre iba a hacer que me deshiciera. Menuda ternura de hombre.

-¡Jasper! –exclamó Aro acercándose a nos otros. Le tendió la mano a Jasper y se saludaron-. Veo que estás bien, después de todo.

-¿A qué se refiere? –me preguntó Jasper enarcando una ceja y mirándome confundido.

-Alice te vio morir ayer –contestó Aro por mí-. Nos diste un buen susto. Ven acercaos aquí –dijo Aro dirigiéndose de nuevo a su trono.

Jasper y yo, cogidos de la mano, nos acercamos a los tronos, pero yo me quedé d e pie a su lado. Tener a Jasper allí me daba, por una parte, tranquilidad por saber que estaba bien. Pero por otra parte tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo malo allí.

-Y bien, querido Jasper, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Aro impaciente y ansioso por saber más de su visita.

-Quiero pedirte algo –dijo. Lo miré alzando una ceja. ¿Qué tendrá pensado?-. Cuando Alice se fue contigo, dijiste que estarías encantado si yo iba contigo. Eso es lo que quiero pedirte, ¿puedo quedarme aquí con vosotros?

Lo miré abriendo mucho los ojos y solté su mano.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –le pregunté.

-Alice, luego hablamos –me dijo besando mi pelo.

-¿Y por qué quieres quedarte? ¿No quieres quedarte en tu hogar? –le preguntó Aro sonriendo.

-Mi hogar está donde se encuentre Alice. Si Alice está aquí –dijo mirándome a los ojos y agarrándome por la cintura para acercarme aun más a él, ya que me había separado un poco debido a la sorpresa que acababa de llevarme-, este es mi hogar. Yo quiero estar donde quiera que ella esté.

-Qué bonito –dijo Aro sonriendo-. Pues será un placer tenerte aquí. Podéis retiraros, seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros. Por cierto, supongo que compartirás habitación con Alice, ¿no?

-Sí –contestó Jasper evitando la mirada de Aro.

-Perfecto. ¡Diviértanse!

-Gracias, Aro –le dijimos al unísono.

Y ante la mirada estupefacta de los miembros de la guardia, Jasper y yo salimos de la sala agarrados de la mano. Me lo llevé al jardín, donde podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué has venido? –le pregunté abrazada fuertemente a Jasper mientras estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

No sabía qué sentir. No sabía si alegrar me por tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado, o enfadarme porque no me había hecho caso y había arriesgado su vida viniendo aquí.

-Ya lo has oído, yo quiero estar a tu lado, estés donde estés. ¿Estás bien?

-Me has preocupado mucho –dije besando sus labios con dulzura-. Ayer… creí que estabas muerto. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué viste?

-Te vi en Alaska y dos vampiros te… te m ataron –dije cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza para evadir aquellas espantosas imágenes de mi mente-. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho para que no te viera venir ?

-No decidirlo. Decidir cosas diferentes, entre ellas ir a Alaska. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso –dijo abrazándome aun más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-No deberías haber venido. Estás en peligro aquí –dije rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-¿No me quieres aquí? –preguntó tenso.

-No… sí… no sé. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y aquí no estás a salvo. Aro es peli groso, no sé de qué es capaz. Si te pasara algo yo… no sé qué haría –contesté hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Tú me mantendrás a salvo, ¿verdad cariño?

-Por supuesto, siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper P.O.V.<strong>

Al fin estaba al lado de mi amada. Estáb amos en el hermoso jardín, sentados en u n banco al lado de una hermosa fuerte ro deada de rosas rojas.

-El jardín está precioso –dije besando e l pelo de mi Alice.

-Sí, espera aquí, que voy a buscar a nue stro hijito –dijo Alice levantándose.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿a quién se refería? Se dirigió a un arbusto y de allí sacó a Jazz. Lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a mí con sus andares de bailarina que me volvían loco.

-Mira Jazz, aquí está papi –dijo dejando el gatito encima de mí.

Acaricié al gatito.

-¿Has cuidado bien de mami? –le pregunté haciéndole carantoñas.-. Os he echado mucho de menos, pero sobretodo a ti.

Alice y yo nos miremos por un largo rato a los ojos, con las manos cogidas, inmersos en nuestro propio mundo.

-¡Jasper! ¡Alice! –gritó Sulpicia entrando en el jardín y acercándose a nosotros .

-Sulpicia –dijo Alice levantándose. Y yo, como buen caballero que soy, también me levanté a conocer a esta mujer que tan bien había tratado a mi esposa-. Mira , te presento formalmente a mi marido, Jasper. Cielo, ella es Sulpicia.

-Señora –dije cogiéndole la mano y posan do un beso en ella-, es un honor conocerla.

-Igualmente, y trátame de tu, que no soy tan vieja –dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, todo lo que has hecho por Alice –le dije sonriéndole-. Muchas gracias.

-¡No es nada! Al fin he encontrado una amiga, y lo he hecho con mucho gusto –dijo abrazando a Alice-. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien –dijo mirándome fijamente-. Me destrozó completamente ver a Alice de aquella manera ayer por la tarde. Te quiere mucho, y tú a ella. Estoy encantada de que volváis a estar juntos –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La amo con locura –le dije mirando a mi esposa.

-Bueno, os dejo solos –dijo Sulpicia-. ¡ Ah! Alice, Demitri se muere de ganas de que le presentes a Jasper, pásate a ver lo luego, ¿vale?

Sulpicia desapareció del jardín y Alice me cogió de la mano.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar nuestra habitación. ¿Trajiste maletas?

-Las dejé en la entrada.

-Pues vamos a buscarlas y ya de paso te presento a Demitri –dijo sonriendo.

Fuimos caminando por los oscuros pasillo s del palacio con Jazz detrás de nosotros. Cogí mi maleta y luego Alice entró en una habitación.

-Demitri, ¿puedes salir un momento? –preguntó mi esposa.

-Claro, preciosa –contestó este. Un momento… ¿cómo que preciosa? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía este a ser tan cariñoso con mi mujer? ! Cálmate Jasper, cálmate. Sólo es un amigo. Soy demasiado celoso.

Salió Alice acompañada de Demitri, que iba sonriendo al lado de mi bella esposa .

-Mira, Demy, él es Jasper. Nene, él es Demitri.

Hice un paso adelante y lo saludé dándole la mano.

-Un placer conocerte, Demitri –lo saludé.

Al fin y al cabo, este hombre se había portado muy bien con mi mujer.

-¡Déjate de tantas formalidades, Jasper! –dijo Demitri dándome un abrazo-. Es un honor conocer al fin al hombre que tiene tan loquita de amor a Alice.

¿Ves, Jasper? Es un buen hombre, no tiene malos sentimientos hacia Alice.

-Un honor para mí también… y gracias por haber apoyado a Alice en sus malos momentos. Gracias.

-¡Ha sido un honor, hombre!

-Voy a enseñarle la habitación a Jasper –dijo Alice-. Hasta luego.

-Eso, eso. Ves a enseñarle la habitación a tu amorcete –dijo haciendo movimientos extraños con las cejas.

-Tiene algunas cosas que me recuerdan mucho a Emmett –me dijo Alice una vez nos habíamos alejado de allí.

Avancemos de nuevo por los oscuros hasta aturarnos delante de una puerta. Alice la abrió, se hizo a un lado y me adentré en la habitación.

-Bienvenido a nuestra habitación.

La habitación era todo lo contrario a la resta del palacio. En lo poco que había visto del palacio, todo era anticuado, oscuro, sucio y feo. Sin embargo, la habitación de Alice era preciosa, como ella . Los muebles eran blancos, las colchas de la cama eran de color gris y negro, las paredes eran blancas con una pared de color gris y negro. Todo era muy moderno.

-Qué bonita –le dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-Aro me llevó de compras el segundo día que estuve en Volterra. Dijo que quería que estuviera a gusto aquí –dijo sonriendo-. Dame la maleta.

Me cogió la maleta y la deshizo, colocan do las pocas cosas que me había traído en su armario.

-Luego le pedimos permiso a Aro y vamos de compras, ¿vale? Traes muy poca cosa.

-¿Ya nos dejará ir de compras?

-Sí, lo he visto –dijo con su deslumbran te sonrisa.

Cuando hubo acabado se volvió hacia a mí .

-Estoy muy feliz que estés conmigo –me d ijo sentándose en mi regazo-. Antes de ducharnos, voy a llamar a casa, ¿vale? Están muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque les llamé explicándoles la visión. Ellos fueron a Alaska a buscarte , estaban preocupadísimos –dijo acariciándome la cara con suavidad-. Todos creímos que te perdíamos.

-Ah… nunca pensé que…

-¿Que qué? ¿Qué no se preocuparían por ti? Todos se preguntan dónde estás. Todos te quieren muchísimo, Jasper. Venga, llámalos.

Cogió el teléfono y lo puso en manos libres.

_-¿Alice? –_respondió Carlisle al instante.

-Hola papá, tengo algo que deciros.

_-Estamos todos escuchando._

-Jasper está a salvo, podéis esta tranquilos –dijo Alice cogiéndome muy fuerte la mano-. Está aquí conmigo.

-_¿Cómo? ¿Jasper está en Volterra? _–preguntó Esme.

-_¡Ala! ¿Y por qué él puede ir a Volterra y yo no? ¡Yo quiero matar Vulturis! ¡Qui ero hacer una masacre!–_se quejó Emmett haciéndome reír.

-Sí, estoy con Alice. Podéis estar tranquilos.

-¡Jasper! Qué bien que estés ahí con Ali ce, y bien. Estaba muy preocupada, ¡ya te vale! Te vas a enterar cuando vuelvas –me regañó Rosalie.

-No pensé que podíais preocuparos tanto. Si lo llego a saber no lo hago.

_-No mientas _–dijo Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué también le e mentes por teléfono?

-Tienes razón, lo haría una y otra vez s i con eso puedo proteger a Alice. De ve r dad que esta era la única manera de ve ni r a Volterra sin que Alice se enterara y me obligara a dar la vuelta. No me imaginé que pensar en ir a Alaska podría provocar eso. De verdad que lo lamento –me disculpé con mi familia.

-No pasa nada cariño –dijo Esme-. Lo importante es que ahora estás bien y que estás con Alice.

Después de tranquilizar a la familia colguemos y Alice fue a preparar la bañera .

-Seguro que estarás cansado… ya me entiendes –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Me vendrá bien una ducha, hace varios días que no lo hago –dije riéndome.

-Pues me parece muy mal, señor Whitlock. No me hace ninguna gracia –dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Ah no, señora Whitlock?

-No, señor. Es usted un hombre muy sucio –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior par a no reírse.

-Mmmm… ¿quiere que le demuestre lo sucio que puedo ser, señora Whitlock? –dije mientras me quitaba la camisa y me acercaba seductoramente a ella.

-Es usted un poco atrevido, señor Whitlock, ¿no le parece? ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales de caballero? –dijo Alice metiendo sus dedos por la cinturilla de mi pantalón y atrayéndome a ella.

-Hay veces que los modales de caballero se dejan a un lado para satisfacer a la dama con la quien se está, ¿no lo cree usted así, señorita?

-Completamente de acuerdo señor Whitlock –me dijo justo antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. Abrí la boca para dar acceso a su lengua y puse mis manos en su cintura para atraerla a mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos rozaran y Alice soltó un gemido al notar mi erección.

-Llevas demasiada ropa, nena –le dije mi entras desabrochaba su camisa y la tira b a al suelo junto a la mía.

Ella me quitó los pantalones y los bóxers con mucha habilidad y después e dejó corresponderla. Una vez que os dos estuvimos deliciosamente desnudos, permitiéndo me así ver el precioso cuerpo de mi esposa, nos metimos dentro de la bañera , que tenía un estilo antiguo muy bonito y era bastante amplia.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, pero la cogí de los muslos y la senté encima de mí. La necesitaba ya. Acaricié su suave piel hasta llegar a su culo, el cual masajeé con mis dedos y la apreté contra mi erección, excitándome a más no poder. Busqué los labios de Alice con urgencia, necesitando ese leve contacto con ella. Alice había cerrado los ojos.

-Abre los ojos nena, quiero verte –le di je.

Cuando vi que los tenía abiertos, me hundí lentamente en ella, sin prisas.

-Ah… -gimió Alice una vez estuve completamente dentro de ella.

Alice levantó sus caderas, con mi miembro saliendo de ella, para luego volver a sentarse otra vez, hundiéndome de nuevo en ella. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… cogiendo un delicioso ritmo que me volvía loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando terminé la reunión, volví a mi de spacho para leer un rato. Estaba comple t amente satisfecho. Alice, con Jasper d e nuevo a su lado, estaba feliz y conten ta . Sí, he de reconocerlo, estaba celos o, muy celoso, pero por ver a Alice fel mi lado me da igual todo. Si para que ella estuviera feliz en Volterra sól o hacía falta traer a su marido con ell a, me arrepiento de no haberlo traído conmigo antes.

No podía concentrarme. No podía estar le yendo el libro no dos minutos seguidos. El ambiente estaba muy cargado.

Dejé el libro en la mesilla y me levanté del sillón, dispuesto a dar una vuelta por el palacio. Salí del despacho y fui hacia el jardín. Por el pasillo me encontré con Cayo y Marco.

-Aro, justo ahora íbamos a ir a buscarte –dijo Cayo bastante angustiado.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –le pregunté curioso. ¿Me había perdido algo?

-¿No lo notas? Es algo raro… nunca había notado algo así –dijo Cayo haciendo una mueca.

-Y se hace más fuerte a medida que te acercas a la habitación de Alice –dijo Demitri apareciendo por detrás-. Perdón, no quería meterme donde no me llaman –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pasa nada –le dije acercándome a él- . ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Alice?

-Sí le está pasando, sí –dijo con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

-¿¡Y qué hacemos aquí parados!? ¡Vamos a ayudarla! –grité mientras me encaminaba a la habitación de mi amada Alice.

-¡No! ¡No! –dijo Demitri cogiéndome del brazo-. No se preocupe, amo. No le está pasando nada malo. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿No lo nota? ¿No nota qué es esta sensación? –dijo enarcando las cejas.

-No… ¿qué tendría que notar?

Miró a ambos lados y se acercó a mi oreja.

-Es… ya sabe… lujuria –susurró muy flojito.

¡Anda! Así que era eso… Alice y Jasper estaban… estaban… en fin, haciendo cosas de matrimonios. Cosas que yo ya hacía mucho tiempo que ni hacía. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que tenía a mi esposa un poco abandonada.

-¡Ah! –exclamé con una sonrisa en el rostro-. No os preocupéis, amigos –dije mirando a un Cayo y a Marco, ambos no entendían nada-, la pequeña Alice está haciendo uso del matrimonio.

Se sorprendieron y se alejaron de allí. Yo, sin poder resistirme, me acerqué a la habitación de Alice. Puse la oreja en la puerta. Estaban siendo bastante discretos, si te olvidabas de la sensación de lujuria.

Había olvidado el don de Jasper. Cuando siente algo muy fuerte, le sale por los poros. Y es normal que no pueda evitar derrochar esta sensación por todo el palacio… ¡teniendo semejante mujer con él! Qué envidia de hombre…

Seguí escuchando. Escuché ruido de agua, así que supuse que estarían en el cuarto de baño. Puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giré sigilosamente. Entré en la habitación y volví a cerrar la puerta. De puntillas para que no me oyeran, me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Estaba entornada. No sabía si asomarme… ¿ pillan? Pero el hecho de ver a mi Alice de esa manera… oh, valía la pena arriesgarse.

A través de la mampara de la bañera se veían las siluetas de Alice y Jasper. Alice estaba encima de él, saltando mientras no dejaba de gemir flojito para que no se la oyera. Se besaban con pasión, mientras Jasper gruñía de placer. La respiración se me empezó a acelerar. Cómo me hubiese encantado ser yo el de deba jo de ella… y verla salt… ¡Aro! ¡Basta y a!

Sacudí la cabeza, decidido a abandonar la habitación. Ya había visto demasiado, no quería ser un fisgón. Pero antes de salir, vi una prenda rosa de encaje en el suelo. Era el sujetador de Alice. Sin poder evitarlo, abrí sigilosamente la puerta del baño y cogí esa prenda. Salí corriendo de allí y me dirigí a la otra puerta para salir de allí. Acaricié el suave tejido de la prenda… imaginándome la tela rozando sus senos y… Será mejor que salga inmediatamente de la habitación.

Me guardé el sostén dentro de la capa y me fui de allí. Necesitaba irme de allí, me estaba afectando demasiado.

Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que alguien se había despertado tras mucho tiempo de letargo. Fui corriendo a buscar a Sulpicia, ella me ayudaría con eso.

Ella estaba en nuestra habitación, sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algo. En cuanto entré, se sobresaltó y escondió lo que tenía encima de la mesa. ¿Qué sería? Pero eso en esos momentos no me importó en absoluto.

-Aro… ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que por el día casi que ni la veía.

Me cerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura.

-Vengo a hacerte el amor –dije antes de posar mis labios junto a los suyos para besarla apasionadamente.

Necesitaba liberarme de alguna manera después de la excitación que me produjo l o que vi.

Le quité la ropa rápidamente y la tumbé sobre la cama.

.

-Ha estado muy bien –dijo Sulpicia dándome besos en el pecho-. Hacía mucho de la última vez.

-Sí… demasiado.

-¿A qué ha venido esto? ¿Por qué así de repente? –preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué le podía contestar? Si le dijese la verdad, que me había excitado ver a Alice con Jasper e imaginarme que era yo el que hacía el amor con ella, le haría daño. No podía decirle eso. Sulpicia era mi esposa, llevaba con ella muchísimos años y lo último que quería era dañarla. A l fin y al cabo, la posibilidad de que Alice estuviera conmigo es nula. Así que ¿por qué hacer daño innecesariamente a la mujer que me ha apoyado y ha estado conmigo durante tantos siglos?

-Me he dado cuenta de que te echaba de menos –le dije besándola en la frente-. Por cierto… ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué has escondido lo que estabas haciendo ?

-Yo… eh… nada, cariño –dijo levantándose para evitar que la tocara y pudiera leer su mente.

-No me gusta que me oculten cosas –dije frunciendo el ceño.

Ella bajó la mirada y miró nuestras ropas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sulpicia agachándose para coger… ¡mierda, el sujetador de Alice!-. esto no es mío, ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Por qué lo tenías escondido?

-Eeehhmmm… ¿Y tú qué te has escondido?

-Vale, yo no te pregunto de donde lo has sacado y tú no me preguntas qué estaba haciendo, ¿te parece? –preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo mi esposa, pero no podía arriesgarme a que descubriera de quién era el sujetador y de dónde lo había cogido .

-Está bien, empate –dije cogiendo la prenda de Alice-. Pero esto es mío –dije guardándolo en mi mesilla de noche.

Me miró con los ojos entreabiertos, retándome con la mirada, pero luego miró su escritorio y su mirada se tranquilizó, temerosa de que pudiera descubrir lo que había estado haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sulpicia P.O.V.<strong>

Que Aro me hiciera el amor después de tanto tiempo me sorprendió muchísimo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un sujetador que no era mío en su capa. Pero tuve que desistir a interrogarle, puesto que no quería que mi marido descubriera que estaba escribiendo una carta para los Cullen, explicándoles cómo estaban sus hijos y rogándoles que no hicieran ninguna barbaridad que les pusiera en peligro.

Cuando Aro se fue de nuevo de la habitación, volví al escritorio para continuar releer lo que había escrito y terminar lo que me faltaba.

_Queridos Cullen,_

_Sé que les parecerá extraño recibir una carta mía, al fin y al cabo, soy la esposa de quien tiene secuestrada a su hija y ahora a su hijo. Quiero que sepan que estoy en contra de lo que está haciendo Aro con ustedes. No es que quiera excusarlo, pero Aro siente envidia de vosotros . Por todo el amor que os tenéis lo unos a los otros. Eso es algo que a él le encantaría tener y nunca ha tenido ni tendrá si sigue así. Ruego que tengáis esto en cuenta en un futuro._

_También hay otra cosa que me inquieta. A hora que está Jasper aquí, estoy mucho más tranquila, pero sé que mi marido si en te algo profundo por Alice, aunque intente ocultármelo. Está muy encaprichado con ella, y sé que lo sabéis. Quiero decir os que protegeré a Alice con mi vi da si es necesario, pero os ruego que no vengáis a hacer ninguna salvajada aquí . Os pondría en peligro y saldríais muy perjudicados._

_¿Qué es lo que quiero decir con todo esto? Que no os preocupéis, que os prometo que tendréis de vuelta a casa a Alice y a Jasper tarde o temprano, sanos y salvos. Convenceré a Aro del error que está cometiendo. Tardará, pero se dará cuenta de que es sólo un capricho._

_Alice está muy feliz ahora que Jasper está aquí, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse._

_Por último, me encantaría decirles que me encantaría reunirme con ustedes para conocernos mejor, cuando todo esto haya pasado. Sería muy agradable._

_Muchos abrazos,_

_Sulpicia Vulturi._

Doblé la carta y la metí en el sobre. Salí de la habitación y corriendo busqué a Demitri para que la llevara a correos.

Lo único que me faltaba era convencer a mi marido de que Alice y Jasper tenían que regresar a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett P.O.V.<strong>

Saber que Jasper estaba en Volterra me tranquilizó, pero a la vez me puso furioso. Yo también quiero proteger a Alice. Aunque no sea su marido, ella es mi he rma na y lo daría todo por ella. Pero claro, el señorito conoce a la enana mejor que nadie y pudo ir a Italia con ella.

Daría lo que fuera por volver a tenerlos por casa. No me importaría que se dejaran llevar por la pasión cada cinco minutos como aquellos cuatro días que Alice estuvo en casa. Sólo los quería en casa, con nosotros. Rosalie, aunque más tranquila por saber dónde estaba su hermano, estaba igual de preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, seguían estando en Volterra. Juntos , pero en Volterra, la ciudad más peligrosa de la tierra.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer. Nos hubiese gustado ir a Volterra a iniciar una guerra si no soltaban a Alice (Jasper estaba allí por ella, si ella no está allí, él tampoco).

Una mañana, abrimos el buzón y apareció una carta con una letra perfecta y muy trabajada que venía de Volterra.

-¿Quién la habrá escrito? –preguntó Carlisle mientras la abría.

Nos sentamos alrededor de él.

-Es de Sulpicia –dijo con la carta abierta.

Procedió a leérnosla. Sulpicia era una mujer estupenda, estaba haciendo much mi hermana.

-Yo estaría encantada de charlar con ella –dijo Esme-. Siempre he sabido que tenía un gran corazón, seguro que llegaríamos a ser amigas… y ella es más de mi edad –dijo riendo.

Y tenía razón. Estaba seguro de que cuan do todo esto se solucionara, llegaríamos a hacer cierta amistad con quienes se habían portado bien con Alice en Volterra . Pero Alice tenía que regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Jasper está con Alice! ¡Está viv o! ¿Ven como no soy tan mala como para m atarlo? ¿¡Por quién me toman!? xD aiix xx … no soy tan mala… aun. ¡Aro es un pe rvertido! Jajajaja en serio que me estaba t ronchando de risa mientras estaba e scrib iendo el trozo de Aro xD es un vie jo ver de xD jajajaja espero que se lo h ayan pa sado bien también, así las compe nso por el mal rato del capi anterior ;D (por si alguna ve la serie "La que se avecina", imaginénse a Aro como Antonio Recio xD con esa cara de pervertido xD) Y Sulpici a… pobre mujer u.u es tan buena y Aro… a aiixxx<strong>

**Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que al subir el capi a FF se separan muchas palabras (y se suprimen algunas)... no sé por qué pasa, porque en Word se ven bien. He intentado arreglarlo, pero ruego que me perdonen si han quedado algunas ^^ **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios , sus favoritos y sus alertas… y sobre todo por leer! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	35. Chapter 34: Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 34<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Al fin estaba con Alice. No iba a volver a separarme de ella nunca más. Donde ella esté, yo estaré allí a su lado para siempre, apoyándola y amándola hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

Estábamos en nuestra habitación en el palacio de Volterra, abrazados, desnudos y con Jazz por el medio. Apreté aun más a Alice contra mí, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Acabábamos de dejarnos llevar por la pasión, había amado a Alice con cada una de mis células.

-Te amo –me dijo Alice mientras se apoyaba en su codo para mirarme a la cara, pero aun recostada sobre mí-. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo.

-Y yo también, no me voy a volver a separar de ti nunca más –le besé en la nariz y le sonreí-. Donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo.

Me dio un beso en los labios, y volvió a apoyar su dulce rostro en mi pecho. Así pasamos muchas horas, amándonos y mostrándonos cuánto nos queríamos y cuanto nos habíamos echado de menos.

.

Noté cómo Alice se tensaba a mi lado, y su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Qué ves? –le pregunté.

Ella volvió a la realidad y me explicó lo que vio.

-Aro ha llamado a Carlisle. Papá le ha pedido que nos trate bien y que nos cuide como a sus propios hijos.

-¿En serio? Eso mismo nos prometió la primera vez que te fuiste y mira cómo volviste –dije frunciendo el ceño-, llena de cicatrices en la espalda y con los ojos rojos.

-Pero ahora es diferente –me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios-. Cuando volví, Aro me pidió perdón por obligarme a alimentarme de humanos. Además, tengo que llamarle tío Aro y me trata con mucho cariño.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Los demás miembros de la guardia me odian por eso –dijo haciendo una mueca, provocando que su hermoso rostro se viera muy gracioso-. Aro los trata con bastante desprecio y a mí me da habitación propia, trono al lado de Aro y todo lo que quiera.

-Eres su mimada –dije con una mueca.

-Algo así. No es que me guste, pero al menos me trata bien y es amable. Nunca pensé que me trataría tan bien. Lo único que me faltaba eras tú. Y mi familia. Por suerte ahora tengo una de esas cosas.

-¿Y qué es lo que has visto? ¿Qué le ha dicho Aro?

-Que sí, que te iba a tratar como a un hijo.

.

-¡Jasper! ¡Alice! –gritó Aro en cuanto mi esposa y yo entremos en el salón de reunión cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara-. Acercaos aquí, mis niños.

Alice me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Nos acercamos hasta él y se levantó a darnos un abrazo a cada uno.

-¿Cómo habéis dormido? –nos preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

-Muy bien, gracias –le contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me lo imagino –dijo Aro sintiendo algo que no acabó de gustarme-. Jasper, ahora que eres nuevo aquí, te explicaré un poco lo que hacemos aquí, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, Aro –le contesté, aun con Alice cogida de mi mano y acariciándome con el pulgar.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Alice, llámame tío Aro. Cada mañana haremos una reunión, decidiremos asuntos importantes y seguro que nos vendrá bien el punto de vista de un hombre con tanta experiencia como tú. Tú y Alice formáis un equipo estupendo, estoy seguro de que juntos sois más poderosos aun. A ver, otra cosa, como ves –dijo levantándose de su trono y acercándose al que pertenece a Alice-, este es el trono de Alice, porque ella es mi mano derecha.

Escuché algunos gruñidos procedentes de los demás guardias, supuse que enfadados porque Alice era la favorita del jefe y no lo era ninguno de ellos.

-Como supongo que no querréis separaros ni una hora al día –dijo riéndose y guiñándonos un ojo-, el trono es lo suficientemente grande para que os podáis sentar los dos... aunque sea sentándose Alice encima de ti. Así que Alice, Jasper, podéis compartir trono.

-Gracias… tío Aro –le contesté.

-¡De nada! –dijo chocando las palmas-. Bueno, y lo último, podéis ir a cazar cuando queráis.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –le dije.

-Venga pues, sentaos –dijo sentándose él también en su propio trono.

Fuimos al trono y me senté y senté a Alice encima de mí, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y ella me pasó sus brazos por el cuello, dándome un beso en la mejilla sonriendo.

La reunión fue extremadamente aburrida, solo me hacía falta notar las emociones de Alice, que se estaba muriendo de asco mirando alternativamente a Aro, al techo y a mí. Yo también estaba aburrido. Fue una suerte que acabáramos relativamente pronto y volviéramos a la habitación.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? –me preguntó Alice bien animada dando brinquitos por la habitación.

-No lo sé… ¿qué nos va a dejar hacer el tío Aro? –dije con tono irónico.

-Podríamos ir de compras… al final ayer no fuimos –dijo sonriendo-. Será la primera vez que Aro me deje ir de compras desde que estoy aquí –dijo sin poder evitar sonreír y dar sus típicos saltitos.

-Perfecto, vamos a buscarlo y se lo pedimos, ¿vale?

Salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano y fuimos al despacho de Aro.

-Adelante –contestó Aro después de llamar a la puerta.

-Hola, tío Aro –dijo Alice que estaba de un humor radiante.

-Hola, cielo –le contest… espera, ¿cómo que cielo? ¿Quién se cree que es para llamarla cielo? Sacudí la cabeza… ahora no es tiempo para eso, Jasper, me reprendió la voz de mi conciencia.

-Tío Aro, ¿podríamos ir de compras? –le pidió Alice poniendo su típica carita irresistible-. Es que Jasper ha traído muy poca ropa y me gustaría comprarle algo, porque…

-Tranquila Alice –le dijo Aro-. No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Claro que puedes ir… siempre que vuelvas, por supuesto.

-Claro que volveremos –afirmó Alice.

-Pues entonces pasáoslo muy bien –dijo Aro.

Salimos de la estancia y fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa. Una vez arreglados, salimos al exterior, cogimos el coche que tenían los Vulturis y nos fuimos a la capital para encontrar un centro comercial decente en el que renovar mi vestuario… y el de Alice.

El centro comercial no era tan grande como los de Seattle, pero había lo suficiente para Alice. Ver a mi esposa brincando de una tienda a la otra seguida de su marido cargado de bolsas, me alegraba mucho. Ir de compras con ella siempre había sido una cosa que hacía porque a ella le hacía feliz, no porque me gustara. Al fin y al cabo, a mí se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer que pasarme el día entre ropas y zapatos. Cuando Alice se fue, me di cuenta de que cuando iba con Alice de compras, yo era feliz. Y lo soy. Porque la felicidad de Alice es contagiosa, no sólo por mi don, porque todo el mundo se contagia de su alegría, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando salimos del centro comercial rumbo a Volterra.

-Si ahora nos escapáramos –sugerí de repente sin pensar-, ¿qué pasaría?

Alice me miró horrorizada.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!

-Lo sé, es solo una cosa que me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Pues Aro se enfadaría mucho y mandaría a Demitri a buscarnos. Pero como es nuestro amigo, intentaría no esmerarse mucho en buscarnos, y Aro se enfadaría con él. Ya te digo yo, que acabaría encontrándonos. Y lo peor que puede hacer Aro sería matar a nuestra familia.

-Ya volveremos a casa en otro momento –dije sonriendo.

-Será mejor.

-Pero… algún día volveremos, ¿no?

-Por supuesto –dijo cogiéndome de la mano-. De momento habrá que ser feliz aquí. Al menos estamos juntos.

Cuando llegamos a "casa", dejemos las bolsas en el suelo y fuimos a cazar. Alice tenía razón cuando dijo que los animales de allí no saciaban tanto como los de casa, pero habría que conformarse.

-¿Estás saciada? –le pregunté a Alice.

-Pues no mucho –dijo con un tono lascivo y una mirada arrebatadora capaz de derretir los casquetes polares-. Aun tengo hambre.

-Quizás yo pueda solucionarlo, señora Whitlock –dije acercándome a ella y agarrándola por la cintura.

La apreté contra mí y la besé con pasión, con necesidad. Amaba demasiado a esta mujer y en toda ocasión la quería lo más cerca de mí posible. Ella respondió sin pensar al besa, enrollándome el cuello con sus brazos y apretándose aun más contra mi tan notable erección.

-¿Aquí? –me preguntó alzando una ceja y con esa media sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para mí.

-¿Y por qué no? –le pregunté volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

-No sé… ¿desde cuándo eres exhibicionista? –preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso le preocupó eso cuando lo hicimos en el río la última vez, señora? Y no soy exhibicionista, lo único que no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para hacerle el amor, amada esposa mía –le dije con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola divertido.

-También es verdad, señor –dijo empotrándome contra el árbol más cercano-. Yo tampoco puedo esperar más. Le necesito dentro de mí ahora.

El árbol casi se cayó por el fuerte impacto que tuvo, pero se mantuvo firme. Alice se puso de puntillas para seguir besándome mientras sus manos iban bajando por la cintura hasta mi bragueta.

-Ah, no, no, no –le dije cogiéndola en brazos y cambiando nuestra posición; ahora era ella la que estaba empotrada en el árbol con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita sin dejar de besarnos. Mis manos bajaron hasta el borde de su vestido, subiéndolo hasta dejarlo arremangado en la cintura.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que te hayas puesto vestido –dije besándole el cuello.

Llevaba medias de liguero, así que le bajé las bragas sin dificultad y me bajé la bragueta, mientras tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, notando su respiración acelerada por las circunstancias.

De una embestida rápida, me metí en su interior. La miré a los ojos.

-Me encanta tenerte dentro de mí –me dijo Alice moviendo sus caderas, buscándome.

Empecé a embestirla. Adentro, afuera, adentro afuera. Cada vez más rápido. Alice gemía y me clavaba sus uñas en la espalda. Notaba su amor, su lujuria y la pasión era evidente en el ambiente. No tardé mucho en notar esa sensación ya tan conocida, que me conducía a un pasaje con sinfín de placer y sensaciones, que me conducía al paraíso.

-Ah, Jasper –gimió Alice. Noté cómo llegaba a su límite, y yo también iba llegando lentamente al mío.

Aumente el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que con un intenso orgasmo alcanzamos el clímas juntos.

-Te amo –le dije juntando nuestros labios, aun sin salir de ella.

-Y yo –dijo sonriendo sobre mis labios-. ¿Vamos a casa? Aro se estará preocupando.

-Vamos.

La ayudé a ponerse las bragas y nos acabamos de vestir. Luego, cogidos de la mano completamente felices y saciados, nos dirigimos a casa.

.

-Alice, llevamos dos semanas aquí y no hay señal de que Aro nos vaya a dejar marcharnos –le dije mientras ella estaba en el tocador peinándose con la bata de seda puesta.

-No creo que tarde. Tampoco estamos tan mal aquí, ¿no? –dijo mirándome preocupada.

-No, si quitamos las aburridas reuniones, las miradas de odio de los guardias, las extrañas miradas lujuriosas que te dedica Aro, las miradas asesinas de Jane porque eres la favorita de Aro, que te duele la cabeza porque Aro te exige muchas visiones, que estamos lejos de casa, que echamos de menos a la familia, que estamos aquí obligados, que la comida no sacia del todo, que tengo que soportar la sangre humana cerca y me cuesta resistirme, sí, estamos bien.

-¡Bueno, ya vale, ya vale! –gritó Alice riéndose mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama-. Menuda lista, cielo.

La risa de cascabel de Alice era contagiosa, hasta yo mismo empecé a reírme.

-¿Pero quieres saber la mejor cosa que hay aquí? –le dije sentándola en mi regazo y rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Qué? –preguntó intrigada abriendo mucho sus hermosos ojos que ya estaban casi dorados.

-Tú –contesté antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Y entonces cerré los ojos y gruñí. Después de eso la empujé contra el colchón y la agarré por la barbilla con las manos. Y en unos momentos estábamos los dos perdidos el uno con el otro, fundidos en un mismo ser.

.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –me preguntó Alice dándome un reguero de besos en mi pecho.

-Si le pedimos a Aro que nos deje marchar nos mandará a freír monas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. No sé qué podemos hacer. Tal vez si… no, no quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Qué has pensado? –pregunté intrigado.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-En fugarnos.

-Pero… podrían matarnos.

-Lo sé, por eso he dicho que no –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Si intentamos convencer a Aro de alguna manera… pero no se me ocurre qué hacer.

-¿Y si le decimos que… que no nos sentimos bien aquí y queremos marcharnos?

-No. Eso no servirá de nada. Tal vez… deberíamos aliarnos con Sulpicia y hablar con ella.

-Pero Aro leerá su mente.

-Sulpicia sabe cómo engañar a su marido, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Voy a decirle que venga un momento, espera aquí.

Alice se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció con Sulpicia cogida de la mano.

-Hola, Sulpicia –la saludé.

Ella me sonrió mientras Alice le indicaba que se sentara en los pies de la cama. Alice se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar con ella.

-Vosotros diréis –nos dijo Sulpicia sonriendo.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a salir de aquí –le dije sin andarme por rodeos.

-De verdad que me gustaría ayudaros pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Venga Sulpicia –la alentó Alice-, tú conoces a Aro mejor que nadie, seguro que se te ocure algo que pueda hacer que nos deje marchar.

Frunciendo el ceño pensativa, Sulpicia se quedó mirando sus manos por un largo rato.

-Quizá… no, mejor que no.

-Di, por favor –le pedí. Cualquier cosa sería bienvenida.

-Quizás si enfriarais la relación con Aro acabaría enviándoos a casa –dijo mirándonos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunté.

-Que… a ver, Aro está encantado con vosotros, y vosotros os estáis comportando demasiado bien con él. Si fuerais más fríos con él quizá se lo acabara pensando.

-Pero… nosotros somos amables con Aro porque no queremos que se enfade y… bueno, pueda hacernos daño –dijo Alice con una mueca de dolor, supuse que recordando la tortura de Jane.

-Aro no os hará daño. Debéis intentar no obedecer tanto, nada de "tío Aro", nada de simpatías, ser unos bordes.

-¿Y si se enfada? No voy a permitir que le haga daño a Alice –dije agarrando la mano de mi mujer.

-Aro no le hará ningún daño a Alice, te lo prometo. Ahora está muy contento con vosotros, sobre todo contigo –dijo mirando a Alice-. Para él eres como la hija que nunca tuvo, siempre te ha deseado y aunque no me guste decirlo, te desea por algo más que por tu don. Comportándote bien con él, lo único que consigues es que se encapriche aun más contigo. Por eso te digo esto, haz que se dé cuenta de que no quieres estar aquí, ninguno de los dos. Haz que se dé cuenta que no quieres nada con él y lo único que quieres hacer es irte a casa.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Alice mirando al suelo con los ojos entreabiertos-. Sí, haremos eso.

-Yo espero de todo corazón que funcione y pronto podáis estar en casa.

-Y nosotros también –le dije.

Sulpicia se fue dejándonos solos. Sí, tal vez esa fuera una buena solución, hacer que Aro se desencante de Alice y opte por dejarnos marchar.

El buen rollo con los Vulturis iba a terminar… solo esperaba que no se enfadaran lo suficiente como para torturarnos… o matarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle P.O.V.<strong>

Después de la charla con Aro me quedé más tranquilo. Pero dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que Jasper estaba con Alice en Volterra. La angustia de la familia iba en aumento. Las llamadas de Alice y Jasper habían disminuido, cada vez llamaban menos y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Edward decía que no había motivo para preocuparse, que seguro que estarían ocupados con reuniones o cosas por el estilo.

-¿Pero por qué no llaman? –preguntaba Bella nerviosa tras dos días sin saber nada de ellos.

-Estarán ocupados en la cama –dijo Emmett con cierto deje de humor pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Desde que Alice y Jasper no estaban, el humor de la familia había ido a peor. Sonreían poco, por no decir nada, el humor de Emmett era prácticamente inexistente; Nessie se pasaba el día llorando sufriendo por sus tíos; Rosalie estaba destrozada aunque intentara hacerse la fuerte; Esme también estaba destrozada sin sus hijos; yo los echaba mucho de menos y tenía miedo que Aro no los dejara volver.

Era consciente de que Aro sí dejaría marcharse a Jasper, porque a quien realmente desea es a Alice, pero no las tenía todas. Por tener a Alice allí Aro haría cualquier cosa, y eso me da miedo. Sé que Aro hará lo que sea por tenerla a su lado, y si tiene que matar a alguien, lo hará sin dudar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Seguro que han notado que le he pillado el gustillo a los lemmons… de verdad que no lo hago intencionadamente jajaja lo único que me salen solos, encuentro que no puedo evitarlo xD aunque sé que les gusta, si no, no estarían leyendo este fic xD<strong>

**Bueno, cabe decir que a este fic no le quedan demasiados capítulos, el fin se acerca u.u Y eso me pone triste, pero seguro que tenéis ganas de saber cómo se acaba xD No puedo deciros el número exacto de capis, pero creo que unos 5 como mucho.**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, tengo publicado un mini-fic llamado "**_**Ardiente Pasión**_**" que tal vez les pueda gustar. Aviso que contiene lemmons xD mucho drama y acción… y sobre todo mucho amor ^^ Ya saben, si les pica la curiosidad paséense por mi perfil y léanla ;D **

**Dicho esto, agradezco a todo el mundo que se toma el tiempo en leer esta historia, que estoy muy contenta de que les guste y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos que tan feliz me hacen ^^ Gracias!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	36. Chapter 35: Manipulaciones

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 35<strong>

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

-¿Pero estáis bien? –le pregunté por decimoctava vez a Jasper.

-_Que sí, hermanita, no te preocupes_ –respondió él.

Apreté aun más el teléfono, angustiada de no poder tenerlo frente a mí. No soportaba conversar con mis hermanos por teléfono. Los necesitaba conmigo.

-Os echo de menos. ¿Dónde está Alice?

_-Nosotros también te echamos de menos_ –me respondió mi hermano-. _Aro ha convocado a Alice para una urgencia, dentro de un rato volverá._

-¿Aro le exige demasiado?

_-Sí. Y claro, no se puede negar. Tiene muchos dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera sé cómo es capaz de aguantarlo._

-Es fuerte. Una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido.

_-Tienes toda la razón._

-¿Y cómo está el ambiente por allí? ¿Has hecho amigos?

-_Sí, Sulpicia es una mujer fantástica y Demitri es muy divertido… me recuerda a Emmett, siempre está gastando bromas._

-Como te escuche Emmett se va a mosquear –dije riendo por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-¿Quién me ha nombrado? –preguntó el aludido saliendo del baño.

-Nadie, sigue a lo tuyo –le dije a mi marido.

-¿Estás hablando con Jasper? ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pon el altavoz! –gritó Emmett tirándose a la cama.

Puse los ojos en blanco y puse el altavoz.

-¡Jasper! ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo va todo en el reino de los malos vampiros que intentan dominar el mundo secuestrando hermanas duendes y enanas, con maridos amargados y feos? –preguntó Emmett gritando.

Jasper empezó a reír.

-_No tan mal como esperaba, pero ni Alice es enana ni yo estoy amargado, ¿me oyes?_

-Pero sí eres feo -dijo Emmett.

-¡No seas mentiroso! -regañé a mi marido-. No le hagas caso Jasper.

_-¿Cómo va todo por allí, grandullón?_

-Aburrido –dijo Emmett. Su cara se puso seria al instante-. ¿Cuándo volvéis? Esto no es lo mismo sin vosotros.

-_No lo sabemos. Pero será pronto, lo prometo._

-Seguro que estáis volviendo locos a los Vulturis –gritó Emmett empezando a reírse solo.

-_¿A qué te refieres? _–preguntó Jasper extrañado como yo.

-Ya sabes, no te hagas el inocente –dijo Emmett haciendo movimientos raros con las cejas.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Jasper no ve tus gestitos, imbécil –le dije dándole una palmada en la pierna.

-¡Ah! –gritó Emmett acariciándose la pierna-. ¡Jasper! ¡Rose me ha pegado!

Rodé los ojos.

Escuché las carcajadas de Jasper al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡_Ay Emmett! No sabes lo que te echo de meno_s! –dijo sin dejar de reír-. _Pero sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres._

_-_Para serte claro, con lo que disfrutáis tú y Alice cuando hacéis el amor, las olas de lujuria de todo el palacio los tendrán locos.

-¡Emmett! –le grité abriendo mucho los ojos. No, si mi marido más discreto no podía ser.

-_No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, hermanito._

-¡Explica!

_-No tengo ni idea, pero hartos deben de estar, porque Alice y yo… ¿Pero qué hago yo diciéndote esto? ¡Preocúpate de tus cosas, zoquete!_

_-_Es que empatizo mogollón –dijo Emmett.

_-Sí, ya veo, ya veo. Os dejo que creo que Alice ya sale de la reunión._

_-_¿Qué reunión? –me preguntó Emmett.

-Una que ha convocado Aro –le expliqué.

-Uuuuuiiii –dijo Emmett.

-¿"_Ui" qué_?

-Que eso de "reunión con Aro" me suena sospechoso –explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté.

-Jasper, amigo, controla a ese vejestorio que tiene malas intenciones con Alice.

_-Lo sé. Tendrías que notar las emociones lujuriosas que tiene con Alice. Me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza._

-¡Anda! Pero si lo decía de broma… ¡Soy un genio! –exclamó Emmett saltando en la cama, hasta que esta cedió.

-¡Emmett! ¡Otra cama rota!

-Lo siento, Rose –dijo ahora saltando en el suelo.

_-Os quiero mucho, recuerdos a los demás _–dijo Jasper.

_-_Nosotros también te queremos –contestó Emmett-. Mándale recuerdos a la enana.

Colguemos el teléfono y me quedé mirando el techo.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Emmett-. Perdón si me he comportado como un imbécil.

-Estoy contenta de haber hablado con él, y no tengo nada que perdonarte, me ha encantado verte tan contento, últimamente estás bastante serio y ese no es el Emmett al que estoy acostumbrado a ver.

-Lo sé –dijo tumbándose a mi lado-. Es que todo esto es muy frustrante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estar aquí sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a nuestros hermano es muy frustrante. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos, poder traerlos de nuevo a casa y poder ser de nuevo una familia feliz.

-Lo intentaste –dije cogiéndole la mano-. Intentaste irte a Italia para ayudar a Alice, aunque ella lo vio y tuviste que darte la vuelta. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, no podemos hacer más. Y me cuesta decir esto, pero tendremos que esperar a que Aro los deje volver.

-¿Y si eso no pasa? –preguntó Emmett sentándose en la cama, que ahora estaba con el tablón roto.

-Pasará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, pero tengo fe en ello. La esperanza es lo último que hay que perder.

-Tienes razón –dijo volviéndose a tumbar y abrazándome-. Yo también echaba de menos tu sonrisa.

-Te quiero, osito –dije juntando nuestros labios.

-Yo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Demitri P.O.V.<strong>

No había quien tuviese narices de concentrarse con la ola de lujuria que recorría todo el palacio. Alice y Jasper se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, y en cierta manera me daba envidia. A mí me encantaría conocer a una chica como Alice, que me amara como Alice ama a Jasper.

Observándolos, me fijé en un montón de cosas. Me di cuenta de que cuando ellos dos se miran a los ojos, hay tanto amor y tanta pasión en tan solo una mirada que es incómodo mirarlos, porque parece que estés en medio de algo muy privado. Juntos estaban muy felices, ambos se complementan, y no sé qué harían el uno sin el otro. Pude averiguar cuánto se aman y cuanto se necesitan cuando Alice pensaba que Jasper estaba muerto. La desesperación y el horror en su rostro, demostraba claramente que su vida sin Jasper no tenía ningún sentido. Se necesitaban muchísimo.

Y allí estaba yo. Sentado en el jardín de palacio a las cuatro de la madrugada observando las preciosas flores que me rodeaban. Desde que Alice estaba con nosotros, el jardín estaba radiante.

Por una parte, estaba muy contento de tener a Alice aquí con nosotros, Aro estaba de mejor humor desde que llegó y no se enfada todos los días con nosotros; su alegría es contagiosa y hace que mi existencia no sea asquerosa y es mi mejor amiga.

Jasper es muy diferente a cómo me lo esperaba. De lo único que lo conocía era de las veces que hemos ido a visitarlos, y nunca han sido situaciones agradables. Me parecía un hombre muy serio, e incluso me daba un poco de miedo y respeto. Pero ahora que lo conozco mejor y tengo una buena relación con él, he descubierto a un hombre culto, inteligente y muy divertido. Y la manera que tiene de mirar a Alice… la mira con admiración, con veneración, como si fuera una diosa, bueno, en parte lo es, es su diosa. Y es comprensible, es un hombre muy afortunado.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Es que no iban a descansar de tanto hacer el amor? Eran incansables, se pasaban las noches demostrándose su amor. Aunque lo comprendía, habían estado mucho tiempo separados y tenían mucho que recuperar. No es que me importara, pero claro, como lo notamos todos pues es un poco extraño y molestoso.

Pero por mi parte, si Alice estaba feliz, yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V.<strong>

No entendía del todo por qué no se nos había ocurrido antes a nosotros. Me parecía obvio, pero ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza comportarme más fríamente con Aro. Pero dejando ese tema a un lado, miré a mi lado, donde mi maravilloso marido estaba recostado mirando por el enorme ventanal que poseía mi habitación. Se podía decir que tenía una de las habitaciones con las mejores vistas de todo el palacio.

-Buenos días, cariño –le dije a Jasper dándole besos en su pecho desnudo después de una noche de pasión.

-Buenos días, Ally –me dijo besando mi pelo-. Estás preciosa esta mañana.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y me acerqué a su cara, agarrándole con las manos la cabeza.

-Estar contigo sí que es precioso –le contesté dándole un besito en la nariz-. ¿Preparado para portarse mal?

-Por supuesto –dijo besando mis labios-. Preparado para ser un chico malo.

-¿Más malo que esta noche? –le pregunté con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿He sido malo? –respondió alzando las cejas sorprendido. Esta sí que no se la esperaba-. Creí que estabas disfrutando.

-Y lo he hecho. Me encanta cuando te portas así conmigo –dije riendo como una tonta-. Venga, vamos.

Me senté en la cama.

-¿Y si llegamos tarde? –preguntó Jasper sonriendo como un niño travieso, aun tumbado-. ¿Se enfadará o nos matará?

-Se quedará estupefacto pero no dirá nada –le dije después de haberlo visto en mis visiones.

-Perfecto –dijo agarrándome de la cintura para tumbarme a su lado-. Entonces le haré de nuevo el amor a mi esposa antes de irnos con los jefes.

.

-¿Preparada? –me preguntó Jasper cogiéndome de la mano.

-Siempre –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Abrimos la puerta y entramos en la sala. La reunión ya había empezado y todos se nos quedaron mirando. Sulpicia nos guiñó un ojo y nos dedicó una sonrisa.

-Llegáis tarde –nos dijo Aro levantándose de su trono.

-Teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer que venir a esta aburrida reunión –le contesté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Se oyeron varios murmullos detrás de nosotros, y Aro estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Esta sí que no se la esperaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme así? –preguntó Aro furioso acercándose a mí.

Levantó la mano como para golpearme, que es lo que les haría a cualquiera de sus guardias, pero Jasper se puso delante de mí, agarró el brazo de Aro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Como la toques te juro que te mato –le retó Jasper apretando los dientes.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –dijo Aro tirando hacia atrás levantando las manos-. Era una broma. Sentaos.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos y dejamos que empezara la reunión. No presté atención alguna a lo que estaba diciendo Aro. Dediqué toda mi atención a mi marido, nos mirábamos el uno al otro, nos dedicamos sonrisas. A veces resultaba increíble lo que llegaba a amar a este hombre. Alcé la mano para acariciarle la cara, él me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Te quiero –me dijo Jasper cogiendo mi mano para darme un beso en los nudillos.

Yo opté por no contestar en palabras, si no que junté mis labios con los suyos y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Alice? Te estoy hablando –dijo Aro después de toser para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Qué? –le espeté de mala gana.

-Que si crees que nos atacarán –dijo muy serio.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa –contesté cruzándome de brazos.

Aro no supo qué responder. Se quedó estupefacto. Él estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo obedeciera sus órdenes sin rechistar, y que ahora yo no hiciera lo que me pedía y le contestara mal, pues le sorprendió.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Aro mirándome fijamente-. Creo que no te he oído bien.

-Que ni lo sé ni me importa –le dije frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Te lo deletreo?

-Cuidado, no te pases –me susurró Jasper al oído.

-Pero… -empezó a decir Aro.

-¡Nada de peros! –le contesté poniéndome de pie-. ¡Estoy harta! Me traes aquí contigo a la fuerza, separándome de mi familia y en un principio de mi marido. Me tienes aquí como una esclava todo el día teniendo visiones para ti. Sí, antes era peor, ahora no me torturas tanto, pero igualmente acabo agotada. ¿No lo entiendes? Si me esfuerzo cada día en tener visiones, acaba doliéndome la cabeza.

-Cuando las tenías de tu familia, no te quejabas tanto.

-Porque una cosa es que las visiones me vengan solas, porque son de la gente que amo y me importan. Pero cuando intento tener visiones a la fuerza, de gente que ni me importa, eso me provoca dolor.

-¿Desde cuándo a los vampiros les suele la cabeza? –preguntó Cayo alzando las cejas.

-¿Y a cuántos vampiros conoces tú que vean el futuro? –le preguntó Aro.

Se levantó, me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a controlar mi mente, así que sabía qué hacer para que Aro no leyera nada que yo no quisiera que hiciese.

-Alice, puedes retirarte –dijo sonriéndome. Se dio la vuelta y miró a mi marido-. Jasper, acompáñala y cuídala.

Bajo la intensa mirada de los demás guardias, Jasper y yo salimos de la estancia para irnos a nuestra habitación.

-Muy bien, cariño –me dijo Jasper abrazándome por la espalda-. Aro estaba… una mezcla de sorprendido, enfadado y orgulloso.

-Tenía miedo de que nos arrancara la cabeza allí mismo –dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Aro nunca te mataría. Eres demasiado valiosa para él… y para mí –dijo dándome un beso en el pelo.

-¿Vamos a cazar? –le pregunté.

-Las damas primero –dijo abriéndome la puerta.

.

-¡He llegado primero! –exclamó Jasper al llegar a la puerta trasera del palacio.

-¡Eso es trampa! –exclamé haciendo un mohín.

-¿Trampa? ¡Yo no hago trampas, cielo! –dijo riéndose a carcajadas-. Y no hagas mohines.

-¡Sí haces trampas! –dije cruzándome de brazos y dando una patada en el suelo.

-Pareces una niña pequeña cuando haces eso –dijo Jasper riendo aun más. Entonces se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Yo me aparté de un salto.

-¡Ahora no quiero que me abraces! –le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Venga Alice… no tengas mal perder –dijo intentando atraparme.

-No tengo mal perder –dije enfurruñada-. Pero tú tienes las piernas más largas que yo.

-Y tú eres más ligera que yo.

-Pero tú… no se me ocurre nada –dije empezando a reír.

-Pues a mí sí –dijo alcanzándome al fin-. Tú eres maravillosa, preciosa, alegre, divertida, fabulosa, poderosa, una diosa, el amor de mi vida y mi mujer.

Me dio un beso en el cuello y me abrazó aun más fuerte.

-¿Sigues enfadada? –me preguntó cauteloso.

-Si me das más besos no –dije girándome para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Eres una caprichosa –dijo besándome en los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de besarnos por un largo rato, entramos por la puerta trasera, que comunicaba con el jardín. Estábamos pasando por el pasillo que lleva al jardín cuando Jasper me dijo:

-¡Espera! –me susurró Jasper agarrándome de la mano y apretándome contra él.

-Jasper –le susurré-, ¿no puedes esperar a la habitación para hacerme el amor?

-No es eso tonta –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no me deseas? –le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo –dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios para que no contestara-. Aro está con Marco y Chelsea en el jardín.

-¿Crees que traman algo? –le pregunté.

-No lo sé, pero Aro está muy enfadado –me dijo Jasper-. Ven, vamos a espiarlos.

-Como usted mande, mayor Whitlock –le dije haciendo un gesto militar, a lo que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

Nos acercamos hasta la puerta, para escuchar lo que decían.

-¡Eres una inútil! –le gritó Aro a Chelsea.

-Pero Amo, yo no…

-¡Cállate! –le dijo Aro dándole un bofetón que la mandó a la otra punta del jardín, pero ella, obediente, volvió junto a él en cuanto se levantó del suelo.

-Aro, déjala que se explique –intentó calmarlo Marco.

-Explícate –le dijo Aro de mala gana a una Chelsea cabizbaja y con los ojos asustados.

-Yo no entiendo qué ha podido pasar… no deberían haberle contestado así, mi señor.

-¿¡Entonces!?

-Aro –dijo Marco poniendo su mano en el brazo de Aro para calmarlo-, la relación entre ellos es muy potente, tanto que influye en lo que hace Chelsea.

-¿¡Y qué tiene eso que ver!? –gritó Aro desesperado-. Lo único que te pido es que hagas que me admiren y me obedezcan, ¿y no eres capaz de hacerlo?

-Ya lo he hecho, señor –contestó Chelsea.

-Aro, cálmate, por favor.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi tesoro más preciado se ha rebelado contra mí!? Ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi poder, ¡no puedo calmarme! ¡Necesito que me obedezca! Quiero que Alice y Jasper vuelvan a sentir admiración hacia mí o lo pagarás muy caro –dijo fulminando a Chelsea con la mirada.

-Sí, amo.

-Aro, tú ya eres consciente de que con ellos es difícil.

-Marco, no le estoy pidiendo que debilite la relación entre Alice y Jasper…

-Eso es imposible, nunca había visto nada igual. Ellos se necesitan el uno al otro.

-¡Ya lo sé! –gritó Aro-. Lo único que quiero es que me obedezcan y no se rebelen contra mí, ¿entendido?

Chelsea asintió con la cabeza y abandonó en jardín muy deprisa.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no los dejas marchar? Sí, Alice nos es de mucha ayuda, pero hemos estado muchísimos siglos sin ella y hemos sobrevivido.

-Sí, pero eso era porque no sabíamos de su existencia. Ahora nos hace falta. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

Ambos abandonaron el jardín, y Jasper y yo nos miramos estupefactos.

-¿Ha estado usando a Chelsea para que lo adoremos? –murmuré estupefacta y a la vez enfadada.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… -dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente-. Ahora entiendo por qué hemos hecho todo sin rechistar, por qué no hemos intentado escapar… ¡será cabrón!

-Ahora sí que me reafirmo en lo de comportarme mal con Aro, y creo que hoy nos hemos quedado cortos.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que ser aun más bordes, no se merece otra cosa.

Nos fuimos a la habitación, y mientras estábamos en la bañera se me ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamé sonriente-. Ya sé qué hacer para que Aro nos deje marchar.

-Soy todo oídos, princesa –me dijo Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueeeno, ahora entendemos lo "pacíficos" que han estado nuestros protagonistas, ¿verdad? (lo pongo entre comillas porque con lo fogosos que han estado últimamente tela xD) Ahora empezará la acción… y quizá quieran asesinarme pronto u.u xD espero que les siga gustando la historia y sigan apoyándome y dándome su opinión ^_^<strong>

**Aprovecho para hacerme publicidad a mí misma, si les interesa pueden leer mi otro fic "Ardiente Pasión", que podrán encontrar en mi perfil. ¡Anímense, leerlo es gratis, y si no les gusta, lo dejan! ;D**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen, en serio que les estoy muy agradecida por todo. Gracias por leer y apoyarme ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	37. Chapter 36: Mala decisión

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 36<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Respiré profundamente para relajarme, aunque era consciente de que eso no me hacía ninguna falta. Estaba bastante nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer Aro después de lo que Jasper y yo habíamos pensado. No sabía si se lo tomaría mal o… era obvio que se lo tomaría mal. Era lógico que se enfadara porque nos íbamos a revelar y eso no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

Eran más de las cinco de la madrugada. Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Aro, en donde sabía que tenía guardada la nueva arma de tortura que Jane usó conmigo. Teníamos que cogerlo sin que nadie nos pillara, cosa que sería mucho más fácil si los vampiros durmiéramos, ya que con todos dando vueltas por ahí iba a ser algo complicado. Miré a mi marido, que estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido. De repente se paró en medio del pasillo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a Jasper.

–Voy a intentar algo –dijo con esa sonrisa suya.

Asentí y me quedé mirando a mi marido fijamente. De repente empecé a sentirme muy cansada. Cada vez más y más hasta que Jasper me acercó a él y me besó con fuerza.

–No te duermas, nena –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Entonces entendí qué era lo que se proponía. Jasper intentaba dormir a todo el palacio con su don.

–Has tenido una idea estupenda, cielo –le susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió, orgulloso.

–Ya podemos ir –dijo cogiéndome fuerte la mano e arrastrándome hacia el despacho tras él.

Asegurándonos de que Aro estuviera en su habitación y no en el despacho, entramos sigilosamente y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros. Empezamos a buscar por los cajones. Aro tenía un montón de cosas, y hubo una que me sorprendió aun más.

–¿Qué es esto? –dijo Jasper sacando algo del cajón del escritorio de Aro.

Observé lo que Jasper tenía en las manos, y antes de que yo pudiera responder, el rostro de Jasper cambió, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido.

–Alice, ¿no es este tu sujetador? –preguntó alzando la prenda.

Los ojos se me abrieron al máximo. ¿Qué demonios hacía mi sujetador allí? Me acerqué a mi marido, aun estupefacta de haber encontrado el sujetador que había perdido hacía ya varias semanas.

–¿Qué hacía aquí? –pregunté más para mí misma que para Jasper–. No lo veía desde…

–¿Desde cuándo?

No podía creérmelo. La última vez que me puse ese sujetador fue el día en que Jasper llegó a Volterra y después ya no lo vi más.

–Desde que llegaste a Volterra –le respondí.

Él frunció aun más el ceño.

–Pero si te lo quité yo y lo tiramos al suelo…

–Y ahora que lo pienso, después de nuestra ducha ya no lo vi más –expliqué abriendo mucho los ojos.

A ver, las cosas no cuadraban. Si yo había dejado el sujetador en el suelo del baño y cuando salí de la bañera ya no estaba allí, ¿quería decir eso que Aro lo había cogido mientras Jasper y yo estábamos… ejem, haciendo nuestras cosas? No, a ver Alice, no pienses eso que no es posible. Aro no podía ser tan pervertido, ¿o si?

–¿Qué estás pensando?

Le expliqué lo que había pensado, y sinceramente no debería haberlo hecho.

–¡Será cerdo! ¿¡Pero cómo…!? ¡La madre que lo…

–Chis –le dije tapándole la boca con la mano–. ¡Que nos van a descubrir! ¡Cálmate!

–¡¿Cómo que me calme?! –preguntó sin calmarse–. Alice, cariño, ¿cómo quieres que me calme si el cabrón de Aro, que nos tiene aquí secuestrados, entra en nuestra habitación mientras hacemos el amor y por si faltara poco, te roba el sujetador? –contestó con los dientes apretados.

–Bueno, pues sí quiero que te calmes –le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios–. Si queremos largarnos de aquí, tenemos que ser sigilosos y que no sepan que hemos cogido el arma, ¿entendido? De lo contrario, el plan ser irá a pique.

–Tienes razón –dijo devolviéndome el beso–. Sigamos buscando.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio de Aro que faltaba, para encontrarme otra sorpresa. Había un pequeño libro, de encuadernación muy antigua similar a los que había encontrado dentro de la caja fuerte. Sí, descubrí la combinación en una de mis visiones. Lo abrí y ponía:

_Diario de Aro Vulturi_

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Jasper intrigado.

–El diario de Aro –le respondí.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que eso era una violación de la intimidad, sabía que eso no era buena idea pero no pude resistirme. Abrí la primera página y la fecha era de un mes antes de que los Vulturis fueran a Forks a obligarnos a Edward y a mí a ir con ellos a Volterra.

_17 de Junio_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy al fin me he decidido. Voy a ir a Forks para que Alice y Edward se vengan a vivir aquí conmigo. Sí, sé que va a ser difícil pues los Cullen son muy listos y sé que Carlisle no permitirá que me lleve a sus "niños". Pero sé que si encuentro algo con que amenazarlos, se vendrán conmigo, aunque con que venga Alice me basta. Mañana me pondré rumbo a Estados Unidos a buscar a mis tesoros._

–¿Querido diario? –pregunté escéptica–. Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

–Busca en una fecha más cercana.

Pasé las páginas. En ellas se relataba mis primeros días en Volterra y cómo se sentía Aro conmigo allí.

–Mira –señaló Jasper cogiendo el diario.

_12 de Setiembre_

_Alice acaba de irse. Me he sentido muy triste cuando la he visto alejarse por la ventana. No quería que se separara de mi lado, pero me supo mal negarle a ese ángel algo que la ha hecho feliz. Soy consciente de que ella quiere volver a casa para siempre, pero yo no estoy preparado para separarme de ella ahora que la tenía a mi lado. Bastante me ha costado aceptar que nunca la tendré a mi lado como mujer, como para dejarla marchar ahora que es tan útil para todos nosotros. Aun recuerdo cuando conocí de su existencia, que me enamoré de su poder y al conocerla en persona hace unos años, me enamoré de ella como mujer. Qué suerte tiene Jasper._

_Al fin me he reconocido a mí mismo que estoy celoso de Carlisle, de su familia, de la suerte que tiene. Por eso siempre estoy buscando cualquier excusa para matarlos, porque les tengo envidia. Envidia por el amor que se tienen en aquella familia, el amor entre ellos. Es algo que nunca había visto, vi realmente cómo todos estaban dispuestos a morir para salvar a su hermana. Estaban todos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por mantener a Alice con ellos. Quedé asombrado._

_A mí me hubiera encantado tener una familia como la de ellos. Me hubiera encantado tener a alguien a quien considerar un hijo. Por no hablar de tener un hijo propio. Un pequeño Aro o una pequeña Sulpicia… o Alice. Sí, reconozco que me encantaría formar una familia con ella. Pero eso no puede ser… nunca. Tendré que aprender a vivir con eso._

_17 de Setiembre_

_Al fin Alice ha vuelto. En el fondo temía que no volviera, pero para mi suerte lo ha hecho Le he prometido que no dejaré que le hagan más daño y que la dejaré cazar. Tampoco quiero que su estancia aquí sea una tortura, quiero que sea lo más feliz que pueda. _

_23 de Setiembre_

_Hoy ha pasado algo terrible. Estando en plena reunión, Alice ha tenido una visión horrible. Ha visto que mataban a su marido. Nunca la había visto de ésa manera, estaba desesperada y nunca podré olvidar la expresión de miedo y dolor de su rostro. Si alguna vez por mi retorcida cabeza ha pasado la idea de quitar a Jasper del medio para estar con ella, lo que hoy ha pasado me ha dejado claro que no serviría de nada. Ella irá donde él se vaya, y si Jasper se muere, ella va detrás. Por suerte, no ha sido más que una falsa alarma y su marido no está muerto, aunque no se sabe dónde debe estar. He estado hablando con Marco, y me ha dicho que quizá debería dejar que se fuera a casa. Pero no sé qué hacer, no quiero perderla._

_27 de Setiembre_

_Hoy ha pasado algo insólito. Yo diría que nunca habíamos tenido tanta acción en el palacio desde que llegó Alice. Le da vida al palacio. Estábamos en una reunión cuando de repente Jasper apareció de la nada. Debo confesar que aunque me morí de celos cuando vi que se besaban, me alegré mucho por Alice, puesto que el día anterior había sido espantoso. Debo confesar también que me ha caído muy bien Jasper, es un hombre estupendo y la verdad es que estoy contento de que Alice haya encontrado a alguien que la corresponde tan bien como él. Estoy contento de tenerlo aquí._

_._

_Creo que he hecho algo que no está bien… pero no me arrepiento. He entrado en la habitación de Alice y Jasper y le he robado una pieza de ropa íntima a Alice. Sulpicia no se merece esto, pero no he podido evitarlo. _

–Será pervertido –murmuró Jasper con los dientes apretados.

–Creo que deberíamos dejar de leer esto –le dije a mi marido cerrando el diario que tenía en sus manos–. Aunque nos pique la curiosidad, esto pertenece a la intimidad de Aro.

–Tienes razón, hemos venido aquí con otro objetivo –respondió Jasper dirigiéndose al armario que había allí al lado.

Guardé el diario y me acerqué a Jasper, que estaba rebuscando en el armario.

–¿Es esto? –preguntó Jasper con el arma en la mano.

Malos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente recordando aquella fría celda, amarrada en la pared mientras Jane me clavaba el cuchillo en la espalda, produciéndome un gran dolor.

–¿Alice? –dijo Jasper cogiéndome la mano–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, es eso –dije evadiendo la respuesta, al fin y al cabo, él ya sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía.

De repente y sin avisar, Jasper dejó el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me abrazó fuerte entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciándome el cabello y la espalda para tranquilizarme.

–Tranquila, ahora estás a salvo –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente–. Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por eso, Alice.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salimos rápidamente de allí, rumbo de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Jasper guardó a buen recaudo el cuchillo y nos bañamos juntos antes de meternos en la cama.

Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla y me puse mi camisón de seda violeta con la bata a conjunto.

–¿Para qué te pones el camisón? –me preguntó Jasper acercándose a mí con la toalla envuelta en su cintura. Se colocó tras de mí y me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me mordía sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja–. Me gusta tumbarme contigo cuando no llevas nada.

–Así que si llevo camisón, ¿no te tumbas conmigo? –le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida cruzando los brazos.

–Claro que sí, tonta –dijo riéndose–. Porque ya me encargaré yo de quitártelo.

De repente me acordé de una cosa.

–¿Qué hacemos con Jazz? –le pregunté girándome para mirarlo a la cara.

Miré a mi alrededor, para ver a Jazz tumbado en nuestra cama con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los cojines.

–Mierda –exclamó pasándose la mano por el pelo y separándose de mí–. No había pensado en eso.

–¿Y si se lo dejamos a alguien para que nos lo cuide mientras tanto? –le pregunté.

Él se giró para mirarme.

–¿A quién?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A quién podría confiarle la vida de Jazz? No podía ser a nadie del palacio, porque si nuestro plan se nos iba de las manos, podrían matarlo. Así que tenía que ser alguien de fuera… ¿pero quién? No conocía a nadie fuera del palacio, y… ¡Un momento! ¡Lo tenía!

–Ya está –exclamé con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro–. Cuando Aro me quitó el móvil, llamé a Carlisle desde la casa de una anciana del pueblo. Estoy segura que no le importará cuidar de Jazz mientras solucionamos todo esto. Y si nos pasara algo… sé que cuidaría muy bien de él. Además está muy sola, así le haría compañía.

–Pues vamos a primera hora a pedirle este favor –dijo pensativo–. Bueno, mejor dicho, vamos en una hora.

–¡Madre mía! –exclamé–. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde… o mejor dicho, tan pronto.

–Bueno, pues tendremos que hacer algo en esta hora, ¿no crees? –me preguntó Jasper con una voz muy sensual.

Se acercó a mí, me besó en los labios y me sonrió.

–Creo que usted ya tiene algo en mente, señor Whitlock –le dije tirándolo a la cama.

–Veo que tiene mucha prisa –dijo riéndose.

–Mucha.

Me quité la bata y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, deseando profundamente a mi marido. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Le quité la toalla, mostrándome que Jasper también me deseaba. Él alargó las manos, para quitarme el camisón, pero lo agarré por las muñecas y las coloqué sobre su cabeza.

–No, no, no, señor Whitlock –le dije juntando mis labios con los suyos–. Tiene que estarse quieto.

–Pero quiero desnudarte –contestó haciendo un mohín y frunciendo los labios.

–Pues o te estás quieto o tendré que atarte –dije riendo.

Él me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y yo, entendiendo el significado de esa sonrisa, me levanté, cogí el cinturón del albornoz y le até las manos a la cama. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, divertido.

–Y ahora que me tiene aquí atado, ¿qué piensa hacer conmigo, señora Whitlock?

–Mmm déjame pensar –dije mientras iba haciendo un reguero de besos que iba descendiendo hasta el imponente miembro que erguía erecto.

.

–¡Vamos! Que llegamos tarde, tontorrón –le digo a mi marido, que me tiene presa entre sus brazos aun tumbados en la cama.

Miro el reloj. Son más de las siete de la mañana y ya tendríamos que estar en casa de la anciana del pueblo.

–Cinco minutitos –murmuró Jasper haciéndose el dormido.

Me quité su brazo de encima y me levanté de la cama. Lo cogí de un brazo y tiré a mi marido al suelo.

–¡Ah! No seas bruta –exclamó Jasper.

Tardemos menos de veinte minutos en estar preparados. Les dijimos a los dos guardias que estaban en la puerta que íbamos a cazar y salimos a la calle. Para nuestra suerte, era un día nublado, y yo ya había visto que no habría ningún peligro de ser descubiertos.

–Aquí es –dije al reconocer la linda casa antigua que había frente a nosotros.

Nos acercamos y llamamos al timbre. Jazz se removía dentro del bolso, así que lo saqué y lo cogí en brazos, acariciándole la cabecita. A los pocos minutos, apareció la agradable anciana.

–Buenos días, señora. Perdone que la molestemos tan temprano –la saludé con una sonrisa.

–¡Oh! Jovencita, qué alegría verte de nuevo –dijo la señora sonriendo–. No te preocupes, hace rato que estoy levantada. Estaba preparando el desayuna, ¿os gustaría acompañarme?

La señora nos invitó a entrar y una vez en el comedor, mientras hervía el agua, nos presente.

–Me llamo Alice, y este es mi marido, Jasper.

–Hacéis una pareja muy tierna –dijo mirándonos a los dos–. Yo soy la señora Jones, pero llamadme Elizabeth y tratadme de tú. ¿Y este pequeñín de aquí? –dijo acercándose para acariciar a Jazz.

–Es nuestro gatito, se llama Jazz.

–¡Qué monada! ¿Puedo cogerlo? –preguntó tendiendo los brazos.

–Por supuesto. De él precisamente quería hablarle.

–Primero a sentarse a la mesa a desayunar –dijo con Jazz en brazos. Menudo mimado.

Obedecimos y nos sentamos. Ya con el té en la mesa y unos croissants, procedí a explicarle a la señora lo que necesitábamos.

–Mira, Elizabeth. Jasper y yo tenemos que irnos unos cuantos días fuera de la ciudad, y me preguntaba si nos haría el favor de cuidar a Jazz hasta que volvamos. No conocemos a nadie más en el pueblo, y si nos hicieras el favor…

–¡Será un placer! Así me hará compañía, que estoy muy sola.

Estuvimos desayunando con ella, y nos tuvimos que comer el desayuno para que no sospechara nada.

–De verdad, muchas gracias –le dijo Jasper tendiendo un beso en la mano de Elizabeth. Qué caballero.

–Es un placer, jovenzuelo. Disfrutad del viaje.

Le di un último beso a Jazz y nos alejamos de allí.

–No estés triste –me dijo Jasper agarrándome de la cintura–. No será por mucho tiempo. Volveremos juntos a por él.

.

Agarré con fuerza la mano de Jasper mientras caminábamos hacia la sala, a la cual ya llegábamos tarde. Con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, Jasper se giró, me miró y me guiñó el ojo.

–Tú tranquila –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y entremos. Aro no hizo caso al hecho de que llegáramos tarde, quizá porque no quería que volviera a contestarle delante de la guardia como hice el día anterior. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos hasta Aro, con paso decidido y nos quedamos frente a él.

–Aro, tenemos que hablar –le dije seriamente.

Aro se puso tenso y nos miró fijamente.

–Vosotros diréis –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

–Nos vamos a casa –le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–La has oído perfectamente –respondió Jasper–. Estamos hartos de que nos utilices para lo que a ti te interese. No queremos ser tus títeres. Si los demás quieren serlo, están en su derecho, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que utilices a mi esposa de esta manera y que nos manipules con Chelsea para que te tengamos admiración.

–¿Cómo María? No quieres volver a pasar por eso, ¿verdad? Ella te utilizó como le dio la gana, hizo contigo lo que le vino en gana, ¿y ahora te sientes igual que entonces? Venga ya, Jasper, no puedes comparar. Y… ¿cómo habéis sabido que…

–No importa cómo lo hayamos sabido, lo único que te estamos diciendo es que nos vamos a casa –le dije yo.

Aro frunció el ceño, se levantó de su trono y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.

–No vais a ir a ninguna parte –contestó volviendo a su trono–. Me ha costado mucho tiempo conseguiros, y ahora no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.

–No te estábamos pidiendo permiso –le dijo Jasper con postura defensiva–, te estábamos informando de lo que vamos a hacer.

–¡Nunca! –exclamó Aro.

Todo fue muy rápido. Todos los guardias se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, para atacarnos. Noté cómo nos rodeaban, pero Jasper fue más rápido. Sacó el cuchillo y sujetó a Marco entre sus brazos, con el cuchillo en su cuello.

–Aro, no queríamos llegar a esto, pero nos has obligado –le dijo Jasper, haciendo que todos se apartaran de nosotros y que Aro nos mirara furioso–. Déjanos marchar. No me obligues a hacer esto.

–Venga, a ver si tienes lo que se tiene que tener. Mátalo, me da igual –lo retó Aro.

–¿Tan poco te importa la vida de alguien con quien has estado durante tantos años? –le pregunté extrañada.

–Mira, Alice, tú aun eres muy joven. Pero entiéndeme, llevo muchos años deseándote, y ahora que te tengo no te dejaré escapar –dijo tranquilamente–. Puedes matarlos a todos si quieres, pero tú no te vas de aquí.

Sin esperármelo, Félix me agarró por detrás y me inmovilizó. Jasper se tensó, y amenazó aun más a Marco.

–¿Tengo que contarle a tu esposa lo que hiciste el día en que yo llegué? –le preguntó Jasper.

Aro se tensó de inmediato, fulminó a Jasper con la mirada y después a mí.

–Hazlo, me da igual –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

–¿De verdad quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que ocultas, Aro? ¿De verdad quieres que sepan cómo eres en realidad?

Miré con una ceja alzada a Jasper. ¿A qué se refería? Aro se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué es lo que tú sabes que ni siquiera tu esposa lo sabe? –le preguntó curioso y a la vez con miedo.

–¿Empezamos con lo de que vas robando ropa interior por ahí? ¿Qué tienes un…

–¡No quiero que continúes! –gritó Aro furioso apretando los puños–. Me has dejado en ridículo.

Félix me apretó fuertemente y pasé a ser una simple observadora de la escena. Félix tenía mucha fuerza y no sería fácil escapar de su agarre. Un montón de miembros de la guardia se acercaron a mi marido, rodeándolo. En un acto de compasión, Jasper lanzó a Marco a la otro punta de la sala en vez de matarlo allí mismo. Todos se le abalanzaron encima. Jasper fue apartándolos uno a uno, era ágil y muy hábil. Pero teniendo a tantos vampiros sólo a por él, le fue difícil y al final lo atraparon a él también.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Aro acercándose a Jasper–. Veo que al final vuestros planes no han salido como esperabais.

–Como toques a Alice te mato –espetó Jasper con los dientes apretados.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si estás atado? –le contestó Aro con una sonrisa malévola–. ¡Lleváoslo a la habitación de abajo! –gritó Aro a algunos de los guardias, que se lo llevaron a rastras de allí.

–¿Qué le vas a hacer? –le pregunté asustada.

Aro se acercó lentamente hasta mí.

–No esperaba llegar a esto, querida –me dijo acariciándome la cara. Yo la aparté, lo que provocó únicamente que se enfureciera más.

–¡Eres asqueroso! –le grité–. Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a Jasper, o te las verás conmigo.

–¡Llevadla con él! –gritó Aro.

–¡No! –gritó una voz detrás de mí.

Era Sulpicia. Se acercó a Aro, poniéndose delante de mí.

–¿Pero tú ves lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó a su marido frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Tú te crees que lo que haces es normal? ¿Pero es que no lo ves? ¡Jasper lo único que quiere es que Alice sea feliz! ¡Y Alice pretende lo mismo! Tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes qué es amar a alguien de verdad –dijo, y pude ver dolor en sus ojos. Oh, Sulpicia…–. No te lo voy a repetir más veces, Aro. Déjalos marchar a casa de una vez. No sigas más con esto. Hazlo por tu propio bien.

–¿Y por qué iba a obedecerte? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? –gritó acercándose a ella para abofetearla.

–Tu esposa –dijo ella poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

–Eso da igual –contestó fríamente. Desvió la mirada de su esposa y les gritó a unos guardias–: Enciérrenla en su habitación. Y aseguraos de que no salga.

Ellos se acercaron y apresaron a Sulpicia, que no dejaba de retorcerse e intentar librarse del agarre de los guardias.

–¡Maldito sea el día en que te conocí! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –gritó Sulpicia antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

–Aro, no hagas esto –dijo Demitri que estaba a mi lado de repente–. No permitiré que le hagas daño a Alice, ni a Jasper tampoco.

–¿Tú también? No me lo puedo creer –dijo Aro negando con la cabeza y acercándose a él con una sonrisa–. Has tomado la peor decisión de toda tu vida.

Miré a Demitri, que murmuró un "Sé feliz" antes de que todo pasara. Acto seguido, sin darle tiempo a Demitri a reaccionar, Aro tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la separó del cuerpo.

-¡NO! –grité intentando deshacerme del agarre de Félix.

No podía creerme lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Era esto lo que me esperaba? ¿Iba a tener que ver cómo mataban a mis seres queridos? ¡Acababan de matar a mi amigo! ¡Por defenderme a mí! Una punzada de culpabilidad cruzó por mi mente. Todo era culpa mía, todo. No debí… debí haberme resignado. Haber esperado a que me dejaran volver a casa y no forzar las cosas. Esto no había sido una buena idea. No podía creérmelo.

Aro se agachó y quemó el cuerpo de Demitri delante de mí. Después, separándose de las llamas volvió a acercarse a mí. No pude mirarlo. Tenía la vista inmersa en las llamas, en las llamas de mi mejor amigo. El amigo que tanto me había ayudado en mi estancia en el palacio. Esto no se lo iba a perdonar. Vengaría a Demitri aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, me quedé paralizada. No pude moverme. Ni hablar. Estaba paralizada por el horror y el miedo. Demitri… Oh, Demitri, ¿qué he hecho?

–Llevad a Alice con él –les mandó Aro.

Félix me llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta. He de confesar que ni me resistí. Quería salir de allí, quería borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Sé feliz… ¿Y tú? Por mi culpa no lo sería ya jamás.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era una habitación extraña. Sin ventanas, con una cama, algunas estanterías y… ¡Jasper! Él estaba atado con unas esposas en los tobillos y en las muñecas a la pared. No podía moverse y me miraba asustado.

–¡Alice! –exclamó en cuanto me vio entrar.

No pude contestarle. Félix me ató a su lado de la misma manera, y en cuanto terminó, cerró la puerta y se fue.

–Alice, ¿qué te pasa? Háblame –me pidió Jasper que estaba a mi lado, intentando cogerme la mano.

–Está muerto –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

–¿Quién? –preguntó alarmado.

–Demitri. Lo ha matado. Por mi culpa. Yo…

–No fue tu culpa, Alice –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Un sonoro golpe nos sobresaltó. Era Aro.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya. Poco os ibais a imaginar que esto acabaría así, ¿verdad? ¿Y ahora qué hago con vosotros?

Aro llevaba en la mano el cuchillo. Se lo puso en el cuello a Jasper.

–¡No! –grité alarmada.

Aro rió. Entonces se acercó a mí y me puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

–¿Prefieres que te lo haga a ti? –preguntó alzando las cejas, pero sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente.

–Sí, pero no lo toques –le advertí.

–¡Alice! No, no la toques –advirtió Jasper.

–Ay mi querida Alice –dijo Aro descendiendo el cuchillo lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote. Con el cuchillo, desabrochó el primer botón, que cayó al suelo. En la habitación, lo único que podía oírse era el sonido que produjo el botón–. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para salvar a tu marido?

–Lo que sea, pero no le hagas nada –supliqué.

–¡No la escuches! –gritó Jasper.

Aro se puso delante de mi marido y le tapó la boca con una cinta.

–Déjanos hablar a tu esposa y a mí tranquilos, ¿entendido?

Jasper empezó a gruñir e intentó liberarse completamente en vano. Aro volvió a ponerse delante de mí.

–Así que cualquier cosa, ¿eh? –dijo con los ojos entreabiertos–. ¿Incluso acostarte conmigo?

Abrí los ojos alarmada. A mi lado, Jasper empezó a retorcerse aun más, gruñendo y dando patadas en el suelo.

-Si con eso me prometes no hacerle daño, sí –respondí resignada.

Sí, era cierto. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Jasper, y si tenía que tener sexo con Aro, pues lo haría. Aunque me diera mucho asco.

–Muy bien, pues hagamos un trato –propuso Aro divertido paseando el cuchillo por mi escote–. Tú te acuestas conmigo sin resistencia, y yo no le hago nada a tu marido. Además, olvidaremos lo que ha pasado hoy y mañana seguiremos como siempre, ¿entendido?

Asentí rápidamente. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo!? Aro me quitó las esposas de los tobillos y, posteriormente, las de las muñecas. Tuve el instinto de empujar a Aro y soltar a Jasper, para que pudiéramos luchar juntos e irnos a casa. Pero eso nos pondría en peligro a los dos, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

–Mira, Jasper, te concederé el honor de poder presenciar cómo le hago el amor a tu mujer.

Jasper empezó a retorcerse mientras yo estaba paralizada. ¿Iba a violarme delante de Jasper? Aro era más retorcido de lo que yo me pensaba. Aro sabía que esa era una buena forma de torturar a Jasper sin tocarlo siquiera. Él… oh Dios.

–¿Te desnudas tú o te desnudo yo? –me preguntó Aro cogiéndome la mano.

Abrí aun más los ojos. ¡Y a mí qué más me daba! Lo único que deseaba era que fuese rápido.

–Ah no, no, no querida –dijo Aro respondiendo a mis pensamientos–, ya que voy a tener el placer de hacer el amor contigo, quiero disfrutar de ti y saborear el rato que pasemos juntos.

–¿¡Hacer el amor!? ¡Llámalo por su nombre! ¡Me vas a violar! ¡Amenazándome con matar a mi marido! ¡Eres un cerdo! –le grité.

Aro se acercó a Jasper y le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna, provocándole un gran dolor.

–¡Para! ¡Para, por favor! –le imploré levantando las manos y empezando a sollozar.

–La próxima vez que me levantes la voz, o si te resistes, continuaré hiriéndolo, ¿me oyes? Y cada vez iré a peor–dijo alejándose de Jasper, que aun seguía con una mueca de dolor, para acercarse a mí.

–De acuerdo, vale, pero no le hagas daño –le supliqué mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Aro se puso delante de mí. Llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Para mí misma pensé en que debía dejarme llevar. Para no pasarlo tan mal. Si me resistía le haría más daño a Jasper… incluso podría matarlo.

Juntó sus labios con los míos, y empezó a moverlos. Pude sentir su lengua invadiendo mi boca.

–Qué bien sabes –susurró Aro separándose al fin de mi boca.

Fue subiendo sus manos por mi cuerpo, acariciándome a su paso. Pasó de la cintura a la espalda, y luego llegó al siguiente botón de mi blusa.

–No sabes el tiempo que hace que quería hacer esto –me dijo desabrochando cada uno de los botones con una lentitud angustiosa.

Una vez desabrochada, deslizó mi camisa por los brazos, dejándola caer en el suelo. Entonces una de sus manos bajó por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón. Me quitó el cinturón y después de desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Me bajó los pantalones, agachándose él también. Aro estaba arrodillado ante mí, obligándome a levantar los pies para librarme del pantalón. Ahora me encontraba en ropa interior delante de Aro. La sonrisa de Aro no podía ser más grande, y mi cara de repugnancia tampoco.

¡No pienses en eso Alice! Esto es por Jasper, por tu familia,… no pienses. No pienses. Que pase rápido por favor. Que pase rápido.

Aro levantó uno de mis pies y lo besó. Fue subiendo por el tobillo, por la pierna, por el interior de la rodilla, deteniéndose ahí. Entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna. Se levantó, y me besó en los labios mientras sus manos llegaban hasta el cierre del sujetador, que cayó al suelo en cuanto lo hubo desabrochado. Sus manos abarcaron mis senos, mientras iba besándome los labios y luego fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a mis senos.

–Tienes unos pechos preciosos –dijo Aro acariciándomelos. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Jasper, que seguía gruñendo, retorciéndose y con los ojos llenos de dolor–. Eres muy afortunado. ¿Estás cómodo?

Y soltó una carcajada. Entonces me tumbó bruscamente en la cama.

–Dejémonos de preámbulos –dijo.

Entonces vi que se estaba desnudando. Cerré los ojos. No quería ver eso. No quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación. ¿No había otra manera?

Noté que se acostó en la cama a mi lado. No pensaba abrir los ojos hasta que todo esto hubiera acabado. Bastante me costaría eliminar la sensación y el asco, como tener que eliminar también la escabrosa imagen. No pude evitar pensar en Rosalie. Ella también tuvo que pasar por esto.

Las manos de Aro recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, las cuales fue descendiendo lentamente, acariciándome con los dedos mientras iba bajando. No podía parar de escuchar a Jasper gruñendo e intentando soltarse. Oh Jasper. Oh Jasper. Esto o hago por ti, mi amor.

Las manos de Aro acariciaron mi pubis. Acarició mi clítoris y deslizó los dedos por los pliegues de mi sexo.

–Es una lástima que no estés húmeda –murmuró.

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo deseara? ¡Ni muerta!

Entonces, sentí cómo deslizaba dos dedos en mi interior.

–Vaya… eres muy estrecha –exclamó Aro con un deje sorprendido en la voz, metiendo y sacando los dedos rítmicamente–. Me encanta.

Noté su peso encima de mí. Sacó sus dedos y noté cómo separaba mis piernas con las suyas, posicionándose sobre mí. Noté su miembro en mi entrada, preparándose para entrar. No, no, no, no. No me hubiera imaginado nunca que tendría que pasar por esto. No, no, por favor, detente. Pero no me hizo caso. Noté cómo Aro iba entrando en mi interior lentamente, llenándome.

–¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó Aro una vez en mi interior–. ¿La tengo más grande que Jasper?

Oh por Dios. Eso era lo que me faltaba. Pero la desgracia de estar con un lector de mentes como él era que podía rebuscar en mi mente y saber lo que él quisiera.

–Así que Jasper fue tu primer hombre –dijo con asombro–. ¿Él la tiene más grande? Vaya… qué decepción.

Entonces empezó a moverse. Primero lentamente, después fue acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Yo intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero el sonido de quejas de Jasper me rompieron el corazón. Ahora no estaba gruñendo, estaba llorando. Como yo. Abrí un ojo para mirar a mi marido, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y sollozando. Se sentía impotente sin pdoer hacer nada. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

Por suerte, no tardó mucho en llegar al clímax y quedarse quieto.

-¡Oh, Alice! –gimió cuando hubo terminado.

Seguí sin abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbado detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda. ¿Por qué? Sentía repugnancia por todo el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de ducharme, ganas de desaparecer. Me daba asco a mí misma. Sentía asco.

Aro se levantó y escuché que se estaba vistiendo. Yo me quedé hecha un ovillo en la cama, y Aro me puso la camisa y las bragas.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Ha sido maravilloso –me susurró al oído–. Cerraré la habitación con llave, así que no esperes poder salir.

Escuché que los pasos se alejaban y de repente un estruendo. Abrí los ojos de repente.

Jasper tenía agarrado a Aro entre sus brazos como podía.

–¡Félix! –gritó Aro.

–¡Pagarás muy caro lo que le has hecho a Alice! –gritó Jasper con furia contenida, apretando mucho los dientes.

Félix entró de repente y no me pude creer lo que pasó después. Yo intenté levantarme, pero fue demasiado tarde. Con un solo movimiento, Aro le clavó el cuchillo a Jasper y… su rostro se convirtió en dolor. Vi a Jane al otro lado de la puerta. Fui corriendo a ayudar a Jasper, pero unos guardias me aturaron.

–¡Jasper! –grité desesperada.

Él estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con mucho dolor y gritando.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Aro le arrancó la cabeza delante de mí.

–¡NO! ¡JASPER! ¡NO! –grité sin dar crédito a lo que vieron mis ojos–. No, no… Jasper… oh, por favor… ¡SUÉLTAME! Jasper, no…

Me retorcí, Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero no pude librarme del agarre de los guardias. Aro tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras con una cerilla prendía fuego al cuerpo sin vida de Jasper.

–Esto te lo has buscado tú solita –dijo Aro mirándome antes de salir de la habitación.

Quería tirarme al fuego con él, no quería vivir. Ya no. Pero no pude. No pude. Aro ordenó que me llevaran a una celda… la misma en la que me torturaron. Me ataron a la pared de nuevo. Las piernas no me sostenían, sólo estaba de pie por las cadenas que sujetaban mis brazos.

Jasper estaba muerto. Jasper estaba muerto. Jasper estaba muerto. No podía parar de llorar. ¿Qué sentido tenía mi vida ahora? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

Alguien entró en la celda. Aro se puso delante de mí.

–Oh, Alice, ¿por qué lloras? Ya no sufrirá más. Ahora sólo faltas tú.

–Mátame –le pedí.

–Eres demasiado valiosa para mí –dijo acariciando mi mejilla–. Aunque sí que voy a castigarte por desobedecerme.

–¿Castigarme? ¿Te parece poco castigo arrebatarme lo que más amo en esta vida? ¿Mi razón para vivir? No puedes hacerme nada peor que eso.

–¿Segura? –preguntó clavándome el cuchillo en el vientre, repitiendo el proceso por la espalda, arañándome.

Pero no sentí nada. No podía sentir nada. Estaba muerta por dentro. Me habían arrebatado lo que más amaba. Ya nada importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sí, lo sé, lo sé soy muy mala, muy mala, malísima xD Pero no todo puede ser bueno, ¿no? También tienen que pasar cosas malas, así es la vida u.u pero no sean muy crueles, yo también lo he pasado mal escribiendo esto u.u estoy llorando, lo juro <strong>

**Siento comunicar que no volveré a escribir hasta después del día 14 de Junio porque tengo la Selectividad y tengo que concentrarme. Espero que lo entiendan, pero ése día volveré a escribir y seguiremos con el fic y le pondremos fin. (si, ahora querrán matarme aun más por tardar tanto y encima dejarlo donde lo he dejado xDD)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y por leer!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	38. Chapter 37: Tratos

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 37<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo, en silencio hacia el despacho de Aro. El plan consistía en amenazar a Aro para conseguir que nos dejara marchar. Había algunos riesgos, pero alguna cosa teníamos que hacer, además, estábamos enfadados con él por habernos manipulado para adorarlo y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar. Yo ya estaba harto de que tratara a Alice como una máquina de visiones. ¡Era una persona! Los dolores de cabeza de Alice me volvían loco. Ella sufría, y si ella sufría, yo lo hacía también. No podía verla sufrir.

De repente Alice se tensó y se quedó quieta en mirad del pasillo, con la mirada perdida. Estaba nerviosa, con el rostro en una mueca de dolor y angustia. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero sí que me estaba asustando porque la visión duraba demasiado.

–Alice, ¿qué ves? –le pregunté cogiéndole la mano fuertemente.

Pero había algo raro en la visión. Alice no me respondió, se quedó con la mirada perdida, sin mirarme, sin poder ni hablar. De repente, Alice inhaló profundamente, como si hubiera visto algo terrible. Su mano apretó más fuerte la mía y empezó a temblar.

–¡Alice! –le grité zarandeándola para que saliera de la visión.

–Jasper… no –murmuró temblándole la voz. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo que la tenía tan asustada?

–¡Alice! ¡Alice! –grité ya sin importarme si nos descubrían por el pasillo–. Venga nena, estoy aquí contigo. No estás sola.

Las rodillas le cedieron y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Yo me quedé de rodillas, sosteniéndola apretada a mi pecho, acariciándole el cabello para intentar calmarla. Ella tenía las manos agarrando con fuerza mi camisa, con el rostro hundido en mi cuello y sollozando. Seguí acariciándole el cabello, dándole algún que otro beso en el pelo para tranquilizarla. Al fin, Alice abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

–¡Jasper! –gritó llorando y envolviéndome el cuello con sus brazos–. Oh, Jasper.

–Chis, no llores nena –le dije abrazándola aun más fuerte–. Venga, vamos a nuestra habitación. Estoy aquí contigo, no tienes nada que temer.

La cogí en brazos y me levanté con ella encima. Ella no dejó de sollozar en todo el camino. No quería preguntarle aún qué era lo que había visto, no quería agobiarla. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, la volví a cerrar y tumbé a Alice en la cama. Ella no me soltó el cuello ni un momento, así que me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

–Ese plan no lo vamos a hacer –murmuró Alice tras un largo rato tumbados en la cama.

–Ya me lo imaginé –le dije besándole el cabello–. ¿Qué has visto? ¿Aro se iba a enfadar?

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

–Peor que eso –murmuró.

Entonces nos sentamos en la cama, ella abrazada a mí pero mirándome. Empezó a explicarme lo que había visto. Que íbamos al despacho, dejábamos a Jazz en casa de una anciana y luego me narró lo más espeluznante de todo. No podía creer de lo que era capaz Aro. Era capaz de dejar que matáramos a Marco, y no le importaría nada. Otra cosa que me impactó mucho fue el hecho de que tratara tan mal a Sulpicia, ¡ella no se merecía algo así! Y Demitri… él haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi esposa, y le estaba enormemente agradecido. Pero lo de después no me hizo ninguna gracia.

–Y Aro… él abusó de mí delante de ti. Él sabía que… sabía que era la peor tortura que podía hacerte y… yo cerré los ojos pero no pude evitar que lo hiciera. Tenía que hacerlo… te necesitaba a salvo.

–Oh, Alice –le dije conteniendo mi furia.

¿¡Cómo podía hacer eso!? Vale, no lo había hecho, pero si hubiéramos seguido adelante con ese plan hubiera pasado. ¡Maldito cabrón!

–Pero no sirvió de nada, ¿sabes? Tú lo agarraste cómo pudiste, y él… él te mató –no podía ni hablar. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazó fuerte. Cuando se calmó un poco, continuó hablando–. Te… quemó delante de mí y luego me encerró en una celda para torturarme.

–Ya está, Alice, ya está. Sólo ha sido una visión, eso no ocurrirá. Tranquilízate, por favor –le supliqué.

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento –dijo.

En aquel momento Jazz se sentó en la cama con nosotros.

–Jazz se ha preocupado –dije mientras cogía en brazos al gatito–. Ves con mami.

Alice cogió con una sonrisa a Jazz, haciéndole carantoñas y acariciándolo.

–Menos mal que sólo ha sido una visión, si no… no sé qué hubiera hecho –dijo sentándose en mi regazo.

Me sentía furioso de que Alice hubiera visto eso y lo hubiera pasado tan mal.

–Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa –susurré.

–Algo que no acabe tan mal –dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

–Menuda suerte tenemos con tu don, así podemos saber si el plan funciona o no –le dije besándola en los labios–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

–Para algo tiene que servir ver el futuro –contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¿Y si hablamos con Aro para hacer un pacto? –pregunté de repente–. Quizá eso pueda interesarle.

–Lo podemos intentar.

Alice se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y me besó en los labios.

–Pero ahora quiero estar contigo –me contestó cuando se separó de mi boca.

–Será un placer, cielo –contesté agarrándola por el trasero y acercándola a mí, para que sintiera cómo la deseara.

Alice llevó sus manos a mi camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo.

–Te amo –me dijo besándome con pasión.

.

–Aro –le dijo Alice antes de que empezara la reunión–, cuando terminemos la reunión, ¿podríamos hablar en privado un momento?

Aro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–Por supuesto.

La reunión, que duró una hora, se hizo eterna, y cuando terminamos, Aro hizo que lo siguiéramos a su despacho. Él se sentó en una de las butacas y nosotros nos sentamos juntos en uno de los sofás.

–Antes de que me digáis lo que sea que queráis decirme, Alice, querida, ¿me permitirías saber qué te pasó ayer por la noche? –preguntó mirando fijamente a Alice.

Aro adelantó la mano para que Alice se acercara a él. Alice dudó, y antes de levantarse, me miró, me guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Aro. Aro palmeó el reposabrazos del sillón para que Alice se sentara allí. Ella obedeció y entonces Aro la cogió de la mano.

Las emociones de Aro iban variando mientras Alice le mostraba su visión. Primero era enfado, después celos, después vergüenza y al final era angustia.

–No me lo puedo creer –exclamó Aro cuando Alice acabó, pero no le soltó la mano–Alice, yo… No sé qué decir.

Alice se levantó para volver a sentarse a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa, Aro también se levantó. En un acto rápido, antes de que Alice tuviera tiempo de sentarse, Aro abrazó a Alice y le dio un beso en el pelo. Yo me levanté y lo miré frunciendo el ceño, apretando los puños.

–Nunca te haría eso, Alice –le dijo Aro soltándola, al fin–. Te lo prometo –y entonces se dirigió a mí–. No te preocupes, no le haré nada.

Los tres volvimos a sentarnos y procedí a explicarle a Aro lo que podíamos hacer.

–Aro, mira, lo que queríamos hablar contigo era que…

–Sí, me lo imagino, queréis volver a casa –terminó Aro por mí.

–Exacto –asentí–. Soy consciente que no quieres que Alice se vaya, pero Alice tiene una familia, tenemos una familia, y nos gustaría volver a casa. Podríamos llegar a algún trato, ¿no crees?

–¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó Aro curioso.

–No lo sabemos bien, por eso queríamos hablarlo contigo, para que quedáramos en algo que nos favoreciera a los tres.

–¿Pero no estáis bien aquí? Os estoy tratando como a mis hijos –dijo él alzando las manos.

–Pero echamos de menos a nuestros hermanos y a nuestros padres –le contestó Alice.

Aro se rascó el mentón y nos miró fijamente. Estuvo un largo rato así, sin decir nada, sólo mirándonos.

–Lo que podríamos hacer es estar que pasaseis dos meses aquí en Volterra, y un mes en vuestra casa –dijo frunciendo el ceño, no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Y no podríamos hacer dos meses en cada sitio? –sugerí yo.

Ya que íbamos a tener que venir aquí de vez en cuando, que fuera equivalente el tiempo que pasáramos en casa y el tiempo que pasáramos en Volterra.

–No –negó Aro moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente–. Dos meses aquí, uno en vuestra casa. Y nada de quejas porque estoy siendo demasiado generoso.

Alice y yo nos miramos. Ella asintió.

–Está bien –dije yo–. Pero júrame que no te echarás atrás, que cumplirás con tu palabra.

–¿Dudas de mi palabra? ¿No confías en mí?–preguntó Aro abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Hombre, confío en muy poca gente, y te aseguro que tú no estás entre ellos –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

–Está bien –dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano–. Te lo juro. Y vosotros juradme que seréis fieles a vuestra palabra y cumpliréis el trato.

–Lo juramos –contestamos Alice y yo al unísono.

Aro frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente, como analizándome con la mirada.

–¿Alice es en quién más confías? –me preguntó Aro.

–Por supuesto –contesté cogiendo la mano de Alice–.En ella confío más que en nadie.

–¿Puedo preguntaros algo? –nos preguntó. Nosotros asentimos–. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Sólo es mera curiosidad.

–Fue en 1948, en Philadelphia –empezó Alice–. Yo ya había visto que nos encontraríamos en una cafetería y lo esperé allí. Era un día lluvioso cuando nos encontramos.

–No quise llamar la atención y entré en la cafetería. Cuando vi que era un vampiro, primero pensé que me atacaría, nunca confié en nadie. Pero cuando Alice bajó del taburete y se acercó a mí con sus pasitos de bailarina, su sonrisa y esos sentimientos de alegría, me di cuenta de que ella diferente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando? –preguntó Aro a mi esposa.

–Veintiocho años –respondió Alice–. Valieron la pena –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Aro estuvo interrogándonos un rato más, preguntándole a Alice sobre qué fue lo primero que vio, cómo se inició en la dieta vegetariana, cómo sobrevivió ella sola cuando despertó. En cuanto a mí, también me preguntó alguna cosa, pero no le di detalles de mi estancia con María, aunque era consciente de que tal vez supiera algo. Aro también nos explicó algo de cuando conoció a Sulpicia.

–Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros y llegar a un acuerdo –dijo levantándose del sillón y estrechándome la mano y depositando un beso en la de Alice–. Estoy seguro que será beneficioso para todos.

Con Alice cogida de la mano, salimos del despacho de Aro rumbo a nuestra habitación, completamente satisfechos de haber logrado llegar a un trato con Aro.

–Estoy contenta de haber llegado a un trato –dijo Alice mientras rebuscaba en el armario.

–Yo también, nena. Aunque… es extraño en él que haya permitido esto, ¿no crees? –le pregunté a mi esposa, que estaba sacando cosas del armario.

–Aro se ha sentido muy culpable por la visión que tuve, creo que permitirnos esto ha sido como un gesto de disculpa por su parte –dijo ella quitándose la camisa.

–¿A dónde vamos, cielo? –le pregunté alzando las cejas.

–Es una sorpresa –contestó con una de sus sonrisas espléndidas capaces de dejar sin respiración a cualquiera.

–¿Y Aro…

–A Aro se lo he dicho cuando no mirabas, y me ha dado permiso, así que ningún problema. Y antes de que me lo digas, no, Jasper, no te lo pienso decir, lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

–¡Venga! –gritaba Alice estirándome de la mano para que la siguiera–. ¡Eres una tortuga!

Yo rehusaba a moverme, quería que Alice me explicara dónde íbamos.

–Dime a donde vamos y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario –le dije cruzándome de brazos cual niño pequeño.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no te lo pienso decir, ¡no seas plasta! –dijo golpeando el suelo con un pie.

–Pero Alice, yo…

–Mire, señor Whitlock, como me vuelva a preguntar a donde vamos, le juro que le dejo aquí solo y me voy yo sola sin usted, ¿entendido?

–Está bien, señora Whitlock –dije, no sin poner antes los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tendría pensado esta mujer?

.

–¡Es papá! –gritó Alice sacándose el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón–. Pondré el altavoz.

–¿Alice?

–¡Papá! Hola, ¿cómo estás?

–Echándoos de menos a Jasper y a ti, ¿cómo estáis vosotros?

–¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hemos hecho un trato con Aro!

Alice, muy animada, le contó a Carlisle lo que había pasado con Aro. Él nos explicó que Nessie se moría de ganas de ir de compras y que había rehusado a ir con alguien que no fuera su tía Ally. Carlisle se puso muy contento cuando se enteró que Aro nos dejaba regresar, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido que nos hubiera dejado volver para siempre. Pero algo era algo, ¿no?

–¿Has tenido visiones de ellos? –le pregunté cuando colgó.

–No, las he bloqueado desde ya hace tiempo. Me ponía muy triste cuando los veía y prefiero evitarlo –dijo agachando la cabeza.

Agarré su barbilla con mis dedos y le alcé la cabeza para tender un beso sobre sus labios.

.

Llevábamos horas y horas corriendo, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, pero sí que me había dado cuenta de que cada vez los bosques eran más espesos y con mucha más vegetación y población animal. Eso significaba que nos dirigíamos hacia el norte.

–Alice, estamos yendo hacia el norte, ¿no tendrás pensado llevarme a Milán, no? Porque no tengo muchas ganas de ir. La última vez que fuimos te pasaste dos semanas de desfile a desfile y cuando salíamos de allí, íbamos de compras. Y después de las compras, otro desfile. Y otro, y otro,...

Alice paró de correr y alzó una ceja.

–¡Ya vale! ¿De verdad te crees que te voy a torturar así? ¡Qué poco me conoces! –dijo riéndose y volviendo a correr de nuevo.

Al poco rato, Alice se paró y sacó algo de su bolsa. Era un pañuelo gris.

–¿Qué haces? –le pregunté cuando vi que se acercaba a mí con él.

–Taparte los ojos –me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Uuuiii… ¿qué va a haces usted conmigo, señora Whitlock? –le pregunté con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo movimientos raros con las cejas al más puro estilo Emmett.

–Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer con usted en estos momentos, señor Whitlock, pero ahora mismo lo único que haré será conducirlo a un lugar sorpresa –dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para vendarme los ojos–. ¿Ves algo?

–No –le contesté.

–Estupendo. Ahora te llevaré hasta un sitio, ni se te ocurra hacer trampa. ¿Confías en mí?

–Más que en nadie en este mundo –dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para darle un beso, pero ella se apartó enseguida, provocando que casi me estampara de narices en el suelo–. ¡Oye!

–Si te beso ahora, te quedas sin sorpresa –dijo riéndose.

Me agarró fuerte de la mano y empezamos a andar. No veía por donde iba, pero sí que oía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Oía el cantar de los pájaros, la suave brisa del otoño paseando entre las hojas de los altos árboles que no rodeaban, nuestros pasos y el sonido del agua.

Paremos de caminar, Alice me soltó la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo –dijo mi amada esposa.

Obedecí, me desaté el nudo y observé a mi alrededor. Quedé alucinado. Todo a nuestro alrededor eran árboles, pero nos encontrábamos en el borde de un acantilado con una vista maravillosa: un lago a nuestros pies, unas cataratas increíbles, grandes montañas rodeando el lago, grandes prados verdes y húmedos por la recién lluvia de días anteriores… Era absolutamente maravilloso.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alice deleitándose de el paisaje que nos rodeaba–. Es incluso mejor de que pensaba.

–Es maravilloso –dije embelesado–. Como tú.

Agarré a Alice por la cintura y la besé apasionadamente en los labios.

–Aquí hay animales más grandes, ¿vamos a cazar? –preguntó Alice sonriendo.

.

Me senté en una roca al lado de la enorme cascada que descendía a nuestro lado hasta llegar al enorme lago.

–¿Satisfecho? –preguntó Alice acercándose a mí.

–Completamente.

–¿Te apetece darte un chapuzón? –preguntó Alice poniendo su carita irresistible.

–¿Traes bañador?

Me dedicó una sonrisa picarona y después empezó a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Rápidamente, se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones, la camisa quedando en ropa interior.

–¿Te bañas o no? –preguntó

–Por supuesto –le contesté levantándome para acercarme a ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Alice se deshizo de las únicas prendas que le quedaban y saltó muy artísticamente desde un saliente de la roca hasta llegar al pozanco que había bajo nuestros pies. Imité a mi esposa, y una vez quedé desnudo, me tiré al agua.

–Está congelada –dijo Alice tirándome agua con las manos y riéndose cual niña pequeña–. Si fuera humana estaría tiritando.

–Si fueras humana, no te habría dejado quitarte la ropa –dije acercándome a ella.

–Si fuera humana, no haría esto.

Alice pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Juntó ferozmente sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos con pasión y urgencia. Fuimos nadando sin separarnos ni un milímetro hasta una zona en la que llegábamos al suelo de pie. Seguimos besándonos, sólo éramos lenguas y pasión, labios moviéndose al compás, manos acariciando al ser amado.

Al estar completamente desnudos, mi miembro de rozaba con Alice, provocando que en pocos instantes estuviera listo para estar dentro de ella.

–Te necesito Alice –le dije separando un instante nuestros labios.

–Yo a ti también –susurró juntando sus caderas a las mías, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

Agarré a Alice por las caderas, ella me rodeó con sus piernas, y lentamente fui entrando en ella, rodeados de inmensos bosques, el sonido relajante de la cascada que teníamos detrás y el sonido de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor.

.

–¡Yo primera! –gritó Alice tocando la roca que había al lado de la esplendorosa cascada.

–¡Eres una pequeña tramposa! –le grité haciéndome el ofendido–. Tú saliste primero, eso no se vale.

–No es culpa mía si nado más rápido que tú –dijo a la vez que me sacaba la lengua.

–Con que esas llevamos, ¿eh? ¡Ven aquí pequeña tramposa! –grité empezando a perseguirla por el agua.

La verdad es que sí que nadaba muy rápido, era una estupenda nadadora, pero aun así, logré cogerle el pie antes de que escapara de mi alcance.

La abracé entre mis brazos, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras la inmensa cascada de agua caía justo a nuestro lado, ensordeciendo cualquier otro sonido. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo a gran presión, pero yo lo único que veía era a ella. A mi esposa.

–Te amo tanto –me dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho–. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti –dije besando su cabello.

Estuvimos un largo rato así, abrazados dentro del agua, amándonos y besándonos.

Después de unas horas, ya se había hecho de noche. En el cielo brillaba una hermosa luna llena, mientras Alice y yo estábamos sentados al lado de una hoguera y de una tienda de campaña improvisada que acabábamos de montar.

–Ha sido un día maravilloso –le susurré a Alice–. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

–Te amo –dijo incorporándose para juntar nuestros labios.

–Y qué le parece, señora Whitlock, si ahora que hemos cenado, nos hemos bañado, hemos recorrido los alrededores, vemos las estrellas desde el prado de allí abajo –le sugerí a Alice, la cual pegó un brinco y se levantó.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver las estrellas! –gritó emocionada pegando saltitos.

La agarré por la cintura mientras caminábamos al prado, que estaba a pocos metros de donde habíamos asentado nuestro campamento. La hierba estaba bastante húmeda, por lo que puse una mantita en el suelo y nos tumbemos encima. Alice estaba tumbada a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Quien me hubiera dicho a mí alguna vez, mientras estaba en el ejército, que llegaría el día en que estaría al lado de una mujer maravillosa, contemplando las estrellas y más feliz de lo que había sido nunca –dije mirando de reojo a Alice–. Me cambiaste la vida Alice, le diste un sentido, me diste amor. No te puedes llegar ni a imaginar de lo que significas para mí.

Ella sonrió, mirándome llena de amor y ternura en su mirada.

–Yo aun recuerdo la primera vez que miré las estrellas. Estaba sola, vestida como una vagabunda y sin saber quién era. Fue la noche del primer día que desperté. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué era, cómo me llamaba ni nada de nada. Lo único que me mantenía firme, era la visión que había tenido de cierto caballero sureño diciéndome que me amaba. Eso me mantuvo en pie, la esperanza de saber que algún día iba a encontrar a alguien que me amaría sobre cualquier cosa. Y ahora, aquí estoy, acompañada de un hombre maravilloso al que amo con locura. No sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos.

–Créeme –dije acariciando su bello rostro–, lo sé.

Ella sonrió. Se puso de lado para mirarme. Las estrellas pasaron a ser un plano secundario, mis ojos sólo la veían a ella. El centro de mi universo. Mi vida entera.

.

–¿Y qué tienes pensado para hoy? –le pregunté mientras recogíamos la tienda de campaña.

–No gran cosa, cazar un poco, dar un paseo, bañarnos en el lago, lo que tú quieras –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Lo que yo quiera? –pregunté dejando en el suelo la tela que llevaba en las manos para acercarme a ella–. Sé perfectamente lo que quiero, señora Whitlock –dije a la vez que tiraba su bolsa al suelo y la besaba apasionadamente contra un árbol.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí :D ¿Ven? No he sido tan mala como para matar a Jasper xD jajajajaja qué mala he sido, pero, dejándolas tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre. Sí, sé que me pasé tanto que incluso dijeron de no leer nada más de esta historia, pero como ven sólo fue una visión de Alice… no se enfaden! Jijiji Amo demasiado a Jasper y a Alice como para matarlos u.u Aunque en una visión sí ;P<strong>

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, me fueron muy bien los exámenes, aunque hasta final de mes no sabré la nota u.u Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y su apoyo ^^ ¡Os amo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos que tan feliz me hacen! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	39. Chapter 38: Regreso y sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 38<strong>

**Alice P.O.V.**

Regresemos al palacio después de pasar unos días maravillosos con Jasper en el bosque. Cacemos a gusto y nos quedamos satisfechos. Al cabo de unos días, le pedimos a Aro si podíamos irnos a casa al día siguiente, así podríamos dar una sorpresa a nuestra familia. No había tenido ninguna visión de ellos, así que teníamos ganas de estar con ellos.

Aro aceptó, no sin advertirnos que más nos valía regresar. Jasper y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, preparando la maleta para irnos al día siguiente.

–Tengo muchas ganas de estar en casa –dije mientras doblaba un vestido para ponerlo en la maleta.

–Yo también… estarán muy contentos de vernos –afirmó Jasper sonriendo y acercándose para besarme.

Jasper me hizo el amor durante toda la noche y a primera hora de la mañana nos despedimos de todos para ir rumbo a casa. Cogimos nuestro avión. Ambos estábamos ansiosos por llegar a casa. No sabían que íbamos a ir allí, así que aprovecharíamos para darles una sorpresa.

Llegamos a Seattle a las nueve de la mañana hora local, cogimos un taxi y fuimos directos a casa. Pedimos al taxista que se aturara a un kilómetro de la casa y poder ir sin ser vistos. Éramos conscientes de que podían olernos, pero si estaban muy concentrados haciendo algo, o estaban con el apestoso de Jacob, quizá lográramos sorprenderles.

Al vislumbrar la casa, nos miramos y dejamos de hablar, intentando hacer el mínimo sonido posible. Al llegar a la puerta trasera, dejamos las maletas fuera y entramos en la casa. Están todos en silencio. Solamente se escucha el sonido del piano. Me asomo por la esquina y veo que están todos viendo a Renesmee tocando el piano, muy concentrados. Miro a Jasper, me guiña un ojo y aparecemos de repente al lado de todos.

–¡HOLA! –exclamo haciéndolos botar del susto.

Esme no puede aguantarse el llanto en cuanto nos ve y se abalanza sobre Jasper y sobre mí para abrazarnos con fuerza.

–¡Alice! ¡Jasper! ¡Ay mis niños qué alegría veros!

Todos nos abrazan uno a uno, contentos de vernos y tenernos en casa de nuevo. Edward se acerca a mí y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué? –le pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa inocente, aunque sabiendo de sobras que él sabe que escondo algo, niega con la cabeza al averiguar que no le voy a contar nada a él solo, si tengo que hacerlo lo explicaré a todos y no lo haré dos veces.

–¡Creo que nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas, enana! –exclama Emmett elevándome por los aires como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

–Para él y para todos lo eres –me dice Edward sonriendo.

Le saco la lengua y abrazo otra vez a Renesmee, que está llorando de felicidad. Jasper se une a nosotras y nos abrazamos los tres. Por último abrazo a Jacob que se había retirado un poco de la escena, como queriendo darnos intimidad.

–Tú también eres mi familia –le susurré en el oído mientras lo estaba abrazando.

Él sonríe, me abrazó más fuerte y me respondió:

–Te he echado de menos.

Después de más besos y abrazos nos sentamos en el sofá mientras Jacob se ofrece a entrar nuestras maletas.

–¿Cómo es que habéis venido? ¿El rey del inframundo os ha dado vacaciones del infierno? –preguntó Rosalie haciéndonos reír a todos.

–Alice ha conseguido llegar a un trato con él. Dos meses en Volterra, uno aquí –explicó Jasper.

–¿Y cómo has conseguido que Aro acepte? –preguntó Carlisle verdaderamente intrigado.

–Tengo mis métodos para convencerle –dije sonriendo.

–¡No! ¡Alice! ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A JASPER!? No tienes vergüenza… mi pobre hermanito… -dijo Emmett levantándose a abrazar a Jasper, que frunce el ceño sin entender nada.

–¿Qué está pensando? –le pregunta Jasper a Edward, que no puede evitar reírse.

–Que Alice se ha acostado con Aro para conseguirlo –respondió él, sin poder evitar negar con la cabeza.

Jasper me mira al momento. Acostarme con Aro… Esas palabras hacen que me acuerde de la horrible visión que tuve tan sólo cinco días atrás y que me atormenta nada más pensarlo. Noté que mi respiración se aceleraba y que la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se me borró. Las manos empezaron a temblarme. No quería que mi familia me viese de esa manera, así que preferí salir corriendo de allí y refugiarme en el jardín.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra que Esme tenía allí. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

–Alice, ¿qué te ha pasado? –me pregunta Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

Las palabras no salen de mi boca. Soy incapaz de decir nada, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazar a Rosalie y empezar a llorar.

–¿Te ha hecho algo Aro? –me pregunta mientras me acaricia la espalda.

Niego con la cabeza y me separo para mirarla a los ojos.

–Yo… Hace unos días, Jasper y yo ideamos un plan para escaparnos –empecé a relatar y al notar lo nerviosa que estaba me cogió de la mano.

–Si no lo quieres explicar no lo hagas. Todos estamos preocupados por vosotros y por ti ahora que te hemos visto así –me dice acariciando mi mano.

–Vamos dentro, prefiero explicároslo a todos una sola vez –dije con la cabeza baja. No me sentía con ánimos de explicarlo dos veces.

Entramos de nuevo en la casa cogidas de la mano y no me soltó. Sentadas en el sofá, Rosalie aun seguía cogida de mi mano dándome ánimos para contarlo todo. Jasper se sentó en mi otro lado pasándome el brazo por los hombros y cogiéndome la otra mano.

–¿Qué te ha pasado allí, Ally? –me pregunta Emmett serio.

Inspiro y miro a Jasper, que asiente apretándome la mano. Procedí a explicarles todos los detalles de nuestro plan, y todo lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiéramos seguido adelante con él. Esme se llevo las manos a la boca cuando expliqué lo que Aro hizo conmigo y posteriormente con Jasper.

–Por eso Aro aceptó el trato, porque se sentía culpable –finalicé mi relato.

–¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¿¡CÓMO OSA HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANA!? LA MADRE QUE LO PARIÓ… -grita Emmett levantándose, cogiendo la lámpara y tirándola al suela, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

–Emmett, no hizo nada, tranquilízate –le digo levantándome del sofá y abrazándolo.

–Ya sé que no hizo nada, pero si lo has visto en la visión es que lo hubiera hecho –me dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la frente –. No quiero que sufras. Ni yo ni ninguno de los que estamos aquí.

Fueron unas semanas maravillosas. Pasaron volando, por desgracia. El día en que debíamos llegar llegó rápidamente y nos despedimos de nuestra familia entre llantos, besos y abrazos. Prometimos regresar pronto, alegando que dos meses pasaban muy deprisa.

Esperábamos al avión y notamos que algo iba mal. A los pocos minutos escuchemos por megafonía:

–Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo 6113 se ha retrasado por grandes turbulencias en el pacífico. La hora estimada de llegada es a las ocho de la tarde. Ha tenido que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia y no sabemos cuándo podrá volver a volar. Disculpen las molestias.

Jasper y yo nos miramos alarmados. Miré el reloj y vi que aun eran las 12 del mediodía, lo cual quería decir que llegaríamos muy tarde a Volterra. Demasiado tarde.

–Llegaremos tarde, y ya sabes lo que dijo Aro que haría si no llegábamos puntuales –le dije alarmada a mi marido.

–Podemos llamarlo y explicárselo.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de palacio. No contestaba nadie y saltaba el buzón de voz. No paré de intentarlo hasta que llegó el avión a la hora prevista.

Todo el viaje de avión estuve desesperada por la reacción de Aro al ver que llegábamos tarde. Me temía lo peor. Qué desgracia no haber podido verlo antes y evitarlo.

.

–¡Llegáis tarde! –nos gritó Aro en cuanto entramos en palacio.

–Aro, verás, es que… -intenté explicarle.

–¡No hay excusas! ¡Llegáis 9 horas tarde! Os dije que teníais que estar aquí puntuales y no lo habéis estado. Ahora estaréis seis meses sin ver s vuestra familia.

–Pero Aro…

–¡Nada de peros! ¡Seis meses!

Acto seguido desapareció en la oscuridad. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

**Seis meses después**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que fuimos por última vez a casa. Cuando Aro nos prohibió ir a casa por llegar tarde, llamamos a Carlisle para advertirles de lo sucedido. Él llamó a Aro para hacerle entrar en razón, pero no hubo manera, dijo que un trato era un trato y nosotros no habíamos cumplido.

A las pocas semanas, a Jasper y a mí nos pilló una tormenta mientras fuimos a cazar. yo ya lo sabía, pero no pensé en nuestros teléfonos móviles que estaban en los bolsillos, que acabaron estropeados. Aro estuvo de muy mal humor, tanto que no quiso ni arreglar el teléfono del castillo. Salimos unas cuantas veces a hablar desde casa de la señora Jones, pero tampoco íbamos demasiado para no abusar de la buena bondad de la mujer.

Pasamos nuestra primera Navidad desde hacía muchos años alejados de nuestra familia. Les envié regalos a cada uno de ellos, pero los eché mucho de menos.

A día de hoy, a mediados de abril, deseo con toda mi alma ver a mi familia. He tenido la suerte de poder estar con mi marido, sino hubiera acabado loca. Desde enero que no he sabido nada de ellos. No sabía el por qué, pero no tenía siquiera visiones de ellos. Así que hacía muchos meses que estábamos incomunicados.

Al fin llegó el día de regresar a casa, conscientes de que a la hora de regresar vigilaría los imprevistos e intentaríamos salir antes para no tener problemas y no llegar tarde.

Subidos en el avión, sonriendo y cogida de la mano por mi marido, volvemos a casa tras seis meses sin verlos y sin saber prácticamente nada de ellos. Estaba preocupada, pero era consciente de que estaban bien, puesto que si algo hubiera pasado, nos hubiéramos enterado.

Subimos en un taxi y fuimos a toda velocidad hasta casa. El taxi paró en la puerta, pagamos y se alejó. Inspiré el delicioso aroma del bosque que rodea nuestra casa. Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba igual que siempre.

Entramos por la puerta y subimos por las escaleras. Llegamos al salón, esperando encontrarnos a la familia, pero no había nadie.

–¿Hola? ¡Hola! –exclamé extrañada de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Qué extraño… Quizá se fueron a cazar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero siempre suele haber alguien en casa –respondí.

Dimos una vuelta por toda la casa, pero nada. Lo que más nos preocupó fue ver los armarios vacíos y los coches no estaban.

–Quizá se fueron con los Denali –sugirió Jasper.

Cogió el teléfono y los llamó.

–¿Carmen? Hola, soy Jasper. Sí, estamos en casa. Sí, estamos bien. Una pregunta, ¿está nuestra familia con vosotros?... ¿No? No, no están en casa. Sí. Quizá sí. Vale, gracias. Besos.

–¿No están? –le pregunto.

–No. Quizá han ido de viaje –sugiere sin estar muy seguro.

No sabía el por qué, pero me temía lo peor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Hay alguien que siga leyéndome? xD perdón, perdón, perdón, y mil veces perdón! Sí, sé que dije que terminaría el fic en verano pero me di cuenta de que tengo más tiempo libre cuando voy a clase que cuando tengo vacaciones ^^ Sí, sé que sonará extraño, pero en verano entre la playa, natación, correr, yoga, ir de compras, pasear y todo el rollo llego a casa cada día agotada y de lo último que he tenido ganas es de escribir u.u<strong>

**Por si a alguien le interesa (lo dudo), ya he empezado la Universidad y estoy estudiando la carrera de Inglés ^^ Estoy encantada!**

**A ver, aclaro que faltan tres capítulos capítulos para que termine el fic u.u Es definitivo y no va a cambiar aunque tenga que hacer un capitulo de trescientas mil palabras (es una manera de hablar no os hagáis ilusiones o asustéis ;P)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? sé que es cortito comparado con los anteriores de más de tres mil palabras ^^ pero el próximo será más largo ¿Qué será lo que se han encontrado Jasper y Alice al llegar a su casa después de seis meses sin saber nada de ellos? comenten y díganme lo que piensan!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos! ^^ 3**

**Las quiere, **

**Christina.**


	40. Chapter 39: Confusión

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 39<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Estaba confuso. Miraba a mi alrededor, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué Alice no había podido ver nada?

–¿Qué hacemos, Alice? –le pregunté mientras ella seguía dando vueltas alrededor del salón.

Ella no me escuchó, y si lo hizo, hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta. Estaba con las manos en la cabeza, dando vueltas, desesperada.

–¿¡Por qué demonios no lo he visto antes!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? –Alice estaba muy nerviosa.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé fuerte entre mis brazos y le di un beso en el cabello. Ella devolvió mi abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

–Ally, tranquila, ¿vale? No los habrás visto porque quizás Jacob está con ellos –le dije cogiéndola por ambos lados de la cara para que me mirase.

Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor.

–¿Vamos a ver a los chuchos para preguntarles? –me preguntó ella, a lo que yo asentí.

Cogidos de la mano, salimos hacia fuera y empezamos a correr a través del bosque. Notaba el viento en mi cara mientras corría y pensaba. No sabía la razón por la que nuestra familia no estaba en casa, pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. No quería ser pesimista, pero esto me olía mal y además, notar a Alice tan frustrada e inquieta me ponía peor aún.

Llegamos pronto al poblado, y Sam salió rápidamente a nuestro encuentro.

–¡Alice! ¡Jasper! Qué alegría veros –exclamó Sam abriendo los brazos para darnos un abrazo–. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Aunque ya hacía tiempo que la relación entre nosotros y los licántropos se había hecho más cercana, aun se me hacía extraño tanta efusividad.

–Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros –empecé a decir yo . Mira, es que hemos llegado a casa y no hay nadie y nos hemos preocupado porque no han dejado ni una nota ni nada.

Nos preguntábamos si vosotros sabíais algo –dijo Alice.

Sé que Jacob se fue con ellos, pero yo no sé dónde se han ido, ¿alguno de vosotros lo sabe? –preguntó a los demás miembros de la manada.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, menos Seth y Leah, que se estaban acercando a nosotros.

Jacob me contó que se iba con no sé qué parientes… los Denali creo –dijo Seth . Me alegro que estéis bien, Ally.

Seth abrazó a mi mujer y después me tendió la mano a mí.

¿No te dijo nada más? –pregunté.

No, ¿por qué?

Es que es extraño que para ir a pasar unos cuantos días en casa de las Denali se hayan llevado casi todas sus pertenencias.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando, pensativos.

Llevaban un tiempo muy extraños –dijo Leah . Soy consciente de que estaban tristes porque no estabais con ellos, pero lo estaban más que de costumbre.

Iremos a ver si están con ellos –respondí.

Nos despedimos de ellos y les agradecimos su ayuda y volvimos a casa, a llamar a nuestras familiares. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué el número. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Nada. volví a marcar el número. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Nada.

No responden, Alice –le dije a mi esposa, que estaba sentada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza.

Colgué el teléfono y me senté a su lado. cogí una de sus manso y la envolví con la mía.

Tranquila, los encontraremos.

Ella me miró con los ojos tristes. Asintió y fingió una sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

Lo sé, no pueden haber desaparecido. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que no pueda ver nada. Por más que lo intento no puedo.

Nos quedamos un tiempo los dos abrazados en el sofá, antes de bajar al garaje, coger el coche de Alice que era el único que seguía allí y marcharnos con nuestros parientes.

El viaje se hizo muy largo. Estábamos los dos preocupados. No sabíamos nada de ellos. Aparcamos el coche en la entrada y bajamos del coche. Cogí a Alice de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada.

Alice llamó al timbre. Esperamos un tiempo, pero no abría nadie. Llamamos otra vez y picamos la puerta. No obtuvimos respuesta alguna. Nos miramos y dimos la vuelta a la casa, esperando que estuvieran en el jardín y no hubieran podido escuchar el timbre, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Al final, optemos por forzar una de las puertas y entrar dentro. Estaba todo como en nuestra casa, no había nadie, ni tampoco estaban sus pertenencias.

¿Y si alguien los han amenazado y se han ido? –pregunta Alice sin entender nada.

No se habrían ido también los Denali, algo extraño está pasando.

¿Crees que se hayan podido ir a Alaska? Quizá están viviendo allí por una temporada.

Lo que es extraño también es que se hayan olvidado de que volvíamos, aunque no pudimos decírselo, sabían que los seis meses acababan ya –expliqué contrariado.

Ni Alice ni yo supimos qué responder a eso. Decidimos volver al coche e irnos rumbo a nuestra casa de Alaska, esperanzados de poder encontrar a nuestra familia allí. Dejé a Alice conducir, puesto que así estaría concentrada en la carretera y quizá logrará así evadir un poco la mente.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté a Alice, la cual estaba muy contrariada.

Me miró con sus preciosos ojos, notaba indecisión por su parte, pero después afirmó contundente:

Nos vamos a Alaska, es el único lugar que nos queda.

Desgraciadamente, en Alaska tampoco los encontramos. Ni en Chicago. Ni en Nueva York.

Me rindo –exclama Alice sentándose en un banco en medio de Central Park, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos . No lo entiendo, llevamos tres días buscando, hemos recorrido casi toda América del Norte. A no ser que estén en Europa, no se me ocurre nada. ¡¿Y por qué no los veo?! ¡Llevo meses sin verlos! Yo… yo…

Alice, Alice, nena por favor, mírame –le dije cogiéndole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarme . No sabemos donde están, cierto, pero estarán bien. Ya verás. Lo que tenemos que pensar es qué hacemos ahora.

Nos quedamos pensativos durante unos instantes, hasta que se nos ocurrió algo.

¿Y si volvemos a Volterra? –propuso Alice haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Me parece bien. Así podemos acumular tiempo para la próxima vez que tengamos que ver a nuestra familia… cuando los encontremos, por supuesto –dije abrazándola.

.

Giré la cabeza y vi a mi dulce Alice mirando fijamente por la ventana del avión. Volvíamos a Volterra, rendidos. No fuimos sido capaces de localizar a nuestra familia. Quien sabía… quizá ya estaban en casa. Quizá volvieron cuando no estábamos.

Cuando lleguemos a Italia, llamamos a casa por si acaso, ¿vale? –le dije, haciendo que se girara a mirarme.

Vale.

El viaje transcurrió lentamente. En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, llamemos a casa, pero no hubo contestación. Así que cogimos un taxi y nos pusimos rumbo a Volterra. Menudas ganas tenía de ver al tío Aro. El recibimiento allí fue nulo. No había nadie en la entrada. Seguramente estarían en la sala de reuniones. Dejemos nuestras pertenencias en nuestra habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Abrimos la puerta tras llamar y lo que encontremos allí nos dejó helados.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Lo siento mucho, de verdad. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir este fic. Lo siento mucho, espero que aun haya alguien que siga leyéndome ^^<strong>

**Últimamente no he estado de mucho humor para escribir… han pasado ciertas cosas en mi vida que me hubiera gustado evitar pero no he podido. Son problemas personales, uno son cosas que pasan y el otro me lo he buscado yo misma y estoy muy arrepentida…Bueno no quiero molestarlas.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, aunque este ha sido un poco aburrido. El próximo capítulo será el gran final de la historia… ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿qué o quién habrá allí? ¿cómo me van a matar? ^^**

**Gracias a todos sus favoritos, sus alertas y los reviews y PMs que he ido recbiendo este tiempo… las quiero.**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	41. Chapter 40: Fin

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 40<strong>

**Jasper P.O.V.**

No podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Mi familia y los Denali estaban frente a mis ojos. Notaba la estupefacción de Alice, que permanecía de pie a mi lado sin poder abrir la boca ni moverse siquiera.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper! –gritó Aro en cuanto nos vio-. No os quedéis ahí parados, entrad, entrad.

Me giré para observar a mi esposa, la cual vi que salía corriendo a abrazar a Esme y a Rosalie que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Yo me acerqué para abrazar a mi familia, a la cual saludé porque la había echado mucho de menos. Los abracé a todos, al igual que Alice, pero en cuanto acabé no pude evitar pensar en qué diablos hacían todos allí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Alice a Carlisle, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Hemos venido a traeros a casa –contestó este.

-Eso será si yo lo permito –sentenció Aro levantándose de su trono y acercándose a nosotros-. No dejaré marchar a Alice tan fácilmente, Carlisle. Me da igual lo amigos que hayamos sido, me da igual todo. Me da igual si lo pierdo absolutamente todo, pero Alice no se marcha de aquí. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Carlisle se giró y les echó una mirada a Edward y a Emmett, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, al igual que Eleazar y Garrett. Entonces vi lo que sucedió a continuación.

Rápidamente, los hombres agarraron e inmovilizaron a los pocos guardias que se encontraban en la sala, pillándolos por sorpresa, dejando a Aro solo sin protección. Ahora había llegado mi turno.

-¿Ahora qué, Aro? ¿Quién va a protegerte? -le pregunté con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No me das miedo, Jasper. No necesito a nadie que me proteja, ¿¡me oyes!? Yo me valgo por mí mismo, no necesito a ningún perro faldero que me proteja las espaldas –sentenció.

En cuanto cerró la boca, Dimitri habló.

-Así que no necesitas a nadie, ¿no? Entonces, ¿podrías explicarme qué hacemos aquí contigo? Si no necesitas a nadie, si puedes valerte por ti mismo, ¿para qué nos quieres?

-Estáis aquí porque queréis –dijo Aro.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -contestó Jane-. Si fuera por mí haría muchos años que no estaría aquí, creo que de hecho, no habría pasado ni un año contigo. Eres un egocéntrico, un megalómano, te crees el dueño del universo incluso por encima de Cayo y Marco. ¿Acaso eres mejor que ellos?

Cayo y Marco, que estaban sentados en sus tronos, parecía que nada iba con ellos hasta que Jane los nombró.

-Jane tiene razón –dijo Marco-. Al principio, esto era como un pequeño reino. Nunca he entendido porqué te autoproclamaste el jefe de todo. Siempre has tratado mal a tus guardias, no has permitido nunca que nadie te llevara la contraria, ni siquiera a tu mujer, a la cual habría que bendecir por haberte aguantado durante tantos años. Pero dejando todo este tema que solo nos incumbe a los que vivimos aquí, y volviendo al tema de Alice, creo que debes dejarla marchar.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que vosotros queráis! –gritó Aro furioso-. Con Alice seremos los más poderosos de la Tierra, ¿no te das cuenta? La necesitamos con nosotros, no hay más que hablar.

-Si te soy sincero -empezó Cayo-, ni siquiera creo que quieras a Alice por su poder. Tú sientes mucho más por ella en otro sentido. No lo niegues, Aro, se te nota a la legua. Pero debes tener en cuenta de que Alice no es para ti. Hazte un favor a ti mismo, haznos un favor a todos y déjala ir.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte –espetó Aro, llegando a su límite.

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué va a servirte tener a Alice si estás más solo que la una? -preguntó Marco.

-¿Cómo que solo?

-¿No te das cuenta? Con lo que has dicho antes y tu afán de mantener a Alice contigo estás logrando que todos quieran irse. Te va a quedar tú solo, y entonces ya no serás poderoso. Lo será Carlisle, por ejemplo. Pero tú no –explicó Cayo.

Estaba alucinando. Mi familia y yo estábamos aun más estupefactos que antes. Se estaba debatiendo internamente sobre el futuro de Alice. Con esto último, pude ver cómo Aro cambiaba su cara. Notaba que estaba muy confuso.

-Yo…

-Déjalo ya, Aro –dijo Sulpicia interviniendo por primera vez-. Olvídate de todo esto, sigamos como antes, hagamos que si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Seguirás siendo Aro Vulturi, seguirás siendo tú, con Alice o sin ella. Deja que sea feliz.

Aro cogió y salió de la sala con la cabeza gacha.

-No sé cómo agradecer lo que estáis haciendo –dijo Alice a Cayo y a Marco.

-Espero que abra los ojos de una vez.

Pasaron los minutos, yo creía que hasta dos horas, hasta que Aro irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Largaos ya! –gritó desde la puerta-. Alice, vete de aquí. Te quiero fuera en diez minutos. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Y dicho esto, volvió a irse.

.

-¡Tía Alice! ¡Tía Alice! ¿Podemos ir de compras? –preguntaba la pequeña Nessie pegando saltitos al lado de su tía.

Ya llevábamos seis meses en casa y por suerte Aro no se había arrepentido de nada. Todo volvió a la normalidad y Alice está feliz como siempre. Todo el mundo parece haberse olvidado al fin de aquella maldita tortura que fue estar en Volterra, sobre todo para Alice, que la tenían explotada y sola. Y estuvo mucho tiempo sola.

Solamente esperaba que nunca más se volviera a repetir una cosa como esa.

**Sulpicia P.O.V.**

Salí al jardín y vi a Aro sentado en medio de los rosales. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue Alice, y debía decir que Aro había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Volvió a ser el Aro del principio. Ya nunca nombró a Alice, pero sabía que a veces pensaba en ella. Todos le perdonemos por todo lo que nos llegó a hacer y decir.

Solo esperaba que no volviera a obsesionarse por ella… ni por nadie más.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, aquí llegó el final de este fic. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de terminarlo, y más últimamente que he estado muy desanimada con este fic. Siento si lo han notado ustedes, pues creo que se ha notado que en los últimos capítulos mi manera de escribir ha cambiado un poco a peor, pues debo reconocer que lo he escrito desganada y para no dejarlas colgadas. Les pido perdón si han quedado decepcionadas. No sé si han quedado desilusionadas por el final, espero que no, aunque sé que quizá muchas hubierais deseado que matara a Aro, era mi otra opción, pero al final me he decidido por esta. Agradezco mucho que me hayan ido apoyando durante todo este tiempo, valoro mucho el apoyo. Muchas gracias a todas y todos, no puedo nombraros porque sois muchos, pero os lo agradezco a todos y cada uno de vosotros.<strong>

**Tengo que decir que esto es una despedida. No me voy del mundo FanFiction de momento, pero no volveré a escribir sobre Jalice ni sobre Crepúsculo. He estado muy desanimada últimamente y ya no me apetece continuar por aquí, ya ni siquiera leo fics nuevos de Jalice, solamente sigo a aquellos que seguía de antes. Ahora, en FanFiction, escribo sobre la trilogía Cincuenta Sombras, y ahora empezaré a hacerlo en inglés, pues esto me ayudará con mi carrera. Además, estoy escribiendo novelas fuera de este mundo, pues las publicaré (de hecho una ya lo está). Este tiempo que he pasado aquí ha sido maravilloso, no lo voy a negar. He mejorado en mi manera de escribir, me he motivado y me ha servido de mucho. He conocido a gente fantástica también, he hecho algunas buenas amigas y me he divertido/llorado/enfadado mucho por aquí. Siempre recordaré este tiempo con cariño.**

**Os quiere,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
